Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Ginger Midgets
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: Sherlock's encounters with small people. Originally a one-shot, but I am going to challenge myself with fun! Look for more chapters soon! Sherlolly fluff!
1. Chapter 1

K, so where'd all my peeps go? I live off of reviews...and so as of right now, I'm STARVING! PLEASE COME BACK MY LOVELIES! I MISS YOU! lol. Please go check out my other fics. I promise you won't regret it.

Also, if you have any unfulfilled prompt desires, I would be much obliged to grant you your wishes. Please send me a message if you have any story ideas. Not that I don't like my one-shots, but I would much rather do a story that requires more than an hour session at the keyboard.

I had a fun babysitting incident that inspired this fic. Hope you like it. It's basically just a fluffy one-shot about the power that is very honest children. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''I promise it'll only be for a few hours.'' Molly's sister-in-law swore as she handed her the bag of toys and books. Molly smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

''It's okay, Pam. The boys and I will just hang out in the lab. Mike owes me a few freebies, anyway. Go. Work needs you.'' She answered. The taller woman knelt down to fuss over her two boys.

''Now, you be good and listen to Aunt Molly. Don't break anything. And please, just...stay with your aunt. This is a hospital, NOT a playground.'' Pam finished. Four chocolate brown eyes gazed back up at her, looking innocent beyond belief. She gave Molly a quick hug before rushing out the door. Molly smiled after her, before looking down to the twin boys with curly red hair.

''Well then, I have some work to do, but I'll pull out your toys, okay?" She said. One of the two tugged on her lab coat as she walked away. She turned around and looked down.

''Aunt Molly, can we see a dead body? Daddy said you play with dead bodies. We wanna see one!" He said. His brother ran to stand next to him, their eyes both pleading up at her.

''No, boys. You can't see any bodies today. Your mum wouldn't be too happy with me. Then you wouldn't get to come to my house and play video games anymore.'' She said in a slight authoritative voice. The two huffed simultaneously, their small shoulders dropping down. Molly had pulled out their story books, cars, and toy guns, and sat them in a spacious corner of the lab. She continued working on the samples she was testing.

A half an hour had passed, when the door to the lab snapped open. Molly shot her head up to see Sherlock flourish through the door. She looked over to see the boys following him with their wide eyes. She smirked a little, before walking to where Sherlock was taking his coat off.

''Hello Sherlock. Can I- can I get you anything?" She asked softly. Without looking up from the microscope he had already placed himself in front of, he answered.

''Coffee would be nice. Black, two sugars. By the way, Molly, I read your latest excerpt in the Medical Researcher Journal, quite fascinating. Congratulations. Later on, could I get a look at Mr. Rotheram's body? Thank you.'' He said in a steady, clipped tone. How he managed to do that all the time, Molly wasn't sure. However, it always rendered her speechless. All she could mutter was an 'okay', before she walked down to the nurse's station to get his coffee. She managed to completely forget the twins in the lab. Alone. With Sherlock Holmes.

OoOo

Sherlock sat quietly in the stool, his fingers adjusting the knobs on the microscope. It was unusually quiet in the lab, even by his standards. He thought nothing of it though, and continued studying the moving organisms beneath the light. It wasn't until moments later that he discovered what was different. He felt a tiny pressure on his leg, a poking sensation. He looked down to see a young boy gazing up at him with wonder. 'Red hair, mother's contribution. Brown eyes, father's. The nose looks familiar, unsure why. Boy is approximately six years old and has-' his thought process was cut off as he felt a similar poking on the opposite leg. He looked over to see an identical child, looking up with the same gleam in his eye. '-a twin.' He glanced back and forth between the two.

''Excuse me, um, tiny persons, to whom do you belong? This really isn't the proper setting for boys your age." He said stoically, looking around for the parents. The boys looked at each other with confusion, and looked back up to him.

''What?" One asked. Sherlock sighed before kneeling over to pointedly ask again.

''Where are your parents? You shouldn't be in here.'' He said slowly. The boys both made an 'oh' shape with their mouths before the other one spoke.

''Mummy is at work. Daddy is on a trip. We're here with Auntie. She's a dead person doctor. Are you a dead person doctor, too? Can you show us a body?'' The little boy asked excitedly.

''That is not an actual occupation. Dead people do not need doctors. I am a consulting detective. The only one in the world, in fact. I do not think it would be advisable for you to see a dead body as of yet.'' He quipped, before turning back to his work. Molly walked through the doors and toward Sherlock. She saw the two boys gathered at his legs.

''Timothy, Titus, leave Sherlock alone. Go play with your toys.'' She said, receiving a mutual 'aw' of disapproval. They stomped back to the corner. Molly set the cup of coffee down next to Sherlock's hand.

''Molly, who do those children belong to? This really isn't the setting for them to be in.'' He asked without looking up. Molly stifled a chuckle.

''They are my brother's boys. Titus and Timothy are just staying with me until their mom gets done with a last minute business deal. I'll keep them out of your hair. Sorry.'' She said quietly, turning to go back to her own work. Sherlock snuck a look from behind the microscope, it hit him. 'Ah, they have their father's nose. Molly's nose.'

OoOo

The boys had played quietly for an hour or so, making the occasional sound of a fake car accident, or firing off a toy gun with a 'pewpew' sound. They then became restless. Titus had nudged his brother, and pointed over to Sherlock. Timothy nodded his head in silent agreement, and they took to crawling underneath the counters in the lab to where the tall man was seated. They looked to where an unsuspecting Molly sat doing paperwork.

Upon reaching Sherlock, the two boys shoved a stool close to his side, and quickly crawled up onto it. They each placed their small elbows against the edge of the table, and stared at the microscope and Sherlock. One whispered to him, trying not to disturb his aunt.

''Whatcha looking at?" He asked, looking more at the microscope slide than Sherlock. His eyes never glancing up, he answered in an equally quiet tone.

''I'm studying a particular type of algae. Apparently it rapidly reproduces and quickly dies off. I'm trying to discover why.'' He said. The other boy chimed in.

''Are you Aunt Molly's boyfriend? If you're not a doctor, then you must be Aunt Molly's boyfriend. Otherwise you wouldn't be in here. Besides, you keep looking at her the way Daddy looks at Mummy sometimes.'' He said in a matter-of-fact sounding voice. This gripped Sherlock's attention. He turned to see a cocky expression on the boy's face, and he smirked.

''Well, aren't you the clever, young man? You are wrong of course, but you do have very good potential for observational skills.'' He said. The boys looked at him in confusion, and Sherlock happily elaborated.

''For example, I can tell that you had peanut butter and grape jam sandwiches for breakfast this morning. You sleep with a night light on, while you sleep with a Teddy bear. You love spending time with your aunt, and there for listen to what she says, on the most part. You are boys of six, and there for must get into the occasional mischief that most young children do. You don't really want to see a dead body, but you act brave and pretend the subject intrigues you, while you are secretly afraid of seeing one.'' He finished, and grinned at their astonished faces. In unison, they piped up.

''How did you do that?" The boys asked in disbelief. Sherlock fund he rather enjoyed showing off to small children, they being even more easily impressed than adults such as John.

''Oh, quite simple really. I see the small, minuscule details that most fail to see. I look for things that other people wouldn't think about. And I do not look at your aunt like your father looks at your mother, I'm sure.'' Sherlock said proudly. He went to look through the lens, stealing a slight glance in the direction of Molly.

''You just did it again.'' Titus chimed in, a smug smile on his face. Sherlock's mouth fell into a straight line, glancing at the boy.

''Did not.''

''Did so. I saw you. Timothy, didn't he look at Aunt Molly?" Titus exclaimed. Sherlock turned to see the other boy avidly nodding his head. Sherlock heaved a sigh, before clearing his throat. This seemed to catch Molly's attention, and she turned around.

''Boys, let Sherlock work. He has important things to do.'' Molly said firmly, sending him an apologetic look. The boys ran to her side.

''But Auntie Molly, he wasn't doing anything that important. He was just looking at tiny bugs.'' Said one of the boys.

''Yea, and he kept staring at you, and then he would pretend he wasn't.'' The child to her left said. Molly immediately blushed, and looked over to where the consulting detective sat. She noticed his face was set in stern concentration.

''Aunt Molly?" The one to the right started. Molly looked down at him and into his large brown eyes.

''Yes, Titus?"

''Is Sher-Sherl... is he your boyfriend?" He asked loudly, unable to pronounce Sherlock's name, and instead opting to point in his direction. Molly audibly fumbled over her words, before kneeling down to the level of the twins.

''No, Titus. He's not my boyfriend. We occasionally work together, but he doesn't see me that way.'' She explained, not even attempting to hide her feelings for him. Sherlock pretended to look through the scope, but his eyes were stuck to her face. He noted the slight sadness in her eyes, despite the large smile on her face. He didn't know why, but he felt a sharp pang in his chest at the sight of her being sad. Timothy, in his six year old wisdom, decided to remedy this.

''Oh, I bet you he does. He looks at you like Daddy looks at Mummy, when she doesn't know he's looking at her. I bet he just has to give you a kiss and then he'll know for sure that he likes you! Right Titus?" He looked to his equally eager brother. They began to pull Molly along by her lab coat. The one holding the hems at the front, and the other pushing her closer by her backside. She struggled against the surprising might of the two boys, being careful not to trip over them. They halted directly next to Sherlock's chair, before turning to him.

''Okay, now you Mr. Sher...Mr. Sher...um... well you! Come on! Get up!" The boys pulled at Sherlock's suit jacket and pushed against his thigh, sliding him off the stool. The pushed him directly into Molly, who almost fell backward at the graceless act. She started to giggle, until she saw the seriousness in his eye.

''Well...'' the two adults looked over to see two sets of impatient and expecting eyes looking at them. Molly looked back to Sherlock, who smirked ever so slightly. He leaned in, whispering to her.

''If only for the children's amusement.'' He said, before placing is lips on hers. Molly blushed brightly, before returning the chaste peck on his soft lips. She heard two small giggles from her side, and she turned to see the twins smiling from ear to ear. Just then, the door to the lab opened, and Pam stepped into the room.

''Mummy!" The boys shouted excitedly, jumping down from the stool and racing to her side in full speed. She laughed as she leaned over to receive small, needy hugs and kisses from her boys. Molly quickly retreated from Sherlock, and put away their toys in the corner. Pam and she spoke about the day's events, on the whole.

''Were they well behaved?" She asked. Molly smiled and nodded. The boys nodded with her, trying to seem innocent. Pam had seen Sherlock out of the corner of her eye, and chose to greet him from afar. He curtly nodded in response, before returning to his work. The boys said goodbye to Molly, and practically shouted their goodbyes to Sherlock. On the way out, he heard them spouting things off, bouncing from one boy to the other.

''Mummy, that man is Aunt Molly's boyfriend. They kissed and everything! Is he going to be our uncle now? I liked him. Can I be a detective too? He talked funny...'' The sound faded as they grew further down the hall. Molly chuckled to herself, before awkwardly walking over to him.

''Those boys were very observant, for being so young.'' Sherlock stated simply. Molly chuckled a little, nodding her head slightly.

''Um...thank you. For amusing them like that. They can be a bit of a handful. I'm sorry if they annoyed you too much.'' She said nervously. Sherlock responded with a non-committal grunt, and she left his side to continue the last of her paperwork. She thought he was being sarcastic. She didn't see, but the pale detective followed after her with his eyes.

'Very observant boys indeed...' he thought to himself, watching her from a distance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, I think that went rather well, yes? Hope you liked it. Let me know! Thanks for the reads, check out my other stuff. Love ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so as some of you have read, others not so much...I am turning the Ginger Midget story into a multi-chapter. Hope you'll stick around to enjoy a fun fluffy piece. Thanks to musicchica10, for giving me such a good idea on where to take this fic in the long scheme of things. Should be a fun interesting challenge! So, thanks to the reviewers for chapter one:

Nosside: lol yes they are!

Musicchica10: lol, hope you like how I execute your idea...it will be awhile. ;) and yes, I have much more devious plans for the two.

Maharet97: YAY MORE TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!

Zora arian: lol, I really do think that's how he would interact with children, he probably admires their honesty...he is such a kid. Lol

Friend2friend1: thanks!

Compositionc: lol. Yay the feels!

Ssmill: lol I agree.

Goldenvine: thanks for the awesome review! Squee's are to be continued, hope you like them. Lol

Feyfangirl: aw. Glad I could make you smile. Sorry you had a rough one. That's how my day was today, but now I'm at home, writing twin cuteness, and I feel so much better.

Magicstrikes: challenge accepted! Lol

Shall we continue...

Chapter two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John Watson sat in his easy chair in 221B Baker Street. His insufferable flatmate sat at the kitchen table, dissecting what appeared to be a decaying squirrel corpse. John sat, squeamishly watching from afar as Sherlock sliced into the small insides of the furry body. Upon smelling the stench of death, John decided to go out for some much needed solitude. He stood up, and pulled his coat on, and stepped toward the door.

''Sherlock, I'm going to Tesco. Do you need anything?" He asked from the door. He received no answer, and so he trampled down the stairs and onto the street. Minutes later in the cab, his phone beeped with a text alert. He looked at it, and rolled his eyes.

'We need milk.'  
-SH-

He arrived at the store moments later, and entered through the doors. He wandered the aisles, not really looking for anything, but more enjoying the space away from his flat. As he rounded the corner to the frozen food section, he saw two flashes of red run past the end of the lane.

OoOo

Molly and her sister-in-law had a free day, so they decided that they would enjoy each other's company. Pam needed to go shopping, and Molly agreed to go with her. As they walked through the doors at the nearest Tesco shop to Molly's flat, the two boys raced down the front of the store. Their mother sighed deeply, shaking her head. Molly chuckled, watching the boys sprint down lines of food, chasing each other around. They shopped for a few basics, all the while keeping a far check on the location of the twins.

OoOo

John rounded the next corner, and found himself in the aisle with the snacks and candy. He looked at a few of the small cake treats, when he was nearly plowed down by two small boys. He caught himself, and the two accidentally ran into a stand of crisp, knocking a few of the bags onto the floor. They stood still, looking up at him with scared, wide eyes.

''Sorry Mister.'' They both said. John chuckled at the cute pair. They both wore blue, woolen jumpers, jeans, and small trainers. Their hair matched in chaotic and tangled curls. He smiled at them, before speaking.

''That's alright, boys. No harm done. Just look out next time.'' He said, picking up one of the bags of crisps from the floor. He heard two women round the corner behind him, one of them sternly scolding the boys upon sight.

''Timothy Aaron and Titus James. What have I said about getting carried away?" She said in a stern voice. The boys looked to the floor, before offering up an answer.

''Not to. We're sorry, Mummy.'' They both stuck out pouting lips, to which the second female giggle. John knew that laugh. He turned around to see a tall, red haired woman standing next to a slightly shorter woman. Molly Hooper.

''Molly?" John asked, looking at her. She turned to face him now, and her face changed to a smile of recognition.

''Oh, hi John! How are you?" Molly asked. She smiled at him, as the boys stepped around him, and back to their waiting mother.

''I'm fine. Just picking up a few things for the flat. How do you know these lads?" He said, leaning over a bit to smile at the boys. Molly laughed a bit.

''These are my nephews, Titus and Timothy. Boys, this is my friend, John.'' Molly said to them. They shyly stood by their mom, and said hi. It was a much more somber tone, now that they were under her watchful eye. Molly turned back to him.

''So, how did that case go? The one with the stolen rubies, or whatever it was?" She asked curiously.

''Ah yes. The missing diamonds from the wealthy estate. Well, it ended just fine. Though Sherlock didn't stop complaining about it for a week. Said it was a five.'' He chuckled, ruffling his hair with a hand. Molly smiled back, and suddenly felt two bodies pressed close to her legs.

''You know Aunt Molly's boyfriend, too?" Titus asked. John quirked an eyebrow in Molly's direction, an amused smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Molly blushed deep rosy shades. She shook her head.

''The boys here seem to be under the impression that Sherlock and I are an item. They're only six.'' She nervously chuckled. The boys looked up at John, and back to their blushing aunt. Timothy was the one to spill.

''But.. Aunt Molly... he IS your boyfriend. He even kissed you, remember? We saw. We were there!" He insistently offered up. John's eyes bugged out, and Molly pulled him aside.

''It was nothing, really. Sherlock merely amused their misconstrued beliefs. Please don't mention it to them. I think they like him a lot. If they knew the truth, they'd be crushed.'' She said quietly. John nodded his head, giving her a sympathetic look. He then turned to the twins.

''Well, yes. I now your Aunt's boyfriend. I live with him. He's my best friend.'' He said, leaning over. Timothy and Titus exchanged a look, and then turned to John.

''Can we come to your house sometime? To see where you and Auntie's boyfriend live? Pleeeeeease?" They fired off between each other. John laughed and nodded his head.

''Well, of course. Anytime you want to boys.'' He looked up to Pam, who smiled down at her funny little men. They exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways. John returned to 221B, curious as to what Sherlock's side of the story would be.

OoOo

''John, you're back. Good, could you hand me that beaker, please?" Sherlock rattled offhandedly. John rolled his eyes, setting the bags of food on the floor. He turned and handed Sherlock the glass holding a mysterious blue liquid. He then proceeded to put away the grocery items.

''Oh, I ran into Molly Hooper at Tesco.'' John offered. Sherlock didn't respond.

''She was with her sister-in-law. And her nephews.'' He said, which was responded by a quirk of a smile from the detective. His smile faded again as he continued working. John decided the direct approach much more appropriate. He tapped Sherlock on the shoulder, and was rewarded with the man's attention.

''Sherlock, why would two six-year old boys think you and Molly were in a domestic relationship together?" He asked.

''They are widely imaginative lads. They came to the incorrect conclusion on their own.'' Sherlock said, his face remaining stoic. John crossed his arms and looked back in suspicion.

''Really? Because from what little Timothy mentioned, you and Molly shared a kiss, in front of them. Molly said it was to amuse them, but I got to thinking. You never do things purely to 'amuse' anyone. Not even children. so, what's the deal?" He asked. Sherlock glared back at the unsaid accusation, and turned back to his experiment. John couldn't hide the smile on his face, and stepped into the other room, feeling a sense of victory.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well there you have it. Now John has met the two boys. Hope you liked it. See you next chapter! Please review...and PLEASE go check out my other recent fics. I like them, despite the one shotness...and I haven't received many reviews on them. Pretty please? *Puppy dog eyes* Love you all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay reviews! For a minute I thought you all stopped liking me. That thought made me sad. Thanks for the reads, faves, follows, and reviews:

Lililoop: lol me too!

Zora Arian: lol thanks! I agree, I actually laughed when I thought of that part with John. I love these twins too, they are my brain children. Lol.

MelodyHolmes: they are boys. Twin boys. Of COURSE there will be mischief. Thanks!

Whytejigsaw: that would be fairly cool. Lol

Daisherz365: oh trust me...I will go down with the good ship Sherlolly. Lol. And yes, Titus and Timothy are adorably devious little ankle biters. I love them!

Theannoyingone97: aye aye. Glad you like it!

Flyaway213: lol thank you Yoda.

Goldenvine: lol, yay for squeals. Just don't hurt your throat.

Lucy36: lol...it may be a bit OOC...I shall try to reel it in to a more plausible reason...hopefully you find it acceptable. Lol. I gotta go OOC every so often, just to explore the possibilities. Plus, I'm not used to writing sheer fluff. Bear with me. Lol. Thanks!  
PS. Yea, dead squirrel...totally based on a true story, if you want to hear it...let me know.

Maharet97: yay! I like making days!

I love it: teehee...this is the idea, stick around.

Magicstrikes: haha, I love you.

Musicchica10: I like mischievous John. I think he needs to show up more in the show.

Okay, so wow. That is a LOT of reviews in one Day. YAY! Any who, just wanted to say thanks again. This chapter mainly focuses on Sherlock's point of view when it comes to Molly, and the twins. Also has a bit of them at the end. Hope you like.

Chapter Three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In a way, the two red-headed devils reminded him a bit of himself at that age. He was brutally honest with people, often times because he simply didn't know better. He enjoyed watching other people, picking up on things that the general population thought they had kept hidden. This was the age he started honing his skills, crafting and moulding them to precise accuracy over the years.

Sherlock thought of the deductive powers young Timothy and Titus may possess in a few years, given the opportunity and proper tutoring. He smirked as he replayed their first meeting in his head. He had been impressed with their ability to see that he had been watching Molly from across the lab. His feeling, however, turned into annoyance, as they did what children often tend to do, which was tattle. He had been conducting this experiment for years. He would study her mannerisms and behaviors toward him. He would then tweak the results slightly, throwing out a compliment or an insult, awaiting her reaction. He liked studying Molly. She held a certain element of interest for him. Molly, even after years of knowing him, would still act nervous and shy when Sherlock was around. She had eased up around him a bit, since the fall. However, her feelings still hung freely in the open. Sherlock liked the consistency. Sherlock also enjoyed watching her work.

She was not like most women he knew. She was not afraid of death or grotesque and mangled bodies. In fact, Sherlock had taken note, that she tended to enjoy the more complicated cadavers that wheeled through her morgue. He also enjoyed that, despite the highly unethical nature, she would allow him to do as he pleased to the corpses. He was allowed access into the lab, and morgue, without a hassle. Molly had become an integral part of keeping his mind active, and so, he took to studying the pathologist herself.

He had been in the middle of learning how her hand scrawled across the files as she filled out paperwork. Sherlock had documented many things about Molly over the years, physically speaking. He knew that she chewed on her pen when worried. He knew that her fingers would unconsciously flit about while she was deep in thought, as if they were conducting an orchestra. He knew that he had made several harsh remarks about her appearance in the past. He was just discovering, though, the fact that he now knew he was severely wrong about those statements. Sherlock had been watching her, and had let his guard down. He had no idea that he was welcoming in two devious minds in the making to rummage through the courtyard of his mind palace. They had hit the nail on the head, and he had denied everything. However, these two boys did not give in to what they were told to be true. Something else that Sherlock found he admired. So when they had pushed and pulled Molly toward him, and then pushed him to her, he decided to reward their efforts. It was meant to be a kiss on the cheek. He had leaned over, concocting a lie to convince her. He had meant to whisper into her ear, and then kiss her cheek. It did not go according to plan. Sherlock felt his body betray him, overtaking his mind just long enough so he could not reverse the action. As soon as her lips touched his, Sherlock knew his experiment had been tampered with. He had broken one of his own rules about his experiments: do not allow extra variables into the equation.

So Sherlock sat and thought of all this, in his mind palace. It was not supposed to happen that way. He had not meant for this variable, but it was not a mistake. Things had changed. He blamed the twin nephews of Molly Hooper: Timothy and Titus.

OoOo

Molly received an urgent phone call from her brother three weeks later.

''Molly, please. Could you watch the boys for Pam and me? Pam's mum was just in a horrible accident, and she's in critical care. It'd only be a few days, maybe a week at most.'' Her brother breathed heavily into the receiver. Molly could tell it was a sudden blow of news. Both Pam and Matt had been close to Pam's mother, so this definitely came as a shock.

''Of course, Matt. Just bring them over whenever. I am so sorry to hear about her mum. Please keep me updated.'' Molly said soothingly to her brother. He sighed, before finishing.

''It's just... we don't want the boys to see their Gram...to see her like that. All hooked up to machines. Ya know?" He said, his voice wavering in shock. Molly nodded her head before agreeing. They set up the time that they would drop the twins off with Molly, before they drove to see the injured lady.

OoOo

It had been in the evening when Timothy and Titus arrived, asking Molly several questions about why they couldn't go see Gram with their parents. Molly had thought of lying to them, but decided to distract them with games and a blanket fort.

Just a few hours later, Molly found herself tucking two sleepy boys into bed, which was nothing more than a makeshift bed on her couch, comprised of pillows and old quilts. She laid kisses on their foreheads before going to her room for sleep as well. It was going to be a long week.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well there we be. Hope you enjoyed it. Review! Check out my other stuff too! See you next chapter! Goodnight dears! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, thank you for the reviews everyone! This really encourages me! So thank you for reading and reviewing! Shout outs:

Almightyswot: lol, thanks for the chapterly reviews! I like it.

Mione W.G.: lol...I am actually looking forward to writing it as a multi chapter now...so hopefully I keep it going for awhile.

Cyn4675: lol...Sherlock and children...an interesting mix. I have SO many ideas.

Lucy36: lol...perhaps not this chapter for John...but next one definitely.

Feyfangirl: thank you! :D

Flyaway213: oh trust me, the dialogue is what takes me longest. I hate writing dialogue to be honest...so I'm glad you like it.

Musicchica10: lol, glad you like it so far. Thanks for requesting it to be longer. I like this challenge!

Zora Arian: lol...I like this review. A lot! Don't worry, Gram will be okay.

Adi who is also Mou: YAY BUNDLED ADORABLE! Thanks.

Daisherz365: lol Sherlock has to come up with excuses for his feels. He's a ''sociopath''. Lol.

Hahahaha. ''variables my ***" I like that.

On another topic... do any of you wonderful Brits know where I can watch the Olympic opening ceremonies? I am from the USA...and unfortunately our NBC decided to not stream it online for us..so now I am without my Opening ceremony fun...and I can't find it ANYWHERE! If you know of any websites, please PM me. I love London...OH SO MUCH MORE THAN THE USA. We kinda suck. Lol onto the next chapter dears!

Chapter 4:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly awoke the next morning, to a feeling of heavy pressure on her chest. She blinked her eyes open, and was met with two wide smiles from two very awake looking boys.

''Good morning, Aunt Molly!" They both shouted in her face. Molly flinched at the sudden sound, before tiredly chuckling. She sat up, rolling the twins off her and to the side. They crawled up the bed, and plopped down on either side of her. She looked down to Titus, then over to Timothy, their faces holding the same expression.

''Well, do you boys want something to eat?" Molly smiled. The two looked at each other, and both nodded. She nudged them away from her, signifying to move so she could get up. The bounded into the other room, giggling and stomping about. Molly pulled on her dressing gown and looked at her phone. Her screen lit with five unread texts. 'What?' She thought, opening them one at a time.

4:13am 'Where are you? I need a sample.'  
-SH-

4:56 am 'Molly, now is not the opportune time for you to ignore me.'  
-SH-

5:07 am 'Molly please. See, I'm asking nicely. Please, I need a tissue sample and this ridiculous stand in tech will not allow me access to your do you have a stand in?'  
-SH-

5:12 am 'Never mind. Stole his badge. Still, why are you not here?'  
-SH-

7:15 am 'I think he misses you. He has been complaining about your a sense all morning. Why are you gone, though? Just curious.'  
-John-

Molly laughed before firing off a text to the duo.

'Hey. I'm not going to be in all week. Sorry. My brother had a family emergency come up, and I am watching the twins until they return. I'll phone the hospital and tell them to grant you access. Sorry again.'  
-Mol-

She finished, and walked into the living room. The boys were bouncing on the seat of the couch, wiggling with anticipation of the promise of food.

''Come on, Aunt Molly! We want breakfast!" Titus whined. His voice was thicker with sleep, despite how awake he looked.

''Yea! We're hungry!'' Timothy chimed in, his voice sounding a bit brighter than his brother's. Molly smiled over to them, before going to the kitchen and pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. She mixed the batter together, and had started pouring it on to the skillet, when the boys walked in behind her. They stood closely to her sides, watching the batter simmer on the pan, the top bubbling just a bit. Molly looked at them from the corner of her eye. She smirked as she flipped the pancake up in the air, catching it on the pan again. Titus and Timothy clapped and cheered.

''Do that again, Aunt Molly! Do it again!" They yelled. Molly laughed, before repeating the stunt with the next pancake. They cheered again. After she made a stack of pancakes for them, she instructed them sit at the table. They ran, tripping over each other, to the wooden table, and crawled up on two chairs, side by side. Molly brought them their plates of food, and shortly returned with two cups of juice. She had gone in and fixed her own plate, before coming to sit with them. They each ate in silence, enjoying the breakfast.

After they finished, Molly stacked their plates on top of each other, before placing them in the sink.

''Okay boys, wash your hands and then go get dressed. Your mum packed your bags, so I'm not sure what you have to wear. Just pick something out.'' Molly scooted them out the doorway of the kitchen, and followed behind. She went to her bedroom and looked out the window. Dark rain clouds formed in the sky above, but didn't look like they would be releasing anything anytime soon. Molly pulled on her favorite jeans, and a dark green jumper. It was striped with large horizontal lines, alternating between the dark green and a pale cream color.

Molly walked out to find clothes strewn all about her living area floor. In the middle of the mess stood two boys, who looked very uncomfortable. Titus had his shirt halfway pulled on, his curly mop of hair stuck just inside the collar. Timothy couldn't figure out how his small khaki pants fit on his body, as his legs stuck through the same hole in the tiny trousers. Molly laughed before going to their rescue. She balanced Timothy first, helping his foot into the adjacent leg, and zipping up the pants. She then scooted to Titus, and helped squish his large hair through the opening of his shirt. His head sprang through, red hair flinging about in all directions, as he giggled. After helping them to finish dressing, she looked at the completed project. Timothy had chosen his tan khakis, along with a red shirt that had a lightning bolt across the front. His socks didn't match, but Molly didn't care about that. She looked to Titus, who wore blue jeans, a black tee with a pirate skull on it, and the opposite socks to his brother.

''Okay boys, let's clean up your clothes first, then we can play some video games in that blanket fort.'' She said, more or less telling them that was not a suggestion. They both nodded their heads and piled up the scattered garments in a heap. Molly meanwhile set up the game system and pulled out a stack of learning style games designed for kids. The boys had finished, and crawled under the draped blankets and sheets that hung across chairs in her flat. She left ten to their fun as she went to clean up the kitchen. Her phone beeped, and then chirped again, telling her she had two message. She wiped her wet and off, and dug into her pocket for her phone. The first one read:

'Oh, that's alright. Sorry to hear about your family. I hope those boys don't drive you too batty.' -John-

She smiled as she could hear him saying it. She clicked to the next one, and read it.

'What a highly inconvenient turn of events. I don't like working around the incompetent sort, as you know. Please give my regards to the two young ones.'  
-SH-

Molly shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Of COURSE he would make this about himself.' She thought. She turned, having finished the last of the dishes. Molly went to the entrance of the blanket fort, and crawled under.

They spent a majority of the day under the haven of soft fabrics. Molly had made lunch, and later supper, before readying them all for the evening, telling the boys it was time for bed.

''But we're not sleepy! Nope, not at all!" They said, first one boy, then the other, Molly had remembered they were like this, not wanting to miss out on the potential excitement the night held. Molly thought about how similar they were to Sherlock in that case. The man was always active. She suspected he hated sleeping, and probably didn't unless absolutely necessary. She firmly told them it was bedtime, and they finally gave in. Almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were out. Timothy clutched on to his Teddy Bear's arm. Titus's small body dangled lazily over the couch arm, his leg kicked out into the air. They both snored lightly, and Molly chuckled quietly. It was a trait they had inherited from her brother. She returned to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, before turning out the light.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

well, another chapter complete. See you next round! Thank you for reading, keep it up! Love you all! 


	5. Chapter 5

Dang! I can barely keep up with all you reviewers! Lol. YAY! so first, just wanted to say thanks to all my readers! You guys are so cool! Second, thanks for reviewing my other stories! That's way awesome! Alrighty! Shout outs:

Mione W.G.: heehee, I'm not sure Sherlock would fit in a blanket fort, but it's definitely funny to imagine.

Zora arian: lol, it seemed like something he would say. Yea, if i ever had kids, I'd want them to be like the twins...hence why I created them on paper...anyway.

Madasahatterjayy: Yay! I was wondering if anyone would pick up on the nod to my favorite ginger twins! Lol. The Wesley boys definitely give me inspiration when I'm writing Titus and Timothy. Glad you agree.

Feyfangirl: awesome. Thank you so much for looking into that. I've seen highlights, but it the whole thing, which I'm sure is totally awesome!

Daisherz365: teehee. Sentimental!Sherlock. I like.

Ssmill: thank you!

Compositonc: lol. All the feels!

Flyaway213: haha, me too. It makes for very easy writing.

Musicchica10: lol, of course. It's Sherlock. The world revolves around him! Thanks for the review!

Theannoyingone97: lol, you can't steal the twins! How else will I finish my story? Lol.

Magicstrikes: you're welcome! Lol.

Chapter Five:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly was startled into alertness by a loud crash of thunder. She sat up in bed, before gazing at her clock. The numbers glowed a neon green '1:47 am'. Molly ran her hand over her face, before another crash of lightning and thunder struck. She jumped a little, and then looked out the window to see buckets of rain falling to the street below. Another bang later, and Molly heard the signs of her nephews having been stirred from their sleep. She could make out the sound of Titus crying, calling for his mum. She smiled sadly as she heard Timothy's small voice trying to comfort him. Molly stepped out of her room into the dark living area. She turned on the light, and both boys looked to her.

''Titus got scared. I said he could sleep with my bear if he wanted, but he doesn't want it. Aunt Molly, can we sleep with you?" The boy asked, his hand clenched around the Teddy's leg. Molly opened her arms wide, and nodded her head. Titus practically leapt into her arms, while Timothy straggled behind. He unplugged his brother's night light from the wall, and followed behind Molly into her room. She tucked them in on one side of her bed, before plugging the small light into an outlet across the room. She then turned off the room's main light, and crawled in next to the now sleeping boys. Thunder and lightning continued flashing outside her window, and Molly dozed off again.

When she woke up later, the sky was still black and covered in giant rolling storm clouds. This time she looked to her clock, and saw the clear sign that the power had gone out. She looked over to see the small light in the corner was no longer shining, and she sighed. 'Great.' She thought. As soon as Molly ducked her body out from the covers, she knew this wouldn't be good. She was hit with a solid wall of freezing cold air. She immediately ran to put her housecoat on. She heard Timothy's breathing from next to her, and could tell he was cold. His little snores came out in shivering bursts. 'Okay, what am I going to do?' She deliberated in her head. She went to get her phone, luckily it was fully charged. Molly snuck out to the living room to call the first person she thought of.

''Hello?" Came a very tired sounding voice on the other end.

''Hello, John? It's Molly. I'm sorry to call so early." She asked nervously. She could hear the sound of him checking his phone for the time. When he spoke again, he sounded slightly more alert.

''Molly? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He sounded worried.

''Yes, yes I'm fine. Well, not 'fine' per say. Look, I was wondering, do you have power at Baker Street? The storm's knocked mine out. I have the twins here, and it's freezing.'' She explained. John got out from bed and went to flip on his light.

''Yea, we've got lights. Molly, why don't you bring the boys over here? I'll set up the couch for them, and you can take Sherlock's bed. He's gone...well, Lord knows where. So it should be fine.'' John explained. Molly sighed in relief, and tried not to sound flustered by his latter suggestion.

''Thank you John. So much. Thank you. Yes, we'll be over in a bit. I just need to gather some things and get the boys ready. Thanks again.'' Molly zipped through the words quickly, before saying goodbye and hanging up. She got out two matching coats and rain boots for Titus and Timothy. Then she went in and woke them up gently.

''Boys, boys. Wake up.'' She cooed in their ears. The two grumbled into the pillow, before rolling over to see their aunt.

''Listen, Aunt Molly's house doesn't have any power, so we're going to go stay at my friend's house.'' She said. This got their attention, and they sleepily got out of bed. She helped them get their coats on, followed by their shoes. She had grabbed the bag of clothes she packed for herself, and grabbed theirs as well. Molly and the twins walked down the stairs and onto the rainy street in front of her building. She flagged down a cab, and nudged the boys to go in. She climbed in after them, before leaning over the seat to give the driver the address.

"221 Baker Street.'' She said.

OoOo

As the cab drove away, Molly found herself at a very familiar black door. She sighed, before pushing the button for the bell. She hadn't expected Mrs. Hudson to answer the door. She looked at the older woman, who wore a long flannel night dress, slippers on her feet, and large curlers in her hair. She was holding a mug of coffee in one hand. The woman kept almost as odd of hours as Sherlock. Molly looked down at the boys, who stared at Mrs. Hudson with wide brown eyes. She smirked, before facing the woman again.

''Oh, Molly dear. John's just told me about your dilemma. Do come in before you all catch cold.'' She motioned for the boys to come in out of the night air. The three shed their coats, and the landlady showed them up the stairs. She knocked lightly on the door, before opening it.

''Hoo-hoo. We've got some visitors, John.'' Mrs. Hudson said sweetly, shuffling the boys and Molly in through the doorway. John turned and stood in front of the sofa, before smiling at them. Mrs. Hudson said good night to Molly, before heading down the stairs once more. The boys instantly recognized the man, and rushed over to him.

''Hi Mr. John. Auntie didn't say we were coming to YOUR house! Do you have video games like at Aunt Molly's house? Can we play?'' They asked, the one following the other with another question. John laughed, before ruffling their curls with his hands.

''Right now, I think it's best if you boys got some sleep. We can play games when the sun is shining. Go on, over on the sofa.'' He said, pointing squarely to the long couch. The boys dropped their shoulders in disappointment, before crawling up on the cushions. Molly tucked them under the blankets and kissed their foreheads. John flicked off the light, leaving the small glow from the night light to be the only shining source in the flat. He motioned for Molly to follow him down the hall, and opened the first door. He went in, flipped the switch to the light, and opened the door further for her. Molly stepped in after him, taking stock of the room.

''Here we are. Now, I know it's not...um...proper, but Sherlock has gone and vanished to somewhere. He shouldn't be home for ages, and even if he does come back, the man rarely sleeps. Please, make yourself at home. I'm just upstairs if you need me.'' John said, shifting nervously from me foot to the other. He had gone to leave, before Molly pulled him into a tight hug. He hesitated at first, before kindly wrapping his arms around the small woman.

''Thank you so much, John. Really. I can't imagine what I would have done if you weren't so helpful.'' She said. They separated and he nodded his head.

''It's okay, really it is, Molly. Just try to get some rest. Good night.'' John said as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Molly looked around, as the reality of things set in. She was in Sherlock's bedroom. That was his bed. She was about to sleep. In Sherlock's bed.

''Oh my.'' She said quietly to herself. Molly readied herself for sleep, and finally willed her body to crawl under the sheets. As she got to a comfortable position, she took a deep breath. The pillow beneath her wafted the aroma to her nose. It smelled smoky and strangely, a bit like spearmint. Molly breathed in again, smelling the wonderful combination of the two different odors. She smiled lightly, as the scent carried her off to sleep. It was a warm, safe feeling. Strong and brave. Sherlock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So there we are. I told you there'd be John. Lol. Thanks for reading! And reviewing! See you next go! Later! 


	6. Chapter 6

Woohoo! Lol...massive same review from like everyone! Okay, so we can save time, and get to the reading...just want to do a massive shout out to all my reviewers...as well as readers, followers, and favorites! Thank you so much. Hm, let's see...were you all right in guessing what would happen next! Guess we'll see.

Oh yea, I feel I should mention, I don't own anything, except Timothy and Titus. They be my brain children. Lol. Love ya little guys! Enjoy!

Chapter Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock had finished making his rounds to pay off the members of his homeless network. These people truly amazed him, and he found them very necessary to his work. They knew ways to avoid rules and being caught by police, who would further hinder his cause. Sherlock walked down the street to 221B. He had entered the door and walked up the stairs, rather tiredly. Once inside the flat, he flung his coat off and set it on the coat rack. He proceeded down the hall to his bedroom. Upon opening the door, Sherlock switched the light on, and was met with the sight of light brown hair covering his pillow. He didn't see the owner's face, but Sherlock knew immediately it was a woman. He marched up the stairs and into John's room.

''What the bloody hell, Sherlock? It's five in the morning!" John said, his voice mixed between sleep and rage. Sherlock stomped to his bedside and glared.

''I should ask you the same, John. Why is there a woman in my bed? Could she not sleep with you? After all, isn't that why you bring your female friends over? To SHARE a bed?" Sherlock hissed. John looked at him in confusion.

''Sherlock, why would I share a bed with Molly? We strictly are just friends.'' John answered. Sherlock's face sobered, as he looked to his side, and back to John.

''Molly? Molly Hooper? Why- why is Molly in my bed?" He asked unsure. John had stepped out of bed at this point, and stared up at the curly haired detective.

''I take it you also missed the twins on the sofa, then. Molly's flat had a power outage. I told her to bring the boys over here, so they wouldn't freeze to death. Where else was I supposed to put her?" John explained the situation. Sherlock stood there, his expression was blank. John rolled his eyes before climbing back into bed.

''Where am I to sleep, in the meanwhile?" Sherlock now quipped.

''You don't sleep...'' John said, his eyes closed.

''...Often. I don't sleep often. However, sometimes physical necessity overrules mental capacity and one is forced to sleep. Now, where am I to do that?" He rattled off annoyingly. John sighed crankily, before sitting up and glaring at his friend.

''I don't know, Sherlock. Perhaps you could move the twins in with Molly and take the sofa.'' He suggested extremely. The thought of Sherlock attempting such a chore actually made John smile inwardly. Sherlock glared back, before storming out of the doctor's room. John could hear him mutter something about refusing to sleep on the sofa. Sherlock made his way down the stairs and stared into the dimly lit room. He could make out the mop topped boys, their sleeping forms on the sofa. He sighed. 'No. That is too far tedious. Too much risk involved. Don't want to answer a million questions at this time of day.' He resolved in his mind. Sherlock then stepped back to his bedroom, and weighed this option as well.

'Molly would scare less likely than her nephews. Not too many questions would arise. Possibly none if I'm careful enough. Not exactly the gentleman's thing to do. However, this is MY bed.' He seemingly came upon the answer. So, after discarding his suit jacket and shoes, Sherlock carefully climbed in on the other side of the bed. He looked through the darkness to see Molly's face. The moonlight hit it at just the right angle, so that he could make out her serene expression. She looked peaceful, rested. She looked like she fit there. Sherlock felt a jolt to his gut, before brusquely rolling onto his back, looking away from the pathologist. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the feeling deep in his stomach, and soon fell into dark, deep sleep.

OoOo

Molly woke feeling more rested than she'd been in ages. She looked out the window from across the room to see it was still raining. Molly had decided this bed was much better than hers. It warmly wrapped around her, cocooning her in its blankets. She felt safe and secure. Molly had gone to roll over, only to discover that when she did, her face collided with a hard surface. She blinked and managed a clearer look at the source. Her eyes traveled upward to see Sherlock there. His arm lazily draped across her side, holding her close. His eyes were closed, and his breath came in deep intakes. Molly's eyes flew wide open, and she tried to quietly back away. She had almost fallen out of the bed, when an instinctive Sherlock tightened his grasp around her waist, keeping her safe. His eyes opened slightly, and met her wide confused ones.

''You were in my bed. Moving the boys in here seemed like an arduous task, and I required some sleep.'' He quietly explained. Molly looked around the room nervously, before speaking.

''Oh, no...no that's fine. I can- this is your bed and I can- well, I'll just go out with the twins. Sorry.'' She mumbled quietly, very nervous.

''No need, Molly. There is no point in subjecting yourself to uncomfortable rest, and there is no more room on the couch. Please, we are both adults. We can share my bed for the time being, until better arrangements are made.'' He casually responded, not yet realizing the location of his arm. Molly did, and she looked down to it.

''Okay, but um...Sherlock?" She answered. His response was a simple 'hm'. She looked down to it, and said,

''Could you maybe move your arm from around my waist?I need to readjust and get comfortable again.'' She smiled a little, and Sherlock's eyes widened slightly as he saw the location of his limb. He quickly took it from her side, and rolled over to face the opposite way.

''Apologies, Molly Hooper. Continue resting.'' He said in a low, curt voice.

''Okay.'' Was all she managed, before rolling over to the other way as well. They both lay there, neither one sleeping, but thinking. Soon enough, the storm lulled them to sleep again, and they eventually were curled into each other's arms, unaware.

OoOo

John rose to the small sound of voices on the floor below. He threw on his robe and went to see what it was. As he stepped down the stairs, he could see Titus and Timothy at the kitchen table, playing with a small something. They poked at it, making faces of disgust and fascination.

''Morning boys. What are you looking at? Did you sle- oh bloody hell.'' John was cut off in his words as he saw what they boys were messing with. The decomposing body was pinned to the table, and their small fingers messed inside its open body. It was the dead, rotting squirrel Sherlock had been messing with just weeks ago. John held back a dry heave as he looked away, before pulling them down from the chair.

''Come along, you two. Let's get you cleaned up before your aunt wakes up and tears the mickey out of all of us.'' He said, escorting them to the restroom. As the boys washed the mutilated guts off their hands, John had gone to check on Molly, hoping she was still resting. As he opened the door, a huge Cheshire grin formed n his face. The sight before him was a sleeping pathologist, being held in the embrace of an equally dreaming consulting detective. John went to quietly shut the door, when two fire-haired boys tumbled loudly down the hall, past John, and into the room.

''Aunt Molly! Aunt Molly! Wake up! We have to show you-'' their voices cut off as they saw their aunt begin to wake, along with the dark-haired man whose arms were wrapped tightly around her. They looked to each other, then back to the two in bed, then back to each other.

''I told you they were boyfriend- girlfriend!" Timothy happily exclaimed. Titus giggled, and they ran out the room, cheering in victory at their assumed correct assumption. Molly and Sherlock looked to each other, and saw the state of their sleeping positions. Molly stumbled out of his bed, and awkwardly went out of the bedroom. She mumbled apologetically and blushed fiercely, before practically racing out of the room. Sherlock followed her with his eyes, confusion set in them. John allowed her past as she went to tame the two wild ones, and he turned to his flat-mate.

''Alright, explain. What was that about?" He was stern, his jaw set in a straight faced expression. Sherlock's brow furrowed in deeper confusion.

''You told me to sort out the sleeping arrangements myself. I decided it was significantly less complicated this way than to try to move two sleeping children without waking them both, thus having to answer a multitude of useless questions. Honestly, this whole mess is your fault.'' He retorted in agitation. John rolled his eyes, before shaking his head.

''No, you great git. I meant what was with you sleeping all wrapped around Molly like white on rice? And smelling her hair? Don't think I didn't notice!" He asked, his finger waved, gesturing in reference to what he had just seen. Sherlock paused and looked around, seeming to search for an answer. Finally, he spoke, his voice thick with confusion.

''I- I don't know.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hee Hee, oh fun, awkward, asexual Sherlock isn't so asexual after all. Well, this should make for some interesting future fun. See you next chapter! Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! Thanks dears!


	7. Chapter 7

# GM7 #  
Woo Lord! Check out all the reviews! Thank you so much for your ongoing support. It means a lot. Yay for readers, followers, and favoriters! Shout outs to reviewers...because I actually have your names. Lol

Almightyswot: HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, so I had just read the latest chapter for ''Plaits are for Pulling'' by whytejigsaw...and you could honestly post the same review there...it'd still make sense! Ha! I love this so much. Thank you.

Cinnamon pink: lol I'm glad you liked it! Those were all really fun parts to write too.

Beth-taurichick: yay! Welcome!

Feyfangirl: lol, he really is. That's Sherlock though.

Zora Arian: AAWWW! lol thanks for the feels!

Whytejigsaw: lol yes, sorry about not warning you. It isn't to happen again in this story...to my knowledge. ;)

Magicstrikes: lol...thanks! Glad you liked all those parts. And yea...Sherlovk seems like a closet snuggler. Lol

Madasahatterjayy: he's got a human side to him...it's just dormant. Lol. Thanks for the lovely review!

Musicchica10: I try to stay on top of posting chapters daily...to push myself as a writer...so far so good. Lol.

Ssmill: yay! Thanks...I shall!

Mione W.G.: lol yep. Yep it is. Glad I can make you smile.

Theannoyingone97: HAHAHAHA! Okay, can I just say how much I loved this review! That's hilarious! And awesome! I love killing the moment with something totally unrelated. Thanks for liking my story enough to read it during a movie, btw!

Okay, so this past chapter was so much better received than I thought it would be...that makes me super happy to post this one! Enjoy!

Oh yea...I don't own crap. Apart from the ginger midgets! Lol.

Chapter Seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John had set up his gaming system for the twins to play. They sat in front of the large box set, staring intently at the characters running around on the screen. They both would giggle at the funny movements their person made. Molly and John decided it would be best to make breakfast. They stood awkwardly in the kitchen, silently working by each other. John finally grew the nerve to speak.

''I'm sorry. I really didn't think he'd be back. Or that he would want sleep. Or that he would just crawl into his bed, with you in it.'' He said in hesitated verse. Molly looked to him, to see his face was bright red.

''It- it's okay, John. It's not your fault. I guess we really shouldn't be that surprised. This IS Sherlock we're talking about.'' She offered, a slight nervous caught in her throat. He returned the laugh, and they happily finished preparing the meal. They put the plates of food beside each boy, and took seats on the sofa and armchair, watching the games commence. A few minutes later, and Sherlock emerged from his bedroom. John looked at him, to see his gaze was set on Molly. He then looked to the boys sitting on the floor, and finally over to John. Molly looked up at the tall man, and her face blushed a pinkish hue.

''I- I think I'm just going to call my landlord and see if we have power yet.'' Molly said, before standing and going into the kitchen to dial her phone. The two men listened to her half of the conversation.

''Hello, Mr. Gordon? Molly Hooper here. Yes, I'm wonderful, thanks. Listen, do you now when we'll have power again? Oh. Uh huh? That bad, huh? Alright. Well, just phone me when you get it fixed. Thank you.'' She hung up and returned to the living room.

''Um...John, Sherlock? Could I ask you a question?" She asked quietly, motioning toward the kitchen. John was the first up, and Sherlock reluctantly followed.

''Listen, my landlord said they can't get the power back on until the end of the week. Um, would it be too much trouble to...that is, if you've got the extra space...um.'' Molly was at a loss for words, she twiddled her fingers through each other, before John placed a hand over hers.

''Of course you and the boys can stay here. We'd love to have you stay, right Sherlock?'' He prompted. The detective snapped from his thoughts, and simply gave a noncommittal nod. Molly then shuffled her feet back and forth.

''About the um...sleeping arrangements...'' she started, not wanting to look either of them in the eye. Sherlock stepped forth a bit, offering up the idea he had no doubt already thought of.

''You and the boys may take my room. You are guests, and it is more likely that you all require ample amounts of rest. I shall be fine on the sofa.'' He said quickly. Molly blinked several times.

''Are- are you sure?" She asked, now looking up at him. He returned the gaze, his dark blue eyes boring into hers.

''Yes. I am." He said, before returning to the living room. Molly looked at John, who just shrugged his shoulders. They went into the other room, just in time to catch Timothy and Titus fighting over something on the game.

''You did so!"

''I didn't! You're just too slow!"

''I am not!"

''Are too!"

''Aunt Molly! Timothy said I died on the game because I'm too slow! But he pushed me into the lava stuff!" Titus turned and blurted out to her. She gave them a stern look, before going over and turning the gaming system off. The boys both made noises in objection, but she knelt down to them.

''You know this happens when you don't play nicely. Now come on, we'll go clean up our dishes from breakfast, okay?" Molly said. The twins stood up, and followed her into the kitchen. John and Sherlock looked on with impressed faces. They turned around in their seats to see Molly and her nephews lined up along the sink, handling the chore like a well oiled machine. John grinned at the sight, and turned to Sherlock.

''Who would have known she had an authoritative streak?" He said. Sherlock simply nodded his head. The three had finished washing up, and Molly helped them get into their clothes for the day. She felt slightly woozy, but decided it was from all the day's excitement. They had been sitting in the living space, enjoying Sherlock play his violin.

''Mr. Sher...um...Sherl... hey you! How do you play that thing so good?" Titus asked. Sherlock stopped, looking down at the boys. He took his violin from under his chin, before speaking.

''First of all, this 'thing' is called a violin. I have been playing since I was your age, that is how I play it so 'well'.'' He said, secretly correcting the boy's grammar.

''Second, my name is Sherlock. It isn't that difficult of a name. Do try to sound it out, will you?" He said bitterly.

''Sherlock.'' John said in his warning voice. Sherlock had filed that tone under 'a bit not good' in his mind palace. He sighed out a deep breath, before continuing his piece of music. Molly sat enjoying the lovely song, watching the boys watch him as well. She smiled as they gazed up at him with awe.

''Mr. Sher..luck? Why do you have a dead squirrel on your table?" Timothy asked after a few moments. Sherlock's bow came to a screeching halt across the strings, and he looked down to the boy. He then looked over to his flatmate, who had widened his eyes terror. Sherlock stormed into the kitchen, to see parts of his experiment scattered along the table, along with small, bloody fingerprints. He returned into the other room, his own eyes wide with anger.

''You tampered with my work?" He asked the two young boys. Their faces were somber, dawning pouted lips. Molly then sat up, and looked at them. She looked up to see Sherlock's face growing redder.

''Boys, what did you do?" She asked, making them face her.

''We wanted to look inside the squirrel too. So we kinda moved some stuff out of the way. Mr. John said we weren't supposed to say anything, but you asked!'' Titus said. Molly's eyes now joined in shocked stares, ad she glanced over to John. The doctor gulped nervously as he was stared down by both detective and pathologist. Just as the tension hit a high peak, Mrs. Hudson knocked, before entering cheerfully, breaking up any incentives to fight.

''Hoo-hoo. Boys, you've got a client.'' She said, smiling over to Molly and the twins. Sherlock motioned for the woman to show the guest in, and he placed a chair in the center of the room. The old man walked in, and looked around.

''Have a seat. Please tell why you are here, and skip the mundane parts.'' Sherlock said, showing the man to his seat. Molly, motioned for the boys to come sit by her, and they quietly watched the tall man work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lol. This was so much fun to write. I hope you liked it. Please come back for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! And follow! And favorite! Blahblahblah. Thanks again all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Wowza...shoutouts to all the reads, faves, folks. Lol. Reviews, dang yo, here goes:

Patemalah21: lol, they are very rambunctious. Thanks for reviewing!

Almightyswot: yay!

Feyfangirl: lol...leave it to Sherlock to want mini detectives, huh?

Lililoop: yay! The twins love you too! Then again, they like nearly everyone! ;)

Friend2friend1: here's more my dear! Lol

Flyaway213: Excited!

Conchepcion: lol, it is quite fluffy I agree. Much fluffier than a dead squirrel's tail even. ;)

Madasahatterjayy: lol I had considered the nickname, but I couldn't help but think how Sherlock would never allow it. Lol. Thanks for the kind words!

Magicstrikes: hm, we shall see yes? And yes, I decided to have Sherlock interrupted before he got too nasty. They're just children, after all.

Lucy36: lol. Wow. Yea...the video game thing is probably just an aunty perk. Lol. That was something I had thought about actually. It does have a small part in the story, but only a small one, as I quite agree that small boys are far to fidgety for games like that. Thanks for all the the reviews. Wow. Lol.

Zora arian: hahaha, I do explain it later, don't worry. The power that. ;)

Musicchica10: heehee I know! He means well, but still gets in trouble.

Louisethelibrarian: lol aw thanks! Welcome to the fic!

Theannoyingone97: hahahahaha! Gotta love family! Wow, timing is awesome! ;)

Beth-taurichick: lol nice. That's what happens when I read fics in front of my family. It only confirms their suspicions that I'm completely bonkers! Lol thanks for reading and the lovely review!

Guest: aw, yay! Thanks for reading. I haven't seen ''Brave'' yet, I hear those triplets are hilarious though. I may have to go see it now, just for the boys. Lol.

Daisherz365: me too! I laugh every time I watch that episode. Lol here's more!

Okay folks. I don't own Sherlock, not Molly or John, not Alice in Wonderland.

Just my beautiful boys. ;)

Chapter Eight:

OoOoOoOOoOoOo

The old man had only begun his story, a tale of his wife's vanishing, when Sherlock sighed and shot John an aggravated look.

''I said to skip the boring parts, didn't I? John, why does your blog bring in all sorts of dull people?'' He said before turning back to the man.

''Sir, I am afraid your story is rife with inaccuracies. You appear to have the early signs of Alzheimer's disease. Your wife, if I am correct, has been departed for several years. You obviously live alone, and have only just remembered this event which happened much too far in the past for me to help you. I would recommend seeing a doctor about this condition.'' He stated. The man looked at him in confusion, before looking around at the others. He seemed to recognize the words, possibly having been told them before. He nodded his head sadly, and sat there for a moment. The twins ran to where Sherlock stood, and looked thoroughly impressed with his trick.

''How did you do that? Can you teach us? I wanna do that too! Please Mr. Sherluck? Please?" The boys asked. Sherlock stood, and Molly saw a glint of something in his eye.

''Certainly boys. Now, take a look at the man. Tell me what you see. You don't mind, right?" He said, before offhandedly asking the man. His reply was another confused glance, and Sherlock continued.

''Now, use all of your senses. What can you tell me about this man?" He stood back, allowing the boys to look closely. Molly shift uncomfortably in her seat.

''Boys...'' she started.

''No, no, Molly. This is an excellent learning opportunity for them. How better to harness their skills,than under the watchful eye of the world's only consulting detective?" He said proudly. Molly just sighed, and caught John rolling his eyes in annoyance. They sat back and watched Timothy and Titus make their 'deductions'.

''He's old. He smells like soup and that stuff that Pomp rubs on his knees.'' They rattled off more obvious things that Sherlock barely cared about, until Timothy said something intriguing.

''He's forgetful.'' Sherlock raced to him, to ask what he meant.

''Yes, very good. How do you know that?" He asked the boy excitedly. Timothy pointed to the man's face, a long section, where there was stubble.

''He started shaving, but he forgot this part here. Like he forgot he was shaving, after doing something else.'' Sherlock looked impressed. His face gleamed with a hint of a smile, and then was distracted by Titus.

''Yea, and he doesn't have anyone to take care of him. See? He's got an ouch that nobody put a bandage on it.'' He pointed to a nick behind the man's left ear, which had dried blood covering it. Sherlock seemed to be relishing the moment, and John had to hold back a chuckle at seeing his friend so...well...happy. After a few more deductions on Sherlock's part, and explaining to the boys how he knew, they sent the man on his way. John gave him the number for a home care center, and also his personal number.

Sherlock motioned for the boys to follow him to the kitchen. They did, toddling along in a carefree manner. John and Molly looked at the three, to see the two boys trying to copy Sherlock's stance. They folded their little arms behind their backs, and walked with heads held high in the air. John and Molly chuckled at the scene, before he turned to her.

''It seems you've just lost your nephews to a true master of babysitting.''

Molly just laughed, before feeling a tickle at the back of her throat.

OoOo

It had been five hours, and the three boys were still at the kitchen table. Sherlock sat hovering over the microscope, his hands peaked together under his nose. The two red headed boys mirrored his image, with a few slight shifts here and there. They looked over to their 'fearless leader' as he sighed. He leaned back in the chair, and looked to them.

''Well boys, what did you learn?" He asked. They looked at each other, then back to him. Titus spoke first.

''You don't move a lot when you're thinking.'' He said. Sherlock nodded, before turning to the other twin.

''You look like a statue. Do you go somewhere else when you think?" Timothy asked curiously. Sherlock nodded again, looking slightly impressed.

''I do, young master Timothy. It's called a 'mind palace'. Would you like to learn how to make your own?" He asked. The boys looked at him, their eyes gleaming with excitement.

''A palace? In your head? Cool!" They said together. Just then, John and Molly came into the kitchen.

''No, Sherlock, no. You are not warping their minds with your silly 'mind palace' technique.'' John scolded the detective for the idea. He looked up at his friend, quite disappointingly, before sighing.

''Well boys, it seems we've been cut off. Sorry, no mind palace for you. Don't worry though, I'll still teach you how to tell if your mum has been sneaking vegetables into your pasta.'' He leaned over, slightly whispering to them. Their eyes grew wide with horror. Molly chuckled a bit hoarsely.

''Alright boys,'' she said pointedly at Sherlock, ''it's time for dinner. Go wash up.'' She said, ruffling the twins' heads as she walked by. They ate their dinner, apart from Sherlock, who sat watching them all interact. They finished almost an hour later. Molly had showered and readied herself for sleep. She bathed the two boys, and helped them into their pajamas. She escorted them to Sherlock's room, and got them tucked into the large cream sheets.

''Aunt Molly, will you read us a story?" Titus asked. She turned to see him holding a large book, the title written on the side.

''You want me to read you 'Alice in Wonderland', before bed?" She asked. They nodded their heads fervently, and Timothy patted the mattress with his small hand. She smiled at them, and joined them on the bed. Molly took the book from Titus, and flipped open the book. She began.

''Chapter One, Down the Rabbit Hole. Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank...''

OoOo

John was finishing cleaning the dishes, when he saw Sherlock head down the hall to his bedroom.

''Sherlock, where are you going?" He asked. Sherlock waved off the question, clearly on his own mission. He made his way to the door of his room, and almost waltzed in, when he heard a small, squeaky voice.

''What a curious feeling!' said Alice. 'I must be shutting up like a telescope!'' The voice read from the story book. Sherlock smirked as the boys giggled.

''Aunt Molly, you're silly.'' They laughed at her funny voices she made for the characters. Sherlock cracked the door open ever so slightly, and watched them as Molly read from the large book. He took note of the slight crack in her voice, the odd way her throat seemed blocked by something. He saw the boys grow sleepy, and their heads drop onto the pillow. Molly closed the book, leaned over, and kissed their foreheads, before shutting off the light. Sherlock lightly knocked on the door, and entered the room.

''Is everything alright, Sherlock?" Molly asked, seeing his intent stare through the dim light from the small night light in the corner. Sherlock found he was in a trance at the sight of her. The light cascaded around her, showing the shadows of her curves. She wore simple night clothes: flannel pants, and a sleek black camisole top. Her hair draped across her shoulder in a loose ponytail. Molly looked at him again, his stare was burning through her.

''Sherlock?'' she asked again, and he broke from his trance.

''Yes, everything is fine, Molly. Just coming to assure that things are alright in here for you and the boys.'' He said in a clipped tone. Molly smiled and nodded her head. He bowed, before turning to leave.

''Goodnight, Sherlock.'' She said quietly. He stopped just outside the door, and turned his head over his shoulder.

''Goodnight, Molly.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aw, sweet dreams everyone. Lol, hope you liked it. See you next chapter! Please read and review! This fic, and my others! If you please! Love you all. Thanks again dears!


	9. Chapter 9

Woohoo, sorry this wasn't posted earlier. I was watching team USA win some Beach Volleyball Gold. Awesome game ladies! Anyway, thanks for reading, and writing reviews! And whatnot. Shoutouts:

Louisethelibrarian: lol hm, just have to read and find out. ;) and no, you can't adopt them. Lol. Maybe babysit sometime. But I've grown quite attached.

Madasahatterjayy: lol, I do that all the time...the voices. Thanks for the review!

Magicstrikes: hm, you may be onto something there, my dear. Just maybe. Lol

Nosside: hahahahaha! Awesome!

Lucy36: lol, okay, okay. Chapter 9! Lol

Musicchica10: Aw, yay for the squee! I welcome the feels! Thanks for liking me that much. It makes me shed a happy tear.

Mione W.G: lol, thanks. And no, I think cuteness is a treatable disease.

Zora arian: lol, yea...I actually did the research...but it would take like two chapters at least to explain it in depth...so I skipped it. Lol.

Beth-Tarichick: lol, hm. The game is on...methinks. lol

Daisherz365: hm, just read on my dear. Lol. Thanks for the lovely review!

Theannoyingone97: lol its okay, you were still reading, that makes me happy enough.

I don't own it...except my twins...they be mine! Lol

Chapter Nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly woke up sometime in the middle of the night to a horrible feeling deep in her stomach. She clutched it tightly, trying to will away the feeling. It was no use. She quietly climbed out of bed, before racing down the hall to the loo, where she promptly threw up into the toilet. She wretched a few more times, all the while coughing and moaning to herself. She rested her head on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, trying to ebb the feverish heat away. She fell asleep briefly. The next thing she knew she was being carried out and back to Sherlock's bedroom. She opened her eyes to see she was being held close to Sherlock's chest, as he carried her to his room.

''Sherlock wait, the twins...'' she started, before he cut her off.

''The twins are camping out in the arm chairs tonight. I moved them shortly after hearing you lurching in the restroom. Not to worry, I successfully moved them without waking them.'' He explained. Molly just nodded, too tired to ask further questions. She rested her head on his broad shoulder, as he moved the sheets on his bed. He then placed her in the center of the mattress, and covered her with the large comforter and sheets. He felt her forehead, to realize she had the start of a fever. He brought in another blanket and gracefully unfolded it over her. She took in a deep breath, before coughing as she exhaled.

''Thank you, Sherlock. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm suddenly sick.'' She whispered hoarsely, before coughing again.

''You have nothing to apologize for. Most likely just a weakness in your immune system. Just try to rest. Don't worry about the boys. John and I will look after them while you recover.'' He said, stepping toward the door. Molly started back into her sleep, muttering as he left.

''They'll like that. They like you a lot, you know?" She mumbled, before her breathing evened out. Sherlock released a small smile, before turning off the light, and closing the door behind him. He walked out to the living room, before laying back on the couch.

OoOo

Timothy and Titus woke up early that morning. They looked outside from the window, to see the sun was finally shining. They jumped up and down excitedly, before racing into the bedroom at the end of the hall. They opened the door, to see their aunt shivering madly, even under the multitude of blankets. They ran back to the living room to wake the sleeping detective.

''Um...Mr. Sherluck?" Titus started, poking him in the nose. Sherlock snapped open an eye, before gazing up at the sets of mocha colored eyes that peered down at him.

''Mr. Sherluck, Aunt Molly is all shivery, but she's under the blankets.'' Timothy explained. Sherlock sat up, before he let them lead the way. As he stepped through the door, he saw what they meant. Molly lay under the covers, her body jolted violently, as he saw beads of sweat collecting on her brow. She still slept, but Sherlock knew it wasn't going to help her bounce back any faster. He turned to the boys, who looked at her with worried faces.

''Titus, Timothy, I need you to go upstairs and fetch John for me. Can you do that? For your Aunt Molly?" He asked firmly. They nodded their heads, their faces sobering up as if they were on a top priority mission. They ran down the hall, and he heard them stomp up the stairs. The two knocked on John's bedroom door, before fumbling with the knob trying to open it. John opened the door a moment later, and looked down at them.

''Boys? Is everything okay?" He asked, seeing their scared faces.

''Um...Mr. Sher-luck said he needs you downstairs. Aunt Molly is sick. She's all shaky.'' Titus explained. John reached for his robe, before running down the stairs after the two boys. He followed them down the hall to Sherlock's bedroom. As he stepped in the doorway, he saw why they were so scared. There was Molly, tucked under five layers of blankets, dripping small drops of sweat from her forehead, and shaking like a leaf. John looked over to his flatmate, who looked on in concern, trying to rouse her.

''Molly? Molly, can you hear me?" He asked. John went to her side, and felt her forehead. She let out a small whimper in response.

''Dear God, she's burning up. Sherlock, can you go get my medical kit from the kitchen?" John turned to his friend, who was unconsciously stroking his thumb over the tops of Molly's knuckles.

''Sherlock? My bag, please.'' John repeated. The detective jumped slightly, before nodding his head. Timothy and Titus stood in the corner, looking at her. John turned to see them.

''It's alright boys. Your aunt is going to be okay. She's just got herself a bit sick is all.'' He said reassuringly to them. They nervously nodded their heads. A moment later, Sherlock returned with the bag, and handed it to John. John took out a thermometer, along with a cool wrap and some other things used to treat onset illness. He began to work on Molly, and she finally stopped convulsing after a few minutes. John pulled the thermometer from her mouth and looked at the digital numbers.

''Whoa, 101.5! Alright boys, out you go. Aunt Molly needs her rest." John said, shuffling them out. He turned to Sherlock, and grabbed him by the upper arm.

''Sherlock, I'm going to have to keep an eye on her. Which means you have to look after them.'' He said, nodding his head in the direction of the living room. Sherlock pulled away from him suddenly, and stared in shock.

''What do you mean, John? You know I don't know anything about children!" Sherlock said in alarm. John smirked before grabbing the tall man by his shoulders.

''Yea, and you also know nothing on curing someone who's mysteriously come down sick. Look, you did great with them yesterday. Take them outside. Go to the park. I don't care. They just can't be in here with Molly like this. Now, I'll look after her, you take them.'' He said, before releasing Sherlock's shoulders.

''I cannot be expected to care for someone else's children unattended, John.'' He answered in protest. John quickly looked back at the sound of Molly stirring uncomfortably in her state, and he pulled Sherlock into the hall.

''Look, it will only be for awhile. Just...think of it as an experiment, okay? You have to do this.'' John said in authority. Sherlock had opened his mouth to protest again, until John convinced him with two words.

''For Molly.'' He looked sternly at Sherlock, knowing he'd won the argument. Sherlock turned on his heels and walked to the area where the boys sat. 'Okay, it won't be that hard, right? They're merely children.' He thought to himself, looking at the two small bodies sitting on the couch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dundundun. Babysitter!Sherlock...this should be fun. See you next chapter! Thanks for all the continued support, keep reading and reviewing, please! Love you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Um...holy crap. The amount of reviews today made me cry I was so overwhelmed. Thank you all for being so supportive. This fic has been giving me problems, because I'm not used to writing so fluffily. So thank you for all the kind words:

Girlwithwings329: thanks for the nice review. And OMG, thanks for pointing out my forgetfulness on the thermometer/fever issue. I totally would never have thought anything of it. So no, I didn't mind. Wow, I'm a nut sometimes! Lol hope you can forgive my American mindset when it comes to the temp.

Almightyswot: hahaha, that's funny. No case just yet, but we shall see. ;)

Guest: lol, yes, yes indeed.

Lucy36: lol famous last ords indeed. And no, the boys are fine.

Magicstrikes: lol John just knows how to put the right incentive out there to get Sherlock to do anything...and yes, being carried by him whilst sick makes being sick fun. Lol

Madasahatterjayy: thanks dear!

Zora arian: lol, hm...yummy doctor to look out for me, I agree, it'd be nice. Then again, so would being carried into bed by a tall consulting detective would also be nice. Lol.

Guest: lol, yea...not really his area.

Childoftheriver: lol thanks. I love that word...hoot.

: aw, thanks! Sadly not a case as of yet, but I assure you, that is coming. And by all means, obsess away. I don't mind in the slightest. ;)

Flyaway213: thank you Deary!

Theannoyingone97: hahaha it is true. While I find myself devoted to our dear detective more, I certainly have a soft spot for the good doctor. Man...all those years of medical school have got to come in handy for SOMETHING. Lol. ;)

Daisherz365: yep, you were right. Don't worry, it's not contageous.

Mione W.G: lol yay! Thanks.

Louisethelibrarian: lol I want to get sick...just for tat perk. Yes please. Lol

Ssmill: lol thanks!

Maharet97: :D yes ma'am!

Musicchica10: aw, glad I can help with the bed time stories! Goodnight!

Alrighty then onto

Chapter Ten:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock stepped into the living room, and looked at the small challenge set before him. They gazed back in innocence, casting worried smiles to him.

''Is Aunt Molly going to live?" Titus asked, a deep frown appearing on his features. Timothy looked up at the question, his face joining his brother's in concern. Sherlock took a step toward them.

''Yes, of course she's going to live. She merely has a fever. Nothing to fret over. Now, what do you um...do? To keep yourselves occupied?" He asked them. They looked at each other, then back to him.

''Huh?" Timothy asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'Lovely.' He thought.

''What do you like to do for...fun?" He asked, unsure of the last word. This seemed to be the right question, as the boys perked up almost instantly.

''Oh! We do all kinds of stuff! We could play video games! Or read a book! Or go outside and play! Mr. Sherluck? Can we go out and play? It's not raining anymore! Yea! We could go out and play at the park! Please Mr. Sherluck, please?" They passed their voice back and forth, bombarding Sherlock with ideas for 'fun'. Sherlock's eyes widened as they ended, saying the same thing. He looked around, before sitting in the chair next to them.

''Um. You may, do something in here. Quietly. I need to think, and your aunt needs her rest. Just, don't make any noise.'' He said dismissively. The boys looked at him, then to each other. They shrugged their shoulders, before climbing off the sofa and going to wander the flat and explore. Sherlock sat with his hands poised under his chin, as he stared into space.

OoOo

It had been some time later, unknown to Sherlock, when he finished thinking. He looked around, to see the boys sitting on the sofa once more. They stared at him with interest. Sherlock gazed around the room, the feeling of something amiss flooding his brains.

''What did you do?" He asked. They smiled mischievously, but said nothing. He looked about the room, and the first change caught his eye. The books on the shelf had been moved around and repositioned, so that he no longer knew where the precise location of any of them were. His eyes scanned across the shelf, nothing in it's place of origin. He then caught sight of something missing from the mantle above the fireplace. His skull. Sherlock looked to the two who sat looking off into space coyly. In a swift move, Sherlock was up from his set, and leaning into them closely.

''Boys...'' he said in a warning tone. They turned to him, shining their eyes brightly.

''It is not polite to touch or move other people's things without permission.'' He finished, ignoring the attempt at being cute. He looked at the small details about them, deducing where in 221B they had been. 'Dust from under the kitchen sink on their knees. A splash of water from the bathroom tub on Titus's elbow. Ah, crumbs from Mrs. Hudson's pies downstairs in 221A.' Sherlock smiled confidently at them, before walking down the steps. He found the skull just inside the door of her flat, and returned to the room upstairs. When he returned, he saw them precariously reaching for his violin, which sat inside its case next to the window.

''I advise you, put that back.'' He ordered. They looked at him again, before one of them plucked a string with smug confidence. Sherlock placed the skull back in its spot on the wooden mantle, and walked briskly to where they were. He grabbed the violin quickly from Timothy's hand, before inspecting it, and finally placing it back in the case. By the time he had done this, the twins were on the move again, sifting through his odd equipment in the kitchen. Sherlock gruffed before following them about the flat, attempting to keep them from his things. Finally, after being in their tireless wake for less than ten minutes, he gave up.

''What do you want, boys? I would be inclined to do anything that does not require you touching my things.'' He said, in a slight pleading voice. The twins looked at him, and Titus offered the solution.

''We want to go outside.'' He said, before they both crossed their arms.

OoOo

John had been replacing the cool cloth on Molly's head, when Sherlock quietly burst through the door.

''I am taking the boys to the park.'' He announced with a scowl. John smirked as he saw the twins in the background, victoriously grinning as they put their jackets on. He looked back up to see Sherlock's gaze was set on Molly.

''How is she?" He asked in a slightly sensitive way. John seemed a tad shocked, before giving the report.

''She's doing better. I think she may have had a bit of an allergic reaction to yesterday's breakfast. She said something in her sleep about 'damned peanut oil'. I think with the proper rest, she should be fine.'' He finished explaining. Sherlock nodded, before turning to leave. John smiled again.

''So, going on an outing, are we?" He asked, looking at the boys. Sherlock sighed in annoyance.

''Yes, well it's either that, or my experiments being tampered with. I'd rather not have that happen.'' He said, turning toward the door. John felt it necessary to give the man an order.

''Sherlock. No cases.'' He said firmly. The talk man looked at him, with saddened eyes.

''No, Sherlock. They are boys. They do not need to be exposed to any of the thing you deal with. Also, Molly would kill you if she found out.'' He said. As Sherlock left the room without another word, John called out a final time.

''Have fun!"

OoOo

The boys stepped out of the cab, and Sherlock followed after paying the cabbie. They looked at the large green park that sat before them. The twins grinned excitedly, and took off in a mad dash toward the playground. Sherlock stepped casually after them, keeping one eye to where they played, and another to the surrounding people. He took a spot on a bench nearby, and sat back, observing those around him.

After an hour of playing, the boys grew bored, and joined the consulting detective on the bench.

''Sherluck? Can you show us how to see all that cool stuff about people some more?" Titus asked. Sherlock smirked, before looking over to see the two ginger boys beaming up at him. He nodded simply, and pointed across the way to a young woman holding her child.

''Do you see that woman there, boys?" He asked. When they nodded, he continued.

''I can tell you how old her baby is, just by looking at her clothes.'' He stated in confidence. They looked at him with scrunched up faces, and he elaborated.

''She has a bit of spit up on the shoulder there. She also is still wearing her maternity clothes. Not because she is still large, but because they are more comfortable and she does not have time to ready herself as she used to every morning. That baby is less than a year old, based on those facts. Now, if you look carefully, she has fairly new looking bottles. If you notice that smudge on her hand, it is baby cereal. Hence the new bottles. Based on advised time to switch a baby over to rice cereal, I'd wager that the infant she is holding is between four and six months old.'' He finished. The boys looked over at the woman and her baby curiously.

''Can we go ask her?" Timothy sounded. Sherlock gave a quick nod of his head, and they were off. Once they reached her, she looked up and smiled at them.

''Hello boys, how are you?" She asked sweetly. Titus took no time in asking the question at hand.

''Oh we're fine thanks. Lady, how old is your baby?" He asked point blank. She chuckled before displaying the beautiful baby girl for them to see.

''Lydia here just turned five months old yesterday, in fact.'' She answered. The boys mouths both dropped open, before they turned to run back to Sherlock. Timothy turned back as he ran.

''Thanks lady with the baby!"

They reached Sherlock, and he simply grinned at them. He was right. They flooded him with praise, and asked him to teach them his tricks. They sat in the park for hours, deducing passers by and other children on the playground. It had started getting cool outside, and Sherlock hailed a cab for them to return to Baker Street.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aw, yay for fun! Lol. I hope you liked it. See you next chapter! Don't forget to review and favorite! And follow, so you know when I post a new chapter. Thanks again, all my dears!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay reviews! They make my day! I'm glad you like this story! Thanks everyone! I also like doing the shout outs! Then I can answer some of your concerns and questions...and it makes me feel closer to you all! So here goes!

Childoftheriver: lol thanks! Hm, he may have...time will tell.

Flyaway213: :D He's a show off...that's what we do!

Magicstrikes: He does care...he just doesn't KNOW that he cares. ;)

Zora Arian: that's why I decided to continue..I see it as a challenge for myself, so why not push my boundaries? Lol. Children are quite good at getting what they want. It's a quality I sort of envy!

Lucy36: heehee, I think he's more just miffed than actually pissed...the cuteness factor of little kids works, whether he acknowledges it or not. And no, I don't see him playing pirates or cowboys or anything like that. Yea...the peanut allergy idea actually is inspired by a true story too. It was bad! Lol thanks for the lovely review!

Madasahatterjayy: yea, I'm trying to avoid hurting the chillins and keep things relatively light hearted...they're my preciousness...can't destroy my own brain children. Lol.

Theannoyingone97: hahahaha! Awesome review! The boys are definitely ready to pester! Lol

M. Gorgas: hahaha nice. Thanks for the review!

Okay, once again, I only own Titus and Timothy.

Chapter Eleven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly had woken up sometime later, feeling much better than that morning. She looked around to the empty bedroom, until her eyes darted to the door, as John entered the room.

''Ah, good morning, Sleeping Beauty.'' He said with a smile. Molly rolled her eyes. He came to her side with a small tray. He placed it on the nightstand, and sat on the corner of the bed.

''How do you feel?" He asked, holding a hand to her brow to check her temperature. She nodded simply, before speaking. Her voice was rough and quiet.

''I feel okay now. Did- did we have something with peanuts in it yesterday? I never get this sick unless it's an allergic reaction.'' She said thoughtfully. John gave a sheepish smile, before nodding his head.

''I checked the box for the waffle mix we made, it had peanut oil in it. I am so sorry, Molly. I had no idea.'' She softly chuckled and shook her head. As she looked around, her eyes went wide.

''Oh my God, the boys...''

''...Are in the capable hands of the world's only consulting babysitter.'' He grinned widely. Molly's eyes went wider as she held back a smile. Just then, they heard the door to the flat open, along with the deep voice of said detective, and two small voices arguing back to him. John gave Molly a reassuring wink, before going to check on the commotion. She smiled after him, before laying her head back against the soft pillow.

''You did too!" The boys said as they took off their coats. Sherlock hung his coat on the rack, along with his scarf.

''I most certainly did not. How many times must I repeat this to you? People lie, and they are not any more willing to admit to the truth just because you are children." He said in frustration. John stood in the hall, watching the scene play out. He finally stepped in.

''Alright boys, what's all the ruckus about?" He asked, shooting the oldest a glare. Titus stuck his tongue out at Sherlock, as Timothy explained.

''Sherluck said that our cab driver guy was a cheater! We asked him and he said he wasn't! So Mr. Sherluck got something wrong! And now he won't admit it!" He said, all the while flailing his small arms about. John shot a glare to Sherlock, who looked back.

''What? Like he's going to admit anything to a pair of children!" He retorted. John rolled his eyes, about to say something, when he heard a throat clear behind him. They all turned to see Molly standing in the hallway. Her arms were crossed, as she raised an eye to the argument, her face set into an amused smirk. She was clad in Sherlock's blue dressing gown, and her pajamas. The detective drank in the sight of her. The blue material draped over her and gently highlighted her petite form. She looked stunning, for someone who had been ill.

''Aunt Molly! Aunt Molly! Aunt Molly!'' The boys shouted as they raced to her for a hug. John caught a glimpse of Sherlock looking at the pathologist, and his face grew into a grin. He walked to the kitchen and past his flatmate.

''Easy there, tiger.'' He mumbled under his breath. Sherlock shook his head and stared shocked after his friend, who walked into the other room. He frowned to himself, before looking back. The boys hugged tightly to Molly, laying kisses on her cheeks.

''We missed you today, Auntie. Are you feeling better?" They asked. She giggled sweetly, and nodded her head.

''Yes boys, I'm much better. You know how you mummy can't eat strawberries because she gets that rash? Well I can't have peanuts, because then I get really sick. And guess what.'' She prodded them. They looked at each other, then to her.

''What?" They both asked.

''Our waffles from yesterday morning had peanut oil in them, and that's why I got sick.'' She finished telling them. They let out a simultaneous 'oh', before letting go of her. She rubbed their arms up and down lovingly.

''So, did you two have fun today with Sherlock?" She asked, sending him a quick look. He responded by looking away quickly. Molly turned her attention back to the boys.

''Yea! We had lots of fun! We hid his head thing, and then he didn't like us touching his stuff, so he took us to the park! And then he showed us his cool trick some more, and taught us how to do stuff too! It was so fun, Aunt Molly! Can we go with him when he stops bad guys? Aunt Molly, can we live here?" They spewed about the day to her like rapid fire, and she listened in interest. She had laughed at their question.

''Well, what about your Mummy and Daddy? Won't you miss them?"

''They can come too! Then you and Mr. Sherluck can get married, and live here too! And Mummy, Daddy, and us, we can all live in the living room!'' Molly chuckled, and blushed at their suggestion. After awhile of convincing them it wouldn't work, she instructed them to wash up for dinner, and they ran to the other room, leaving only Sherlock and Molly in the living room. She started awkwardly, shifting back and forth.

''Thank- thank you, for looking after them. I know they can be a bit of a handful. I'm sorry you had to do that. Really Sherlock, thanks.'' Molly said, looking him earnestly in the eye as she touched his arm. He sipped in a slight gulp of air, and looked to her.

''It's quite alright. You know, you should really read the labels on food items, considering your known allergy to peanuts, and considering the mass amounts of food items that are prepared using the problematic ingredient.'' He said a bit harshly. Molly just grinned a small smile, and nodded her head. She went to walk past him, and he caught her hand in his, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at him in confusion.

''Are you- are you feeling better?" He asked, not looking at her. Molly only nodded her head, before giving his hand a light squeeze. Molly walked to the other room, and helped set the table for dinner. Sherlock looked after her, before recalling in his mind the argument that ensued with the boys during the first of the cab ride home.

OoOo

They crawled into the cab, first the boys, then Sherlock.

''221 Baker Street, please.'' He said. They sat in silence for part of the trip, before Titus spoke.

"Are you going to marry Aunt Molly?" The question was sudden.

''Why would I do something like that?" Sherlock asked in return.

''Well, 'cause you like her, of course! You gave her a kiss even! That makes you Aunt Molly's boyfriend. And boyfriends gets married to girlfriends!" Titus said, as if it was the most obvious of answers.

''I am not your aunt's boyfriend.''

''So if you aren't Aunt Molly's boyfriend, why did you kiss her that one time?" He asked curiously. Sherlock's brow knitted together. Before he could reply, Timothy joined in the interrogation.

''Yea! And how's come you always stare at her when you think she's not looking? And then you act like you don't like her. Is that 'cause you think she won't like you back? She does, I can tell!" He quipped. Sherlock's mouth opened to respond, yet couldn't, as the questions poured in.

''If you like her, why don't you take her to a fancy dinner? Or buy her flowers? Yea! Or candy! Mummy likes when daddy buys her candy! I bet Aunt Molly would like candy, too! Sherluck, you like Aunt Molly, don't you?" They finally ebbed in speaking.

''Of course I am fond of your aunt. She has helped me on numerous occasions when I needed assistance. I owe much of my success to her, as she helped me in a very important case. It was years ago, before you two were even born. I suppose you could say we are- friends.'' Sherlock vaguely said. The boys rolled their eyes, before looking at him again.

''No! Not like 'friends' silly... like you think Aunt Molly is pretty and want to take her to fancy dinner!" Timothy giggled at Sherlock's answer. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, and decided he had better change the subject.

''Boys, do you see our cab driver here?"

OoOo

Sherlock listened to the boys telling John and Molly about the people they had seen in the park. He looked at the table, watching them interact. His eyes drifted to the two boys. How had they seen something he didn't even see? He looked to Molly, whose face lit up with an amused smile as she listened to her nephews' stories. He thought back to the time before the fall, when she had 'seen' him, almost effortlessly.

'It must be a family trait.' He thought to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm...maybe our dear detective is finally coming to grips with his feelings toward a certain pathologist? Only time will tell. See you next chapter! Please review and do all that other good stuff! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you my ders, for all the awesome support you've given to this fic! Sorry I'm posting this chapter a tad late this evening. Shout outs!

Almightysot: yea, my allergy to shellfish causes this reaction. Lol. I get flu-like for a day or so...it's not fun. Lol, though most of my other allergies just affect my breathing. Not even a rash...but then again, I'm weird. Lol.

Ringelsocke: hahahaha! Sorry, I know it's annoying, but it does seem a bit more realistic. It's only fair that he go through a bit of the long distance admiration like Molly had to, don't you think? I promise though, ony a bit longer. ;) just to make you come back for more.

Cinnamon pink: hm, is he? Guess we shall see yes? Tanks!

M. Gorgas: lol nice. I promise Lestrade will meet the boys, I just have to pick the time and setting for it. ;) Other things need to happen first.

Lucy36: hahaha that'd be awesome fun! Giant blanket forts! The word I think you're looking for is either pamphlet or leaflet. I know why you're referring to though, and thanks for that. I take that as a compliment. Maybe excerpt is a better word? I dunno, but I get it, and I like it.

Madasahatterjayy: lol heck yes for my boys! Lol thanks!

Musicchica10: aw, power outages suck. Sorry you had to wit. Hope you like this one!

Patemalah21: lol, he likes to come up with weird explanations.

Ssmill: yay! I'm glad. I don't actually know that many six year old...so I'm going off of memory from when I babysat. Lol. Thanks!

Flyaway213: true, very true. Lol. Thanks!

Magicstrikes: thank YOU! for all the wonderful reviews!

Guest: wow, thank you for the loves! Lol. I like this review a lot. I'm glad I am accurately depicting kids. I'm not around any to tell if I'm doing a good job.

guest: sorry it took a bit longer today, very busy Day today...and I'm just getting home. Hope you enjoy it!

Zora Arian: oohlala! Lol hm, may have to consider that idea. ;)

oh yes, again, don't own the show or characters besides the twins...don't own alice in wonderland or those characters either. darn.

Chapter Twelve:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The boys had finished their supper, and were brushing their teeth before bed. Molly's phone rang, and she picked it up. John and Sherlock listened to her end, trying to decipher the other half of the conversation.

''Hello Pam! How are things? Oh that is good to hear. Yes, they've been behaving quite well. Actually, we had a bit of a storm that knocked out our power. My landlord said it hit the whole street, so they had to order some sort of special cable to rewire things. No no, we're fine. Staying at a friend's flat.'' She spoke, suddenly getting a bit quiet as she continued. John smirked as he saw her look around.

''Sherlock Holmes, and his flatmate John. You've not met John. Yes THAT man. Oh honestly Pam, it's nothing like that. Look, can we talk about it later? Alright. Do you want to talk to the boys? Okay, I'll put them on.'' She flushed red, seeing the two men staring at her.

''Boys! Someone's on the phone for you!" She called out. Seconds later, the two came galloping out of the loo and collided into Molly's side. They grabbed for the phone, and she passed it to them after setting it to speaker.

''Hello boys! Have you been behaving for Aunt Molly?" Came the woman's voice. The boys smiled from ear to ear, before spouting out a melody of sentences.

''Mummy! I miss you, Mummy. When are you coming home? Aunt Molly's friends are really fun. Mr. John is a doctor, he took care of Auntie when she was sick today! She ate peanuts! Mr. Sherluck took us to the park! He's kinda funny, Mummy! Yea, he does this cool thing where he can tell you all about what you do and like, just by looking at you!" They rambled back and forth, their mother listening in amusement on the other end of the line. Molly smiled before walking to the two other men.

''Apparently Gram is going to be alright. She's just got a fracture in her arm and some internal bruising. Pam said they'll be home the evening after tomorrow sometime!'' She said. John smiled at her, nodding his head in approval.

''Well, that's good to hear. Sounds like ol' Gram is a tough bird.'' He chuckled. Molly laughed as well, before feeling a tug on the robe that hung from her shoulders.

''Aunt Molly, Mummy wants to say goodnight.'' Titus said, holding up the mobile. She took it from him, and discussed the final plans for the next day with her sister. Titus and Timothy yawned together, before grabbing the large book from their bag. They took it to Sherlock, and plopped it on his lap. The detective furrowed a brow, looking at them. The two crawled on either side of his seated position on the sofa, before looking up to him expectantly. He looked back and forth between the twins, confused.

''You have to open the book and read to us, Mr. Sherluck.'' Timothy said as he flipped open the book to a marked page. Sherlock looked to John, who tilted his head, encouraging the action. He looked down at the book again, before beginning in his low, stoic voice.

''Uh...'In that case," said the Dodo solemnly, rising to its feet, "I move that the meeting adjourn, for the immediate adoption of more energetic remedies...'' he read, before the boys started laughing. He looked at them.

''You aren't doing it right. You have to do the funny voices. Like Aunt Molly!" They giggled, and Timothy comically slapped his hand to his forehead. Sherlock sighed, before looking to see Molly still on the phone. He looked to John, who was coincidentally washing the dishes. He settled back into his position, before taking a deep breath, and reading on.

''Speak English!" said the Eaglet. "I don't know the meaning of half those long words, and, what's more, I don't believe you do either!" And the Eaglet bent down its head to hide a smile: some of the other birds tittered audibly. "What I was going to say," said the Dodo in an offended tone...'' Sherlock read, his voice switching between his own during the narrative, a lower, more regal voice for the Eaglet, and a rather dazed and bumbling voice for the Dodo. The boys giggled loudly, bouncing on the sofa's cushions in excitement. He was about to read more, when he was interrupted by a soft applause from the hallway. They looked up, to see a grinning Molly leaning against the wall, her hands clapped together. The boys giggled, before running to her.

''Go get into bed, I'll be in in just a mo'.'' She said, scooting them behind her. They ran down the hall, giggling and imitating Sherlock's Dodo voice. Molly chuckled again, until she looked back, and was inches from the tall detective. He gazed down at her, his fierce blue eyes startling her.

''Oh, um. You do a much better 'Dodo' than I do." She said, before nervously laughing. He smirked slightly, and handed her the large hardback book. She took it, clutching it to her chest. Molly realised she was still wearing his housecoat, and went to remove it.

''Oh, I hope you don't mind. I just- it was cold and I- oh here, I'll just-'' she was cut off my his hand stopping hers at the spot where her shoulder met her neck. His eyes never left hers, as he slid her hand off the material. When he finally spoke, it was a quiet voice.

''Please. I insist. You need it more than I do at this moment. Goodnight Molly.'' He said, as he briskly removed himself from her close proximity. She let out a staggered breath, before barely whispering back.

''Goodnight.'' She turned back to the bedroom, where she tucked the boys in and shut the light off. As she crawled into bed, she ran a hand over the spot where his long fingers had touched her skin. The spot now tingled, as she smiled to herself, and closed her eyes.

OoOo

John walked from the kitchen and handed Sherlock a cup of tea. The consulting man muttered an offhanded 'thanks'. John sat in his chair, half watching the screen on his laptop, half watching his friend. Sherlock was still, his eyes fixed down the hall to where the closed door to his bedroom was.

''You alright, Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock's hands were flat together under his chin and he took in a deep breath, before shaking his head slightly. John sat up straight at the man's silent admission.

''What is it?" He asked, sounding more concerned. Sherlock knitted his brow together, before looking to the doctor.

''My body is betraying me again, John.'' At hearing this, John rolled his eyes. 'False alarm then.'

''Oh? And what is it doing now that's so horrible?" He asked sarcastically. The next confession was even quieter, almost like a silent question. He sounded so...uncertain. Scared almost.

''I think I may...care for her.'' He said, still staring down the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, took him long enough! Lol, I've been waiting so long to write this chapter! Let me just say, I hope you like it. Leave me a review! Thanks for reading dears!


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! Moving right along...I just love how many reviews I've been getting on this story. Thanks for all the support! Shout out time!

Guest: aw, thanks. Yea, I think after so long of knowing Sherlock, she's probably developed something akin to a backbone. Lol

Louisethelibrarian: teehe...it's called life. It happens. Glad you came back. And glad you liked the chapters. And AAAAWW... I'm glad you think this is show worthy. Thank you!

Guest: yes, I shall. Thanks!

Nindroid: lol thank you. They are definitely very dear to me, for being non- existing. Lol i am working on something with that !

Mione W. G: lol i don't know if I can do longer chapters without sacrificing aspects of reality. Sadly. Lol

Liked this: aye aye! It's definitely continuing.

Cinnamon pink: lol...yea, he does a lot of things that probably hurt his eo in this story...just a warning. Lol.

Feyfangirl: thank you for 4 reviews in a row! :D

Magicstrikes: lol...I figured he probably was doing it more for Molly's sake than theirs...but yea...the lack of sarcasm was for a reason. Lol.

Ringelsocke: hahaha, I know my pace is driving you crazy...but it is for a reason. Thanks for reading dear...I promise good stuff is coming soon.

Patemalah21: lol hm...well...I can't make up stuff for the character to say...but I'll look through the book and see if I can find anything good. ;) thanks!

Almightyswot: lol, yea, thereabouts. Thank you!

Amalia Kensington: cool! I'm glad you have a mental image of the twins, that saves me a lot when I'm looking for focus. You rock! Welcome to the fic!

Madasahatterjayy: lol yea, it was fun to write too. Thank you, here's another chapter!

Nosside: hahahaha! Nice. Lol.

Lucy36: lol yea...no need to go overboard. ;) and yes, I feel he won't mind a Molly.

Zora Arian: hm, glad to see I'm not the only one seeing these connections. Lol. Haha, put your squees on hold for a second...''dinner'' won't be for awhile. Just so you know. Lol.

M. Gorgas: yes, it's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Molly read from Chapter 1... Sherlock from chapter 3. I highly recommend it.

Musicchica10: lol no need to fret. Here's the next chapter.

Ssmill: lolthank you!

Theannoyingone97: lol...it's okay. I understand. No need to sweat...hha, thanks for all the love...hope you enjoy ch. 13!

Compositionc: hahaha! Heck yes they are!

So yea, I don't own anything or anyone apart from my boys...because they be mine! Lol.

Chapter Thirteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John blinked. Several times. He had known of his friend's feelings for the petite pathologist long before the detective knew himself. However, this did not make it less shocking to hear the great man say it. He looked intently, to see Sherlock's face stuck in an overbearingly thoughtful stare. Finally, John felt he could speak.

''Did you...not before?" He asked, trying to coax more details out of the whirring mind. With the question, came a physical frenzied response. Sherlock sat forward in his seat, running his pale fingers manically through his hair. He groaned in frustration.

''Ugh, Yes! I mean no! I mean, I did, but in a different manner! Oh good Lord, John! It's torturous! My mind has always strayed from these...these...''

''Feelings?" John helped him along.

''Yes, John. Feelings. Yet, now that she's here, occupying my bedroom, my dressing gown, even my mind! I can't seem to deter from thinking about them. About her!'' Sherlock finished, violently pointing his finger in the direction if his close door. He now stood, wildly pacing about in front of the long sofa. John smirked at the sight. He saw the wild look in Sherlock's eye; the look of a man being driven out of his mind. He stood and cut off his flatmate's gait. Sherlock looked up in a glare at John. John stared back.

''Sherlock, look. I know you think you're above all these, feelings, but stop and think it through. Molly has always been there for you. She's loved you since day one, even when you treated her like absolute bollocks. She helped fake your death, then helped clear your name, and then helped you come back. And she's STILL managed to love you, despite your many flaws. Don't you think that maybe, somewhere in the course of the past few years, your feelings toward her have grown as well? Just...just think about it." He asked, knowing the answer before Sherlock could speak it. Sherlock paused a moment, before turning and heading toward the door. He flung his coat on, and looped his scarf around his neck.

''Where are you going?" John asked, watching him.

''Out. I need to think.'' Was the answer that came as the door to the flat swung closed. John shrugged, and went to bed.

OoOo

Sherlock walked along the small side streets that bordered and joined with Baker Street. The night air was chilled, and Sherlock could see in the sky that there were dark storm clouds brewing again. He listened to the sound of his feet scuffing along the street, in an attempt to relax his ever-racing mind. It was no use, and soon Sherlock was forced to think about things he had no experience in.

'Those confounded twins. How did they manage to see something that I myself missed? John, I could understand, but two complete strangers...and children, no less.' He thought, silently scolding himself for being so careless. They were clever, of course they were. Molly herself was quite clever, to some extent. That's one of the things he liked about her. 'Molly, with her cleverness and bright doe's eyes. Her long, silky hair, and properly poised curves. Her ability to be so sickeningly endearing, and her genuine heart. Molly, with her insatiable ability to fill my thoughts.'

''Damn you, Molly Hooper.'' Sherlock said quietly into the darkness. The clouds had rolled in at a faster rate than expected, and so Sherlock headed home.

OoOo

The thunder ripped through the sky, rumbling the windows of 221B. Two little boys both jolted awake, the noise frightening them. Molly slept soundly, until a second boom hit, and the twins shook at her.

''Aunt Molly, Aunt Molly. Wake up.'' The one next to her said. She blearily opened her eyes, squinting through the sleep to see their eyes wide open. Molly gave them a near silent 'aw', before opening her arms for them. Titus climbed onto the other side of her, as Timothy snuggled into the crook of her left arm. She stroked their hair gently, and swayed back and forth. She hushed their sobs as the storm raged on outside, and the boys sniffled against her.

''Auntie, will you sing to us?" Titus asked through his tears. Molly tilted her head to look down at the question.

''Mummy sometimes sings to us, if we get scared. Will you sing us a lullaby, Aunt Molly?" Timothy asked. Molly thought, and finally picked out a soft lullaby that she knew. She began singing, her voice was quiet and soothing. The boys focused on her voice as the lightning and thunder and rain tore through the night.

''Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed.  
While the moon drifts in the skies, stay awake, don't close your eyes.''

OoOo

Sherlock barely made it inside as the downpour began. He ran up the stairs and opened the door to the flat. Upon closing the door and taking his scarf and coat off, he heard a small noise from the hall. He quietly stepped down until his ear was pressed against the bedroom door. The noise continued. Singing.

''Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow's soft and deep.  
Your not sleepy as you seem. Stay awake, don't nod and dream. Stay awake, don't nod and dream.''

Her quiet voice sang into the silent room. Sherlock could hear the breathing from the two boys slow, as their apparent fears subsided. Molly continued to hum lowly, creating just enough sound so that the detective could hear. He stood with his head casually pressed against the door, listening in on the lovely melody. Eventually, the song ended, and all that could be heard was the storm outside. Regardless, Sherlock stood there, listening intently to the song of her quiet breathing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aw, I gotta throw in some Mary Poppins music! What's a story about children without Nanny lullaby tunes!? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, which took me for-bloody-ever to think of. Lol. See you next chapter. Night loves!


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! Readers of my stuff...I love you all! Here's some shout outs:

Louisethelibrarian: hahahaha! Um..not quite. ;) I do appreciate the excitement for that though!

Cyn4675: lol yea...i am actually trying to figure that one out myself.

Ringelsocke: lol nice. I never thought he was one to begin with, just has tendencies. Lol. P.S. yes, I do kinda like torturing you...but you give such wonderful reviews. Lol.

Nindroid: lol yay Mr. Smiley! :D

Magicstrikes: yes...yes I think he does.

Lucy36: wow...that's quite the philosophical review! I love it! It's okay, one of the chapters coming up seem mundane...but they are for a big picture type of thing...and to include aspects that I really liked for this fic.

Zora Arian: yay! Gotta love the Molly Poppins. Lol.

Madasahatterjayy: see!? I know right! It just fits so well. Thank you!

Cinnamon pink: I have that movie memorised, so that's part of the reason. Lol gotta love Mary Poppins! Aw, feed the birds is a good one too.

Theannoyingone97: hm, probably not a villain in the sense of my usual stuff...I have been trying to think up other situations...but I really don't want to hurt my boys. Lol.

Patemalah21: thanks! I thought so too!

Flyaway213: lol aw. You should look it up...it's a lovely song. I love Julie Andrews to death! Her voice is lovely. I do like Amazing Grace too. Just never thought of it as a lullaby I guess. Lol, it's okay. That just means bonus chapters! Lol

Ssmill: I shall strive to!

Musicchica10: lol yay for adorableness! Thanks!

I don't own anything besides the boys! Hope you like this chapter! It's another building up one...but mainly just some fun watching the twins at work. Lol. Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That morning, the rain was coming down even harder than earlier in the week. Timothy and Titus woke at the crack of dawn, ready for whatever the cool, cloudy day had to offer them. They quietly left the large bed, leaving their dear aunt sleep soundly. As they entered the other room, they saw no sign of the tall, pale man on the couch. The two decided to explore the flat, first starting upstairs.

They knocked on the door to John's bedroom. When they got no answer, they curiously twisted the knob and pushed the door open. No Mr. John was to be found, so they proceeded to run and leap onto his bed. They jumped up and down on the mattress, before plopping down onto it. After that became dull, they returned down the stairs, and explored the living room. Sherlock had sorted his many books back into their order. That being said, the twins just had to rearrange them. Again. They took down full stacks, as big as their tiny arms could muster. They would then place them in different empty slots on the shelves, until finally, the bookshelf no longer resembled itself from give minutes prior. Timothy and Titus took a step back, admiring their masterpiece. They gave each other a high five, before moving on. To the kitchen. Without the supervision of their new tutor, and not under the watchful eye of Aunt Molly, the boys looked in wonder at the glistening opportunities before them.

The first thing they saw, of course, was Sherlock's microscope. It shone under the light of the kitchen lamp. They ran to it, fighting over the chair in front of it. Titus was successful, before scooting over and pulling his brother up to join him. They took turns twisting the knobs on the side of the contraption, giggling at the fun. They soon saw the beakers that lined the table. Timothy pointed to them, and Titus gazed up to where they sat. They shared a look, and jumped off the chair. Titus picked up one large beaker, that held a mysterious clear solution in it. Timothy picked up another, smaller vial, containing flakes of something. He dumped the small flakes into the liquid his brother held, and they waited. And waited. Nothing happened. So, the now disappointed little boys ran into the living room again. They crawled onto the couch, and grabbed the remote for the television. They flipped it on, and hit buttons until they came across a familiar face on the news channel. Sherlock. They cheered for him, and turned the volume to its blaring max. They listened to it.

''Just this morning, one of the country's most famous serial killers was apprehended. Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes, and his assistant, Dr. John Watson, tracked the suspect down earlier today. Let's see if we can get a word. Mr. Holmes!" The reporter on the set chased after Sherlock and John, who briskly walked away. The boys clapped for their fearless leader, understanding enough to know he had caught another bad guy. Molly sleepily walked into the living room, looking around.

''Boys? What are you doing up so early?" The two jumped, not having herd her come in. Timothy pointed at the telly.

''Look Aunt Molly! Mr. Sherluck and Mr. John are on the telly!" He said excitedly. She rounded the corner to see John brushing off a few reporters and press members. She looked to see Sherlock's scowl growing deeper on his face. She cracked a grin; he would be cranky. She turned the volume down, and found a station with cartoons on it. The boys cheered loudly for their favorite character. Molly then went to the kitchen, in search of something for breakfast. Perhaps if she fixed something for all of them, it would wave off the cantankerous attitude from the detective. She found the ingredients for oatmeal in the pantry, next to an odd trap-like device. She pulled out the milk from the fridge, reaching around a bag with a foot in it. She checked the ingredients for any sign of peanuts. 'Good. I do not need a repeat.' She though to herself, as she started the meal. Minutes after, the front door burst open, and a miffed looking Sherlock entered the room, followed by a gloomy eyed John. Sherlock walked directly to his room, without saying anything a word. The bedroom door slammed shut behind him, causing the others to flinch. John looked at the boys on the couch, they were enthralled with the program. He walked into the kitchen, to see Molly nervously glancing back and forth between the door and the stove.

''So...bad case?" She asked. John smirked, and nodded slightly.

''You could say that. It was great, in the fact that we caught the guy. The press was another matter entirely. Sherlock doesn't like being in the public eye, since...well...you know. It has a bad effect on him. He'll be fine once he pouts for a bit. What's this about?" He asked, pointing to the pot with the breakfast in it. Molly stirred it a bit.

''Oh, well. The boys saw you on the telly, so I figured you'd both be hungry when you returned. I figured it's the very least I could do, since you're being so kind in letting us stay here.'' She said with a sweet smile. John smiled as well, giving her a side hug. After she was done cooking, she called the boys in.

''Is Mr. Sherluck going to eat too?" Titus asked. John made a thoughtful face, before it broke into a wicked grin.

''Why don't you boys go get him? I bet he'd love to eat!" He said with a 'sincere' smile. The two boys looked at each other and then leaped down from their spots. They bounded down the hall, and began knocking on the door.

''What do you want?" Came a low growl from behind the door. The boys knocked again, and this time peaked their heads in a bit. Sherlock lay face down on his bed. The twins decided to let themselves in, and crawled onto the bed. Sherlock let out a heavy sigh into his pillow, not moving a muscle. Titus and Timothy flopped onto their bellies on either of his sides. Timothy moved part of Sherlock's curly hair aside with his hand, so that he could see part of the man's pale face. He peeked open an eye, and was met with a freckled face of a small boy, gazing back at him.

''Aunt Molly made breakfast! Are you going to come eat?" He asked. The response was another sigh, and a slight shaking of his head. That's when he felt a pounding pressure on his back, he quickly realized it was the other twin.

''Mr. Sherluck! You have to eat sometime! Aunt Molly made oatmeal just for you! You come eat with us now!" He said, bouncing on Sherlock's spine. Finally, the detective rose, and stepped to the door. He was followed by one boy, the other clinging desperately onto his back. John laughed at the scene; the true paternal nature of the picture before him. Sherlock stalked to the kitchen, and took a place. Titus fell from his back, landing on the chair next to him. They all ate in awkward silence, the boys gobbling up the oatmeal quickly. Soon, they finished, and tossed their bowls into the sink. They rushed into the living room, leaving the adults to watch on. Molly gathered up the remaining dishes after they finished eating. John had gone in to watch the show with the boys, and Sherlock had started in the direction of the bedroom again. He was stopped in his tracks suddenly, though, as Molly said something seemingly obscure.

''Why does it smell like eucalyptus and vinegar in here?" He turned, just in time to see it happen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh boy...what's going to happen? Lol. Guess you'll just need to come back for the next chapter! Don't forget to review and favorite and follow. Thanks for reading dears! See you tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15

Yay I made it past 200 reviews for this story, making it the most reviewed of any of my fics! Who would've known fluff beats out smut and morbid murder mysteries. I definitely wouldn't have guessed. Lol.

Anyway, thank you all so much, now for some shout outs!

Ringelsocke: lol breakfast is super fun. Especially with twins on your back.

Lucy36: lol thanks for such a long review. I like reading them. They're always so fun. Thanks!

Madasahatterjayy: hahahaha Seamus...aw. I always felt bad for him. Lol.

Musicchica10: hahahahaha aw. I like the mental image too...and I can't make the promise of no cliff hangers...it's what I do best! ;)

Flyawy213: aw, Happy birthday Haleigh! Lol, I wish I had boys like this in my family..potential for one, but he's only 2 years right now. Lol.

Theannoyingone97: lol yay koala! Ooh, water alarm clock of doom. Not fun. Ever.

Zora Arian: lol yea, I couldn't really use fatherhood, it didn't fit. I had a hard time with that description actually. So I'm glad you liked it.

House calls: lol welcome! Thanks for fixing that. It's obviously some horrible computer glitch tat didn't alert you...yea, that must be it. Lol. ;) thanks for joining!

Cyn4675: hm, yes. Yes they are. Lol.

Beth-taurichick: aw, sad compy fail. Oh well, thanks for reviewing again! And for loving my story!

Magicstrikes: lol, read on, Mòn Capitan!

Nindroid: Eucalyptus smells kinda like mint and pine...mixed with a scent of honey.

Oh, the eucalyptus and vinegar combo...I must add this disclaimer...do NOT try to recreate it. One of two things will happen, depending on the amount of each you use. You will either get no reaction besides small bubbles and a horrible smell. Or you will get a giant explosion of bubbles that requires you to replace a victim toaster caught in the crossfire...and still have the horrible smell. Just...don't do it, k?

I own nothing apart from my little mischievous gingers.

Chapter fifteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The beaker on the edge of the counter foamed and hissed, before finally, its contents erupted in a soapy mess. Foam sprayed all over the table, floor, counter, and Molly. Some residual foam had managed its way onto Sherlock, but he was not coated in it like Molly was. Sherlock acted fast, removing the beaker from the table, and rinsing it out in the sink. He then turned to see Molly wiping the mix off her shirt with the dish rag. The twins bounded in at the sudden noises, and looked at the scene.

''Cool!" They both said. Molly and Sherlock both glared at them. Sherlock, out of frustration that they had touched his experiments, Molly's was more personal.

''Boys...'' her voice was low, harsh; nothing at all like the sweet tone he had heard over the previous few days. They stood at near attention, fidgeting slightly. Molly crossed her arms in front of her chest and cast a look at them. They slowly looked up to meet the gaze, before frowning and stepping in front of Sherlock.

''Sorry, Mr. Sherluck.'' They said together. Sherlock took in a slow, deep breath, before releasing it. He nodded slightly, before turning to the living room.

''John! We need more milk.'' He shouted. John was soon in the kitchen, staring mouth agape, at the mess. Molly continued to look at the boys, saying nothing. She turned to John soon, and cast him a tight smile.

''Yes, why don't you take the boys with you? If you don't mind. They need an outing.'' She said. The boys gave her a quick hug around her legs, before racing to the other room. John followed, but turned back to see the two standing still.

''Molly, are you alright?" He asked. She nodded her head, causing more of the foam to flick out of her hair. John casted a look to Sherlock, who just stood there, statuesque and silent. He soon left, and the door to 221 was shut. Molly had wordlessly started wiping the foam from the table. Sherlock had begun clearing off his equipment, also silent. What sparked the argument was Molly's deep sigh.

''Stop that. I need to concentrate.'' He snapped. She looked up at him from across the table, her eyes flaring with anger.

''Stop what? Breathing? I'm sorry you find me so distracting. My apologies, I'll just stop the breathing then, yes?" She snapped back. Sherlock's eyes widened at her outburst, but he retaliated nonetheless.

''You were breathing loudly. It is possible to breathe quietly, you know. At any rate, it doesn't really matter, considering your nephews have ruined in less than a day what has taken me two months to procure and work on. Two experiments, Molly. Two! The first involving an obscene amount of vinegar, in order to calculate the time of deterioration on a human femur. The second involved a much rarer ingredient, being the extract of a new species of Eucalyptus globulus, only solidified through a long incubation time with baking soda. I was just days away from it being dry enough to study the cell structure. Now it's been ruined in less than an hour. Thanks to your nephews, I will have to start again."

''My nephews are six, Sherlock! Surely you remember being six! I'm sure you were worse than they are, in the art of being curious! You're an adult, and you STILL manage to get into more trouble than the twins combined. I am sorry about your precious experiments. Really, Sherlock. They shouldn't have touched them. But you can hardly blame them for wanting to play. They, for some odd reason, have decided you are their new super hero. You'd better take that responsibility seriously, because I'm not going to explain to them months from now why their favorite detective doesn't like them anymore. 'Oh, I'm sorry boys, Mr. Sherlock is still upset because you touched his experiments.' I won't break their hearts like that. I just won't.'' She huffed, flailing her arms about with each point she had made. Sherlock stood still, listening intently. He had gone to say something, but was interrupted with her squealing a bit.

''Oooh! Great! Now I've got mysterious foam in my eye. Lovely.'' She said, rubbing at one eye with her free hand.

''It's not mysterious. I've just told you the ingredients. Apple vinegar and dried eucalyptus extract dried in baking soda. Hardly a mystery, and hardly damaging. Here.'' Sherlock sighed before walking over to her. He fussed with her hand, removing it. He then tried to get a clear angle to see where the foam had leaked. Having no luck, Sherlock sighed in frustration and he swiftly picked her up by her hips, and placed her on the counter under the bright light. Molly gasped a bit, but remained quiet otherwise. Sherlock angled her head back, so he could see better.

''Owowowow!" She whined slightly. Sherlock gruffed in annoyance, and grabbed onto the side of her face.

''Will you hold still? It makes for a much easier time in trying to assist you.'' He took a clean cloth and gently wiped the corner of her eye with it. He wiped the rest of the foam from her face and hair, his hand still cradling her head. After he had finished, Molly blinked a few times, testing her vision. She let out a sigh, and then looked up to meet his fierce stare. His eyes were dark, the pupils blown out to the rim of his deep blue rings. She noted that his breathing was short, tight in his chest. Molly tilted her head slightly in confusion, until he leaned in suddenly.

Their lips met.

Sherlock was slow at first, his lips barely grazing hers. He hadn't known what came over him. Perhaps it was the closeness, perhaps the smell of eucalyptus in her hair. All he knew is that his body was definitely betraying him, and this time, he wanted to let it.

''What was that?" She asked in a hushed tone, separating from his lips. He had no answer for her. However, after she let out a small gasp, trying to catch her breath, he felt himself lose control. He stepped closer, pushing her legs apart so he could stand in between them. He braced himself with one hand against the counter, the other hand roaming through her damp hair. He held her close as he pushed his lips further into hers, wanting to feel more of her, to taste more of her. Molly pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out soft mews of pleasure as they continued to kiss, and he leaned her back to rest against the wall. He left her mouth, much to her disappointment, and began to kiss along her jaw. Between kisses he would mutter things.

''Yes, very distracting, indeed. Molly, you have, an amazing, ability, to keep my mind, occupied.'' Molly let out a small chuckle, it mixed with her airy breathing. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, stroking the tendrils with her fingertips. He suddenly stood, and looked at her. Molly looked up, her eyes were rimmed with confusion, a hint of fear.

''Molly, your nephews. They saw me.'' Molly looked at him.

''Saw you what, Sherlock?" She asked. He shook his head slightly as he looked down.

''No. They SAW me. In the same way you saw me the day before the fall. They...deduced me. My feelings. For you.'' He said. Molly's eyes widened slightly, as he continued.

''Before I even realized it, your nephews had managed to clearly see and quite correctly deduce how I feel about you. I was too blind to see it. Too clouded by my blatant denial of human feelings to see that I had them. They really are intuitive for being so small, your nephews. Molly...I care for you, deeply and irrevocably.'' He said quietly. Molly smiled up at him, and stroked his face with her thumb. She let a tear roll down her cheek. Sherlock caught it with his thumb, wiping it away.

''It's happy tears, I promise. I have waited five and a half years to hear you say something like that to me.'' She smiled at him, before leaning up to capture his mouth in another kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This seemed like a good stopping point for now. See you next chapter! Thanks for reading, reviewing, the favorites and follows. Do feel free to roam about my archives, read some and/or all of them. I do still like new reviews on them too...it makes them seem less forgotten about. Lol. Love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

Holy crap the amount of reviews! Awesome! Just wanted to say thank you to the amazing amount of responses I got for this chapter...shout outs? Yes...let's.

Guest: wow...the whole thing?! Awesome! Thank you for loving it and enjoying it that much!

Guest: well, that's just a common fact. Lol.

Almightyswot: I felt it only fair to put it off for a bit. Thanks for the triple review!

Chocolatequeen: so I loved your review. It made me feel so good about how this chapter happened, because yes, it was definitely the hardest to write and make sound believable. I am so glad you thought it worked. Thank you thank you thank you!

Feyfangirl: yay triple review! I'm glad my shipmate is happy! Lol. I really can't ship anyone else...because well...this one just holds so many possible scenarios! Thanks!

Theannoyingone97: hahahahaha! Loved today's review. Thanks! Glad you are happy!

Ringelsocke: lol, well there ya go. See, now doesn't the foreplay seem worth it? ;)

LilyRochester: I like trying to post one each day. Keeps me on my toes.

Lucy36: hahahaha! The toaster had it coming. Lol. To answer your question, no. She won't smell bad for a long time. Lol. Her clothes might, but she won't.

Cyn4675: hm, we shall just have to see, now won't we? Lol.

House calls: yay fluff! ''It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"

Musicchica10: yay! Glad you are liking it so far. You have definitely helped to create this, I would love a PM to see if you have any more suggestions. Thanks for giving me the challenge!

Louisethelibrarian: heeheehee. Nothing discussed to full lengths...well...not here anyway. ;) spin off fics may occur later though.

Patemalah21: lol, thanks!

Zora Arian: hahahaha! Yay! Thanks for liking it!

Beth-Taurichick: I liked that line too, it was actually just a one time write too. I didn't think anything else sounded as good.

Amalia Kensington: hahahaha! I know, I've been waiting to get to that part too. Darn plot bunnies! Thanks for enjoying it!

Magicstrikes: heehee Yay science! And smooches!

Daisherz365: Finally indeed. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Thestarlitrose: welcome back to the interwebs, we missed you. Lol. Aw, thank you for loving my story so much!

Nindroid: yes, in small amounts, eucalyptus is good. It's used a lot in aroma therapy too. Mixed with vinegar...eh, not so much. Lol. Hahaha, aw. Well I can say I don't plan on killing off Pam and Matt. I have other plans.

Ssmill: thanks!

Flyaway213: haha, aw, I thought it was a brilliant statement.

Madasahatterjayy: lol, bicker to snog moments are always my favorite too. Thanks for reviewing all the time. I like that. Yay!

Once again, I own ONLY the twins. They're so cute!

Chapter Sixteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Wait Sherlock.'' She hesitantly whispered against his shoulder. He pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to meet hers, dropping his forehead down against the top of her head.

''Molly, I'm sor-'' he began, but stopped as she shook her head.

''No, don't be. I want this. Trust me, I do...but, but John... the twins...'' she tried explaining, the words failing her. Sherlock simply nodded, before bending down to kiss her again. Reluctantly, he sat up from his hovered position over her on his bed. She sighed, propping herself on the pillows with an arm. She looked at him as he picked up his scattered shirt and suit jacket, moving them into his closet. She ruffled a hand through her now clean hair, watching him walk about shirtless.

Sherlock returned and smiled at her. She stood up and approached him, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He reciprocated, pulling her in closer. After a moment, she firmly shoved herself from his tight hold, and giggled at his frustration.

''I promise, soon. Very soon.'' She said, before heading in the way of the loo, her outfit in tow. Sherlock followed her with his eyes, gazing at her curves as she walked down the hall, clad only in his blue, striped dressing robe.

'The end of the week cannot come soon enough.' They both thought to themselves.

OoOo

John and the boys had stayed away from the flat for an hour. John figured knew the track record of his flat mate, and the amount of time it took him to calm himself after something like this happened. He had no doubts Molly would take less time, though he figured she may have been more upset than she let on. So, when rain decided to pour down in heavier bucketfuls, John and the curly haired twins headed back to 221B Baker Street. Upon entering the flat, John noticed something slightly different in the air. He looked to the kitchen, to see it was spotless. Sherlock sat at his microscope, tweaking the knobs back to their original settings. He looked much less aggravated, now wearing his dressing robe and relaxed pajamas underneath. 'At least he's in a better mood.' John thought to himself. He looked to the living room to see Molly rearranging the books on the shelves in their correct alphabetical order. She was now wearing a comfortable blue tee and black cargo pants. Her hair was down around her shoulders, damp in appearance. The scent of eucalyptus drifted from her, the vinegar aroma having been mostly washed away in her shower. John smiled to her as she turned around. Behind him, the two boys lugged in a couple bags of groceries. They towed them into the kitchen, before setting them on the floor with a dull 'thump'.

''Boys...'' Molly called to them. Her voice was significantly calmer, but still firm. They perked up a bit, before somberly walking to her. She took a knee in front of them, before placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

''What you did was wrong and could have been very dangerous. You need to leave other people's things alone. Especially if you don't now what they are. Do you understand?" She asked in a motherly voice. They both nodded their heads. Timothy poke up first.

''Did you get hurt, Aunt Molly? We're sorry. We were just trying to do an exper-an experi...sciency stuff. Like what Mr. Sherluck does.'' He spoke as he placed a hand gently on her cheek. Molly giggled lightly, before pulling them both into a hug.

''No, I didn't get hurt too badly. Just some soapy stuff in my eye. But that's all better now.'' She said, looking to the man in the kitchen as she hugged them. He did not return the look, but she could see him grinning like a devil, his eyes glued to the microscope. The boys kissed her cheeks, before toddling over to the kitchen. They pulled up chairs and sat on either side of Sherlock, watching him as he worked. John chuckled as he put the groceries away.

OoOo

The five had sat in the flat, doing various things to pass the time as it rained. Sherlock had eventually felt compelled to actually sleep. So he wandered to the bedroom to lay down in his bed. He hadn't seen the two boys follow him, until they climbed into the bed with him.

''What are you two doing?" He asked curiously. They curled up next to him on either side.

''We're sleepy too. We want to take a nap.'' Titus said. Timothy nodded in agreement, as he latched onto his Bear's arm. Sherlock let out a passive sigh, before laying still on his back. He could feel their small bodies squirm, trying to get comfortable, yet imitate his position. After minutes passed, the movements stopped. Sherlock looked to either side, to see that the twins were, in fact, asleep. He carefully laid his head back down, and drifted off to sleep.

OoOo

''Where did the boys go?" Molly asked to John. He shrugged, before looking around slightly. He glanced down the hall from his chair, and saw the door to Sherlock's room opened a small crack.

''Oh no.'' He managed, as he stood to investigate. Thinking the worst, John was supremely surprised at the sight. Molly tiptoed behind him, and they looked in on the three. On the far side of the bed, Timothy lay with one arm hanging off the bed, the other gripping the Teddy around its neck. To the left end, lay Titus. His small body sprawled across a large expanse of the mattress, as he slept on his stomach. Molly smiled at the sight of the sleeping man in between the two redheaded boys. His hands lay across his stomach, his long legs crossed at the ankles. His raven hair was swept slightly to the side, and his mouth hung open just a bit. John turned, and closed the door behind him. Molly and he returned to the living room, remaining quiet. John picked up the paper, and continued to read silently. Molly had been reading one of the books from Sherlock's shelf. She ran her fingers along the nape of her neck, through her hair.

''Ouch.'' She hissed a bit. John looked up to see her thumbing over a spot on the front of her neck now, a wincing look on her face. He asked if she was alright, and she simply nodded her head.

After several moments and a newspaper later, John looked from his spot to see that Molly had drifted off to sleep on the long sofa. He grinned to himself, before standing up, pulling the book from her loose grasp, and carefully draping a blanket across her. As he let the material fall over her, he noticed something on the skin of her neck, the spot she had complained about earlier. John quietly moved the blanket out of the way, and leaned in a bit closer to inspect. His eyes widened, as did his grin, upon discovering the small thing. There, at the base of her thin throat where she had been rubbing, was a small circle. It was slightly shadowed with blues and purple tones, clearly the early signs of a bruise settling into her tissue. Having both history as a doctor, and a man, John knew where all signs pointed to. He proudly walked up the stairs to his own bedroom, but not before looking down the hall to the room his friend slept in. 'It's about bloody time.' He thought, continuing up the stairs. He reached his room, closed the door behind him, and joined the rest of the household in sweet midday slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teehee...hope you liked this chapter...I know not a lot happened, but I needed at least one chapter involving a nap, because how frakking cute would that scene be!? Yea, I thought so. Lol. Thanks for reading, see you next round. Love you dears!


	17. Chapter 17

Hooray! I love reviews and new readers and followers and favorites! It makes me feel not so lame! So thanks! Okay, shout out time? Yes.

Aviatress: aw, welcome to the story! I'm glad you like it so far. I was able to watch the first part of the ceremonies, but not from the parade of nations to the end. Very jealous that you got to see the stadium first hand. It looked gorgeous. From what I saw of the ceremony, I loved it and found tat most of my childhood memories are tied with British culture. Mary Poppins, Peter Pan, MR. BEAN! Lol. Very good ceremony indeed.

Almightyswot: hahahaha, yea, I would too.

Childoftheriver: YAY LIKES!..and for your review of 15... that's awesome! Might I just say, while I have never really 'wanted' children...I would GLADLY donate my body to the Cumberkids cause...*in case you're reading this Benedict... PLEASE PICK ME TO HAVE YOUR BABIES! Okay, sorry. Got a tad carried away there. Oh, and I write under the sad assumption that poor Toby died...mainly because I don't know how to write about interactions with pets. I've never had one. So, yea. Poor Toby kicked the proverbial bucket. Sorry.

Ringelsocke: hahahahahaha, sorry. I hope you will forgive me for the lengthy foreplay. ;)

Feyfangirl: lol, I like the squeal of joy. Funny!

Nindroid: heehee, it was something that I wanted in the plot as soon as I accepted this challenge. Kids' napping is just too cute!

Melody Holmes: yay! Thanks for enjoying it!

Magicstrikes: nonono...thank YOU! Lol

Madasahatterjayy: yay! Glad you like! Keep those reviews coming too. I never tire of them!

Lucy36: hahaha, well...it IS Sherlock, he has a highly fast, addictive personality. Lol, maybe not next chapter...but a spin off story may be in the works for the mature audience. ;)

Cyn4675: he secretly likes having clones. Lol. He's just too proud to admit it, so he says nothing.

Musicchica10: lol, we've already discussed how awesome I find your helpfulness on this. Thanks for the reviews though! I enjoy them a lot!

Cinnamon pink: lol, I did leave out details because of the rating...and I have the scene in my head, will be coming out with the spin off fic in the near future. Never you fear. You are right though, all those things happen between the end of 15 and beginning of 16.

Amalia Kensington: lol, I like the caps lock giddiness. Lol. Thank you for reading!

Ssmill: thank you dear!

Flyaway213: hahaha yes. Yes it does make sense.

Patemalah21: haha, I am an experienced Napper...never received a hickey before...so I don't know.

Louisethelibrarian: haha like I said above, look for the spin off fic in the near future.

Sirius Black: awesome name! And awesome facts! I love random knowledge, I've just logged that one away. Thanks!

I sadly own nothing from the original ACD stories...or Moffat/Gatiss and their fantastic adaptation on such. I do, however, own the cute little boys, Titus and Timothy! Yay the twins!

Chapter Seventeen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The few hours of sleep had helped his mind relax immensely. Sherlock felt more focused than he had in days. As he sat up in bed, he became aware of the two small bodies pressed warmly into his sides. He looked down to see massive curls of bright red tumbled and strewn about the pillows. Sherlock carefully hovered over the boy to his right as he crawled from the bed, not wanting to wake the twins. He quietly made his way into the living room, to a sleeping Molly on the long sofa where he had intended on sitting to think. Instead of moving to sit elsewhere, he took the opportunity to observe her as she napped. Her chest slowly rose and fell as she breathed. Her hair curled around a side of her neck, leaving it exposed for him to admire. He took note of the mark he had left at the base of her throat, and smiled proudly. Just as he was about to sit beside her on the floor, she quietly spoke.

''It's rude to stare, you know.'' She said in an amused tone, her eyes still closed. Sherlock smirked at her comment.

''Yes, well, just enjoying the lovely picture, you see.'' He retorted in equal teasing. Molly squinted an eye open to see him standing high above her, looking down on her face. She smiled as she sat up, allowing him to sit next to her. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, before running her fingers through her wavy hair. Sherlock sat, staring at the dark purple lump on her neck. She giggled nervously as she ran a hand over it.

''Yes, it seems you've branded me, Mr. Holmes.'' She traced the swollen feeling with a finger. Sherlock grinned winningly at her, and took hold of her hand. He leaned into the bruise and laid a gentle kiss on it. Molly let a small moan escape her lips, and the detective ran his tongue over the bump soothingly.

''So it would seem. Hm, shall have to do something about that then, yes?'' He asked in a seductive voice. He continued to kiss her neck softly, ushering small moans from her. 'Let no one say the man isn't an expert on everything.' She mentally told herself. Sherlock, in the meantime, was quickly losing his stoic, cognitive control. Her skin seemed to place him in a trance, dispelling any sense of the analytical man he usually was. He was just about to pull her onto his lap, when they heard two small voices from across the room. They stopped, to see Titus and Timothy rubbing their tired eyes. Molly took the chance to slide off of Sherlock's lap, and sat at a reasonable distance next to him instead. The twins made their way to her.

''Auntie, when is it going to stop raining?" Titus asked. Molly looked out the window to see the rain still pouring, thunder and lightning crackling off with it.

''I'm not sure Titus.'' She said as she gave the little boy a quick pat on his back. Timothy stepped forward, a worried expression on his face.

''Oh no, Aunt Molly! You got attacked by a neck goblin!" He exclaimed. Molly looked at him in confusion.

''A what?"

''A neck goblin! Daddy said they attack pretty ladies in their sleep.'' He said, pushing squarely on a purple mark on her neck. Molly's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't thought of explaining anything to the boys. Titus continued in the telling of the story.

''Yea. Mummy gets attacked a lot. The neck goblins like her a lot. They must like you too, Auntie, you've got one here, here, and on the back of your neck...here.'' he said, pointing and poking each of her light bruises that laced her collar. Molly blushed a deep crimson color, and looked to Sherlock. He stared off into space, an eyebrow quirked in interest.

After a discussion on the life of neck goblins, Molly decided it would be best if she distracted the boys with an early dinner. The clouds outside made it seem much later than it was, and the boys were growing anxious and grouchy. She started supper for the lot of them, as the boys fought in the living room.

''It is not!"

''It is too, Titus! I had it first, so it's mine!"

''It is NOT!"

''Is so, is so, is so! Besides, I'm older, so I get it first anyway!"

''You're older by a minute and a half! That doesn't count!"

The two argued back and forth, fighting over a toy action hero from inside their bag of things. Titus pulled on the cape and head of the doll, while Timothy pulled on its legs. They yanked back and forth on it, until finally, the head and a leg both snapped off. This left the rest of the toy on the floor between them. Each boy took stock to see if he had won, and upon seeing the destroyed man, they both tearfully wailed. Molly walked into the room, to see the pair sitting in moped positions on the floor. Their small arms crossed over their chests, and their legs kicked out in front of them. She saw the toy pieces in their hands, and the unfortunate remains left between them.

''You know you have to share boys. This is the third one you've broken. Now, if you can't share with your own brother, who can you share with?" She asked from her spot. They sniffled and looked at each other. Titus made the first move to his twin. He stuck an arm around his neck, and gave a squeeze.

''I'm sorry, Timothy. Still brothers?" Timothy returned the hug and smiled over to him.

''Still brothers.''

Molly smiled at the sight, and then looked over to see Sherlock reclined on the couch. His eyes were closed, yet she could tell he was awake. She shook her head and turned back into the kitchen. She finished preparing their meal, when John walked down the stairs.

''Mm, what smells so good?" He asked, sniffing in the kitchen.

''Oh, hello John. Just making some chicken and noodles. It's so dreary out there lately, and this always helps the boys feel less cooped up. It's almost ready.'' Molly said as she kept stirring the broth. John grinned and nodded his head. He went to the other room, and saw the detective sitting on the sofa, watching the two small boys play with the dismembered body pars of their action hero. John smirked at how twisted a game it was, probably why Sherlock found it so amusing.

He had just sat in his chair, when the lights suddenly flickered off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uh oh! Power outage at 221B! What will happen? Guess you'll just have to come back next chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and everything! See you tomorrow lovelies!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this is posting up late... had a rather busy day. My mom had knee surgery yesterday...so yea. Day 1 if recovery was a tad rough. Anyway...thank you for the continued support! Right...shout outs? Right.

Childoftheriver: lol I quite agree. Cramped household are far more entertaining.

Almightyswot: yes...more indeed.

Feyfanfirl: heehee. Neck goblins indeed. Thank you.

Whytejigsaw: me too! They're cool!

Aviatress: lol yay! Sorry it took so long dear.

Chocolatequeen: it's actually what my Gram told me once as a kid to explain a hickey on her neck. She didn't know I knew better, I just played along. Lol. So yes, feel free to use it from your children.

Ringelsocke: lol. Nice.

Lucy36: aw...lol. to answer your concern regarding the food, yes...it us done. They shan't starve. Hm, we shall see.

Musicchica10: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY MUSE! I hope it was a fantastic day!

Adiwhoisalsomou: hahahahaha! Thanks. Now go write another chapter of Chibi! Sherlock! Lol, hope you feel better after your surgery!

Zora arian: lol, did you sneak a peek at the chapter? Haha.

Patemalah21: lol neck goblins are very hungry creatures sometimes. ;) hm...blanket fort doesn't come into play just yet...but just you wait! Lol

Madasahatterjayy: thank you!

Flyaway213: lol, it is chicken and noodle soup...pretty much. My mom uses really good noodles though, so it tastes yummy.

Magicstrikes: hahahaha...oh. darn. Lol.

Amalia Kensington: thanks to you dear lex!

Severus: AAAW, thank you. That makes me feel super happy.

Nindroid: sometimes I feel like spacing it out more, but then I'm like no. Because one day, I'm going to need to miss a day, and i feel you'll all be more generally forgiving of me when that day comes. Lol.

ssmill: yay! Glad you like it!

Okay people, just gotta say, I don't own anything/one besides the twins. Lol.

Chapter Eighteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A giant strip of light was seen just outside the window of 221B. Then, the loud thundering crack shook the entire flay. Then, the lights powered down. Molly had nearly burned herself with the pot of soup she was pulling off the burner. In the other room, Timothy and Titus let out shrill screams of fright, both clinging to each other.

''Aunt Molly?" They asked in unison, trembled voices. Molly had set the pot back on the stove successfully, and she had grabbed hold of the counter to locate her surroundings.

''I'm still here boys. Just in the kitchen. Are you okay?" She called from the next room. She almost giggled as she received no answer, almost positive that they were silently nodding their heads.

''Okay. Well, just stay there. I'm going to look for some matches or a flashlight. Talk to John and Sherlock, okay?" She helpfully told them. She could hear their breathing even out a bit, as one of them spoke quietly.

''Mm..m..Mr. Sherluck?" Timothy nervously called out.

''I am here, Timothy. It's all right. Nothing to be afraid of.'' He said stoical. He could hear John roll his eyes, and shot him a glare through the dark.

''Will... will you sing to us, Mr. Sherluck?" Titus asked. Sherlock scoffed at the very thought.

''I don't sing.''

''Sherlock, why don't you play your violin for them?" John suggested from the other side of the room. ''I'll start a fire, so we'll have warmth and light.'' He heard the doctor stand and carefully make his way to where the wood box sat next to the fireplace. Sherlock stood and reached for his violin. Upon picking it up, he thought of a simple melody to play and started.

The music cut through the darkness as he pulled the bow across the strings. The music was sweet and slow, and after a few stanzas, Sherlock could make out the faint humming from Molly in the other room. Her hum slowly turned into the lyrics, still quiet, to herself. He played on as if he couldn't hear her.

''Edelweiss, Edelweiss. Every morning you greet me.  
Small and white. Clean and bright. You look happy to meet me.''

John struggled with starting the logs up, but the boys were much calmer, listening intently to the violin's long notes. The song came to a sudden end, when they heard a crash in the kitchen, followed by a pained groan from Molly. Sherlock stopped, and placed the violin on the sofa.

''I'm going to help your aunt. Stay where you are, and mind John.'' He instructed the boys. He made his way into the kitchen almost effortlessly, his blue eyes adjusting to the darkness much quicker than their brown ones. Sherlock bent down to where Molly had been blindly picking up the dishes she'd knocked over. Her hand grazed against his on the last saucer, and she gasped. Looking up rapidly, she almost fell backward, until he looped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Molly held her breath as he whispered to her.

''Are you alright?" Molly could only reply by nodding her head. Sherlock took the dish from her, and set it in the sink, not letting go of her. She placed a delicate hand on his chest, and looked up. John had successfully started the fire in the other room, and she could just make out the dark glow in the tall detective's eyes. He looked into hers, his stare knifing through her.

''You look lovely in this lighting.'' He quietly said, unsure of where the compliment had come from. She responded again, not with words, but with a kiss. She stood on her toes, and pulled him down to meet her. His embrace around her tightened, and he pulled her with him to the edge of the counter. They were too soon cut off by the sound of the boys in the other room.

''Do we still get to eat? I'm hungry! Auntie, we want to eat! Yea, where's the food?" The twins asked back and forth. Molly and Sherlock separated, and she chuckled lightly.

''You say they go home tomorrow, yes?" He asked, she could make out the mix of eagerness and frustration in his voice. She nodded her head, and he smirked wickedly.

''Well, until then...'' he said, before squirming from under her. She grabbed the soup pot, and Sherlock grabbed bowls and spoons. They returned to the living room. The boys cheered upon smelling the soup, and they sat in ready positions as Molly dished out their portions. The five ate quietly, staring at the fire as it crackled and popped. When they had finished, John volunteered to remove the empty bowls from the room. As he went to the other room, Sherlock picked up his violin and strummed at it.

''Mr. Sherluck, play us a song! Yea! Play us a lullaby!" The pair chanted. Sherlock sighed before placing the violin under his chin. He set the bow on the strings just above the bridge, and thought through the notes he had remembered. As he began, Molly's eyes went wide. The boys gasped in happiness as they recognized the tune.

''Hey! That's the one Auntie sings to us!" Titus said.

''Yea! It's very pretty! Aunt Molly, will you sing us the words?" Timothy asked.

''Oh, I don't know boys.'' She said, awkwardly shifting in her seat on the floor. Her legs were tucked up under her, laying slightly to the side, and she messed with the cuticles of her fingernails. The boys were not accepting this answer.

''Pleeaase Aunt Molly, pleeeaaasse!? Pretty please with sugar and cherries and chocolate sauce on top?" They chanted together. Molly laughed, before finally caving under the heavy pressure of the adorable boys.

''Oh alright.'' She nervously looked to Sherlock, who continued playing, as if he'd skipped out on the whole conversation. She took in a shaky breath, and began quietly.

''Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed.  
While the moon drifts in the skies, stay awake, don't close your eyes.''

''Louder Auntie! Yea, we can't hear you!" They cried. She chuckled before continuing, growing slightly bolder.

''Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow's soft and deep.  
You're not sleepy as you seem. Stay awake, don't nod and dream. Stay awake, don't nod and dream.''

She finished, and the violin lingered only slightly after her. Sherlock stopped the bow, and the boys clapped. John had stayed in the door frame of the kitchen, watching and listening. He grinned from the corner of his mouth before rejoining them.

''Molly, I had no idea you could sing!" He said, claiming his chair once more. Molly shrugged a bit and giggled nervously. She looked over to Sherlock. His face was pointed toward the fire, and while she didn't see it, John caught a perfect sight at the grin that his friend wore. The boys watched the fire too, its flames swirling and snapping around the dwindling wood. Molly stood and walked to the bedroom to fetch a blanket for them. She grabbed Timothy's bear, and a few pillows for them. She shortly returned with the bundle and dropped them on the boys' heads. They giggled and rolled around under the blankets happily. Molly giggled and joined them, her small frame hovering over them. She posed her hands into claw like shapes, and the boys took to laughing immediately.

''No, Auntie, No!" They cried, their voices mixed with fits of giggles as her hands grabbed their small bellies. She tickled them at the same time, squeezing the small chunks of their stomachs in her hands. Timothy and Titus laughed hysterically, rolling back and forth on the floor. Their red, springy hair jumped back and forth atop their heads, bouncing as they did. Molly soon joined in on the laughter, unable to contain how contagious their cries were. After they heaved in breaths of air, trying to calm themselves, she stopped. She planted kisses on their faces, and covered them with the blankets. The two sighed, having finally collected themselves, and Molly crawled up onto the couch, sitting across from Sherlock. The boys sprawled out across the floor, yawning together. Molly stared at the fire, and was only distracted by John standing up.

''Well, I think I'm going to shove off to bed. Good night, you two.'' He said, a bit too cheerfully. Molly smiled and returned the farewell. He made his way carefully up the stairs to his bedroom. The two adults in the living room sat quietly, watching the firewood burn slowly. After several minutes, Molly spoke up curiously.

''How- how did you know that song?" She asked. Sherlock's mouth twitched into a short smirk.

''The other night, I heard you singing it to them.'' He answered, still not looking at her. Molly suddenly became very self-conscious, and she nervously picked at her nails. Sherlock caught sight of the worried tick, and turned now to face her. She looked up at him saying her name.

''Molly...you sing beautifully.'' His eyes told her he was being truthful. While the sentimental tone made him slightly uncomfortable, she knew, he meant what he said. She smiled, and sat up a bit more proudly.

''You can sleep in your bed, I think I should probably stay out here with them tonight.'' Molly said quietly after a minute, nodding her head in the direction of the sleeping twins. Sherlock just shook his head slightly, before motioning for her to take it.

''Please Molly, I insist. I require no sleep at this point, and this couch really isn't suited for sleeping purposes.'' He said. Molly smiled and shook her head a bit, laughing a bit at his attempts of kindness. He was awkward, out of his niche. She found it all the more endearing. Molly stood and started in the direction of his room, before turning and leaning over him.

''You know, this week has been pretty great, overall. A few snags here and there, but generally speaking, I've had a blast.'' She giggled, kissing his cheek.

''Don't make jokes, Molly.'' Sherlock replied to her pun, regardless of the smirk it gave him. She chuckled softly, heading to his bedroom, and he heard the door close quietly.

'This week had been a bit exciting. After tomorrow, they'll be gone.' He thought to himself. Tomorrow. He had to make it special. He needed expert advice on such things. So, being the intelligent an he was, he went to the person he knew would be able steer him in the right direction. Or rather, persons.

''Timothy, Titus. Wake up. I need your help.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, sounds like we may get fancy dinner after all, yes? Hope to see you all next chapter! Yay! Hope you liked this one, leave me a review! I like reviews! Thanks dearies!


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, so I watched all 6 episodes today. Fantastic fun if you have the time. Shout outs!

Beth-taurichick: lol yes...privacy for them is fun. ;)

Marylouue: hahaha that's how I feel about some stories as well. Thank you.

Almightyswot: yay!

Flyaway213: Aw, I'm very sorry to hear that. My mommy always sang me lullabies as a kid, my dad and I have never got on, so I suppose I'm jealous of you for that.

Nindroid: yay! I'm glad! Yes you can steal the fire. Hahaha. Hm, guess you'll have to find out by reading, yes? ;)

Adiwhoisalsomou: it's alright adi, I just hope you get to feeling better. Mom is doing well, just sore.

Magicstrikes: lol well, it's not really his 'area' ...and they do seem to know a bit about romantic gestures. Lol

Zora Arian: that is actually a skill I possess. A lot of people don't think it's cool though, so I'm glad you see the talent behind playing by ear. Thank you.

Madasahatterjayy: lol, YES! YOU GOT THE REFERENCE! Awesome! Thanks!

Socken: aw, thank you for liking all those aspects!

Aviatress: woohoo! Glad it's not late there then. Mom is doing fine, just sore and tired. I'll tell her you said to get well. Thank you!

Amalia Kensington: aw, me too. Julie is my favorite, hence all the references.

Lucy36: lol yea, saving her from ''the dishes''... that's why he went. ;) yea, mom's doing well, at least it wasn't knee replacement, just a meniscus tear repairing.

Musicchica10: aw, goody! Birthdays should always be fun. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Patemalah21: lol, he likes the tiny clones I think.

Chocolatequeen: hahaha, it's very much like him though, not to consider the sleeping habits of others. Thanks! Lol, loved this review, it made me giggle.

Well, once again, I do not own a thing besides my lovely boys. That be all. Man, I am so tired. Watching Sherlock all day is quite emotionally taxing, as well as physically draining. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Nineteen:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly had slept so peacefully. Without the interruptions of nightmares or being kicked by the sleeping twins, Molly found she was able to get a great night of rest. The light above her was on, clearly the power had returned to Baker Street. She lay in Sherlock's bed, the sky still gray out the window. 'At least the rain stopped.' She thought to herself. It had been a very long, very taxing week. A lot had happened. Molly thought about the twins. Their mischief, their following Sherlock around. Sherlock.

Molly smiled as she had remembered that first kiss. It was sudden, unexpected. At first she thought it was to shut her up, and then he told her he cared for her. Molly smiled even wider at that memory. This was distracted by the nagging thought in her mind. What were they now- Sherlock and she? What would happen when things returned to 'normal'? Molly calmed her nerves before they bubbled up too much. 'It doesn't matter. Whatever this is, I still have it for today.'

OoOo

Sherlock had decided to make this final day as easy on Molly as possible. For starters, he allowed her to sleep until her body regained its peak of rest. He had also readied the twins for their final day together. That had been an interesting set of events.

''Mr. Sherluck... when we go home, will you come with us?" Titus asked. Timothy's eyes gleamed at the idea, and they stared up at him.

''No, I'm afraid that's not possible, lads.'' He answered, and their faces fell. Timothy then looked up again.

''Oh, I get why. Is it 'cause you've gotta take care of Mr. John?"

''Yes, something like that.''

''And Aunt Molly?" Titus chimed. Sherlock took in a deep breath. Admitting he was wrong had always been difficult for his mind, and ego. Admitting it to two- six year olds, that was an even bigger blow.

''Yes, and your Aunt Molly, too.'' He sighed in defeat. The boys' grins grew wide, brimming from ear to ear. They gave each other a knowing look, and smiled back up to him. The questions began to roll in.

''Do you love her? Are you going to marry Aunt Molly? Are you going to ask her out to a fancy dinner? You should give her candy and flowers! Are you gonna be our uncle now, Mr. Sherluck? You should take her to a nice place to eat! Yea and take her dancing! Yea yea! And then you can give her goodnight kiss like in the movies!" They spouted out their 'vast' knowledge on suggestions for the detective and the pathologist. All were relatively childish thoughts, and yet, Sherlock hadn't been able to think of any of them. 'Another impressive quality to these boys.' He thought.

''I have a plan set in motion for this evening, but I need your help, and I need you to listen very carefully.''

OoOo

Molly had finally willed herself out of the large bed, not particularly wanting to leave the warm sheets. She threw on a deep purple top with long sleeves, and a pair of black leggings. She opened the bedroom door and walked out to the living room. The boys ran wildly around the sofa, laughing and chasing each other. John stood in the door of the kitchen, listening to two men argue. One voice, Sherlock's. The other, quite familiar, but she couldn't place it. She stepped behind John, catching sight of the silver hair of Greg Lestrade. The two men were going at it, and John stood by in amusement.

''Look, Sherlock. I realize you don't exactly like the press. Especially after they dragged you through the mud.''

''That's putting it a bit mildly, don't you think, Inspector?"

''Alright, fine. They basically ruined your name. But that was four years ago! All they want is a few words in regards to catching Palmer.''

''I have a few words for them, none regarding the case, however.'' Sherlock retorted, rolling his eyes. Lestrade ran a hand over his face, sighing deeply. He looked to John and was about to ask for his help, when he saw Molly standing behind.

''Oh, hello Molly.'' He smiled up at her. Molly nodded her head in silent response. She looked to Sherlock, who was idly glaring at the detective opposite him. Greg had turned back to finish the conversation, when they all heard a loud crash from the other room. They all turned to see the boys under a pile of books, obviously trying to reorder them again. Sherlock heaved a sigh, and Molly marched over to them.

''Boys, why do you keep moving Sherlock's books around?" She asked, a firm line set on her face. They looked up at her, sober faced.

''He's got them all wrong, Auntie.'' Titus offered up. At hearing this, Sherlock was in the room as fast as could be. He looked down to them.

''How, pray tell, do I have my own books out of sorts?" He asked with curiosity. Timothy stood up, and proceeded to pull down a set of five large books. He plopped them on the floor.

''You have them on the shelf in order by the name of the book. They don't go in that order!" He practically yelled at the consulting detective. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, and the boy continued.

''You have to sort them by the color on the side of the book. Otherwise, how will you learn your colors?" He stated simply. He picked up a deep scarlet bound book, followed by a lighter red one, and placed them next to the other on the shelf. He then went in search of the other red bound books, followed by the rest of the color wheel. Sherlock and Molly stood mouths agape, as the two worked fast, resorting the entire shelf. Sherlock hadn't seen it the first time, hadn't been looking. The shelf was a beautiful array of colors, blending from one shade to the next, like a prism. The twins brushed off the dust from their jumpers, and turned to face the two.

''See? Now you won't forget your colors!" Titus said, and they marched to the kitchen proudly. John and Lestrade laughed loudly at the snarky walk of the two, it vaguely mirrored the pace of Sherlock when he knew he was right. The two rewarded themselves by pulling up a chair to Sherlock's microscope, and sharing turns looking through it. Timothy looked up at Greg, finally taking notice of the new person.

''Who are you?" He asked. Lestrade chuckled, before sitting up a bit.

''Hello, hello. I'm Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Who are you?" He asked. At hearing his title, the boys sat stiff in the chair, their eyes glued to him.

''I'm Timothy Hooper. This is my brother, Titus Hooper. We're twins. Aunt Molly is our aunt.'' He made the introduction. Titus was the one who chimed in next, and the questioning rolled in.

''You're a detective too? Can you do the funny trick Mr. Sherluck can do? Do you have handcuffs? Do you get to carry a gun? Do you have a badge? Where do you keep the bad guys once you catch them? Can we ride in your police car? Can we turn on the siren? Can we catch a bad guy with you?" They fired off the questions in record time, leaving a confused look on Lestrade's face. He chuckled, before slowly thinking through all their questions.

''Yes, I am a detective. Not the same kind as Sherlock, I can't do what he does. He helps me catch the bad guys. Um... I do carry cuffs, a gun, and a badge. I drive a police car, but no, I can't take you in it. We throw the bad guys in jail. I don't think your Aunt Molly would appreciate me taking you with to catch the bad guys.'' He said, smirking over to where Sherlock and the young woman stood. The boys scowled at being given a negative answer, before returning to their 'work'. Greg stood, and ruffled their curly mops of hair as he walked by. They turned and yelled after him together.

''Bye bye, Mr. Greg!"

''Bye boys. Stay out of trouble.'' He smiled, walking up to Sherlock.

''Molly, you've got some bright nephews there.'' He said with a smile.

''Yes, I feel try could adequately replace Anderson and Donovan.'' Sherlock chimed in, to which Lestrade rolled his eyes. He sighed, before answering.

''Look, just, think it through. The interview that is. Jut a few words to a few people. Molly, always a pleasure. John.'' He nodded, before turning to wave goodbye to the blond haired man. He made his way for the door, bidding them all a final farewell. Sherlock turned to Molly, and briefly smiled down to her. She smirked at him in return, until he nodded over to John.

''Right, Molly. We've got to go to Tesco. I need your help. Would you mind?" John asked in a rehearsed sounding voice. Molly looked between the two men, confused, and Sherlock replied to her.

''I have already agreed to care for the children while you are away. Please, John has a tendency to argue with the chip and pin machine if he's left alone.'' He motioned for her to follow. She tilted her head in suspicion, before stepping after John to the door.

''Boys, I'll be back after a bit. Listen to Sherlock.'' She called to them.

''Okay!" Was the given response. She chuckled, before walking out of the flat. As soon as he heard the door to the outside shut, he called to the other room.

''Okay boys, time to go to work.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, what do they have planned? Guess you'll just have to see tomorrow. Lol. Hope you liked the interaction with Lestrade. I know it wasn't much, but it was fun to write. Lol. Thanks for being such amazing readers! I love you ll! See you mañana!


	20. Chapter 20

Sigh, so much writing, so little motivation today for some reason. Meh. I think I'm contracting a cold. Hope not...here's some shout outs!

Beth-Taurichick: oh yea, Greg would be an awesome dad I think! Thanks for the encouragement.

Flyaway213: it's pretty cool if you've got lots of books on a big shelf.

Mione W. G: lol yay! Thanks.

Ringelsocke: lol, I loved writing that line. I think it's probably something Sherlock would say if given the context. Hahaha, soon. Very soon.

Socken: I would too! I'm planning that for sometime, just gotta figure out how to get it there. If you have a suggestion...please PM me. I like readership participation. That's what this fic is all about anyway. Lol. Thanks!

Musicchica10: yay! Glad you are liking it so far! Thanks for being an awesome buffer! ;)

Nindroid: lol. I second that!

Almightyswot: sweet! Me too!

Aviatress: aw, thanks for enjoying it do much!

Madasahatterjayy: thank you! I actually used to sort my books that way as a kid too...mom said it helped teach me colors, hence the idea.

Chocolatequeen: I totally organize by size now too! I'm really OCD about it too, because even if they look like they are the same height, I will make sure they are first.

Adler Holmes: ah! Enlightening. Thanks for telling me. I guess I just figure Lestrade would carry a gun anyway, because he seems the type to do tat. Kinda like John. Lol. Thanks for telling me, I know something new!

Amalia Kensington: ooh, sorting by mood! That's a good one! I like it! Hm, new idea for my bookshelf! Thanks lex!

Okay, I only own the boys...lol. enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Twenty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John and Molly walked silently through the aisles of the store, browsing the selection of pantry goods. John thought to himself about the time Sherlock had told him to keep Molly from the flat. Molly thought about, well, about a lot of things. Her mind finally settled on the topic to first bring up.

''I'm sorry, by the way.'' She said quietly. John turned to look at her, his face scrunched in a confused look.

''What?"

''I...never said I was sorry. For lying to you. I... I'm sorry.'' She said, turning away a bit. John stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at her. She looked away from him, and he dropped the basket lightly to the ground. He placed his firm hands on her petite shoulders, and forced her to face him squarely.

''Molly. No. I never got to thank you. You saved our lives. You saved his life. Molly, don't ever apologize for what you've done for us.'' He said, before pulling her into a hug. Molly returned the brief embrace, and they smiled at each other upon separating. They went back to looking at the food, and Molly spoke again.

''So...what are we looking for anyway?"she asked curiously. John's eyes opened wide. He hadn't thought of that question coming up.

''Um...um.'' he failed to think of anything. Molly stopped, crossed her arms, and looked at him pointedly.

'John. What's going on?'' She quirked a brow with expectation. John sighed, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

''Look, I can't tell you. All I can say is we can't go back to the flat for another...thirty minutes.'' He said, checking the time on his watch. Molly sighed in defeat, before facing forward.

''So, how's life in the morgue?" John asked, attempting a bit of humor.

OoOo

''No, Timothy, don't touch it! You're liable to suffer from third degree burns!'' Sherlock hollered at the little ginger boy from across the kitchen. The child had his hand hovering over a pot of boiling water with large manicotti noodles inside. Timothy huffed, before stamping a foot down on the chair he stood on.

''But this is how Mummy checks if the noodles are done!" He protested. Sherlock sighed, before marching over to him. He looked in the pot to see that the noodles were, in fact, done. He hoisted the boy down from the chair, setting his feet on the kitchen floor.

''Yes, but your mother's skin is far thicker than your still developing cells. Please, just go assist your brother in setting the room.'' He shooed Timothy away. He ran into the living room, and sighed as he set up the plates on the small table with Titus. Meanwhile, Sherlock stood gazing over a recipe on John's laptop.

''Why does your aunt insist on having such a complicated dish for a favorite meal?" He ranted aloud. The boys giggled at his frustration. They placed the knives and forks on the table, just as they had been taught in school. Sherlock followed the instructions to the letter, not wanting the whole project to backfire.

'Only thirty minutes left.'

OoOo

Molly and John had decided to go to the park instead of wandering Tesco, looking for nothing. The breeze was cool, and Molly pulled her jacket closer to herself. John saw the action, and looked at his watch. '15 minutes left.'

''We could head back now if you want. Since it's so chilly out.'' John said. Molly smiled and nodded as she hugged the coat to her. They walked in the direction of 221B Baker Street.

OoOo

Sherlock placed the last of the meal in the center of the table. He looked over the whole place setting, and nodded proudly.

''Well done, boys. I do think she'll be pleased with this.'' He said, regarding the now tuckered out looking twins, who half sat, half leaned on the arms of the sofa.

''What about flowers, Mr. Sherluck? You gotta get her flowers.'' Titus said. Sherlock paused, and looked at him in confusion.

''Why do I HAVE to get her flowers?" He asked, emphasizing the correct word to use.

''Because pretty ladies like getting flowers from their boyfriends!" The two insistently said.

''I'm not her boyfriend.'' Sherlock said with a slight scowl.

''No, but you want to be. That's what the fancy dinner is for, right?" Timothy asked, his eyes looking straight through the detective's armored glare. Sherlock sighed, and pulled out his phone, sending off a quick text.

'Ask her what her favorite flowers are.'  
-SH-

A few minutes later, he received a response.

'Lilies. Listen to you, buying a girl flowers.'  
-JW-

'Shut up. The boys insisted it was a requirement.'  
-SH-

Sherlock rolled his eyes, before closing his phone. He looked over to the boys, who were now sleeping on the couch. He called down the stairwell hoping his landlady was home.

''Mrs. Hudson!" He shouted, looking at his phone to see the time. 'Five minutes left.'

OoOo

John and Molly had walked up to the door of 221 Baker Street, when John's phone beeped. He looked at it. Text Message. John clicked on the small envelope, and read it to himself.

'Ready here. Come upstairs.'  
-SH-

John smiled and opened the door for Molly. She shyly stepped in, and walked up the stairs to 221B. As she was about to open the door, it swung open for her. Molly looked down to see the freckled face of Titus. He grinned up at her with a toothy smile, and ushered her in. She looked at him in his woolen blue jumper and khaki trousers. Molly then felt a tap on her shoulder, turned, and was met with the gaze of Timothy.

''Your coat, Aunt Molly. May I take it for you?" He asked in a melodramatic voice. Molly chuckled and shrugged the jacket off her. Timothy then placed it on the coat rack, and hopped down from the chair. Her nephews stood together in front of her now, matching in every way. She ruffled their bouncy red locks, and they turned her around to face the room. Molly gasped at what she saw.

The living room did not look the same as when she had left earlier. The mess was cleaned, or rather, tidily pushed into a corner. The bookshelf held Timothy's and Titus's organization by color. The coffee table had been converted into a dining table, chairs being large, plush pillows. On the table sat a delicious looking meal of manicotti, toast, and red wine. For desert, she saw the small slivers of raspberry cheesecake, sitting off to the side. The table held candles on it, and as she looked around the room, she noticed that several more were lit. The sight that caught her eye most of all, was not the food, or the lights, or the setting. It was the man. Standing by the window and looking out to the streets below. She turned around to see John motioning for the boys to follow him down the stairs.

''Where- where are you g-''

''Oh, we're having pizza with Mrs. Hudson. She had her heart set on it. Wanted a final chance with the boys.'' John said, a glint of mischief in his eyes that echoed her two nephews. She looked at the three, as they retreated quickly to 221A.

''Bye Auntie! Hope you enjoy your fancy dinner date!" Titus called, to which Molly blushed. She closed the door and turned to see Sherlock standing in front of her, rather closely.

''He- hello.'' She said in a hushed voice. She looked up at him, his dark, pooled eyes staring back at her.

''Hello Molly.'' He whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, yea, I think I'll play with your heartstrings a bit. Lol. Guess you'll just have to come back tomorrow to read about dinner. Lol. Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I truly am grateful. Love you all. See you tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

So, I have posted the first of the missing segments from this story that I know you're all dying to read...in another story...''a Study in Neck Gremlins''. Hope you'll check it out! Time for some shout outs, eh?

Friend2friend1: ;) I agree. Napping people are just...so cute! Thanks!

Ringelsocke: teehee. Yummy indeed!

Feyfangirl: yay! I'm glad you come back!

IamSherlocked123: woo! 4 reviews?! I love you! Glad you are liking the story. Thanks!

Patemalah21: heck yes she is!

Aviatress: lol John's jumpers...I'm thinking of writing a John fic sometime...because he's so freaking cute in those jumpers! ;)

Madasahatterjayy: thank you! Glad you like it!

Zora Arian: lol, sorry to make you wait...a day. ;) hope I do not disappoint.

Musicchica10: heehee, romantic dates! Yay! Thanks! I hope I'm not sick either!

Louisethelibrarian: hm..just have to read. ;) haha, I understand how it would be difficult to find books that way. ;) thanks for the review!

Ssmill: yay! Glad you love it! Thanks for coming back to read!

Amalia Kensington: wee! Thank you very much Lex!

Magicstrikes: aw, thank you.

Nindroid: hahahaha, love it!

Beth-taurichick: I really do like dinner! Lol. Hope you weren't on pins and needles too much. ;)

Araminta18: le sigh...sorry dear. Hey at least it was just a day, right? Hope you like dinner. :D

Once again, I only own the boys...nothing else. And i really hope I do not disappoint you with this chapter! Read on my lovelies!

Chapter Twenty-One:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock held out a hand in front, wordlessly asking for hers. Molly slipped her hand into his fingers. He bent over slightly, and kissed her pale knuckles. He then produced a bouquet of beautiful, full lilies. Molly's eyes widened even more, if that was at all possible at this point.

''Not good?" He asked, his face turning boyish in uncertainty. Molly shook her head, trying to rattle away the shock.

''No no, it's definitely good. They're lovely. Very lovely. Thank you, Sherlock.'' She managed. Sherlock breathed out in relief, before handing her the flowers. Molly took them and smelled the sweet odor they gave. She then felt herself being pulled by her hand into the flat. Sherlock led her to the small table and pointed to one of the pillows on the floor.

''Here, sit.'' He instructed. Molly smiled and took a seat on the cushion. Sherlock walked to the other side of the table, and gracefully sat down, while crossing his legs into each other. He sat and looked at her from across the way. Molly nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sherlock sipped in some air, before speaking.

''I hope this is alright. Young Timothy and Titus insisted it was your favorite.'' He said as he dished out a serving of the meal to her. Molly's eyes snapped up from her plate to him, a sweetened look smoothing her face.

''You...you asked the twins...what I like?" She stumbled over the question, happily confused. He nodded in response, dishing out a helping for himself.

''Yes, well. This really was their idea to begin with. I'm not one for sentimental traditions. It's...not my area. I rather would have deduced your likings myself, but there wasn't enough time.'' He explained. Molly chuckled. She knew where the man stood on sentiment and feelings. She knew how much of a challenge this must be for him. It made her love him all the more. She took a bite of the manicotti, and involuntarily let out a satisfied moan. Sherlock smirked at her response, and she flushed pink.

''Oh God, I'm sorry. It's just...this is delicious!'' She said, taking another bite. Sherlock took his first bite, and savored the flavors that bounced on his tongue.

''It's really just simple chemistry if you follow the directions. Not a difficult feat to overcome, really.'' He said, taking a sip of the wine. Molly again looked up at him.

''You made this? Bloody hell.'' She took another bite of her food, tasting the spices. Sherlock grinned at her, before sipping his wine again. They had sat and eaten their pasta, and desert, silently. Sherlock made the occasional deduction about her, and she would smile at him, watching is brilliance in action. After the dinner, Sherlock pulled her up to stand with him. He then left her there, turning and walking over to the shelf, where he pressed the button on the stereo. A beautiful, low note started through the speakers. Sherlock strode back over to Molly, and held out a hand.

OoOo

Meanwhile, John and the boys sat around Mrs. Hudson's table. The two small children sat with their feet dangling off the chairs, happily stuffing their faces with the slices. John smiled over at them as they chomped down on the pieces. Mrs. Hudson came into the kitchen a moment later with some biscuits and milk to serve as dessert. After a few moments, John heard music coming from the flat above them. They all looked up to the ceiling, and the boys smiled brightly. John looked over to them.

''What's that, you two?" He asked.

''Mr. Sherluck is dancing with Auntie.'' Titus said, before taking another large bite of his pizza. John's eyes opened widely as he tried to understand the words. Or rather, the idea behind the words.

''It was my idea.'' Timothy piped up, a proud, almost smug smile wiping his features. John grinned at how much they acted like the detective. He looked back up to the ceiling again, smiling a tad as he wondered what that sight must look like.

OoOo

''Would you care to dance?" He asked in a low, baritone voice. Molly's eyebrows snapped up in shock at the question. She nodded her head, before delicately sliding her hand into his. In a swift motion, Sherlock twirled her around once, before bringing her close and into his embrace. Molly blushed as she lightly gripped his forearm in one hand, her other entwined in his. Sherlock held his poised frame tall and strong. He had done this before, she could see it. Her blush deepened as she became very aware of his other strong hand, placed firmly on the small of her back. He stepped gracefully in time with the slow music that wafted through the room, occasionally spinning them to a different angle. Molly moved her hand from his arm to around his back, pulling herself closer. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the thuds of his heart beat. Sherlock's grip on her tightened instinctively, never wanting to release her. They slowly swayed back and forth to the soft tune, and the closeness of their bodies caused the unfamiliar sensation to bubble up inside of Sherlock. His hand slid up the curve of her back, and he dipped her backwards. Molly smiled and held onto him. His lips touched hers, softly at first, and then with more ferocity and greed. Molly ran a hand up to snake through his dark hair as she, too, grew hungrier for the touch. Sherlock then carefully moved her closer to the nearby wall, where he lightly shoved her against it.

''When did you say your sister-in-law and brother were retrieving the twins?" He spoke in a husky, dark voice as he kissed her jaw line. Molly wrapped her arms around him, glimpsing at the watch on her wrist.

''Half an hour.'' She said in a gasped voice. She then felt Sherlock groan in aggravation, and pull away from her. She looked to him, when she saw a slight smirk on his face. He kissed her a final time, before whispering into her ear.

''Not nearly enough time for my plans.''

OoOo

After dinner and dessert, the twins had settled onto Mrs. Hudson's floral print sofa. They yawned together, trying to keep their eyes open. Just as they began to doze off, the doorbell rang. Their eyes snapped open and they looked up at John with glee. He smiled down at them, and motioned for them to follow. They approached the outside door, and opened it.

''Mummy! Daddy!" The boys cried out happily, as they ran and each claimed a parent with a hug. Pam laughed into Titus's curly hair, hugging him close. Matt had picked up Timothy, cradling him on a hip as they stepped inside. He shook John's hand, who smiled back.

''You must be Dr. Watson. Molly told us about you and Sherlock helping them out this week. Thank you very much. Hope these two weren't too much of rascals.'' Matt said, rattling Timothy's curls. John laughed and shook his head.

''No, no. They've been positively wonderful. In fact, I think we may miss them around here.'' He said as he shook Pam's hand. She had stood up, and looked around a bit.

''Where's Molly?'' She asked curiously. Before John could explain anything, the boys chirped with the information.

''She's upstairs with Mr. Sherluck. They're having a fancy date. It was our idea. Yea, we even set the table!" Pam raised an eyebrow curiously to John, who just chuckled.

''I'll just go get her.'' He said, before racing up the stairs. He knocked on the door before pushing it open. He caught sight of Molly carrying the empty glasses to the kitchen, followed by Sherlock with the plates.

''Hello John. I suspect Molly's family is here to retrieve the boys.'' Sherlock stated. He nodded his head, and Molly returned to the room quickly.

''Oh, well, I'll get their things downstairs then.'' She moved swiftly to the other room to finish packing their things. John followed Sherlock into the kitchen.

''So, how did it go?" He asked in a hushed voice. Sherlock placed the dishes in the sink.

''Very well. Although, I will need you to be away from the flat for a bit after they leave.'' He said in a commanding tone. John looked up to protest.

''Oh, just go to the cinema or something. I need three hours at least. Can you do that?" He asked, his imperial voice ringing with an almost pleading tone. John gruffed a sigh, before nodding his head. Molly had just returned from the bedroom with the large bag of clothes and toys. The three of them shuffled down the stairs, and stood at the door.

''Matt! Pam!'' Molly rang, clinging to the two together in a joined soon separated, and chatted a bit about the weather, Gram, and the trip home.

''Well, we had better get these two monkeys home and into bed. Thanks again Mol, for looking after them for us.'' Matt said, giving her another hug.

''It's really okay. Glad you made it back safely.'' Molly replied. Matt shook Sherlock's and John's hand, thanking each of them. The boys looked up at Molly, and gave her hugs around her legs, she held them close by their heads, returning the awkward embrace. Next, the two moved to hug John and then Mrs. Hudson. Finally they came to stand in front of the tall, pale consulting detective.

''Goodbye boys. Thank you for your assistance today.'' He said stoically. He received no verbal reply, but instead nearly lost his balance as they clung onto his long legs in a gripping hug.

''Bye, Mr. Sherluck.'' They both said, obviously trying to hold back tears. The hug caught him off guard. What threw him for an even bigger loop, though, was the fact that he didn't mind the embrace at all. He awkwardly patted the tops of their heads, and they soon returned to their parents' sides. The family made their final goodbyes, and left the foyer of 221 Baker street. Sherlock took hold of Molly's hand, and pulled her towards the steps.

''Goodnight John. Do enjoy the cinema. Take my card.'' He said, practically dragging the small woman behind him as he quickly ascended the stairs. John just chuckled to himself, before pulling his coat on and closing the large, black door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! Well, now I am at a crossroad, literally. This is not the end of this story, but I kinda want to go work on the unsung happenings between our pathologist and detective. It may be a bit longer than a day for an update, but hopefully not much longer than that. Thank you for all the support! I do hope you will continue to return for more fun with The Twins! Love you all!


	22. Chapter 22

Yay for shout outs!

Guest: aw, yay! Glad I can make you smile! Thank you for reading!

Feyfangirl: XD YAAAYYY! The twins say thank you. Lol. They like you too!

Miss Magenta Lestrade: aw, I'm glad you ship them too. Do look for more, this is far from over!

Zora Arian: teehee, yep. They are indeed gone. You'll have to go check out the other events in the other story. ;)

Ringelsocke: =D to you too! Lol

Whytejigsaw: I think I'm going to continue with this one, and then just add to the other one when it comes up...I'm having a bit of block on ideas for the twins right now, so frustrating.

IamSherlocked123: lol, hope you liked the next chapter!

Aviatress: aw, thanks for the supportive advice...decisions decisions. Lol

Madasahatterjayy: lol yea, I like the cross references too. It's just too much fun not to include all these little aspects of childhood.

Childofteriver: lol yea...I think they'd be a bit weird if they were sociopaths like Sherlock. They're too much Hooper to be Holmes. Hahaha. Thanks for smiling!

Musicchica10: lol be looking forward to the next couple of chapters for that one idea you gave me. Lol. Also, I'll be emailing you soon with some ideas I have. Talking ''out loud'' helps me to think. ;)

Patemalah21: yay! Thanks for reading dear!

Nindroid: hahaha...NO! FLUFFY FIC! do you know how hard it is NOT to go to kidnapping scenarios?! Lol. This is ME we're talking about here. So, for now...no kidnapping.

BobbyFlay: aaww, thank you so much! That made my day! I'm super happy you like my writing, as I am very self-critical of it. So again, thank you!

Magicstrikes: teehee...Sherlock is very um...attentive when learning something new. ;)

Amalia Kensington: yay! I'm glad you liked the date! I rewrote it about five times before I was finally okay with it.

Well my dears, I don't own BBC, or any of the characters, apart from my ginger midgets. Um...hm, let's play a game. You think of an adventure you'd like the boys and/or Molly and Sherlock and John to get into, and I'll see if I can fit it in. Having a bit of writer's block at present, HELP! Anyway, here is this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the weeks that followed, not much had changed in Sherlock's routine. He had been solving several cases for Lestrade, conducting experiments, showing off his skills, deducing hidden things about strangers, and refusing to do the shopping. The one thing that had changed, however, was his new found delight in randomly bestowing affection onto Molly Hooper. His highly addictive personality and easily bored mind made for an interesting combination. That, when mixed with his feelings toward the pathologist, created a chaotic whirlwind of unexpected surprises for the both of them.

OoOo

''John, I need coffee.'' Sherlock stated from his spot in the corner of St. Bart's lab. John sighed and stood up from his stool.

''Oh, I can go get you some, Sherlock.'' Molly chimed in sweetly. She moved to leave for the cafeteria, when his and wrapped around her wrist, stopping her.

''No, I need you to stay here and get me that soil analysis when it is complete. John is more than capable.'' Was the answer. Molly sat back down, and John just rolled his eyes as he left the room. Molly started to speak, but barely got more than a few syllables out.

''I could've gone- mmmph'' she was cut off by Sherlock pulling her to him, his lips colliding with hers. He cradled the back of her head in a strong hand, and she felt his other one raking against the skin exposed at her waist from under her shirt. In the back, the computer beeped with an alert at a match found.

''Here... I can get you that...'' Molly breathed into his mouth as he kissed her over and over. His mouth moved to her jaw, and she shivered as he whispered to her between bites and kisses.

''Leave it.'' Molly gasped as his hands clutched onto her. She was just wrapping his curls around her fingers, when her phone rang. They both sighed with annoyance, and Molly tried not sounding out of breath as she answered the phone.

''Hello? Oh hi Pam! What? Are you serious? Oh no! Are you bringing them here? Okay, I'll be up in fifteen minutes. Yea, I know. Okay, see you here soon. Bye.'' Molly hung up the mobile, and looked over to Sherlock, his eyes widened with curiosity.

''That was Pam. I guess the twins each have a broken leg.'' She said with a pitying smile. Sherlock's brow furrowed, Molly almost thought it was from concern.

''What transpired to have this happen?" He asked, his face returning to normal. Molly chuckled as she began the story.

''Well, apparently they were trying to climb up the slide at the park, and a bigger kid ended up sliding down and knocked them off the sides. Titus's left, Timothy's right. Poor boys.'' She said. Sherlock stood up straight.

''You said they were bringing them here, correct?" He asked, and she nodded in confirmation. Sherlock turned and walked to the door. Molly was curious of where he was going, but she turned back to her work, slightly dizzied from their bout of snogging.

OoOo

The boys sat in their beds in the pediatric wing at the hospital. They watched the cartoons on the telly high in the corner of the room, giggling every so often. Their legs were wrapped in large, awkward casts, and they complained of itchy feet. Molly had come up, and knocked on the door frame.

''Aunt Molly!" They yelled in surprise, reaching for her to hug them. She hugged each of them tenderly, running her fingers through their springy curls. She sat on the edge of Timothy's bed, and crossed her legs on the mattress.

''So, what were you boys doing that gave you broken legs?" She asked curiously. Titus retold their tale.

''Well, we were playing pirates on the playground. And Timothy wanted to climb to the top of the ship. So we were climbing, and this big bully, Franky, he wouldn't let us up the slide. We asked nicely, and he kept saying 'NO'... , so we told him he was too big for his age, and then he slid down the slide, while we were still on it! We were just trying to be nice! I fell and hurt this leg, and Timothy fell and hurt that one.'' He said, pointing to his brother's bound leg. Molly nodded her head as she listened, she was about to speak, when a low voice spoke behind her.

''Tell me about this Franky, boys.'' She turned, to see Sherlock and John standing in the doorway. The twins gasped dramatically at seeing them.

''Mr. Sherluck! Mr. John! What are you doing here?!" They asked as the two men stepped in. John was holding two matching, blue balloons, each with a 'Get Well' sign on them.

''Well, Sherlock told me what happened, I wanted to come see what mischief you were getting into to end up like this.'' John said as he made the rounds, hugging the boys, and shaking hands with Matt and Pam. He took a seat in the chair next to Titus's bed. Sherlock dragged a chair to sit in between the two beds. He looked back and forth between the boys, deducing the amount of time they had each spent crying, and who would most likely heal first.

''Who is this bully you spoke of? Tell me about him. Leave nothing out.'' Sherlock said firmly. The twins shared a look, before telling the detective all the physical details they could remember about the boy named Franky. After hearing the information and logging it away, Sherlock stood and bowed gallantly to the two young boys. He turned and repeated the same to their parents, and finally kissed Molly on top of her head. He motioned for John to follow, and soon enough, they were gone. Molly whipped out her phone and fired off a text to John.

'Text me details. Make sure he doesn't leave the kid in tears.'  
-Molly-

'Will do. :)'  
-JW-

Molly smiled to herself as she watched the program on the set. She wondered to herself about why he had asked for the information on the bully, and what Sherlock was up to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, what is he up to indeed? See you next time around! Don't forget to leave a review, and go check out the other fics I have! Love you all, thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

Okay fans! I have been working on a lot of actual life stuff this week, so I've not had time to write a whole lot...luckily I had this chapter one already...but tomorrow may be a lapse in updating, sorry in advance if that's the case. Lol. For now though, let's do some shout outs!

TheGoldenHairedMockingjay: aw thanks. Thanks for reading and the review!

IamSherlocked123: teehee.

Lucy36: aw, lol. Thanks for sneaking on to read! Yes, mom says thank you for the good vibes! Teehee, hope you like the chapters when you get caught up!

Almightyswot: lol thanks for the 3x review!

Aviatress: hahaha, hm...theme park...could be interesting. I shall consider. ;) thanks lovely!

Madasahatterjayy: hmmm...again, I shall consider it. I think I can do something similar...maybe not a different country...but well...you'll just have to wait and see. ;) thanks!

Zora arian: lol just read.

Musicchica10: lol yay! Lol it does sound funny.

Miss Magenta Lestrade: aw, glad you like the boys! Thanks!

Louisethelibrarian: teehee the lab snog session was fun to write. For some reason it just seems like a quirky, yet romantic setting, especially for these two. Hm... as far as your ideas.. particularly the Irene one..you should PM me...would LOVE to see what you had in mind for that...I hadn't thought of that angle before. And as for the broken legs...they're six year old...twin...boys. lol. Life happens. ;)

Patemalah21: hm...you'll just have to read.

Amalia Kensington: teehee, flutter flutter. Thank you Lex!

Me: aw, thanks! I figured if he were to choose a child/children to like, it'd be ones that worship the ground he walks on. Lol.

Beth-taurichick: :D

Daisherz365: lol You're ALIVE! Glad you got caught up and enjoyed it all.

Ssmill: I'm addicted to reviews! Thanks for being a provider!

Nindroid: eh, they're 6...whatcha gonna do, right? Lol

Kat: lol oh no! Don't die! Thanks for liking it!

BobbyFlay: hm...guess you'll just have to read.

Chaoticmom: first off, nice name! Thanks for the review! :D

Magicstrikes: that's damn straight! Lol

*I only own the twins, broken bones and all. Lol*

Chapter Twenty-Three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock and John sat quietly at the park. The taller man observed the playing children, when he finally spied the boy in question. He matched the description the twins had given him. 'Tall. Brown hair. Freckled from head to toe. Large, doughy physique. That is Franky.' Sherlock smirked as he saw the larger boy dominating the slide, not allowing any of the other children passage. He stood, and began to walk toward the playground. John looked up in shock, and soon followed him.

''Sherlock, you can't just walk up to a child and interrogate him like he's one of our suspects!" John half whispered to him. Sherlock strode past the set where the children played, and to the other side, where a large man sat. He was on his mobile, playing some sort of game.

''I'm not going to speak to the boy, I'm going to speak to his father.'' Sherlock said coolly. John's eyes widened slightly as he saw the man. The very large, burly man. He was about to pull Sherlock back, but the detective was too swift.

''Excuse me, Sir. I would like to discuss the problems your son has been causing at this park.'' He spoke politely, but in his usual crass tone. The brute looked up, scoffed, and returned to looking at his phone. Sherlock replied by plucking the phone from his hand, closing the flipped out part, and pocketing it in the man's coat. The large man stood upright, towering over Sherlock by a half a foot.

''Oi! What are you on about?'' The man said, his temper already flaring. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the man, before deducing the tiny details about him.

''I see you have an anger management issue, and you clearly abuse steroids. You probably use what, horse pills? No, tiny tracking marks on your arm from consistent use of a tourniquet, puncture scars from needles. You are very aggressive in how you speak to others, especially your son. Speaking of such, your son has caused some problems for my proteges. I am here to remedy the situation. Now please, correct your son's ill behavior toward the other children, or I shall have to be forced to humiliate you in a public setting, just to set an example.'' Sherlock finished his deduction, leaving the man staring in awe. When his brain finally caught up, his face burned red with rage.

''You're messin' with the wrong man, there skinny. You must be goin' on about those two gingersnaps that were pickin' on my boy. They were tellin' him all sorts of stuff, showin' off and actin' like a bunch of know-it-alls. They had it comin'. Just like you, if you don't back the bloody hell off.'' He said. John crossed his arms in front of him, staring down the man. He then saw a grin creep onto Sherlock's face. He knew that look. Sherlock stepped closer to the man, so that he was within an inch of his face.

''Those 'gingersnaps' as you call them, happen to be of some importance to me. Your oaf of a son most likely displayed some obvious genetic deficiency, and my charges were merely being kind enough to point it out to him. I would be thrilled to see what your massive size and slow reflexes have to offer in a fight.'' Sherlock spat. The man's eyes flared with blinding rage, and he swung. Sherlock was quick to dodge the blow, and responded by grabbing the man's arm, twisting it back and to the side. Sherlock then pulled on the arm. The man's body involuntarily followed, causing him to flip feet over head until his back was suddenly on the ground. Sherlock stood from his crouched position, and leaned over the man's moaning form.

''As I said before, I would be forced to embarrass you in front of others. Now, collect your son, and implement some discipline into his life.'' Sherlock turned and left, hands clasped behind his back. John stepped behind him, looking back at the large guy whose son now hunched over, looking with concern. John smiled widely as he recalled Sherlock's words. 'They happen to be of some importance to me'.

OoOo

The boys were now at their home, sleeping off the day's activities. Pam sang sweetly to them in their bedroom. Matthew and Molly sat in the kitchen, each sipping their tea. Molly could see the gears in her brother's head turning. Finally, he spoke.

''You know, the boys keep going on about those friends of yours. They really do look at that one like a super hero. All we've heard for the past three weeks is about the week we went to visit Pam's mum.'' Molly laughed, imagining the stories. Matt listed off events.

''Rearranging the bookshelves. Teaching them his little trick. The soapy explosion.''

''Oh yes that one was-''

''The neck goblins.'' Molly stopped mid sentence as Matt listed a final, knowing event. Her face flushed bright crimson with embarrassment. Matt smiled slyly, patting her shoulder as he stood.

''So, how are things getting on with Mr. Know-it-all?'' He asked, taking a gulp of tea. Molly's lip quirked into an annoyed sort of smirk.

''Matt. He has a name. And things are lovely. He's...absolutely lovely.'' Molly said, smiling to herself. Her brother smiled, seeing his sister finally happy.

''It's about time you found a little happiness, sis.'' He walked past her, letting her sit to think. Her thoughts were interrupted by a chime from her phone. She picked it up, and read the text. Molly smiled from ear to ear upon reading it.

'Tell the boys that Franky won't be picking on them anymore.'  
-JW-

She texted back, letting out a giggle.

'How did he manage that?'  
-Molly-

'Embarrassed the boy's dad. Quite a brute of a guy, really.'  
-JW-

Molly grinned to herself, before standing up and moving to the door. It was growing darker out, and she knew she needed to leave soon. Matt walked to where she was pulling on her coat.

''I've got to go. Tell the boys Franky won't be a problem anymore.'' She grinned cheekily at him. Matt's mouth dropped open a bit, before nodding his head. He had seen Franky's father, his size and aggression. He had a deep respect for anyone brave enough to go up against a guy like that.

''Tell him thanks.''

Molly left the house, and hailed a cab home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aw, so he DOES care about the twins! Come on now, why would Sherlock go after a little fish when he could fry a macdaddy? Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time. Review, follow, favorite! Thanks you all!


	24. Chapter 24

Well, sorry for the delay, but hey, if you didn't see it...I have another story parallel to this one, which I updated yesterday. ''A Study in Neck Goblins.'' Go check it out! In the meantime, how about some shout outs, yes?

Beth-taurichick:teehee, they are quite the little charmers!

Childoftheriver: aw, thanks!

Guest: ha! That would have been cool! Hm, I may have to remember that idea for sometime down the line. Lol. Thanks!

Guest: sh, don't tell him that. ;)

Chaoticmom: hahaha! Oh Sherlock, ever the gentleman, even in a duel. ''Sh, no, we can't giggle, it's a crime scene.'' Lol, thanks lovely!

Feyfangirl: aw, thank you!

Nindroid: no! Don't die! Hope you checked out the other story and enjoyed it! Hope this chapter makes up for it! :D

Magicstrikes: teehee, this is a six. ;)

Aviatress: just wanted to say I hope you like where I took your idea for this chapter! Thanks for your input and review!

Madasahatterjayy: thanks for understanding! Hope you like this chapter!

Zora Arian: teehee, I have large uncles too. I know what you mean.

Musicchica10: I know! It made me happy to include a little bit of his skill there. Thanks as always my dear!

BobbyFlay: thank you! I agree, his love for fighting is just so fun in the books! I think they should implement it in the show a bit more. Thanks for the kind words!

Louisethelibrarian: hahaha, I know. I really am. Thanks for the PM...I am considering my options and how to work it in if I can. Thanks!

Ssmill: yay! Here's more. ;)

Amalia Kensington: hahaha, call it sibling intuition? No...more like tattling. Lol. Thanks for the review! Cheers!

Thegoldenhairedmockingjay: yay!

Miss Magenta Lestrange: so, my apologies for calling you Miss Lestrade before, haha, my eyes recognized the wrong last letters. Oh well. Any who, yes, bamf is a very good and accurate description. Lol.

Madasateacup: heehee, your name is fun. And thank you for loving the story. Mmm, tea. What type of tea do you drink?

Alright, once again...I only on my cute little twins! Everything else goes to Sir ACD, Moffat, Gatiss, and BBC. Le sigh.

Chapter Twenty-Four:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock sat in his easy chair, trying to think. Molly and her family had gone on a final vacation before the school year started for Timothy and Titus. John had started dating a nurse from the pediatric ward of the hospital. A Miss Mary Morstan. He was now away, quite frequently. This left Sherlock to his own devices, a dangerous idea. Sherlock tried and tried to regain focus. Usually the silence would have been the perfect gateway to enter his mind palace. Now, however, it created more of a road block than a passage. He sighed heavily in frustration, before attempting to find a different open path. Playing the violin had proven useless, as all the songs ended up merging into lullabies and children's tunes that Molly sang to the twins. Resorting the bookshelf left him experimenting with different color combinations on each shelf. Tending to his brewing experiments, well, he didn't even feel like doing that. 'What in the world has happened to me?' Sherlock thought to himself. The solution to this riddle shot through his mind suddenly. He missed them. Not just John, but the twins as well. And definitely Molly.

OoOo

''Mummy we want to go on that ride!" The twins shouted excitedly, pointing at a very large roller coaster. Pam laughed nervously. Molly knew her sister-in-law had a fear of heights, but she wasn't aware until this trip that she also feared amusement rides of all sorts. Pam was a 'down-to-earth' girl, in that, the closer to earth she was, the better. Matt, on the other hand, loved them all. The faster, higher, and more twisted, the more fun he had. So, during their last day at the park, Matt took the boys on every ride he could, hoping to steer them in his footsteps. Molly decided to ride a few, but mostly remained on the ground with Pam. They would wait for the boys at the end of each ride, enjoying each other's company.

''So, how is Sherlock?" Pam asked, looking up at the tall coaster to wave at her boys. Molly followed the action, before turning to her.

''Well, I'm sure he's brooding and moping about. I'm not there to help with his experiments, and John took his new girlfriend on a camping trip for a couple days. Poor man, I'm sure he's climbing the walls right now.'' She giggled at the mental image of Sherlock pouting like her nephews. The other woman chuckled along with her.

''So John...he's straight?" She smirked lightly.

''Of course he's straight! Wait...did you think...Pam!" Molly sputtered, becoming aware of her sister's implications. Pam laughed loudly, before patting Molly's shoulder.

''You do have to admit it is a bit confusing. I mean, they act like they are very, very dependent of each other. I just always thought they were, well..ya know.''

''No Pam, no they aren't. I mean, yes, they're close, but strictly in the 'best friends' sort of close.'' Molly reassured her. Pam smiled, before asking another question.

''So, do you get jealous at all? I mean of their relationship.''

''Well, sometimes...but when all is said and done, I just have to remember all that they've gone through together as friends. Five years, and the mess with Jim. I just keep myself in check. I know he'll never care for me as much as he does John, but I don't expect him to either.'' Molly stated confidently. Suddenly her phone chimed, and she pulled it from her pocket. Five new texts rolled in after another. 'Stupid bloody signal.' She thought.

'When are you returning? I need you here.'  
-SH-

'Bored. I've taken to shooting the wall.'  
-SH-

'Please come back. My mind is rebelling.'  
-SH-

'Easy case. A four, but I took it anyway. It lasted five minutes.'  
-SH-

'I miss you.'  
-SH-

Molly giggled as she read each one, when a thought came into her head. 'I wonder if he texts John these things?' She brushed it off immediately. Even if he did, it was still nice to be acknowledged. The boys stepped carefully down the steps, interrupting her thought process. She looked up to see Timothy, Titus, and Matt all awkwardly trudging toward them.

''Did you boys have fun?" Pam asked. The dizzy boys nodded their heads, before nearly falling over in a fit of laughter. Molly had taken a load of photos from their trip, and she wondered if Sherlock would want to see them. 'Probably not.' She told herself. 'Too much sentiment.' A smirk tucked in the corner of her lips. They spent the rest of the day riding rides, and finally, when the sun began to set, the family piled into their van and drove back to London. Molly texted Sherlock when they reached an area with a strong enough signal.

'Coming back now. Sorry you were bored. I miss you too.'  
-Molly-

She slid the phone closed, and leaned her head against the window. The boys were fast asleep in the seat next to her, their small frames dangling over each other like rag dolls. Matt drove, while Pam read a book in the passenger seat next to him. She watched them; even in their silence they seemed to have a perfect chemistry. Molly wondered if it would ever be like this with Sherlock. Their relationship was about as unconventional as one could get. However, it worked for them. Molly had loved Sherlock from the first moment, and now that she had him, even if it were just a part, she was not going to jeopardize it. She had just drifted off to sleep when her phone pinged with an alert. She opened her eyes, and looked at the text.

'When you arrive, come to Baker Street. I need you.'  
-SH-

Molly smiled to herself. When Sherlock ''needed'' someone, it was never specified to what magnitude that word meant. To Molly, it could mean one of three things. One, he ''needed'' her to nick body parts or other equipment for his experiments. Two, he ''needed'' a body, either to test an alibi or fake his own death. Or three, this being the option she hoped for most. He ''needed'' her near him. Physically, emotionally, romantically, intimately. Molly smiled, thinking on the few other times when he'd ''needed'' her in this way. She texted back.

'I'll be there as soon as I can.'  
-Molly-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, kudos to Aviatress for mentioning the idea of them going to a theme park, and while I could never see Sherlock at one, it doesn't mean that the boys can't go, right? Lol. Anyway, go check out the adult segments of this story in my fic ''A Study in Neck Goblins''. I think I've jumped the proverbial shark that is my writer's block, so hopefully I will pump out a few chapters and be ahead of my curve like usual. Thanks for all those that are reading and reviewing. As well as the followers and favorites! I feel honored, honestly. Thanks dears, see you tomorrow!


	25. Chapter 25

Hm, let's see here. Oh, that's right! I was wondering if there are any wonderful artists out there would want to or be willing to draw me a picture of my beautiful twins. Specifications: you can draw them by themselves, with Molly, Sherlock, John, or all three. Anyway, that would be awesome! Because I really want to see what people see when they read about Titus and Timothy. Anyway, take a shot at it, if you want! Alright, now that that shameless plug is out of the way...shout outs!

Lucy36: lol thanks! It's okay, you get more twins soon...see below. Thank you for the two reviews in a row! Glad you are caught up. For romanticism's sake..Sherlock made the cheesecake. ;)

Childoftheriver: thanks! I figured it would be fun tying them in together. So keep an eye on both! ;)

GuEsT: heehee, consider it implemented. ;) thanks!

Guest: aaww, thanks! Glad you smile at this!

Nindroid: lol, thank you! Hehe, Mrs. H will be ticked I'm sure! Glad you like the story.

Aviatress: yay! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again for the idea!

Ringelsocke: heehee, I couldn't resist.

Madasahatterjayy: thank you for agreeing with that! Thanks for the review!

Amalia Kensington: haha! I very much agree! There's definitely a soul-mate dynamic to some friendships. I like to think of Sherlock and John as hetero-life partners. Haha. Thanks lex!

Zora Arian: teehee, hope you went and read NG. Thanks love!

Gest: yay thank you!

Thegoldenhairedmockingjay: teehee, I agree. He's very adorable when brooding. Thanks!

Guest: i'm going to say it takes place a couple weeks after. The previous chapter. Definitely look forward to hearing ideas! PM me! I feel like the writer's block has passed for now! Thanks!

Ssmill: next chapter is up! Hope you like!

Well, once again, I sadly own no ties to Sherlock. Just dear Titus and Timothy. Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Five:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was October. More specifically, a week from the Seventeenth, the twins' birthday. Pam had arranged everything for a wonderful party for them. The theme was their favorite: pirates. Invitations were sent to family and friends from the boys' class. Molly had received her invitation by phone, for two very specific reasons.

''Well of course I'll come. You know I'd never miss something for the boys.'' Molly said in a happy tone. Her phone was balanced lightly between the fingers in her left hand, while the fingers from her right lightly combed through the dark, tangled mess of Sherlock's hair. His head laid on her lap, and his fingers steepled under his chin. Molly chattered away with her sister-in-law, while Sherlock tidied his mind palace.

''Oh, and the boys really want Sherlock and John to be there too. Could you peak to them, see if they'll make an appearance at least? I know your detective doesn't do events like this...but the twins just adore him!" Pam asked through the receiver. Molly chuckled sweetly, and replied.

''Oh, I think I can do that. Hm, might take some convincing, but I think I can make it happen. Don't worry Pam, we will see you next week! Okay, love you too. Bye!" Molly clicked the end button, and placed her mobile on the arm of the sofa. She gazed down at the man beneath her, and she smiled. He seemed almost sleeping, so she carefully leaned over and stole a kiss from him. His cover was immediately blown by an unconscious smirk tugging at the side of his lips.

''You and John have been invited to Timothy and Titus's birthday party next week. I know they would love for you to be there, will you make an appearance at least?" She asked, raking her fingers across his scalp. Sherlock sighed, his breath mixing with a bit of a groan.

''Molly, I do not do sentiment. You know this.'' Came the reply. Molly smiled. She had anticipated this, and was already a step ahead of him. She slid out from underneath him, and sighed deeply.

''I know. You're absolutely right. I'll just go then, yes? Ya know, don't want to interrupt you with all my 'sentimental kisses' and whatnot.'' She sarcastically said, trying to act coy. Before she reached the coat rack, Sherlock was already up from the couch and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her lips thoroughly, making her moan a bit. As he leaned back, she saw the mischievous gleam in his eye that she loved.

''Ah, very nice try, clever girl. I said I didn't do sentiment. You mistook sentiment for insatiable desire. Quite the difference, really. You also didn't let me finish. While I do not take part in the niceties of sentimental holidays, I shall be attending this party, considering it is upon the request of the twins.'' He smiled at her reaction of pure joy, before wrapping his arms tightly around her, hoisting her up, and carrying her back to her previous position on the sofa.

OoOo

The boys were seated at the front of the table, each with matching pirate outfits on. Pam had bought them for Halloween, but Timothy and Titus had their hearts set on wearing them for the party. The other children from their class and down the street sat around the table, each waiting excitedly for a slice of birthday cake. The adults present were Pam and Matt, of course. Pam's mother and father, and her sister were also in attendance. Molly and Matt's mother was there, avoiding most of the social setting. Molly, Sherlock, and John had come together in the same cab, which had ended up being a bit of a tight squeeze with the gifts.

Molly had managed to find a matching set of jumpers and trousers. School clothes. She had wanted to get them something practical. John had dug up one of his old rugby balls from uni. 'Boys of seven would love it.' He told himself. Wrapping the thing had proved nearly impossible, so he just paced it in a gift bag. The most surprising of gifts though, was the fact that Sherlock had purchased not only one, but two gifts; one for each twin. The boxes were moderately heavy, but not overly sized. He proudly refused to tell either John or Molly of the boxed contents.

With the was all but demolished, Pam had told the children to gather around so they could open presents. The small herd of kids mobbed around where the two boys sat. Matt had brought out the gifts they had purchased: two identical, boy sized bicycles. Timothy and Titus held wide eyed gazes as they stared at the shiny surface. They hugged their parents tightly, before sitting back down, ready for more. Each of their friends produced their gifts, and the boys eagerly opened each one with reckless abandon. Meanwhile, Sherlock stood next to John, predicting each one.

''Plastic dinosaur toy. Hm. Oh and look, another plastic dinosaur toy. A yo-yo with a knot. The imagination in gift selection made by a child is just completely trivial. What purpose will that headless army man serve?" He rambled on. John simply rolled his eyes at the deducing toddler of a man. He looked around to see where Molly had gone off to. When he spotted her, he decided to bring it to the attention of Sherlock.

''Sherlock, who's that woman Molly's arguing with?" He asked quietly. John may not have been the world's only consulting detective, but even he couldn't miss the signs of stress that weighed across Molly's face. Her hands moved frantically as she spoke at the woman. The older woman merely sat with a grouchy face, glaring up from where she sat.

''Her mother.'' Sherlock stated as if it were obvious. John looked to him as he poke.

''Same eyes, hair color, and I also heard Matthew calling her 'mum' when we arrived.'' Sherlock smirked as the doctor rolled his eyes. The two men watched from a distance.

''Wonder what they're arguing about.'' John thought aloud.

OoOo

''What makes you say that?" Molly asked calmly. Her mother wore her usual smug attitude. She looked up at her daughter from her seat.

''Molly, dear girl. Clearly he's using you. I mean, why else would he choose to associate with a freakish girl who handles the dead, if not for his own personal gain? Obviously it's not for your looks, so what then? I read all about him in the papers. They said he was a psychopath. I love you, my dear, really. I just want what's best for you.'' She said, her voice half sweet, half bitter. Molly's eyes widened with a mixture of emotion. 'Hurt. Sadness. Anger.'

''He's what's best for me! And so what if he wants to associate with me? It's not any of your business who Sherlock associates with!"

''Molly, Molly, Molly. Open your eyes, my child. You're so much like your father, blindly willing to trust anyone. That man, there's something wrong with him. Who, in their right mind, would want to go about solving cases for no pay? A freak! That's who. That's what he is, Molly, a freak!" Her mother had crinkled her nose in disdain toward the mention of the word. Molly looked down, almost wounded. Her mother added a final thought.

''Maybe you two are meant for each other, then. A freak to match a freak.'' At this sentence, Molly had had enough. She stormed off and into the house, wiping the stinging tears from her eyes. She had not seen the tall, pale man following after her.

OoOo

Molly dried her eyes with a tissue. She had been facing the sink in the small kitchen, gazing out the window at the party.

''Is everything alright?" She heard his voice ask softly behind her. Molly spun around to meet Sherlock's eyes. His look of concern immediately deepened upon seeing the redness of her nose and eyes. Molly didn't waste time. She immediately buried herself under his flowing coat in a deep hug. Sherlock's arms gingerly draped around her, and he held her close. After a moment of more light sobs, he could hear her speaking into his chest.

''I love you. No matter what anyone says, I love you.'' Her grip around him tightened. It had been no mystery at all that the two women had been arguing over him. It was no surprise that Molly had reached her peak of tolerance, and had run off. The shocking thing was, when she had said it, Sherlock did not feel compelled to correct her in the term 'love'. In fact, he felt the word perfectly fit for their feelings. His feelings. Sherlock kissed her sweetly, and wiped a final tear from her cheek. He smiled at her, and she immediately smiled back. They turned to rejoin the celebration, Molly walking ahead of him. He looked after her, before nodding his head slightly.

'I love you too, Molly Hooper.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

K, so I really liked the idea Molly standing up against a bully. Who bullies people more than their own parents, right? So there ya go...hope you liked it. See you next time, and we'll find out what Sherlock got for young Timothy and Titus. Love you all! Leave me a review!


	26. Chapter 26

Woohoo, thank you for all the reviews and everything, lovelies! How about some shout outs? Yes? Okay!

Guest: hm, I shall see what I can do. Lol

Guest: lol, yummy?

Chaoticmom: hm...guess you'll just have to read on, yea? Thanks dear, take care yourself!

Louisethelibrarian: heehee, I do like the Opie comparison...except it's be Opie with curly hair. Haha! Thanks!

Friend2friend1: REALLY!? THAT'S AWESOME! I honestly ad no idea he had twin nephews... sweet! Thanks, for that little nugget of wisdom, and the amazing review!

Aviatress: hahaha, thanks! It's okay, feel free to cycle through the ones already used. ;)

Madasahatterjayy: lol nah! Nothing 'too' inappropriate. At least I don't think so. ;)

Adi who is also Mou: lol yay!

Guest: glad you liked how he handled it. I think normally, he would have classified it as a 1...but since the twins were involved, it bumped it up to like a 7. Heehee.

Zora Arian: yea...me too. Trust me, I've been on the receiving end of that word loads of times, eventually you brush it off. Hahaha! Aw, I Lurve you for lurving it!

Me: HAHAHA! You know, if Sherlock were there, he'd be able to tell you why caliber the adorable bullet was, based on the splatter pattern of you brain. Heehee, sorry, felt like being a nerd!

Musicchica10: you are correct, she didn't. But he STILL said it. ;) glad you like it! Thanks for being my muse on this one...as always.

Thegoldenhairedmockingjay: I like Strong!Molly too. People tend to underestimate her. Hence why our ship IS SO AWESOME!

Patemalah21: hahaha, aw, at least you know you only have to wait a day. And thanks for the cyber cookies. Delicious. Thanks for the review dear!

Guest: haha, I don't know about changing her opinion...but...oh, you'll just have to read! Thanks!

GuEsT: to answer your concern, their legs are fine! Hm, hadn't thought of meeting his just yet, though I can tell you it's on the list. Oh, and a bit of trivia, if you care to know. The twins share a birthday with a certain Morbid author. ;) thanks for the review!

Amalia Kensington: lol, aw. Thanks! Yes, overbearing moms are kinda just terrible. I don't have one, but I've heard of them.

Nindroid: hahaha! Awesome! Tiny deerstalkers! Fantastic! Thanks, may have to use that. ;)

Magicstrikes: heehee, not in this particular instance, no. Hm, you'll just have to see. Thanks for the review!

Hm, sigh...I only have claims to my boys. Sadly, Sherlock is not one of those boys. ;) ooh, well. Any who, would very much love a drawing of my twins...if anyone is up to the challenge. You can PM me the link to wherever you post it...and it shall be the cover picture for this story. If I get multiples..well, I'll just cycle through them! Happy drawing! And happy reading! Next chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The boys had just finished opening Molly's gifts when the two had returned to the back yard. They turned and gave her a quick hug as she crouched behind their chairs.

''Thank you, Aunt Molly!" She giggled as they turned back around. Pam was handing them the bag from John, when Molly felt her brother come up and hug her from behind.

''Don't listen to a word she says, Mol. We love him, and he's absolutely brilliant with the boys.'' He whispered to her. Molly pulled away from him and smiled at Matt. She mouthed a 'thank you', and then stood next to the doctor and detective. Timothy and Titus grappled for the bag, before the rugby ball fell out into their laps. John laughed as he saw their eyes grow wide with boyish excitement.

''Whoa! Cool! Thank you Mr. John! Timothy let me hold it!"

''No, I want it first!"

''No, me!"

The two fought over the ball, falling off their chairs and into the grass. The other children joined in on the fight over the ball. The boys had seamlessly split into teams, and an impromptu game progressed. Matt had stopped the action with a loud whistle with his fingers. All the children stopped still, and he looked at them. Titus and Timothy stood up from the bottom of the heap, and dusted the grass from their outfits. Matt placed them each in their chairs.

''Now, you boys have one gift each left to open. Then you can play rugby. The tag says it's from...Sherlock!" Pam said in surprise as she read off the small tag. The twins eyes grew three times in size with delight. They giddily swung their legs back and forth, waiting. Matt and Pam each brought one of the neatly wrapped boxes over, and set them on the round in front of where the two curly haired boys sat. Their springy, red locks bounced about as the hopped down and tore into the paper. Once the paper was off, they ripped off the tape that held the brown boxes closed. And then, they saw what was inside. Timothy and Titus looked to each other, up at Sherlock, down to the boxes, and back up to him. Without a word, the sprang to their feet and rushed him. Sherlock nearly fell over as they grabbed each of his long legs, tightly hugging them. Sherlock chuckled lowly, before he bent down to their eye level.

''Mr. Sherluck, this is the best birthday EVER!'' Titus said, before throwing his hands dramatically around the detective's neck. His twin copied him, and Sherlock found it was getting more difficult to breathe. Molly and John laughed loudly, knowing better than the other's of Sherlock's personal issues with impulsive touching. The boys released him and ran back to the boxes, carefully pulling out the gifts. They carefully cradled the pristine and shining metal microscopes, looking over the curves and knobs. Molly, John, Pam, and Matt all shot a shocked look to Sherlock. He merely stood and watched his pupils show off the gadgets to their friends.

Twenty minutes later, with microscopes and other gifts being put in the house, they boys had restarted their rugby match. Molly, Pam, and her parents had all gone inside to clean the mess made by the hoard of children. Pam's mother chatted away, speaking very kindly of both John and Sherlock. Molly found it refreshing to hear supportive words, rather than ones of scrutiny. She looked out the window to see her brother talking with Sherlock, as John supervised the game.

OoOo

''So, you and my sister...eh?" Matt mentioned awkwardly. Sherlock nodded his head in confirmation. Matt stepped in front of him, so that their eyes met.

''You'd best be good to her. Lord knows the girl deserves a bit of happiness. I don't want to be gettin' a call down the line sayin' you broke her heart. You seem like a good man, Sherlock. The boys are quite fond of you, and Molly definitely loves you. So don't hurt her, or you'll be answerin' to me.'' Matt said in earnest. Sherlock smirked a bit, before holding out a hand. They shook hands, and Sherlock nodded.

''You have my word, Matthew.''

OoOo

The party was over, the children had all gone home, and now the family was dispersing. The twins had hugged their grandparents and given kisses out generously. They hugged onto Molly for a bit, talking to her about school. John had been speaking with Pam about his relationship with Mary, and she cooed at his affectionate tone. Sherlock took this opportunity to introduce himself to the woman from before. He walked over to where she stood, collecting her coat. She was a tall woman, almost as tall as he was. She carried herself with an aristocratic air.

''Mrs. Hooper, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.'' He said in false politeness, holding out a hand. She looked at it, then at him, and smugly ignored the gesture.

''Mr. Holmes. I've heard lots about you from a numerous source of people.'' She said curtly as she pulled on the coat. He detected small details about her, and decided to show her who he was exactly.

''How long?" He asked. She looked at him in confusion.

''I beg your pardon?"

''How long have you been having sleeping with your family attorney? Is it a recent development, or has it been over a long period of time. Perhaps while your late husband was still living.'' He said in a analytic tone. Molly's mother stiffened, and her body became defensive.

''Oh, come now Mrs. Hooper, you've heard about me. You know what I do. Now tell me, why is it that you are so cruel to your daughter? Perhaps it's that you don't like her choice in careers. Most likely though, it's the overwhelming amount of guilt she makes you feel, given the fact that she resembles her late father in several different aspects. How did I know it was the attorney? Trace amounts of ink smudged on your neck. The type of ink found in money. However, it's mixed with a bit of carbon soot, carbon paper then. So, who deals with both money, carbon paper, and estranged widows? Answer's easy. Attorneys. Greedy, bottom-dwelling breed of people, really, but then again, they are one of the more brilliant types of criminal. As to the matter of my associating with your daughter, please be thoroughly and properly informed when I tell you that it is because I find her absolutely irresistible, clever, and lovely. Clearly all traits she inherited from her father.'' He finished, his final words coming out as poison.

Her mouth fell open slightly, before she cleared her throat. Her hand slowly and shakily moved as she offered it to him. Sherlock looked down at it, then back to her. He verbally scoffed, before turning and walking to the door, leaving the poor woman in his wake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it in record time...15 minutes! Anyway, see you all tomorrow! Thanks for reading and all the support you give me! I love you all! Laters!


	27. Chapter 27

Hm, let's see here...shout outs, yes? Alright!

Beth-taurichick: thank you, see, I thought so too with the microscopes! Thanks for reviewing!

Aviatress: aw, thanks, glad it was liked for a speed write!

Lucy36: teehee, lovely review! Thank you! For all the reviews!

Zora arian: glad you liked the deduction, I'm never sure if they sound good or not. Thanks!

Madasahatterjayy: lol, thank you, yea, I don't think Sherlock cares about whose blessing he gets. Lol

Amalia kensington: I did like developing her family a bit...I often wonder about her whole back story. Thanks!

Musicchica10: heehee, glad you liked the birthday idea...hope you like these next few chapters! Thanks love!

Me: hahahaha! I am still laughing about this. Thank you! Made my day!

Terminallymad: hahaha, ooh, are you possessed? Teehee.

Louisethelibrarian: yea, I'm not sure hoe much more we'll see of her...we will...just not much. And thanks for liking the gifts, I thought they were clever too!

Ssmill: woohoo! Thank you for the review!

Guest: lol, its okay, I like nerdy-dorky-geeks. I am one too. We're called gerks. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Nindroid: hahaha, mind palaces! Nice!

Thegoldenhairedmockingjay: thank you for liking the argument...er...smack down of Molly's mom...and the twins reaction.

GuEsT: haha, I know you knew. He is a good ''uncle''. hope you like this chapter!

Magicstrikes: lol, it's a brotherly code of conduct I think. To make the speech. I don't know though. Thanks love!

Well, I don't own anything other than my twins. :D hope you all like the chapter!

Chapter twenty- seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''I'm pregnant.'' Were the first words said through the phone. The woman saying them sounded ecstatically happy. The woman hearing them beamed.

''Oh my Gosh, Pam! That's so great! Have you told your folks and Mum?" Molly asked.

''We've told them all, yes. You were next on the list. Molly, I am so excited! Maybe this time I'll get a little girl! Maybe two!" Pam giddily exclaimed through the speaker. Molly laughed at hearing the idea of another set of twins.

''Speaking of twins, have you told the boys yet?"

''Not yet, Matt and I are taking them out tonight and going to tell them over dinner. Oh, they'll be such good older brothers!'' Pam sounded delighted at telling her sons the news. Molly giggled.

''Well, I've got to get back to work. But we will definitely have to have a party to celebrate! Congratulations, Pam! Tell that brother of mine I said so, too!" Molly looked at her watch, realizing her break was nearly up.

''I will, I will. Love you, Mols. Bye.'' Pam finished, and Molly closed her phone. She grinned from ear to ear for the rest of the day, thinking of the addition to the family.

OoOo

''Boys, there's something your mum and I want to tell you.'' Matt said from across the table. The two curly-headed boys stopped with their imitations of a walrus, using straws. They looked to their parents, who were holding hands above the table's top. Pam and Matt looked at each other, before she spoke.

''We're going to have a baby. You boys are going to have a baby brother or sister in a few months.'' She smiled at them, excitedly waiting for their joyous reactions. It never came. What came in place of happy cheers, were two very, very cranky glares.

''What!?" Titus and Timothy yelled. Their faces were not filled with smiles, but deep pouty lips. Matt and Pam looked at each other, then to the boys. Matt looked pointedly at the two, giving them a look of authority. They sighed, before slouching back in the booth.

''Boys, we know this is big news, but I promise, we will still love you just as much as always when the new baby arrives. Okay?" Pam said as she held out her hands for Titus and Timothy to grab hold of. The twins looked up at her sincere smile, and slowly nodded their heads. The family finished their dinner in near silence. After, they headed back home, the boys falling asleep in the back seat. Pam and Matt whispered to each other.

''Well, that could've gone better.'' She said quietly, looking back at them. Matt reached over and took hold of her hand.

''It'll be okay, darling. They'll come round. Just give them some time.'' He squeezed her hand, and Pam nodded slowly back at her husband.

They arrived home, and took the boys up to bed. Pam took a look at her boys, before shutting off the light, and closing the door behind her. She joined Matt in bed, and soon fell asleep.

OoOo

It was the next morning, a beautiful chilly November Saturday, when Pam woke up. The previous night could've gone better when telling the boys, but all in all, she figured it was probably just a bit of a shock to the twins. So, she decided she'd spend the day showering them with love and affection. Starting with breakfast. Pam quietly went down into the kitchen and started preparing hot waffles and eggs. She knew how each boy liked the meal. Timothy preferred his eggs scrambled with cheese on top, and the waffle cut into fourths. Titus enjoyed eggs over-easy, with his waffle intact. Pam always loved watching him gnaw on it like a barbarian. 'Just like his daddy.' She thought to herself. After she finished setting the table, she walked up the stairs to wake up the twins. She slowly creaked open the door, and stepped in.

''Boys...boys wake up. I made...'' her voice cut short as her eyes scanned the room. Beds empty, and no sign of the boys anywhere. Pam scrambled to search the closet, under the bed, and behind the doors.

''Matt! Matt!" She yelled as she ran down the hall. She practically bowled him over as he walked out of their room.

''Matty! The boys...their...their...'' she stuttered, before breaking down into a hysterical cry. Matt's tired gaze burst into full alert. He ran to their room, and looked around. He then ran down the steps, calling out for them.

''Boys! Timothy! Titus! Come on boys, where are you?" Matt searched all the rooms in their small house. He was doing his second sweep through when he caught sight of the back door. It was open just a crack, but enough to let the man know it had not been shut when the boys left. He hollered for Pam, who slowly came down, a small note in her hand. She cried as she handed it to him. Matt took the coloring page in hand, and read the sloppy writing in crayon.

'Dear Mummy and Daddy We ran away. We're going to go live with Aunt Molly. That way you don't have worry about taking care of too many kids.  
Love Titus Timothy'

He ran a hand over his face as he held onto Pam.

OoOo

Timothy held onto his Bear's arm in one hand, and Titus's in the other. The two little boys walked down the road, approaching the tall buildings of London. Titus had small streaks of tears on his face, while Timothy put on a strong, stiff upper lip for his brother. They wrapped their small coats around their bodies as a cold winter breeze pushed past them.

OoOo

''What?! Oh my God! Okay, just breathe, Pam. We'll find them. We'll find them!" Molly hung up her phone and ran from the morgue, up the three flights of stairs, and burst through the doors to the lab. The tears had already started flowing from her eyes. John and Sherlock both looked up at the sudden sound. John immediately saw her face, and stood up.

''Molly? What's wrong?" He asked. This caught Sherlock's full attention, and he stood, walking to her quickly.

''The twins...they..they ran away from home." She said, catching her breath. Sherlock's eyes widened slightly, as the nagging bit of worry setting into his gut.

''Okay, phone your family. Let me speak with Matthew. We can find them, but I need to know everything they can tell me about the past day.'' Sherlock said, he gripped her shoulders tightly, and looked at her eyes. He pulled her in for a hug, and muttered into her hair.

''I will find them. I promise.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh, no! Poor twins! Come back tomorrow to see if we find them! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you all!


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, so not sure if anyone had seen my request or a drawing to tie in with this fic...so I thought I'd throw it out there again. If you're working on something, leave me a note...cause I think it'd be cute to ha e a picture of my twins! Lol. Anyway, um...shout outs? K...

Guest: lol, team Sherlock. Nice.

A pirate by any other name: okay, YOU. Are just fantastic. 27 reviews, plus the three for ''N.G.'' and the six for ''Sentiments..''. You are amazing. Please feel free to continue in the reviewing of my other fics. There's a sequel to ''sentiments'', if you hadn't seen. It's called 246...basically. I have others. Lol. Anyway, I'm rambling. I just wanted to say an extreme thank you for the support within one day! You made me smile. A lot! Lol. And to answer your question... the neck goblin thing is something my Gram told me once as a kid to explain a hickey she had. Lol. It's stuck with me ever since, even though I knew better then. Thank you, hope you'll keep reading my stuff!

Childoftheriver: hahaha, kinky indeed. I hadn't thought that was how she got it on her neck, but sure. I suppose it is one theory. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Friend2friend1: its okay, just read on.

Nindroid: lol, uuum, no... but don't worry, I promise to write something dark for you after this one. :D don't forget my name.

Almightyswot: yay triple review! Lol. It's okay, life happens. I'm just glad you come back! Thank you for loving the fic!

Patemalah21: I know...but don't forget...this is a fluffyfic. It'll be okay. Read on, my dear!

Aviatress: nah, in this fic Jim is long dead. No worries about evil super villains coming back. Lol. Thank you dear for the review!

Magicstrikes: here's that update you wanted. ;)

Madasahatterjayy: thanks for the encouragement! You rock!

Lucy36: lol, eh...to...for. Same difference. Hope you like the update! Thanks!

Musicchica10: glad you liked the idea. I really hope you are okay dear. Let me know when you get a chance. Love you!

Me: I'm an only child, so I don't know if that's how kids react to that news...but I ran away when I found out my mom was remarrying. Lol. Bad day, that was. Thanks for the review!

Thegoldenhairedmockingjay: read on to see...lol. I can't divulge secrets. Haha.

Ssmill: oh! Good to know I'm not crazy. Haha, thanks!

Beth-taurichick: just breathe, it'll be okay. Lol. Thanks for the review, here's the next chapter.

GuEsT: yay only children! We gotta stick together. Thanks for liking the idea!

Louisethelibrarian: :D just read. I can neither confirm nor deny the development of this plot. ;)

Amalia Kensington: hope your cuticles are intact. ;) thanks Lex!

Well, here we are again. The sad part prior to the chapter where I have to say I don't own Sherlock. Man, one day...one day. Lol. Oh wait, sorry, I was daydreaming. I do own the twins, but nothing/no one else. Read on, my dears!

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Come on, Titus! Hold my hand. We have to hold hands when we cross the street, remember.'' Timothy said as he grabbed his brother's hand. Titus made a noise in objection, but then nodded his head. They stuck their heads a ways out, each looking up and down the street. With no cars in sight, they hopped off the tall curb and ran across the street. They looked up at the tall buildings that soared high above them.

''Which one does Auntie live in?" Titus asked, looking up. His brother shrugged.

''I'm not sure, but we'll find it!" He said in determination. They walked up the side of the street, looking in the windows as they went. Searching for any sign of their Aunt Molly.

OoOo

Pam and Matt sat on their cream colored sofa. Matt held her by her shoulders as she sniffled into a tissue. Across from them sat John in one chair, Molly in another. Meanwhile, Sherlock was surveying the twins' room upstairs. He took note that their microscopes still sat on the corner desk, tiny slides scattered around. He smiled a bit, and drew his attention to things that seemed amiss. No sign of their coats, pajamas, or tooth brushes. Timothy's Teddy bear was missing, and Titus's night light had been unplugged from the outlet in the wall. 'Clever for what they know to be necessary.' Sherlock thought. He ran a thumb over the note, observing the sloppy writing in smudged green crayon. 'Timothy's writing, left handed. Drew his hand across the words he just wrote. Titus is right handed. Clearly, his name is neater than his brother's.' He tromped down the stairs and into the living room. John, Pam, and Matt all looked up from their spot. Molly fidgeted in her spot, wringing her hands through each other. Sherlock took note of this, knowing what must be going through her mind.

''Well? Do you have any clues?" Matt stood, asking. Sherlock nodded his head, before motioning them to follow him to the car. They all took off, pulling on coats as they went. The group piled into Pam and Matt's van, and Sherlock directed where to head.

OoOo

Greg sat in a local cafe, sipping his gourmet coffee. He flicked through the pages of today's newspaper, reading up on the recent obits and arrests in other divisions. Something caught his peripheral eye, a quick flash of bright red. Greg looked up, but saw nothing. So, he turned back to his paper. Another sip of coffee. His ear picked up on the bell on the door chiming, and heard the footsteps of two people. Why made him look up the second time was the distinct voices of two little boys.

''Scuse me, lady! Can we use your toilet? My brother's gotta go." One voice asked. The lady cooed, and nodded her head.

''Sure thing, loves. It's right down there. You boys look cold. Where are your parents?" She asked, searching for any adults outside.

''Oh, they're at home. We're going to live with our Aunt Molly.'' The other voice answered. Greg's eyes shot up from the paper to see the two familiar curly heads of Molly Hooper's nephews. He stood and approached the counter where they stood.

''Boys?" He asked. They turned abruptly, and smiled as they recognized him.

''Oh, hi Mr. Greg!'' Titus said cheerfully. Timothy waved, and then bolted for the lavatory. The DI ordered two hot cocoas and escorted Timothy to the booth where he sat. Soon enough, the other twin joined them. The two sat across from him, and looked up at him.

''So, are you two going to explain why you're out by yourselves? Or am I going to have to interrogate you?" He asked with a stern look. They looked down a bit, before looking at each other. Timothy nodded, and Titus started.

''Mummy and Daddy said they're having another baby. Malcolm from school said that when mummies and daddies have more babies, that they don't have time to love the other ones. We didn't want Mummy and Daddy to have to take care of too many kids, so ran away and we're going to live with Auntie.'' He explained. Timothy nodded fervently in agreement. Lestrade sighed, before shaking his head a bit. He pulled out his phone and texted Sherlock.

'Found Molly's nephews wandering the streets. Taking them down to the station. Can you please inform her? Thanks.'  
-GL-

He closed the phone, before tapping his fingers along the spine of his mug.

''Well boys, what do you say we go see the station until your aunt comes to collect you?" He asked. Their eyes lit up with excitement, and they followed him out to his car. They piled in the back seat, and after he made sure they were properly buckled, he climbed into the driver's seat, and they drove away.

OoOo

Sherlock felt his phone buzz and pulled it from his pocket. His eyes lit in excitement, and relief, as he read the message.

''Matthew, drive to the police station. Lestrade's just picked up the twins. He says to meet him there.'' Sherlock called from the back. Pam let out a heavy sob of joy, and Matt grabbed hold of her hand. John breathed out a sigh, before looking in the seat behind him. He smiled at the sweet comfort that Sherlock was giving to the small woman sitting next to him. He engulfed her in his arms, wrapping her slightly in his coat. John could hear her muttering 'Oh, thank God' into the detective's chest. He stroked her hair gently, and calmly hushed her cries. Matt seemed to accelerate just slightly, not wanting to break any laws in getting there, but wanting to get there as soon as possible nonetheless. He was relieved, for all their sakes. He also knew that there were two little boys who were going to be in a lot of trouble, as soon as he reached them and made sure they were okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, at least they're safe! Though I'm fairly sure they're grounded for the rest of their lives. Hm, come back tomorrow to see what happens! Please write a review! Favorite, follow! Tell your friends! Lol thanks for the support my lovelies! Until tomorrow!


	29. Chapter 29

Wow, over 500 reviews for this story! I am so happy! Thank you all so much for the wonderful support and kind feedback. Hm, how about some shout outs?

Louisethelibrarian: yea, I didn't want to drag it out too long, they are only seven... and i love them so. Lol.

Ssmill: yay! And the twins love you!

A pirate by any other name: wow. I had so much fun reading all your reviews today! It made me happy! Thank you for taking the time to do that! And yes, do feel free to draw something. I don't have that talent...so even if you don't think it's good..I'll probably still find it fantastic, because I only draw stick figures. Lol. Thanks dear!

LvPayne: hahaha! I seriously laughed out loud at the swagger van image. That's just hilarious. Thank you for the lovely review! Hope your eyes feel better.

Aviatress: lol no prob, and thanks for telling your friend! *bonus shout out to Clarissa13!* thanks for reading!

Zora arian: lol, yep, but chance is good sometimes. ;)

Lucy36: I know, I don't think many people expected that. Hm...maybe you'll just Ave to read on. It's okay, I can't draw either.

Amalia Kensington: I just spent like 2 hours looking at your art. It's amazing... I have every confidence you can draw the twins. And maybe, if you feel up for the challenge, I may commission you to draw a picture for a future chapter...either in this or Neck Goblins...if you don't object to drawing stuff like that. ;) thanks for taking on the challenge!

Madasahatterjayy: lol, this is true. Thanks!

Me: hahaha!

2D-Syfer: aw, yay! Thank you! I intend to!

Nindroid: lol yep...hm, maybe. I will consider it. Hahaha, hold your horses, I have a few more chapters between now and Pam's delivery! And yes, I would say pregnancy is a definite fluffy topic. Lol. I ramble too, it's okay.

Beth-taurichick: teehee, I do too. Ya know, for someone with silver hair, he's kind of a stone cold fox. ;)

GuEsT: woohoo! Glad you agree! I do say, we tend to be odder, but it's a good thing. Means we're more creative, I think. Lol, and yea, I think it's safe to say Matt probably didn't follow that plan for long. Lol, um...I can't sell my boys...sorry. but perhaps we can clone them? Good Quimby quote, by the way. As for the next installment of Neck Goblins... I would project either Saturday or Sunday. Just a heads up. ;)

Childoftheriver: heck yea! Gotta get him in there a bit more!

Patemalah21: breathe, they're okay now. Lol. Thank you!

magicstrikes: lol, yes indeed. And yes, he is. Lol.

Musicchica10: glad you are okay, I totally have a way to use your recent bummer for the story...working on that now. ;) it also leads into the big idea you had. :D teehee..I am excited! Hope you like it when I post it.

Any who, disclaimer time, I don't own anything Sherlock. Just my sweet boys, Timothy and Titus. oh, and if you get a chance, go check out Amalia Kensington's drawings on either : .com or she's lexieken on deviantart! fantastic artist, and brilliant reader/reviewer! thanks for taking on my challenge dear! i eagerly await. okay, story time! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lestrade had pulled up to the station, and opened the door for the two boys. The twins jumped out of the car, their curls bouncing lightly in the air. Lestrade led them into the building, and up to his office. He found a few magazines for them to look at, keeping them occupied. He had been caught up in his work, and hadn't noticed the mischievous glint in their eyes as they looked out from the glass panels to the rest of the office. They spotted a weasel looking man, who sat staring at his computer screen. Timothy smiled to his brother, and they shared a wordless exchange of ideas. They had snuck out the door as Sally Donovan opened it.

''Sir, the press conference is set up for tomorrow at nine. Should I tell Dimmock to have his team on standby?" She asked, not seeing the two small bodies at all. They discussed the plans for the day, deciding how much backup was necessary for a press conference. Then again, the press often had a field day when infamous criminals were caught. And with more press, came more riots and protesters. The two were speaking about potential threats, when they heard an almost girlish scream from somewhere in the office. Lestrade and Sally's heads both whipped up to see what made the noise. The dark woman even had to stifle a laugh as they saw Anderson curled up in his chair. Just underneath were two matching boys, giggling hysterically, as one held a tiny spider in his hand. It lay still, being made of plastic. The twins proudly stood up and looked at the frightened man. Timothy shoved the hand with the toy spider closer to Anderson's face, teasing him with it.

''Geeze, Mister. It's only a pretend one. You're awfully silly, being scared of a pretend spider.'' He declared, slightly scoffing at the trembling man. Titus could only giggle as Anderson put on his adult face, straightening his legs to the floor.

''Well, ahem...I was- I was unaware that it was fake at the time.'' His voice cracked as he tried to regain composure. Donovan and Lestrade approached the scene. Greg chuckled as Anderson scowled at the two.

''These are some friends of mine. Meet Titus and Timothy. If you're not careful, Anderson, they're liable to replace you.'' He grinned. Anderson shot him a dirty look, and cleared his throat. Donovan crouched down to their level, and went to introduce herself.

''Hi, I'm Sally Donovan. Nice to meet you two.'' She smiled out of politeness. Timothy and Titus shook her hand, and then stared at her. Timothy's eyes widened with an epiphany, as he turned to whisper in his brother's ear. Titus covered his mouth, holding back a burst of laughter. He reduced it to giggles. Sally frowned at them, and stormed off toward her desk. Lestrade smirked, and was just ushering the boys back to his office, when he heard a very shrill maternal voice.

''There they are! Oh my God!" Pam cried from the doorway. She raced to her boys, who looked down at the floor in shame. She dropped to the floor and pulled them into a big hug, giving each of them a multitude of kisses all across their faces.

''Mummy! Mummy stop! You're squishing us to death!" Titus spoke from her hair. She released them a tiny bit, but still held them close.

''I'm never letting go of you two again! Oh my sweet, sweet baby boys!" She started to cry again, holding onto them. Matt soon joined their sides, and picked both of them up. Their eyes widened as they saw his stern stare.

''You boys had your mother and I worried sick! What were you thinking!?" His voice had started rising in volume, and then he saw the scared expressions on their faces. He hugged them both in his arms, and sighed heavily.

''We're going to discuss this more when we get home. Don't you ever do something like that again. Do you hear me?" He asked in a quieter voice. They nodded against the sides of his face, and he smiled a tad bit. He set them back on the floor, and knelt in front of them.

''Why did you run away?"

''Malcolm Rooney from school said that when mummies and daddies have more babies, that they don't have time to love the other ones. We wanted to be good big brothers and not hog all your love, so we were going to come live with Aunt Molly.'' Timothy explained. Pam got down next to her husband, and each of them took a boy in their arms.

''Darlings, we will always have enough love for you all. No matter if we have three kids or thirty kids. Don't you forget that, okay?" Pam whispered. The boys nodded their heads slowly, wiping away tears from their eyes.

''We're sorry.'' They said together. They spotted a teary-eyed Molly from the corner of their eyes, standing next to a stoic consulting detective.

''Hi Auntie! Hi Mr. Sherluck!" They called happily from across the room. Molly let out a sobbed chuckle, as they ran over to them.

''Why are you crying, Aunt Molly?" Timothy asked, wiping a tear from her cheek. She took in a deep breath, before hugging them both.

''I was so worried about you boys. Your mum said you ran away to come stay with me. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you.'' She choked back another sob as they hugged her, squeezing tightly with their little arms. Finally, they let go, and Molly had gone to thank Lestrade for finding and looking after them. This left the two red heads to stand in front of their mentor. They shyly looked up at him, not wanting to meet his piercing gaze. When they finally did, his stony eyes looked at them firmly. He then spoke in a low, relatively quiet voice.

''While I applaud your preparedness, I must say, I find your actions completely stupid. Why would you listen to some idiotic boy at school. If you had doubts, you should have spoken up and questioned your parents, before running off and endangering yourselves. You've brought a lot of unnecessary worry and hurt upon your parents and your Aunt Molly. Even myself and John.'' He said in an even tone. It never wavered, never rose in volume or pitch. Yet, his words were the ones to sink into their heads most of all. They sniffled back soft sobs, before wrapping around his legs and hugging him. Their faces nuzzled into his coat by his waist, and he simply stood there. They pulled away, just as Sally walked by.

''Oh look, freak's got some friends. How'd you manage that?" She sneered at him. He simply scoffed, and then stared in shock as the twins turned around quickly.

''Hey! Mr. Sherluck is our best friend! Yea, you don't have to be so mean to him, just because he loves Aunt Molly and not you!" They chimed one after the other. Sally's eyes widened as they stated her apparent jealousy. Then one had started giggling.

''Is that why you smell like that silly guy who's scared of the spiders? Are you his girlfriend since you can't be Mr. Sherluck's?" They continued. Now Anderson and Donovan both stared frightened at the boys and their loud declaration of their deduction. Sally looked up to the pale man, who responded with a raised brow. She looked down to the Titus and Timothy, and scrunched her face in detest.

''I see why you keep 'em around, freak.'' She said, before stomping off. Titus and Timothy stuck their tongues out as she left. John's mouth was wide open, as was Molly's. Sherlock's, however, was curled into a smirk of growing amusement. 'Impressive. Very impressive.' He thought to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! I actually had a dream that inspired how the twins would meet Anderson and Donovan. Plus, I've always felt the reason Donovan hates Sherlock so much is because she has a crush on him, and he shut her you all liked it. Leave me a review! And we will see you tomorrow! Love you all!


	30. Chapter 30

Okay, so FFN doesn't like URLs. SO in order to see the picture of my twins drawn by Amalia Kensington...you need to go to: artbylexie. Tumblr image/ 30089211541 she did a fantastic job of capturing them, and i think she deserves mad props for taking on a challenge that she said she struggles with. Thank you so much Lex! Any who, onto shout outs:

SammyKatz: lol nice. I like the goose flesh thing. Welcome to the story, hope you'll stay awhile.

Socken: hahaha, welcome back. Hope you had fun wherever you were.

Ringelsocke: lol i agree. I loved that part!

Aviatress: aw, thanks. I think you're brilliant! :D

Lucy36: lol, you do have a point. Maybe my explanation of the theory is a bit off. For some reason, I see Sally trying really hard to impress Sherlock when thy first meet, and he shatters those efforts. Then she hates him. Lol. See you tomorrow. :D

Madasahatterjayy: haha, thanks. For some reason, Anderson just seems like a big wussy.

Musicchica10: of course Sherlock is a child in a man's body. Lol. Off to read your latest ideas after here, yay!

Me: haha, wait until I at least finish the story before the world ends please? Lol

Amalia Kensington: you did fantastic, I don't know if i can say that enough, honestly. Thank you so much.

Beth-taurichick: thank you dear!

GuEsT: ooh! Genii is a good word. Lol. Thanks for the lovely review! And yes, if your friend wants to take a try, go for it. I love different styles that artists have. Its so cool to take one subject and see the different ways it appears in someone's head.

Magicstrikes: hm, I don't know. Honestly hadn't thought of that. Thanks!

A pirate by any other name: I dislike Donovan too. Anderson is kinda funny to watch, just because Sherlock hates him soooo much. Thanks dear! Hope you like today's!

Thegoldenhairedmockingjay: thank you!

Nindroid: Hahahaha, I can almost imagine. That's funny. Thank you for liking my story o much!

LilyRochester: aw, ya! I liked the spider too. It was fun to write!

Forget not the fact that I do not own anything besides my twins. Sadly. Otherwise, we'd have season 3 already! GAAAH! is anyone else freaking out, or is it just me? Lol. Read on my dears! Read on.

Chapter Thirty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was early June. Molly was sitting on her lumpy sofa, trying to occupy her time. Sherlock and John had left the day before on a fairly dangerous case. She worried about both of them constantly, from the moment they had told her where they were off to, or rather, didn't tell her. Just that they were going, and Sherlock did not say when they'd be back. Molly had thought of texting him several times, but stopped herself from doing so. The last thing she wanted to do was distract him. Or get him killed.

So, Molly now sat idly twiddling her thumbs. She could always go enjoy a nice cuppa with Mrs. Hudson, though that seemed like a short lived solution. She sat thinking about how long Sherlock would be away, when a brilliant, clever little thought popped into the back of her head. She grinned mischievously, and picked up her phone. The first person he called was Mary. John had brought her around, but only briefly. Molly knew it was to protect her from Sherlock's deducing eye. She hadn't really been able to get better acquainted with the young nurse. The phone rang, and soon, the female's voice was heard through the receiver.

''Oh, hey Molly! How are you?" Mary cheerfully asked.

''I'm fine. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping with me.'' Molly said a bit nervously. While she was friendly, making friends was never easy for the pathologist. Her profession often put people off, so friends were considered a luxury. She wanted this to go well.

''Oh, sure! You know, I was just thinking the other day how we should get to know each other better. I'd love to go shopping. When and where shall we meet?" Molly sighed in relief, and decided on a plan. She next called her sister-in-law, Pam.

''Pam, do you have some free time today? I need your help with something.''

OoOo

''John! John over here!" Sherlock shouted from a corner of the dark warehouse. John looked around the corner he hid behind, searching for the man who they were currently tracking down. Seeing nothing, he bolted to the side where his friend was.

''Always good of you to join me, John. Now that we've wasted a considerable amount of time, shall we?" Sherlock said in an amused tone, motioning for his armed flat mate to continue round the corner.

OoOo

The three women walked through the large department store, casually looking around. Molly and Mary had hit it off right away. She wondered why she hadn't tried sooner.

''So, anyway. He had been trying to ask me out for weeks, I guess. He just got too nervous every time, so he'd end up asking if I caught the latest weather report!" Mary laughed as she described John's attempts at flirting with her. Molly and Pam both giggled along.

''What about you, Pam? How did you meet Matt?" The blond nurse turned to ask the tall redhead. She smiled at Molly, who nodded for her to continue.

''Well. We went to school together. The whole reason we met at all was Molly, here. We used to um...not get along. Like we do now.'' She nudged her shorter sister-in-law, who smiled at her, before wrapping an arm around her.

''I used to pick on little Molly. Well, Matt got word, somehow...and was going to defend his baby sister to the death. I took one look at him, and I knew. So, after some shameless flirting, an apology to little sis here, and spring formal, he asked me out on a proper date. The rest is history.'' She smiled, happily swinging her arms back and forth. She stalled a bit, catching her breath from the brisk walk. Pregnancy had really started slowing her down. Molly chuckled, and Mary just smiled at the idea that these two sisters, were once enemies.

''So, Miss Molly. What about you and Sherlock? How did you manage to snag Mr. 'I don't do feelings'?" Mary asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Molly turned a deep shade of red, and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

''Yea, I've not heard how that happened either? You gotta tell, Molly!" Pam encouraged from the other side as the wandered the shop. Molly sighed and took a deep breath.

''Well...''

OoOo

Sherlock slammed a fist into the large man he was currently tangled with. The man had his hands wrapped tightly around the detective's throat, cutting off his air supply.

''John! John!" He hoarsely yelled. The sandy-blond doctor ran to the aide of his friend. He hit the big brute over the head with a large metal pipe he'd found on the ground. The man passed out on top of Sherlock, dropping his full weight onto the skinnier man. John helped to roll him off, and they proceeded to tie him up, waiting for the local police to arrive.

''That's the last time I'm helping you track down a bully's drug dealing father!" John sighed, deeply out of breath. Sherlock was catching his breath, and chuckled at the remark.

OoOo

Molly had narrowed down her choice to about three different options. She tried on the first one, and slowly peeked out of the dressing room. The other two women looked up to see her shyly peering from behind the curtain.

''Come out here so we can see, Mol!" Mary motioned for her to step out. Molly slowly made her way to stand in front of them, hugging her arms around her stomach. Pam jumped up and pulled them to her side. Molly blushed with embarrassment, and Mary smiled sympathetically at her.

''Oh, Molly, if you can't even face us with this on, how do you expect to wear it in front of him?" Pam asked as she tugged on the petite woman, edging her to the full length mirror. Molly stepped with her, and looked at herself. The thin, purple garment hung gently from her shoulders. She did a slight twirl and looked at herself in the mirror. The other two tilted their heads, appraising how she looked.

''Eh, I don't really like this one.'' Pam said. Molly nodded and agreed, so she went back and tried the second option. When she came out, she wore a dark green get up, covering from her shoulders down to the middle of her calves. It showed off her curves a bit more. Mary, this time, shook her head.

''Nah, go show us the third one. If it doesn't work, we'll go to another shop.'' Mary said as she shooed Molly back to the dressing room. They waited around a few minutes. When she walked back out, they both grinned widely.

''That's the one!" They said together. Molly made her way in front of the mirror again, and a devious grin came over her face.

''It's perfect!"

OoOo

Sherlock and John sat on the train returning to London. The shorter of the two sat reading the paper, while the taller watched the people around them. His phone suddenly chimed, and he pulled it out to read the message.

'Hope the case went well. Stop by mine when you get back?'  
-Molly-

He smiled a bit to himself. He then responded.

'Two hours away.'  
-SH-

Another reply, and he closed his phone.

'See you then.'  
-Molly-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, k, so I know there's no twins in this one...but for very good reason. Tomorrow's chapter will be in ''A Study in Neck Goblins'' ;)... hope to see you there! Love you all!


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Hm, I feel like I was going to say something, but I can't remember. So any who, shall we to the shout outs?

Bookwormtsb: aw, thank you for loving them so. I sent you a PM about your question, but in short...yes. they've slept together. A few times now. Lol. In my other fic ''A Study in Neck Goblins''. Just o you know. Thanks dear!

Almightyswot: lol, hope you enjoyed it. I still don't like sally either, ooh, I just noticed your triple review! Thanks!

Me: heehee, I know, right!? Fairly easy yo figure out if you know your original ACD stories, but I'm still excited to see how they do them. AAAHHH! MOFFAT!

Micah: aw, thanks! Nice name, btw. I have a friend here at home named Micah!

SammyKatz: even better! Lol. Welcome to the account world! Lol.

Friend2friend1: heehee, hope you liked the purchase.

A pirate by any other name: not to worry, more twins in the next few chapters! Thanks for the review!

Ssmill: lol...yes. yes I think he did. Haha.

Zora Arian: hm...dress? I think not. ;) I don't have an older brother either, but my mum has 5 younger brothers, so I still see a lot of protective instinct for inspiration. Lol, yea, I figured John loves her so much from the get go tat he doesn't know how to talk to her. Hope you like the next chapters!

Madasahatterjayy: lol, yes. Yes he is. Poor Franky though, now he has no dad.

Magicstrikes: thank you! Hope you liked NG as well.

GuEsT: AW! Thank you! By all,means, continue to spread the word. Tell them tank you very much for reading/loving the fic! And yes, Lex did a great job! Mad mad props!

LilyRochester: lol, nice word usage there, lady! Thanks!

Aviatress: haha yea I know. It doesn't fit in well with this story, so much a it does NG. Thanks all the same! Lol

Lucy36: hahaha, lovely review! Thank you very much for loving and deducing those different things from the last chapter. It made me smile!

Nindroid: I am so not putting up with you. I love your reviews! You are a fantastic supporter and i am honored to have you as a reader! Thank YOU!

Musicchica10: lol, yay boys! Anyway, I do love your ideas. Implementing some soon. ;) thank you, my dear muse and buffer!

Hm, oh, that's what I was going to say! Whoring myself out here a bit, but if any of you have a tumblr, and feel compelled to spread my fics around, feel free to. I can't seem to keep track of the websites I am a part of, and therefore am leery to add a tumblr account to the list. Anyways, I would not mind anyone doing that...if you felt the urge. Lol. Thanks!

Okay, whoring session over. I don't own anything besides the boys. All other things belong to Gattiss/Moffat/ACD. Sigh...wish I were on the list. Oh well.

Chapter Thirty-One:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Molly, I need you to look after the boys. Pam's gone into early labor.'' Matt spoke from the other end of the phone line. Molly sat up from where she had been lying in her bed early the next morning. She carefully crawled from under the blankets, not wanting to wake her lover. She threw on a robe, and walked into the living room.

''Is she alright? I can take the boys, just drop them off on your way here.'' She said softly. She could hear her brother sigh in relief, and Pam's whimper of pain in the background.

''She's fine, we just want to make sure everything is okay. The doctor said she might just be having contractions. So we're going to get it checked out. Thank you so much. We'll be there soon.'' He said. Molly smiled as she could hear the twins in the background now.

''Mummy? Are you okay? Do your tummy need a kiss to make it better? Where are we going?" Molly chuckled into the phone, and Matt soon said they were leaving. Molly quietly returned to her bedroom, to see a sleeping Sherlock sprawled amongst her sheets. She smiled, leaning against the door frame.

''Is everything alright?" He called from the pillow. She walked over and laid down beside him.

''Yes. Pam's gone into early labor. Matt's going to bring the twins over so he can focus on her.'' She said, rolling over onto her stomach. Sherlock looked at her from under his dark curls, and she swept one to the side.

''Go back to sleep. I'll keep them quiet in the other room.'' She said as she kissed him. He hummed sleepily in response, before burying his face into her neck. She giggled as he nuzzled her, and soon was breathing heavily as he kissed her collar.

''Sherlock. We don't have time for that. They'll be here any minute.'' She gasped into the air as he rolled her over onto her back. He stopped, before sighing heavily.

''Always being interrupted. One of these days, I'm taking you away.'' He said as he hovered over her. She smiled and gave him a quick peck, before rolling out from under him. She dressed, and was now making coffee in her small kitchen. Moments later, the buzzer to the door rang. Molly went to it and opened the door. There stood Matt, a frazzled looking expression on his face. The two boys were still in their pajamas. Timothy yawned with a wide mouth, while Titus rubbed at one eye tiredly. Molly ushered them in and instructed them to go lay on the sofa. Matt handed her the large bag of their things.

''There's a change of clothes in there for them both, as well as their storybook and some other toys. Timothy's been getting a cough, so there's some medicine in the side pouch if it flares up.'' Matt explained while handing her the tote. He caught sight of a tall figure walking into the bathroom from the corner of his eye. He looked at his sister and smirked at her.

''Look, Molly...I'm sorry if I interrupted anything by...'' he started. Molly's eyes widened as she heard the toilet flush, and saw the blush on her brother's cheeks.

''No, nonono. Don't worry, Matt. It's fine, you know I'll always be here to look after the boys.'' She held up a hand to stop him. Just then, Sherlock came out of the loo, wrapped up in one of Molly's sheets. She smiled at him as he approached.

''Ah, Matthew. Congratulations are in order. Give Pam my best.'' He said, slightly smiling at the man in the doorway. Matt nodded his head and smiled back. He then leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek.

''I'll call and update you. Thanks so much. Both of you.'' He said, looking at Sherlock. He then turned and rushed out the door. Molly closed it behind him, and turned to see that the boys were already asleep. She pulled out a blanket from the closet by her front entrance, and covered them both up. Sherlock had already returned to her bedroom, and Molly soon followed, after making sure everything was set up for the boys. She closed the door behind her, and once again joined the leggy man comfortably laying on his back in her bed.

OoOo

A few hours later, Molly would hear rustling from the other room. She had opened her eyes and looked around, seeing no sign of Sherlock. She stepped out from her bedroom and down the small hallway to her living room. The sight before her made her smile widely. Plates of nearly completed breakfast sat on the coffee table, along with empty juice glasses and silverware. On the sofa sat three people. Sherlock in the middle, and a redheaded twin on each side. He sat with his eyes closed and hands clasped together under his chin. Timothy and Titus mirrored his pose, with a few alterations. While Sherlock was still and statuesque, the boys wiggled about, trying to become more comfortable. Every now and then, a twin would peek open an eye to look up at the man, making sure they were copying him correctly. The flat was silent, apart from the steady breathing of all four of them. Molly silently crept into the kitchen and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. As she returned to the room, the twins spotted her.

''Aunt Molly!" Timothy yelled happily, as he jumped off the couch and ran to her. His arms threw around her neck and he hugged her. Soon, he was joined by his matching brother, and they giggled as she gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Sherlock peered open an eye, watching the three interact. He smiled briefly to himself, before closing his eye again and resuming his thoughts.

''Why were you boys doing?" Molly asked as the crawled up into the easy chair with her.

''Sherluck made us breakfast, and then he said he was going to his mind palace. We wanted to go to, so he told us how to!'' Titus explained. When Molly looked at them curiously, they more than willingly showed her.

''First, you gotta close your eyes. And then you gotta put your hands up like this! Like your praying!" The twins contorted her arms until they matched Sherlock's. One boy pushed on her eyelid, forcing them shut. Molly laughed, and then felt a finger on them.

''No talking, Auntie. It's gotta be quiet in a mind palace. Now, just think real hard about something you want to remember for forever and ever.'' Molly smiled as she went along with their directions. She could see why Sherlock did this. It was mildly relaxing, and she did feel much more clear-minded than before.

''Very good boys. Excellent job remembering the steps.'' Came a low voice. Molly's eyes snapped open to see Sherlock staring at her from across the room, a small smirk playing at is lips. The boys hopped down from next to her and ran over to him again.

''Sherluck, what are we gonna do today?'' They asked in unison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, what indeed? Well, I hope you liked the small bit with the mind palace. I know a lot of you, myself included, wanted them to get mind palaces...so I had to at least give it a nod. It may come up more...maybe not. Either way, leave me a review so I know what you thought. See you dears tomorrow!


	32. Chapter 32

Well, I like all the reviews and ideas of Pam's new baby, I shall answer your questions in the shout out section...as always! Look for your name!

Friend2friend1: lol, indeed. Young boys with mind palaces. Hm...why would they POSSIBLY store in there? Lol

A pirate by any other name: lol not pirates...but there is some fun to be had for sure. Lol.

Aviatress: that's how I enter mine...of course I end up pacing about the room like a madwoman...apparently.

Nindroid: lol, my bad. That first sentence does sound funny out of context. Lol. Using the memory device is really awesome, and not difficult to achieve really.

Socken: lol Great! ;) thanks, sometimes it's easy to be tat on top of things...other times I'm like ''well we're pulling today's chapter out of our butt!'' Lol.

Almightysot: everyone needs a minion or two. ;)

Madasahatterjayy: lol thanks!

Lucy36: haha, yea, Sherlock would definitely deny being domestic. Hm, I have a clue...lol..and that's your clue. ;) and you'll just have to read about Pam. For story's sake, and my timeline...she's about a month early. Not life threatening...but I will give a bit of a spoiler by saying she and baby will be in the hospital for a bit longer after...lol. well, I wouldn't say NO angst...after all, the twins ran away...that's pretty upsetting. Lol. But no serious angst with Pam and her baby. Yes I have a name. Lol. It's awesome! Thanks dear!

Magicstrikes: heehee, I had a lot of fun with that. Typical sibling fun-poking.

Me: my brain is full of ''trivia''...in the fat that nobody else would care to remember that scientists have proven that coyotes are the only species that can control how many pups they have at a time. Yes...I'm that insane. for the review!

Mione W.G: hm...you may be onto something there. ;)

Micah: my friend is a boy. Lol. But I love the name for a girl too...you rock! Thanks!

GuEsT: aaw, thanks for 2 reviews. Both were simply lovely to read. Sorry, only one update today. Lol. Though I do like the reference. Haha. On another note...your ideas cracked me up. While I don't see him doing either...the ideas were still awesome! I totally believe you about the mind palace! I have one...only until Sherlock came along I didn't know that That's what it was. My mom always says my mind is like a giant filing cabinet, because I can remember so many things. It makes me happy...and yes...other people think I'm just copying from the show now...but I know better. And people do little else but talk. ;) thanks!

Ssmill: aw, yay! Glad you like the twins, and glad you think Sherlock is doing well. Hm...that last part...can't answer just yet. Lol.

Musicchica10: I hope you like the activity I chose for them! It cracked me up, so hopefully you will like it too! Thanks dear!

Rebecca Owl: okay, your review pretty much left me in flattered tears. I have Rad lots of the other Sherlolly fics, and i would never have considered myself on their level. I am so blessed to have such wonderful people supporting me and my writings! Thank you so much!

I only own the , and I suppose the rest of Molly's family...Pam, Matt, the new baby, when it arrives. Lol. Anyway, still don't own BBC, Sherlock, or Molly. Oh darn. Read on!

Chapter Thirty- two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The boys eagerly awaited the decision of their leader. He sat, contemplating for a moment, before looking over to Molly. She smiled at him, giving him a look of 'it's your decision'. He looked to the boys, before smirking.

''I have just the thing.''

OoOo

The four sat around the small coffee table. Timothy and Titus giggled as they took their turns, watching a frustrated Sherlock look at the board. Molly smirked as it came around to her turn. She moved her game piece into the nearby room. She took a look at her notepad, and thought for a bit.

''Hm, I think the crime was committed by Colonel Mustard..in the study..hm...with the lead pipe.'' She nodded in finality. Sherlock shook his head and then looked to his left. Timothy also shook his head, but Titus smiled and showed her the card with the lead pipe picture. She sighed, before looking to her left. Sherlock grinned, reading her findings in her eyes. He looked at the board, then the others. So in, he picked up the game piece and moved it into the center.

''It was Professor Plum, in the the study, with the rifle.'' He answered confidently. As he opened the small envelope, however, his face fell, to see only one of his predictions was correct. He looked at the twins, who grinned wickedly at each other, and then at Molly. She nodded to them, bearing the same mischievous smirk. 'Oh.' He realized.

''You, you all lied, in order to eliminate me.'' He said. The boys and their aunt burst into laughter. Sherlock looked at her smiling as she giggled with the boys. It brought a slight smile to his own face.

''Of course, how stupid of me. Never trust the especially innocent ones. Always the most devious.'' He muttered, evoking another laugh from the three.

OoOo

Lunch time came, and the twins grew especially cranky and impatient as they waited for Molly to finish cooking their lunch.

''Timothy, Titus. Stop distracting your aunt, come in here and work on your mind palaces.'' Sherlock spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. Molly smiled, knowing it was a simple act to keep them quiet. However, it seemed to distract them long enough, as they barrelled into the room and sat next to him. He sat in the iconic stance as he thought. The two boys mocked the action, and closed their eyes. They tried, but were consistently being distracted by the rumbling and gurgling moans coming from their empty bellies. Soon enough, Molly was balancing three plates of warm fish and chips in her hands. She placed a plate in front of each boy, and the last in front of Sherlock. He looked up at her and opened his mouth to protest.

''I don't even want to hear it. You're not on a case, and you've not eaten in a week. You're going to eat this meal, and you're going to bloody well enjoy it.'' She said with an authoritative tone. Sherlock sighed, before picking up a chip and biting off the end. She gave a satisfied nod, before returning to the kitchen for her plate. The boys practically devoured their food, making sounds of approval for the taste.

''Thanks, Aunt Molly!" They chimed together, licking the seasoning off their fingers. She smiled and nodded to them. As she got up, her mobile rang. Molly flipped it open and answered.

''Hey! How is she? Really? Okay, no. No problem. Just call me and let e know when we can come up. Alright, I'll tell them. Love you too. Bye.'' She spoke her half of the conversation. Sherlock could deduce that it was her brother calling. No doubts that Pam was indeed having the baby, and Matthew was asking Molly to watch the boys a bit longer. As she hung up, she smiled and turned to the boys.

''Timothy, Titus, that was your dad. Mummy's having her baby now, so after awhile, we're going to go up and visit them. That way you can meet your new little brother or sister. Okay?" She asked. Their heads perked up, and they smiled with excitement. The two looked at each other, then back up to their aunt.

''Right.'' They said at once.

OoOo

Pam cried out in agonizing pain as she pushed. Matt was by her side, holding her hand, and speaking calm words to her.

''You're doing great, Pam. Almost done. Just a bit more, okay?" He said, wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. She shot him a death glare, before growling with another push.

''Yea, easy for you to say. You're not the one pushing a pair of shoulders out yourself, now are ya?" She winced and cried again, her Welsh accent coming out a bit thicker. Matt shut his mouth, but couldn't hide the amused smirk he held. A few more minutes passed, and the sound of a fresh new baby's cries filled the cool, white room. Pam took in deep breaths, calming herself down. Her husband kissed her brow, smiling as they looked up at their beautiful new child.

''It's a girl.'' The nurse said, holding up the small bundle for them to see. Pam teared up happily, and reached out to hold the infant. As the nurse laid her in her mother's arms, the baby girl squinted to look at the face. Pam smiled at her, and cooed softly.

''Hello there. Hello baby girl. Oh Matt, she's beautiful. Look at her.'' She said to him, not looking away from her new joy. Matt gazed in wonder at the petite miss in his wife's arms. He had remembered being overjoyed when the boys were born. Now, his joy was still there, just as much so as before, but somehow different. They looked at the girl as she yawned widely.

''What should we name her?" Pam quietly asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, what are they going to name her, indeed? Guesses are always welcome ;) good luck guesses! Leave me a review! And I'll see you tomorrow!


	33. Chapter 33

Tralalala, nobody got the name. Lol. I didn't think you would...Although I did find a lot of the suggestions rather amusing... especially the ones who said Shirley...that's just...I don't have words to describe how happy that made me. Anyway, shout outs!

IKnowWhoGuEsTIs: lol...nice name...PM me, i want to know! Lol. Anyway, I love Cluedo too. Also, nice Ames...but still not the correct guesses. Lol. Thanks though! And thank you for the lovely review!

Greylumre: lol, nope...but I like the enthusiasm. ;)

xSherlockedx: I loved this review! Thank you so much for ll the loving words in this review! Beautiful! Lol, as to the request...I feel passionate Sherlock is in ''A Study in Neck Goblins''... and there's definitely Jealous Sherlock in ''What Ales You.'' But I can try for more...if you had specific ideas. PM me! Hope this helps! Lol thanks again!

Almightyswot: lol,TNT...you funny funny you! Lol. Thanks.

Zora Arian: lol, yes thy will. Hm, sister, ether really good, or really bad! Lol

Socken: hahaha, okay. So I ALMOST considered it when I was writing this...but for some reason it always ended with Sherlock spazzing out on everyone and ruining things with Molly. But nice go though. ;)

Aviatress: I love all your reviews! No worries, repetition is good. Pretty names by the way. Thanks!

Lucy36: lol, you would think...but then again...Irene is more obviously devious than Molly. Lol. Hm, interesting you should bring up Molly's mum...she is mentioned, and makes a later appearance...just not now. Thanks love!

LvPayne: lol, Wanda! I don't know that that flows with the family...but its a good name! Nice. Mmm, fish and chips. In your mind. Awesome! You are also Fab!

Madasahatterjayy: you guess wrong, but no worries, I still think you rock!

Musicchica10: hahaha, mine too. Lol, of course he would play Cluedo...especially when he thinks he can win! ;)

Hagiga: nope. Lol. Thanks though!

Me: lol, yep. I definitely wanted her to have a girl from the start. Aw, Violet is pretty. Not her name, but I like it! Thanks!

Beth-Taurichick: lol nope to all those...but I like the ideas behind your guesses. Especially 'Pat'. Nice. Hi Jenna! Thanks for reviewing dear!

A pirate by any other name: lol glad you liked Cluedo...lol I have a cousin named Tiffany...sadly not the baby's name...sorry. but still...it is a grand name! ;) thanks for the review!

Friend2friend1: aw, that's a cute name...not it, but it works really well together. Nice one! Thanks!

Thegoldenhairedmockingjay: :D glad you're happy! Thanks!

Ssmill: heck yea! Well think of it this way, Sherlock only played to show off...so he wasn't playing for fun either. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

GuEsT: ooh, you did get the first letter right anyway with the S. Good job! Lol, love your reviews! They always make me smile! Thank you!

Rebecca owl: aw, three musketeers! Yay! I like that. And i gotta throw Cluedo in...it's Cluedo! Lol thanks!

SammyKatz: ooh, nice. Wrong name, but good name!

Nindroid: hahaha, oh coincidences! Whoo! Lol, neither name is right...but I appreciate the sentiment. ;)

Chaoticmom: it's not Sherly. Don't worry. Lol. Thanks!

Micah: thank you!

I don't own anything BBC Sherlock. Just my boys...and now girl I guess too. Lol. Onwards!

Chapter Thirty- Three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was that evening when Molly received the call from her brother. She jumped up and down gleefully at hearing she had a niece. Sherlock was currently busy reading to the boys from their storybook. He looked to the other room where the small woman was smiling brightly while on the phone. He simply watched her, deducing the conversation she must be having. She seemed to glow. Sherlock was pulled from his daze by the twins loud voices.

''Sherluck! You stopped reading at the best part!" They cried, nudging his arms. He sighed, before turning back to the book.

''The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
and burbled as it came.''

He read from the poem, his dark voice creating a sense of danger and mysterious adventure. The boys sat on either side of him. Their heads were propped on their small hands, as they sat forward in anticipation. Sherlock smirked just a bit at seeing their excited faces. He read on.

''One, two! One, two! And through and through.  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back.''

Sherlock finished the phrase, and looked up to see a smirking Molly standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

''Boys, guess what.'' She spoke. The twins looked up at her, their eyes sparkling.

''We are going to go up and see your new baby sister!" She said with a big grin. Their eyes immediately widened as they looked at her. They then turned to each other, and shared a knowing look.

''We have a sister? We can teach her how to climb trees! And make mud pies! And read, and write, and colors!'' They bounced ideas off each other, as Molly helped them into their jackets. Sherlock flourished and flipped on his large Bel staff coat, popping the collar up. Molly was pulling on her jumper, when she looked up at him.

''Are you coming with us?" She asked with a sweet smile. He made an expression of inner debate, before shaking his head slightly.

''No. I'll need to return to Baker Street.'' He spoke. Molly's face fell just a bit, and he continued.

''I'm sure Mrs. Hudson will want to bring up a gift. Best if I escort her.'' He smiled briefly, and her face returned to its happy shine. He stepped out after the twins, and turned to Molly as she closed the door to her flat.

''I will see you soon, then.'' He said, before leaning in and gently kissing her cheek. Molly blushed, and Timothy and Titus verbally made noises of disgust.

''Ew! Don't be gross!" They chided, turning their heads. Molly giggled against the side of Sherlock's face, and she felt him smirk. He turned, and ruffled the curls atop their heads.

''See you boys later.'' He said, pushing past them, and stepping briskly down the stairs. Molly turned and pulled the two along as they followed him down the steps. Molly hailed a cab, and told the driver where to go once they all crowded in the back seat.

OoOo

They had stopped by the hospital gift shop before taking the lift up to the infant ward. Molly held onto the balloon and flowers in one hand, along with the bag of clothes, books, and toys for the twins. In her other hand, she held Titus's hand, who in turn, held onto his brother's. They walked down the hallway, and came to to the large wooden door of her sister-in-law's room. She opened it, and knocked lightly on the door frame. Pam and Matt looked up from her lap, and smiled. Pam saw her boys shyly standing behind Molly.

''Come here, come here.'' She motioned for them further enter the room and its warm glow. The boys slowly closed the door behind them, and totted over to either side of the bed. Matt helped to lift them up, setting them on either side of Pam. Her knees were bent as she sat up slightly. The small, baby girl was carefully cradled in her lap, facing up so the boys got a good look. Timothy was the first one to carefully reach out and touch her small cheek.

''Hello, baby sister. I'm Timothy.'' He said with a happy smile. Titus then reached out and took hold of a tiny hand, shaking it slightly.

''I'm Titus. We're your big brothers. We're going to teach you all sorts of things, and play with you, and take care of you, and love you.'' He rambled on and on. Pam smiled tearfully, and pulled them both under the crooks in her arms, hugging them closely. Molly had gone around the bed to hug Matt.

''Where's Mum?" She asked. Matt sighed heavily, and shook his head.

''Sends her love, but couldn't be pulled away from Mrs. Thisbe next door. Apparently she's dying, or has a new man in her life. Or something like that.'' He laughed. Molly shook her head, before standing closer behind the bed to gaze at the sweet girl. Pam looked up at her, and smiled.

''Hello, Auntie. Meet your niece, Susan Louise.'' She said. Molly smiled, and leaned over a bit. She simply stared at the small bundle, a smile growing on her face. Pam looked over to Matt, who smiled down at his family. She turned back to Molly, and pulled her around by her hand.

''Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Molly's eyes widened with excitement, and she eagerly nodded her head. She carefully swept her arms underneath baby Susan, and pulled her up to cradle her gently. She looked down at the baby, who had started to fuss just a it at the change in feeling. Molly rocked back and forth gently, humming and smiling at her new niece. She blocked out the sounds around her, focus in solely on the baby. Pam had been rambling about how Matt liked the nickname Susie Loo, or something. Molly simply didn't care at the moment.

OoOo

Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson had all stepped out of the lift onto the floor. Mrs. Hudson insisted upon bringing biscuits to celebrate, and had also purchased a rather large balloon. They walked down the hallway, and soon came to the door. Mrs. Hudson opened it up, and stepped inside. John followed, both wearing a happy and curious look on their faces. Sherlock was just behind them, but was stopped outside the windowed wall, looking in at the petite woman holding the infant. She swayed back and forth happily, staring into the big, brown eyes of the baby girl. Sherlock watched her move, the pure natural instinct seeping from her. Sherlock caught himself grinning as he gazed at her, a feeling of 'something' twisting his stomach into knots. He followed the others into the room, and closed the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm...well then. Shall we? Oh, extra ecookies to those who can tell me how I got the baby's name! I did like all your ideas for names. Lol. Oh, and if you have time, go to youtube and look up Benedict Cumberbatch reading ''Jabberwocky''. Um, yea...because it's GLORIOUS! See you tomorrow!


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, so...providing the fact that I am currently on an exertion...and also the fact tat most of the reviews today were guessing the origin of the baby's name...I'm doing one major shout out.

Yes. Susan I got from Steve Moffat's wife, also a co-producer of BBC Sherlock. And of course I got Louise from Loo Brealey! I had to include her somehow! Anyway, thank you so much for all the support...I'm just so pleased with all the support and responses..heck...YOU ALL GET ECOOKIES! Alright, onto the reading!

Chapter Thirty- four:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The group had each had their turn in congratulating the happy couple and the twins. Mrs. Hudson cooed sweetly over baby Susan, rubbing her light red curls gently. John had held her for a moment, before she grew fussy, so he handed her back to Molly. She smiled down at the small child, and was almost too enthralled to see Sherlock's gaze set on her. Almost.

''Did...did you want to hold her?" She asked softly, walking over to him. He shook his head forcefully, his eyes widening at the horror of the idea. She giggled at him, before nudging his arm with her elbow.

''Oh come on, sit down there, you're going to hold her.'' Molly suddenly said in a bossy tone, as if his decline was crazy. He did as she said, and soon enough, found a baby in his arms. She breathed in peacefully, her tiny chest moving up and down as she took a yawn. Sherlock couldn't breathe. His own chest felt tight, and his blood pulsed with something akin to adrenaline. He looked down at her, and spoke in a quiet low voice.

''Hello, Susan.'' They were the only words he got out, before the wee girl gurgled and cooed happily. She shifted in his arms, and he grew very anxious that he might drop her. Molly sensed his distress, and casually lifted Susan from his arms. She cradled the girl once more, before handing her back to Matt. John and Mrs. Hudson carried on about the baby, and Sherlock silently slipped into the hallway. Molly followed after him, her face mixed with amusement and concern.

''Sherlock, are you alright?" She asked when finally catching up to him. He turned and nodded brusquely.

''I didn't mean to make you...uncomfortable. I just thought...maybe you'd...want to try it.'' She said quietly. Sherlock nodded again, and pulled her in for a brief kiss.

''It's alright, Molly. No need to apologize. I'm merely not familiar with the proper...handling...of babies.'' He explained. She laughed, and kissed him again.

''It's okay, Sherlock. I didn't expect you to be.'' She said, before turning to go back. Sherlock followed after. They all spent a bit longer with the family, before the nurse sent them away for the evening. Molly caught a cab to her flat, which she hadn't seen much of by herself. The others all returned to Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson and John both teasing Sherlock about his experience with an infant.

OoOo

The hospital had been resoundingly helpful. Pam and baby Susan had only been required to stay for a couple of weeks. During that time, Matt and Molly would take turns caring after the twins. Molly had said the nice thing about her line of work, was that the customers didn't complain if she ran a bit behind. Matt's job, however, required dealing with very nit picky, living souls. When he would work, Molly would stay out at their home. She waited for the boys to arrive home from school, most of the time having a snack prepared for them. She helped with their homework, and would make their supper. On occasion, when he wasn't on a case, Sherlock would come to visit. He sighted that expanding their knowledge was his reasoning behind it. However, Molly could read him and his motives better than tat. She never addressed the issue that when he was there, there was no tutoring or teaching involved. Sherlock had embraced the boys, and catered to their whims of playing pirates in the back yard, or gazing at samples through the microscope, or reading to them from a vast amount of treasured books.

It had been three weeks, and Pam and Susan were released to go home. Matt had picked them up, and they drove out to their beautiful home. When they arrived, there were homemade banners, colored pictures, and balloons all through the house. Titus and Timothy proudly showed their parents the pictures they each colored, and pointed out the few that Molly had done.

Pam carried Susan upstairs to her nursery, and Molly followed, leaving the boys downstairs to show their father all the exciting projects. Pam carefully laid the sleeping girl into her crib, and stared down at her lovingly.

''You're so happy, Pam.'' Molly observed. Her sister-in-law smiled and let out a giggle. She nodded her head before responding.

''I am. Oh Molly, I can't stop smiling. A girl. I have a sweet, beautiful, baby girl! Now I won't be so outnumbered!'' She laughed, and Molly joined in. The two women stood there, watching the infant sleep. Molly seemed to stare off into space for a moment, and Pam noticed the look. She knew that far-off look. Pam placed a hand on Molly's shoulder, bringing her back to reality. Molly turned slightly to look at her, a small smile on her face.

''You should tell him. Molly, that man may be manic, petulant, and sometimes a full out git. But he loves you. Anyone who loves anyone else wants what they want. Just...talk to him. Okay?" She said with a motherly tone. Molly chuckled, before brushing away a fallen tear.

''I'm not in a rush. I have him, Pam. And if the time ever comes when he's...when we're ready, then it'll happen. Until then, I'm not going to force Sherlock to do anything.'' She said in earnest. Pam nodded her head, letting out a large sigh.

OoOo

Molly had said goodbye to her family. The boys were especially sad to see her go, but she assured them she'd be out to visit in no time at all. Matt and Pam thanked her for all the help, and she hugged each of them goodbye. Molly crawled into the back of the cab, and pulled out her phone.

''Where to, miss?" The driver asked. Molly looked down to her mobile, seeing the response to an earlier sent text.

''221 Baker Street.'' She said from the back seat.

OoOo

Sherlock read the text over and over again, trying to deduce its underlying meaning.

'I want to ask you something.'  
-Molly-

He twirled his phone around between thumb and index finger, before replying.

'Come to Baker Street.'  
-SH-

He thought through the various things she would or could ask of him. His mind, surprisingly, came up blank. So he sat, waiting for her beautiful, petite form to walk through the door. Eventually, the lack of sleep from the past two weeks of working cases had managed to catch up to him, and he fell asleep, propped up on his headboard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uh oh! Leave me a review! The reason I didn't go with any of the name ideas...by the way... was because in my head, Pam wanted her daughter to have different letter. My mom and all her brothers have the same first letter for their names, It's surprisingly confusing. Anyway, that's why. Thank you all the same. I will see you tomorrow lovelies!


	35. Chapter 35

Okay, sorry this is up late...but I've been travelling all day to a wonderful convention here in the states! Hope you are all doing well! Um...shout outs!

Childoftheriver: thanks for liking the to connected fics...lol. my dear Amalia Kensington, AKA artbylexie, AKA lexieken, drew the twins. She's fantastic. Maybe in the future, not sure though...it depends I guess.

xSherlockedx: lol hm...I dunno. Maybe. Thanks for the review!

Almightyswot: Not broody, per say, just unfamiliar. Not his area. ;)

Lucy36: yea! Ecookie! Lol. Thanks for the fuss. I feel fine, just busy busy with driving. Has, sadly no neck goblins this time, but in awhile.

Zora arian: lol...thanks dear! These next chapters were a bit difficult to write. So I'm glad you liked it.

Madasahatterjayy: dundunduuun. Lol. That would be telling. ;) thanks for reviewing!

Ifan13: teehee, I'm cruel. I know.

Friend2friend1: lol that's how I act around babies! So I know! Lol. Thanks Deary!

Nindroid: no...no they are not. Thanks dear for reviewing! Lol. No, Sherlock wouldn't have dropped her.

Me: aw, thank you! Honestly, I didn't have a lot of confidence in my writing..still don't. You just gotta do it. If i come up with an idea, I'll let you know! ;)

Musicchica10: I know, right!? Lol. K, so you'll have to PM me after this to give me your feedback for ideas and stuff...I'll let you know what's going on with the story and why. Thanks as always love!

Xxpay4xtrashippingXx: lol, nice. Thanks!

GuEsT: lol. Hm, guess you'll just have to read on, eh? Thanks for the lovely review! I look forward to more reviews!

Amalia Kensington: lol hm...you may be right...then again... lol. Hope you had a wonderful trip! Thanks!

SammyKatz: you are correct...and have very good taste!

Ssmill: hahahaha. Oh man, I think if/when that happens, I'm using this as inspiration. It's true...Sherlock would be very obnoxiously protective...heeheehee. thanks!

Micah: lol, yes...yes indeed.

Magicstrikes: aw...in an alternate reality...I would much rather have this happen. Thanks!

Aviatress: I hope you are right...I'm afraid I may have been too vague in the hinting. Lol. You'll have to tell me.

A pirate by any other name: yep. I snuck in the pirates...just for you! ;) thanks!

Okay dears...so I hope you will be forgiving of me...I am going to be posting late for the next week. You know how geekfests go, right? Lol. Thanks for the love! I needed a vacay, though!

Also, only own my characters. No BBC, Sherlock, Molly, John, etc.

Chapter Thirty-five

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly sat in the back of the cab as it approached London. She rested her head against the cool window, and closed her eyes. The next time she woke, it was to the sound of honking all around. She opened her eyes and looked around. Cars were stopped, back up bumper to bumper.

''Sorry Miss. Bit of backed up traffic. Should be opened back up in just a few minutes.'' The cabbie said from his set. She smiled at him through rear view mirror, and nodded her head.

It had been another twenty minutes, and they had moved two feet forward. Molly sighed, and made the decision to get out.

''You know, it's okay. I can get out here and walk.'' She started, reaching for the door.

''No, I'll not hear of it, Miss. It's nearly midnight, too many crazed pervs out and about. No, you stay with me, I'll get you there soon as this car in front of us moves.'' The driver insisted. Molly chuckled a bit, before removing her hand.

Her cabbie sat honking wildly at the last small car in front of them, yelling obscenities at the driver. The driver of the small care finally moved, right as the traffic light changed. The cab she sat in lurched forward, as the driver attempted to pass through the light as well. Two seconds too late, it was enough to send an oncoming truck crashing into the rear side of the cab. Molly's eyes widened as she saw the truck growing nearer from across the seat and through the window. Upon impact, her head hit the window next to her, and everything went dark.

OoOo

''Miss? Miss are you alright?" Molly heard a faint voice calling from somewhere above her. She slowly opened her eyes to see the cabbie hovering above her, a very panicked look on his face. Molly tried regaining her wits, carefully looking around. She was now laying on the street, a soft plush coat tucked up under her head. In the distance, she could hear the sirens approaching closer. She nodded a bit, telling the driver she was fine. Soon, the paramedics were around her, asking her a vast amount of questions at firing speed.

''Are you okay? Can you hear me? How many fingers do you see? Does it hurt to move anything? Do you remember what happened?" Molly had answered them all correctly, and after they gave her the all clear, she sat up. They wrapped a blanket around her, and helped her to her feet. Her stomach lurched in pain, feeling like she'd been kicked in the gut.

''Miss, we're going to take you to St. Bart's. Just to make sure you're alright. Do you need to call someone?" One of the men asked her as he braced her shoulders. She nodded, and pulled out her phone. She tried ringing Sherlock, which proved pointless. No answer. She then rang John.

''Hello John? Look, I've just been in an accident. No no, I'm okay. They just want to make sure everything's alright. Listen, I tried phoning Sherlock, but he didn't answer. Could you pass on the message? Okay, thanks. No, no I'm fine. Just a bump on the head and maybe a bruised rib. Sure, you can let Mary know. Okay, bye.'' She finished the conversation, and climbed into the back of the ambulance.

OoOo

Sherlock was woken out of his dreamless sleep by the loud, calling voice of his flatmate in the other room.

''Sherlock! Get up! Sherlock!" The tall, lanky man rolled over, looking much like a petulant child before school. John soon came into his room, and shoved at him to move.

''John, one would think that with the amount of time I sleep, that you, being a doctor, would not interrupt me when I actually deem in necessary.'' He mumbled into his pillow. John was already tossing a shirt and trousers onto the bed beside him.

''Yes, and normally you'd be right. However, when I get a call from Molly saying she's been in a car accident, I tend to think you may want to be informed.'' He said, rummaging through his flatmate's sock index. He turned around, still expecting to see Sherlock in bed. However, he saw a fully clothed, wide-eyed consulting detective, who snatched the pair of socks from his hands.

''Come on John! Get a move on! Is she alright? Did she seem coherent? What were her injuries?" He rattled off like a madman, throwing his shoes on and practically running to the door. John raced after him, and the two were soon on their way to the hospital.

OoOo

They had checked all of Molly's vital signs, as well as looking for any internal bruising or bleeding. Molly lay flush back in the bed and waited. Soon, a smiling doctor came in, and snapped on a pair of gloves.

''Miss Hooper! How's that lump on your head doing?" He asked. She nodded silently, a small smile on her face.

''Good, that's good. Just wanted to go over some things with you so you're aware of what to do and expect. It looks here like you've checked out to be fine. Small bruise where you hit your head, and that will be tender for about a week or so. You had some internal bleeding, and there will be some pain for a couple of weeks, but nothing too dangerous to worry over. " He explained as he looked over her chart. Molly nodded her head. He then set aside the clip board, and looked solemnly at the floor.

''Miss Hooper, I do have some bad news. I must regrettably inform you...you've lost your baby.'' He said, looking up at her. Molly stared for several minutes, unsure of the words as they sunk into her head. She was almost certain they weren't real. She allowed the words to settle into her brain, and she finally connected the dots. 'Pregnant. Collision. Lost the baby. Hadn't even known.' Without saying anything, she looked sadly up at the doctor. Her face told him everything.

''Oh. Oh! Um, Miss Hooper, I assumed you knew. My apologies.'' He said, taking her hand and patting it gently.

''In a few months, after you've healed, you can try again. Alright?" He said, trying to cheer her up a bit. She simply nodded her head, and looked up to see Mary waiting outside her room.

''Doctor, can I- can I have a few moments?" She asked quietly. He nodded, saying something about coming back later to check on her. He walked out of the room, and Mary stepped in. She quickly stepped over to the bed Molly sat in, and smiled at her. She then saw the sorrow on her friend's face, and sat closer.

''Molly, what is it? What's happened?" She asked. Molly looked up at her, eyes brimming with tears. She didn't say a word as she dropped her head into Mary's lap, sobbing uncontrollably. Mary stroked her hair, soothing her cries of agony.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

K, I know I said no angst...but this chapter is a dedicated one to 2 people...first of all musicchica10...my wonderful idea buffer and muse. She recently had a car accident. Sad, sad sad. She's fine, luckily. The other is a friend of mine who recently found out she had a miscarriage. It's just the thing that's been prevalent in my week...so it's reflected in my writing. I promise though, it gets better. See you tomorrow dears!


	36. Chapter 36

Shout outs! Okay, sorry this is going up late again.

Actually, I'm just going to say a huge thank you to all of you for your love, support, prayers, condolences, thoughts, etc. My friend emailed me today saying she had read the chapter, and then read all the reviews. She found it very overwhelmingly beautiful and she sends her love and thanks. So I wanted to tank you all for being awesome like you are, and doing tat for someone you don't know. People aren't like that anymore, on the whole. I'm glad there's still some good people.

Anyway, another announcement, I'm going to take a few days break...sadly. I cannot keep up with writing AND the nerdfest, AND sleep, when tat happens. Lol. But I should be back hopefully by next Wednesday. In the meantime, I hope this chapter answers any questions you may have.

I don't own Sherlock, BBC...or anything attached. Just the usual stuff. Lol. Like my boys! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After several minutes of letting herself sob, Molly sat from Mary's up lap. She wiped a final tear from her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Mary reached out to pat her shoulder, and nodded her head. Molly opened her mouth.

''I... I had a miscarriage. Due to the accident. Mary...I didn't... I didn't even know I was pregnant!" She said in a bit of a frantic voice. Mary gasped, her hand shooting up to her mouth. She looked at Molly with such sad eyes, a few tears now escaping them. The two friends embraced each other again, when Molly had a single thought. 'Sherlock.'

''Oh God, Mary. How do I tell him? How do I tell him I lost a baby I didn't even know we had? He'll...he'll never forgive me. He'll say I'm stupid for not noticing. Oh bloody hell...Mary, what do I say?" Mary took her into another hug, and stroked her hair lightly.

''It'll be alright, Mol. He won't say that. He'll want you to be okay. I promise.''

OoOo

Sherlock and John arrived at St. Bart's hospital exactly thirty five minutes after leaving te flat. During the cab ride, Sherlock thought only of Molly. If she was alright. What she wanted to ask him. He sat silently next to the sandy-haired man, who also sat in the quiet cab. When they arrived, the two men wordlessly left the cab, and walked inside. Sherlock quickly made his way to the information desk, and stared narrowly at the small nurse who sat there.

''Molly Hooper. Where is she?" He asked in a chilling voice. The girl looked up, very nervously, to meet his gaze.

''I'm sorry, are you family? She's in the examination room right now. Only family is allowed.'' She said in an annoyingly high voice. Sherlock rolled his eyes and leaned far over the desk. John simply stood there, rolling his eyes.

''Tell me something...Becky...would you like to tell your superiors of your secret addiction to morphine and the male nursing staff, or shall I?" He whispered darkly, glowering at her with narrow eyes. She looked away from him, biting back tears, and moved to type away on the computer.

''She's...she's just down there. Exam room four.'' She stuttered, trying to hide her crying. Sherlock straightened back up, and marched down the hall. John glanced apologetically at the nurse, before following him. As they reached the doorway, Mary stepped out. Her cheeks were streaked with tear tracks, and her nose was slightly red. Yet she wore a smile.

OoOo

''Oh, hello boys. She's just in there.'' Mary pointed to the door. Sherlock bowed slightly in gratitude, before moving to enter the room. Mary stopped him by grabbing his coat sleeve. He turned and looked at her, his face flooding with stoic concern.

''Be gentle, alright? Just...just don't do anything rash.'' She said quietly. The detective's face churned in confusion, but he nodded again, and brushed past her. John took her hand in his, and pulled her closer.

''Is everything alright?" He asked, looking back at the door as Sherlock went through it. Mary shook her head a bit, before wiping a stray tear from her face. She wrapped her arm through John's, and turned them away from te room.

''Come on, Dr. Waton, you can buy me a cup of coffee.'' She smiled. He returned the look, and they walked down the hall.

OoOo

Sherlock silently slipped into the room, unsure of what to expect upon entering. He had anticipated plasters, bandaged limbs, maybe even a bit of blood. Nothing, nothing could have prepared his electric mind for the sight that fired deductions quickly to his head. She was on her side, faced away from the door. Her body was curled into a ball, an almost fetal position. Her hands cradled carefully around her stomach, he could hear her sniffle and sob quietly, all the while whispering.

''I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry.'' She repeated the words over and over again, and he silently observed her. His brain was connecting the dots in his head, one at a time.

She was crying. And apologing. To an unknown being. There were trauma reports on the clipboard that hung off her bed, and she seemed frail. Mary had told him to 'be gentle'. Molly, therefore, anticipated some negative, harsh reaction from him. She'd wanted to ask him something earlier, and now it seemed he understood. He stepped over to the bed, leaning over her.

''Molly?" He spoke quietly. She didn't jump, but rolled over to gaze up at him. There was such a pain in her eyes, that it broke him. He sat on the bed, and hoisted her trembling frame up into his arms. She began to sob again, burying herself into his coat. Sherlock rocked her back and forth gently.

''I didn't even know. How can I miss something I didn't even know I had?" She whispered into him. It confirmed his suspicion. 'Pregnant. Miscarriage.' For some reason, knowing the news made him feel ill. Not for ony himself, but for Molly. He had seen the way she interacted with her nephews and newborn niece. She would make a great mother. She was now stripped of that. He pulled her away just a bit, and gently wiped her tear-damped hair from her cheek. Sherlock leaned in slowly, and ever so lightly, kissed her lips. He held her face in his palms, and made her look at him.

''It will be alright. It will. You will heal in a few weeks, and when you are ready...we...we can...'' He looked away, unsure of the words he needed to say to her. He thought back to that night. The night he said 'I love you'. This was part of loving someone. He hadn't even hesitated to say it, and he did not want to hesitate with offering her every happiness he could afford. He then felt her hand reach out and pull his face back to her line of vision.

''Sherlock, that thing...that I was going to ask you about. I was...I wanted to know if you'd ever consider...if you'd want to...I mean, I didn't know I was even...'' she was nervous. He could tell. Yet, in that moment, any and all ideas of never having a family flew from his mind. He cut her off with a kiss, and after a moment pulled away.

''Molly Hooper, I love you. I want to grant your every wish for happiness. When you are ready, whenever you say so, we will try again.'' He said earnestly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, okay...I know it's super sad, but I really just had to write it out of my system. My dear, dear friend is a supporter of my writing, and i wanted to do something for her. I hope you can all forgive for the sad few chapters. I know you're all very understanding, so thank you.

It's getting better, right? Oh, and I did want to answer two questions that stuck out to me.

To Amalia Kensington...aka lexie: yes, I'm at D*C. It's awesome. Bummer you couldn't be here!

And

GuEsT: The origin behind my name is kind of a funny story. It's part of a name people called me in school. I've always been ''odd''...and have a slightly darker sense of humor. Kids called me a Morbid Freak. So, I would always tell them it was by Default. Lol. So, when I was coming up with my name for FF...it just kinda hit me. I laughed, and that's basically the reason for it. I'm a dark, twisted person, MorbidbyDefault! ;)

Yay! I promise I'll be back before you know it! Thanks for all the support my dears! I love you all so much!


	37. Chapter 37

Well, needless to say, DragonCon was spectacular. Minus the fact that I now am suffering from illness. Blech. Let's to the shout outs yes?

Maharet97: aw, it would have been cool to meet you! Hope you did not catch the Con Crud like me. Lol

Sherlockian121: lol glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!

Beth-taurichic: aaww, I would have LOVED meeting you! That sucks that we didn't get a chance. Thanks for thinking I'm cool enough to want to meet me too! Lol

Socken: lol thanks!

Almightyswot: I did enjoy the break, thank you.

Zora arian: thanks for liking my name. I find it ironically endearing, so glad you like it too. Thanks for the review!

Empress of Verace: lol I like this name much more anyway. ;) thanks for solving the little issue. And don't worry, I could tell which one was you. In regards to your earlier comments, lol. I did eat well, or at least enough. I drank plenty of water, and actually got decent keep. However, I still caught the crud. Why me?! Because I'm an allergic nerdface who gets sick super easily. That's why. Lol.

Nindroid: lol, it's okay. I understand. ;) thanks dear!

GuEsT (impostor): you can't kill me. That seems counterproductive for more chapters, don't you think? Just ask nicely like everyone else, and stop stealing people's guest names. Okay? Hope you like this chapter.

Aviatress: lol OMC...I love it! Thanks for the encouragement!

Me: aw, thanks! Glad I did not disappoint.

Lilmiselvis: thanks! I really appreciate the kind words! You are an awesome reader! Thanks for liking my take on Sherlock!

Micah: lol thanks! I will tell her!

SammyKatz: thanks! In all honesty, I don't know about actual marriage being his thing, but he obviously can care and love someone enough to willingly sacrifice himself for them...so why not love Molly? Lol. That's my logic. Hope that makes sense.

Magicstrikes: thanks dear!

Rebecca Owl: thank you for the wonderful review, it means a lot to me to know that people find my stuff good enough to read and give a chance to. Thank you for finding my take on Sherlock tasteful and well done! Sometimes I wonder. Lol.

Lucy36: lol yea...it's kind of a new thing for him. The caring and consoling bit...especially the part where he WANTS to do it. My friends sends her thanks! She's still recovering, but hopefully soon she will be okay. I'm praying so anyway. Thanks for being so cool!

Madasahatterjayy: thanks for letting me take a break! And loving the story!

Amalia Kensington: thanks dear! And I'm pretty sure I saw your friends! Because I only saw a couple of Fem!Avengers there...and I liked them ALL. Such well done costumes!

Okay, well...I still don't own BBC or Sherlock. They sadly didn't have that in any of the D*C vending rooms. Lol. Darn. Anyway, I do own the boys, and young miss SusieLoo! Hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to read the end author's notes, because I have a request! :D

Chapter Thirty-seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly had taken the next three weeks off. At Sherlock's insistence, of course. He had even threatened to refuse cases in order to look after her, but Molly would not let that happen. So, they came to an agreement. He would stay on cases, and she would be with her sister-in-law, brother, and their children. Molly agreed, and soon found herself occupying the guest bedroom in their small home.

She spent a greater part of the first few days just sleeping. Sleeping away the pain, the emotions, the guilt. Finally, Molly just couldn't sleep anymore. She helped with small things around the house, wanting Pam to take it easy. Even more so, she wanted a distraction. Molly did everything from cleaning, to washing the boys' clothes, as well as cooking and cleaning in the kitchen. Pam had tried to intercede, but with no luck. After two weeks of trying things, she had run out of options, and turned to the one person she knew could help.

OoOo

Sherlock and John had taken a case from Mycroft. John was very reluctant, while Sherlock was surprisingly thrilled. His older brother was suspicious, and Sherlock stated that it was because of boredom that he agreed to take the case. As the two men left the Diogenes Club, Mycroft pulled John back a bit.

''What is the real reason for my brother's sudden change in interest toward this case? I've asked for months, each time was a no. Why now?" Mycroft asked, genuinely curious.

''I'm sure you already know about Molly Hooper, yes?" John asked, to which the taller man nodded.

''She was in an accident. She found out she was pregnant.'' John said. Mycroft's eyes flared wide with a bit of shock. He knew his brother was many things, but an abandoner, never.

''She lost the baby. During the accident. She hadn't even known until they told her.'' John's voice continued. Mycroft suddenly understood. 'The need for a distraction.' His face relaxed a bit, and a hint, if only a hint, of sadness came through. He nodded at John, and soon Sherlock's voice was hollering through the air.

''JOHN! HURRY UP!" The doctor turned to leave.

''I'll be in touch soon.'' Mycroft said in his imperial voice.

OoOo

The doorbell rang. Pam had just gone to lie down for a nap with Susan Louise, and so Molly went to answer it. Her heart fell into her knees as she opened the wide oak door. There, on the perch, stood her mother. She strode in past Molly, making a look at her surroundings. Molly sighed heavily.

'Mum, what are you doing here? I thought Mrs. Thisbe needed yo-'' she began, but was cut off.

''Oh, that old bird. Trust me, she doesn't need the assistance of anyone. Especially not someone she considers ''beneath her''. Molly dear, go put the kettle on, will you. We're going to have a little chat.'' Molly took in a deep breath, before walking to the kitchen. She filled the kettle up, and placed it on the stove. In the other room, Molly could hear her mother taking off her large, fur coat, and lying her over sized bag on the coat rack. Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she entered the kitchen.

''So, you're still with that man, I presume?" She asked. Molly rolled her eyes, before putting on a happy face.

''Yes, Mum. I'm still with Sherlock. Listen, before you go judging me...could you just...just not?" Molly sighed, looking tiredly at her mother. Then, the unexpected happened. Molly's mother stood up, walked around the counter to where she stood, and pulled her in for a deep hug. Molly gasped, before carefully putting her arms around her mum's back.

''Oh, my dear. I am so sorry. I'm so sorry to hear what happened. I realize now...I was wrong. Any man who will stick around through something like that...that's a man worth keeping around. Can you...can you possibly forgive me?" Her mother blubbered into her shoulder as they hugged, and Molly found that she was the one comforting, not the other way around.

''Of course I forgive you Mum. Of course.'' She said with a hint of a smile. Just then, the twins barrelled through the door, with Matt following behind them.

''Don't I get a hug?" She asked. The boys turned, and upon seeing their grandmother, raced into her arms.

''Nana! Did you come to see SusieLoo? Did you bring presents? Why is your face all red? You look like you've been crying. Nana, look at my picture I colored at school today! No, I wanna show her mine first! No mine!" The boys yammered on and on. The older woman laughed as they pulled her along into the living room.

''Come on, Nana. We wanna show you our microscopes that Sherluck gave us! Yea, they're so cool! You can look at really really tiny things up close! It's so much fun!" Their voices faded as they trampled up the stairs. Matt set down a paper bag of groceries, and kissed Molly on the cheek.

''You alright?" He asked with concern. Molly smiled and nodded her head.

''Getting there. I'm getting there.'' She answered.

OoOo

With another case resolved, John and Sherlock returned home to Baker Street. John had phoned Mary, desperately needing space from his flatmate for a few days. They flirted over the phone, John making a numerous amount of innuendos. Sherlock fell onto the sofa, peaking his fingers under his chin in thought. John told him he was leaving, yet the detective heard nothing. John sighed, and strode out of 221B. This left the consulting man to his own devices, his mind reeling. He missed Molly. He wanted her here, with him. He picked up his phone, and fired off a text.

'How are things?'  
-SH-

He waited what seemed like an eternity, before finally hearing a chime. He picked up his phone, and opened the envelope icon.

'They are driving me insane! Can I please come home now?'  
-Molly-

A slight smirk twitched at his lips, and he replied to the message.

'I'm on my way.'  
-SH-

OoOo

Molly sat at the dinner table across from her mother. The woman cuddled with the adorable baby girl, who squirmed happily at the sound of her voice. Matt and Pam looked at each other lovingly, and the boys were playing with their food and giggling cheerfully. 'The picture perfect moment.' She thought to herself. A bit too perfect. In that moment, she realized she wanted a little bit of chaos back in her life. She wanted the morgue, the lab. London. Sherlock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sigh...DragonCon has definitely left me tired...and quote ill. Stupid con-crud. If you want to make me feel better, leave me a review! Or...you could write me a fun little short if you feel up to it. For some reason, Sick!Molly fics where Sherlock takes care of her make me feel better. Lol. Just an idea. Pleeeaaaassse? Lol. Have an enjoyable day my lovelies!


	38. Chapter 38

Well, okay, so I know I've jut got back to you all, but I alas need a few days to recover. It would seem I've contracted Strep Throat...not just Con Crud...so I shall continue with trying to write a few chapters so I can deliver them to you...but yea. You all know what it's like to not want to do stuff when you're sick. Hope that's okay. Hm, shout outs!

IknowwhoGuEsTis: lol I like chaos too...just not when I'm under the weather;) thanks!

SammyKatz: hahahaha, nice. I like all those. I would do all that stuff. Ta!

Aviatress: thank you dear!

Adi who is also Mou: yay sick fics! I could definitely use a couple now...considering I'm not to leave my house for the next 2 days at least. Bored much? Yea. Thanks dear!

Childoftheriver: thank you for all that! Lol

A pirate by any other name: aw, thanks for the double review! I'm glad you like them.

Guest: ta!

Nindroid: hahaha! Hm...I'll see what I can do...may have to wait til the next fic...which I have a few ideas for. ;)

Micah:lol that's how I say please now. It cracks me up so much. I say go for it! I will enjoy it no matter what! I didn't think I'd be good at fanfics either, just give it a shot! If you want to private message it to me because you're unsure, that's fine too. Thanks!

Magicstrikes: yep. I agree!

Almightyswot: yay new review! Lol thanks!

Lvpayne: hahaha, a friend of mine said stroppy cow the other day, and I HD never heard the phrase before...I laughed so hard. Just did again reading your review. Glad you and your mom are okay. I have only had one fight with mine, and I hated it. We get on great! One shot! One shot! One shot! Lol.

Lucy36: thanks for the story dearest! I loved it. Lol I love writing about John, because he's so endearing like that. Lol nice song there at the end. Thanks for the lovely review, and story!

Madasahatterjayy: thanks for the nice review dear! I hope this crap goes away soon. I loathe being sick! And sadly, it happens far too often.

Amalia Kensington: lol thanks Lex!

Musicchica10: that's alright. I know how it goes! No worries. I will be in touch soon, and yes, plenty of ideas to discuss! Thank you!

Cutiepie030: thanks!

Ssmill: it would seem...but like Sherlock, Mycroft overlooks certain aspects at times. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Rebecca Owl: I loved the ideas, and will be discussing them with my muse. Thanks for having ideas of why you'd like to see. It helps!

Empress of Verace: it really does suck. Stupid being sick! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Chaoticmom: thanks! I'm trying.

Guest: glad you escaped the crud! Ha! I love that that's who you picture as her mom, in all honesty...it does kinda fit perfectly with my mental image of her too. I just hadn't thought of Jackie before. Good one. Thanks dear!

Maharet97: oh no! That does suck! I know, the phlegm in my head regenerates faster than the Doctor on a Hydra! Lol. Hope you feel better soon!

Well hm...hope everyone likes this chapter! I only own my characters...and no, Sherlock and Molly, etc...are not on that list. Darn. Oh, go check out Lucy36 story she wrote for me. It's adorable and definitely made me smile! Title is: Of Death Rattles and Busy Beavers. It's a JohnLock Friendship fic! Because that's what friends do! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-eight:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Forty seven minutes. He sat eagerly in the back of the cab that drove to fetch his Molly. In the past, before his stone cold heart had melted for the pathologist, Sherlock could be content with not seeing her, or anyone, for several weeks at a time. However, now that he had been subjected to attachment, and the emotions that went with that, he barely lasted the first three days without being driven crazy by her absence. His excuse to John was irritation that Mycroft insisted on using him for the 'legwork'. The good doctor knew better. Not soon enough, the cab pulled in front of the small cottage style home. Sherlock told the driver to wait, and he practically ran up to front door, before pressing the buzzer button.

From inside, he heard sets of feet tromping toward the door, almost certainly the twins. The large door opened, and he immediately gazed down to meet their eyes.

''Sherluck!" They smiled brightly, pulling him inside by his coat tails. He chuckled a bit, before allowing them to lead him into the large sitting room. Upon entering, he saw Pam sitting next to Matt, while they both held onto Susan. She fussed and wriggled. Even from a great distance, it made the detective uncomfortable. The twins tugged on each side of his coat, and Sherlock looked down again.

''Sherluck, Aunt Molly is upstairs getting packed. You wanna come up and see her?" They asked. He nodded his head a bit, and followed the two up the steps. They tripped over each other while they ran up them, and soon ran head first into their grandmother at the very top. Sherlock finally reached the top stir, and met the gaze of the elder woman. Her eyes glazed harshly at first, before she softened her look, placing a withered hand on his forearm.

''Oh, you dear, sweet man. I'm sorry to hear about the miscarriage. Thank you for looking after my daughter. Lord knows she needs a good man to do that.'' She said, cracking a smile. He nodded in return. Molly's mother had significantly changed, Sherlock observed her body language, her tone of voice, but mostly her eyes. They resembled Molly's: large, doe-like, and a beautiful chocolate brown. They held a soft look, he knew they had made amends. Sherlock held up her hand, and bowed in true gentleman form. Then she caught his eye. He glanced past the shorter, old woman, to see her daughter in the bedroom, packing her things. Mrs. Hooper had caught the look, and steered the twins back down the stairs by their red heads.

''Come on boys, you can say your goodbyes in a bit. Come on.'' They groaned in protest, but walked back down the stairs anyway. Sherlock strode quietly to the doorway of the bedroom, and stood there; observing. Molly had a hint of a smile on her face, as she folded her pajama pants and placed them in her Duffel. He watched her move. She had physically healed from the crash, as she made no hesitation to bend over and pick up a stray sock. Time would only tell how she was healing emotionally. He cleared is throat a bit, and Molly jumped, spinning around to see him.

''You're here." She said, a wide Cheshire-like grin spreading on her face. He smirked, and was soon bombarded with a groping hug. Molly pulled his face down to hers and kissed him eagerly. Sherlock moaned a bit, having missed the taste of her lips on his. She sighed in relief, and pulled him closer. She nipped at his neck, the hollow column just under his Adam's apple turning red already. He tilted his head back a bit, allowing her to continue. Sherlock then lifted her head back to his, meeting her lips once more. The two drank in each other, until they heard a pair of small giggles coming from the stairs. Molly pulled away with a grin on her face.

''I think we have an audience.'' Sherlock said in a low, quiet tone. She looked around him to see two ginger mops quickly ducking behind the banister. She nodded and finally split from his arms. Molly grabbed her tote and Duffel, and proceeded down the steps to say her farewells. The family hugged her tightly, and likewise, regarded Sherlock by shaking his hand. The exception to this unspoken rule, of course, was Timothy and Titus. They raced to his side, before jumping, and climbing him like a tree. Sherlock struggled to keep his stance as they reached his shoulders.

''Bye Sherluck. We'll miss you. Will you come over and play again soon? Yea! We can play with our microscopes! And you can teach us how to figure out what people eat for lunch! Yea! Oh, please promise you'll come back! Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" The two begged as they clung onto his neck. Titus tilted his head forward a bit, and then giggled. When Sherlock looked at him with curiosity, the young boy leaned in and whispered to him.

''Sherluck, I think you got attacked by a Neck Goblin. You have mark on your neck. Just there.'' He said softly as he poked the tender flesh. Sherlock looked to Molly, who blushed profusely, and held a and over her mouth to stifle a giggle of her own. Sherlock set the twins down, after promising he would come visit soon. They took their eave, and Sherlock held open the door of the car for her when she slid in.

''Where to?" The cabbie asked. Sherlock turned to Molly, who mouthed the word 'home' to him. He smiled just so, and nodded his head.

"221 Baker Street.'' He answered from the back. The driver nodded and drove back to the bright lights of London.

OoOo

They arrived back at the flat several minutes later. The long drive had consisted of Sherlock listening to Molly's stories of how the twins had managed to set off their school's fire alarm system, yet got themselves out of detention.

''I swear, you teach them any more charm and they'll have the teacher letting them out early.'' She giggled into his shoulder. Sherlock chuckled, before resting his head on top of hers. She listened to him as he talked about the insignificant case Mycroft had asked him to take. She smiled as he ranted.

''Honestly, the man complains about his weight, yet refuses to do any legwork. It was a six, Molly. You could've solved it in under ten minutes.'' She laughed, rubbing small circles across his chest with her palm. He sighed, calming down with her ministrations. The cab pulled up to Baker Street, and they walked inside. John was out, apparently. All lights were out, and his coat was off the rack. Sherlock led her into the living room, where she pulled him close by his scarf.

''Molly...'' he murmured as she kissed his neck. He wanted to be with her so much, but he was hesitant. She looked up at him, her eyes granting all him consent. He tugged on his scarf, tossing it across the room, along with his coat. He took her into his arms, lowering his lips to hers.

''I missed you.'' She whispered as he kissed her jaw. He grinned as he kissed lower to her neck. Molly sighed sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he steered her toward his bedroom. She left his side to crawl onto his bed, and he grinned mischievously after her.

''I'll be right back.'' He said, turning to the living room to lock the front door. Upon his return, he noted her slim body curled up amongst his sheets. She breathed in deeply. Sherlock sighed, she looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks. He leaned over, kissing her hairline as he crawled onto the bed next to her. Molly moved closer to him, and he hoisted her up into his arms. They laid there in the darkness, and he closed his eyes, listening to the peaceful sound of her breathing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well...the request for fics is still open...even moreso now that I know I'm like really sick. Meh, being sick sucks. Help a girl feel better? :D thanks and see you all soon. Laters!


	39. Chapter 39

Well, I seem to be feeling a bit better. Still have a bunch of germs in my system, but no fever today, so that's an improvement. Anyway, I hate doing the generic shout out to everyone, but at the same time, my brain is just really really tired. So here goes. Thank you so very much to all my darling readers, reviewers, followers, and favorites. It really does mean so much to me tat you are a very understanding group of people who don't mind when i take some time off. I just really could not ask for a better group of people to share my ideas with. Thank you again for the continued support in my writing endeavours.

Also, aside from the plot and my original characters, I own nothing. Darn.

Chapter Thirty- Nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Molly woke to an empty bed. She frowned slightly, until she saw a note hanging from the headboard by a jack knife. She smiled to herself as she plucked it off and read it.

'Had a case. Mrs. Hudson made breakfast. Be at Bart's later.'

Molly wrapped the sheet around herself and walked out to the living room. The flat was empty, save for the hot plate of food on the table waiting for her. Molly twisted and knotted the sheet around her, so that it fit like a strapless gown. She then padded over to the table and picked up the warm plateful. A few minutes later, she had finished, realizing just how hungry she was after the previous night. She was just about to return to Sherlock's bedroom to dress, when she practically plowed into John Watson, just as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

''Oh, I'm sorry John. I didn't know you were here.'' Molly said as she soothed her hand over the knot in his arm. John nodded before catching sight of her state. He blushed madly and looked away to the ceiling, floor, wall, anywhere but at her. Molly remembered the fact that, aside from the sheet, she was quite naked. She blushed in response, and awkwardly started retreating to the bedroom.

''Sherlock said you had a case? Are you meeting him there now?" She called from behind the door. John walked a bit down the hall to answer her.

''If he's got a case, it's one I don't know about. No details either, I suppose.'' He called out. Soon, the door opened, and a fully clothed Molly walked out smiling at him. Her grin of embarrassment relieved him quite a bit.

''Of course not,that would be too boring.'' She answered with a large grin. Molly followed John to the other room, and sat on the sofa. He walked into the kitchen to fetch them both a cup of coffee. As he returned, his phone chimed. John set down his cup, and handed Molly hers. He pulled out his phone, and clicked on the notification. As he read, his eyes widened, mouth dropping nearly to the floor. Molly saw the look, and gazed curiously at him. His shocked face grew into one of delight, and he strode over to her, abruptly pulling her into a hug.

''He finally came to his senses. I am so happy for you. Both of you, Molly. You're so good for him. I just...I can't believe it. Congrats!" John yammered away into her shoulder. Molly laughed brightly at the affectionate friend, catching sight of the text that still lit the screen of his mobile.

''Don't forget milk. Oh, and Molly and I are getting married.'  
-SH-

Molly rolled her eyes a bit at his lack for timing. 'Just one more endearing quality.' She thought to herself. John sat back down in his seat, a still surprised smile quirking his face. Another text chimed in, and he read it. His mouth formed into an 'ah' as he read of his fat mate's whereabouts. Molly looked curiously, trying to read from her spot across the sofa. John smiled, before pocketing his phone.

''Sorry Mols. Off out, Sherlock just texted about that case. See you later. Congratulations again, really.'' He said, nodding in earnest. Molly smiled, before waving at him. She looked around the now empty flat, before deciding she would phone Mary to give the good news.

OoOo

''No, John. Be practical. It has to be practical.'' Sherlock scowled as his friend lifted up one of the small options. John rolled his eyes, before placing it back onto the counter.

''Alright then, genius. If you know what ring you want to get her, why did you text saying you needed my help?" The doctor smiled apologetically at the jeweler. Sherlock leaned over the display case of simple rings, looking at each one.

''I don't know which one I want to get for her. Molly cuts up cadavers for a living, John. She's also very sentimental. She wouldn't want to take off her ring, despite her line of work. Therefore, the ring can't be flashy or large. I'm sure she wouldn't want bits of intestine or brain matter lodging itself in the facets of her engagement ring, don't you agree?'' He asked, not looking up, john smiled again at the jeweler, who suddenly looked a slightly paler shade. John returned to looking at the rings in the counter opposite from the detective.

''Besides, isn't that what people are supposed to do? Ask their best man to help with the ring?" Sherlock added in an afterthought. John's head shot up quickly, and he caught sight of the smirk on Sherlock's face. Without a word, the shorter man strode round the counter and patted his friend on the back.

''Of course, Sherlock. That's exactly what we do.'' He said, before leaning over the counter with Sherlock. After just a few more minutes, Sherlock pointed to a strong, yet dainty looking ring. It was crafted in a beautiful white gold, no unnecessary diamonds or stones protruding out of it. 'A simple, elegant ring, for a simple, elegant woman.' Sherlock thought to himself as he pointed it out to the jeweler.

OoOo

Molly was hovering over the corpse of a Mr. Porter, studying the source of his hemorrhage. She didn't hear as Sherlock slipped silently into the cool room, standing behind just behind her. Molly stood back up, and stretched her arms to either side of her. Sherlock caught her left arm in his hand, causing the sweet pathologist to jump out of her skin.

''Sherlock! You scared me half to death!" She sighed in relief at his face, taking a deep breath. Sherlock nodded in apology, before stripping her hand of the latex glove. She looked at him in confusion, until he pulled his free hand from his pocket, and slid the ring effortlessly on her finger. Molly's eyes immediately widened as she gazed at it, her eyes swelling with tears. To recover from what he thought was her dislike for the ring, Sherlock began to explain himself.

''I realize it may be a bit plain when compared with the expectations of some women, but...'' he started. He was cut off by her lips crashing into his. Her still gloved hand hung in the air to control her balance. The now ringed hand gripped where his shoulder and neck met. After a minute, she pulled away, still holding his face with her palm.

''It's perfect. It's beautiful, and perfect, and I'm never taking it off.'' She said with a growing smile. Sherlock's own smile widened a bit as he took her hand in his. He kissed her finger, just where the ring sat, and watched the small circle shimmer under the white light of the morgue.

OoOo

Yay, so now John knows. And even though I didn't go into it, Mary knows. Hm, wonder who should find out next...guess you'll just have to wait and see. ;) thanks for reading, my loves! I really am grateful! Leave me a review! Love you all and see you next chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

Wow...chapter 40. that's quite a stretch. and still going too! Yay getting back on track! K, just a note for those who may have missed it...the actual proposal happens in Ch. 5 of A Study in Neck Goblins. So if you've not read it yet, go do that! Lol. Onto shout outs!

XxPay4xtrashippingxx: hahahaha! All in good timing, my dear.

Aviatress: (and friend) thank you both for the well wishes for recovery.

SammyKatz: lol, hm, not sure how long I'll keep it up...if it goes that far into their life or not..but we shall see. ;)

A pirate by any other name: thank you! Lol, of course he told him via text. It was either that or just a nonchalant passing statement when John walked in on them. Lol. Text seemed more appropriate. ;)

Chaoticmom: lol read on my dear, thank you for the well wishes.

Nindroid: thanks darling...and uuum, no...not fluffy at all. Lol. I promise, the fic after this will be super angsty, lol or at least more morbid anyway. ;) never you fear my dear!

Guest: lol you just have to read to see who finds out next! Lol

Magicstrikes: lol I agree. I'd kiss him for his timing of the proposal too, but that's probably because I'm not one for timing either. Lol. Thanks!

Amalia Kensington: you did miss it...but I know why...so it's okay. Lol. It's true, he'd deny it, but Sherlock does take sentiment into consideration. I'm definitely on the uphill side of things, thank you.

Travellady77: of course I'll continue it! I'm invested now! Lol thanks for liking it that much though.

Avatardsherlockian: lol dammit! K that is really funny...I do hope you realize it was meant to be 'flat' not 'fat'. I figure you do, but just to clarify. That's the one bad thing about the spell check I have, it doesn't have a context check with it...so things like that slip by a lot more than they should. But I did laugh about it, after cursing out my tablet. Thanks love!

Madasahatterjayy: hm, you'll just have to come back and see for yourself if you're right. Lol. Thanks for the words dear!

Lucy36: lol, I like quoty reviews. I much prefer the jack knife method to post it notes. I can't divulge secrets about the reveal to other characters...that's the best part. Lol. Thank you for the get well wishes. Love you! Happy reading!

Supahninjagirl: lol, that quote is actually a personal one of mine. It cracked me up because when i said it my first thought was how much like Sherlock it sounded. Thanks for the review! I do hope you'll read on!

Ssmill: hm...see below. ;) thanks!

Friend2friend1: yay! Thank you!

Guest: lol while I agree, I still think he would find one faster than other men, simply just for his skills in knowing and deducing what type of ring would best suit Molly's tastes. Thank you for the review!

Cyn4675: lol, patience my dear.

Childoftheriver: thank you doctor. Lol. I am glad my writing still seems up to par, despite having taken 2 days to write that chapter. Meds taken. Back to bed.

Micah: lol yay! Glad my updates make people happy! Thanks!

Empress of Verace: yay! I'm glad you like the ring. As for the wedding, I wouldn't say huge...but there will be a bit more than civil union office. Lol. So still be excited! Lol, I love your prediction with Mycroft...seriously so much. Read on! Thank you for the review!

Oh, hm...let's see. I was going to ask something...oh yes! Would anybody like to help me build a cool looking code for a tumblr page? I don't know much about the site, other than the fact that the pages I have seen all look amazing, and when i first set one up, it looked like crap! Lol. If anyone knows how to do that, and would like to help me, please PM me...I want a page to post my story updates on so other people can read my stories too. :D anyway, let me know.

I own none of the already-owned characters. Merely a vessel conveying my brain's plot bunnies into text. Lol. Read on my loves!

Chapter Forty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock stood in the large, oak doorway, staring across at the man as he worked. The man sighed deeply, and finally looked up.

''So, you're absolutely sure you want to go through with this?'' He asked. Sherlock's brow creased, his eyes narrowing.

''Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure of marrying Molly? If I had any doubts, I wouldn't have asked.'' He hissed. The man stood up from his desk, and proceeded to walk over to the fireplace. He stood, staring at the mantelpiece, before he continued.

''Sherlock, I realize you are sure of the decision itself. I only fear that you at be going this out of guilt. Debt? To make her happy?" He questioned from over his shoulder. Sherlock's shoulders rolled back a bit in contempt at hearing his motives being questioned. He stalked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flipped the man to face him squarely.

''I am marrying her because I want to, Mycroft. It's not a decision brought on by any sense of duty or guilty conscience. Of course I want her to be happy, hence, the proposal to marry her. Do you really not understand how human emotions work, brother?" Sherlock's lip curled in a sneer smile. Mycroft scoffed at his brother's statement, before sighing.

''So be it. You do realize Mummy will want to hear of this as soon as possible. As well as meet the young lady.'' He said, giving a look that Sherlock despised.

''Yes, I know. That was in the plans very soon.'' He turned to leave the room, pulling on the door handle.

''Oh and Sherly...'' Mycroft said, his brother turned just in the door frame to look at him, his eyes fierce with distaste for the nickname.

''Congratulations.'' He smiled with a quick, almost mischievous grin.

OoOo

Molly had phoned her mother on a lunch break to share the good news. The older woman's cries of glee could be heard well away from the limit of the phone's receiving end. Molly laughed as her mother immediately went through the large list of things to do.

''Mum, Mum! We've only just got engaged! I don't even know if I want a huge ceremony, let alone with those blasted pigeons you keep on about!" Molly scoffed into the phone.

''Doves, dear. They're doves. Oh, I'm sorry, I just, I've been waiting for this day for so long. Oh, have you told your brother yet? You know Matty will want to walk you down. Oh, my dear, I'm just...so very very happy.'' Mrs. Hooper rattled away. Molly sighed, before finally just hanging up. She knew it would be another fifteen minutes before her mum even noticed. Molly went back to work, checking on the cultures in the lab that Sherlock had brought in weeks before. She gazed over the samples closely, and heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming up behind her.

''You're cultures are ready to be looked at.'' She said, turning to look up at her betrothed. It wasn't Sherlock. Instead, a tall, willowy woman stood glancing at her past small eyeglasses. Molly knew her in an instant, and for some reason, felt the need to bow. The elder woman chuckled a bit as Molly bent down, before she lifted her up by her chin. The woman graced an elegantly gloved hand on the side of Molly's face, and she tilted her head in appraisal.

''Such a pretty young woman. My Sherlock certainly wants not for beautiful companionship with you, does he?" She said quietly. Molly couldn't say a word, but shook her head, agreeing with whatever the woman had said.

''Tell me dear, how are you feeling? My eldest told me of your unfortunate accident.'' She asked, taking Molly's arm and draping it across her own. Molly swallowed a bit of nervousness down, before speaking.

''I'm doing much better. Thank you, Mrs. Holmes. The first couple of weeks were the hardest, but I'm feeling almost back to normal.'' She said, looking up to the taller lady. 'She looks just like him.' Molly thought to herself.

''Oh please, dear girl. Call me Violet. Now, do tell. How is my Sherlock treating you?'' She patted Molly's hand as she stood beside her. Molly couldn't stop the small grin from shining on her face.

''He treats me very well. Ever since...well...then. He is much more considerate than he was...before. I can take his other characteristics in stride. He's Sherlock.'' Molly explained, catching sight of the serious expression on Violet's face.

''Yes, I also understand you played a significant role in securing my son's safety during that horrible, horrible event. I thank you very sincerely, Molly.'' At this point, Mrs. Holmes had turned and embraced the young woman in her arms. Molly gently pat her on the back, smiling in sweetness at the gesture. As they pulled apart, Sherlock quickly walked through the door.

''Molly, how are those samples I brought in? I need to know wh-'' his voice cut short as he saw the silver haired woman. He stood up a bit taller, and strode quietly over, pecking her cheek with a small kiss.

''Hello Mummy.'' He said in a low voice. Molly smirked at seeing the sudden change in his behavior. She noted Violet's regal face as she gazed over her son.

''Sherlock dear, why has it taken you so long to introduce me to your lovely young lady?" She asked in a subtle harsh tone. Sherlock looked down, akin to a small child being scolded. Molly bit her lip to stop a giggle.

''My apologies, mother. I trust you are getting along well?" He asked, sending Molly a quick, concerned glance. Molly nodded and he looked away.

''Of course we are. Now, I have to go. Stanley is out in the car. Must make sure he hasn't died. Do come up to the house soon, Sherlock. Both of you.'' She said, and he nodded curtly. Violet turned and kissed Molly on her cheek.

''It's wonderful to finally meet you my dear. You'll fit in perfectly, I think. I look forward to seeing you very soon.'' She said, before turning to leave. She stopped next to Sherlock, and ran her hand on his jawline gently.

''My dear, dear boy. Look at you. Finally growing up.'' She said as she kissed him on his forehead. Sherlock bowed just so, standing only when she had left the room. Once she was gone, Sherlock turned to see a very giddy looking pathologist.

''And what, may I ask, is so funny?" He chided playfully, walking over and pulling her into his arms. Molly giggled more, before answering.

''Nothing...just...Mummy." she said, nodding a bit. Sherlock dipped her backward, and she squealed in surprise.

''She prefers it. Sentiment. Now, we've told John. Mary. Mycroft. And you've just met my mother. I trust you've phoned your mother as well. Hm, who does that leave on the list of attendees?" He asked, trying to think, but getting distracted by her lips on his throat.

''That leaves Lestrade and dear Mrs. Hudson. Then Matt, Pam, and the boys.'' She said, checking off the names in her head with a kiss against his neck. Sherlock hummed in response, before leaning down once more to kiss her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, I hope that did not disappoint. I know a lot of you wanted to meet 'Mummy'. Hope this served the purpose well. Lol. See you next chapter, thanks for all the lovely support! Love you darlings!


	41. Chapter 41

Yay for lovely readers and reviewers! As well as followers and favorites! Now, I shall respond, with some lovely shout outs, and a lovely chapter!

Anon: I read, I reviewed! Lol. I liked it, you should write a Sherlolly fic, you'd be good for it! Anyway, thank you so much from liking my story!

Chaoticmom: lol I agree. Mummy is a pretty cool character that I want to meet in season 3...or 4...or 12. Lol.

Guest: lol thank you!

Socken: hahahaha, hm...I'm not sure. Maybe. I'll have to think about that one. Thanks!

Aviatress: lol, I still call my mom mommy. Thanks for liking it!

Almightyswot: lol it was a lot of fun writing that part too. Violet Holmes is a person I very much want to meet! Thanks for the well wishes too!

A pirate by any other name: lol, hm, guess you'll have to read on, yes? ;) glad you like Mummy.

Magicstrikes: hm...I dunno. ;) thank you dear!

Misplacedhyperquill: thank you! I'm glad that you like them together. Sometimes I wonder if I'm making it too easy for him, but he's Sherlock. Fast learner. ;) also, update your story again soon! Today's chapter seriously smashed my heart with a giant hammer. I was like "ouchy!" Lol. Thanks again!

Amalia Kensington: hahahaha! Awesome theory, one that I must agree with. Mycroft likes anyone who can tolerate his brother, let alone Molly, who LOVES him. Yea, definitely a Sherlolly shipper. And can I just say that when i wrote Violet, I totally pictured Helen Mirran? Maybe it's the cheekbones, maybe it's just the amazing authority dripping from that woman, but that's who I had in my head when i wrote that part. Glad my message is getting across clearly. Lol. Thanks dear!

Madasahatterjayy: aw, thank you! Keep up the epicness of these awesome reviews! They honestly do wonders for my self-esteem!

Lucy36: lol, nah, I figured she's probably the sweetest lady, with a shield up, because of her boys and what they do. Lol, and you find out the answer to your question by reading today's chapter. But in short, no. ;) thanks for reading and reviewing!

Childoftheriver: hahahaha! That made my day. Tardis-thingy, good one. Thanks!

Cyn4675: heehee, they technically do get credit for starting the relationship, but they're only seven. They don't realize that fact. Lol.

Me: lol, glad you liked Mummy. ;) thank you!

Empress of Verace: hahaha, loved the listy review today, it made me smile a lot. Thank you for the wonderful words! Glad you are excited for these things!

Ssmill: lol, hope you liked Mummy. Thank you!

Hm, I only own what I own. And sadly, that does not include anything that ACD/Moffat/Gattiss own. I wonder if they'd be willing to share? ;) read on my dears!

Chapter Forty-One:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lestrade spluttered out his mouthful of tea. His eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the two people standing in front of his desk. He tried comprehending the sight before him. Molly Hooper's hand in Sherlock Holmes'. Sherlock's face holding a small smile. Molly's wide grin as the words flowed from her mouth.

''You two...are...wait. What?" Greg looked up at them, his eyes furrowing in confusion. Molly nodded her head excitedly. Sherlock glanced over at her, his own smirk growing. Lestrade stood up, and stepped from behind his desk. He leaned in to kiss Molly's cheek, and shook Sherlock's hand. Molly headed out to the door, running into Sally Donovan. The two women exchanged a look. Sally sneered at the smaller woman, who merely raised an eyebrow as she left.

''Sir, Dimmock says he has that file you wanted.'' She said. Lestrade looked over to her, and nodded.

''Right. Be there in a bit. Well, good on you, Sherlock.'' He said, patting the consulting detective's shoulder. Sally looked in slight confusion, and Lestrade smiled.

''Our boy here's getting married!" Sally's eyebrows shot straight up her forehead, and her head snapped to look at Sherlock.

''You?! Who, in their right mind, would marry you?" She asked. Sherlock took in a deep breath, but was interrupted by Molly entering the office again.

''We really have to go soon, Sherlock. I want to be out at Matt and Pam's before the twins get home from school. Tell them in one go, you know?'' She said as she put a hand on his waist. Sherlock turned and nodded at her, before following her out the door.

''Good afternoon Lestrade. Sergeant Donovan.'' He said, leaving a shocked Sally in his wake.

OoOo

They arrived at the small country style home an hour later. Sherlock helped Molly step out of the cab, taking her hand in his. She smiled up at him, and slid from the seat. As they walked up to the door, the boys ran out of it, laughing joyfully. They ran head first into Sherlock's legs, before toppling to the ground.

''Sherluck! Aunt Molly!" They exclaimed, each boy hugging one of the adults. Pam was soon on the porch, holding the slightly bigger- baby Susan. She cooed happily in the tall woman's arms, arms wagging about in attempts to reach for Molly. She walked quickly to the step, taking the baby girl in her arms.

''Hello, Miss SusieLoo. How are you? My my, you've gotten so big!" Molly cooed to the small girl. She walked into the house, followed by the twins, each telling Molly about their lessons in school. Sherlock was stilled in his spot, watching after her as she gushed over the baby. He felt a deep stabbing pain in his chest, an almost sorrowful feeling overtaking him. His thoughts were interrupted by Pam's hand on his arm.

''Are you alright, Sherlock?" She asked in concern. His head shook away the saddening feelings, and briefly smiled at her, nodding his head slightly.

''Come on inside then.'' She said, leading him into the house. Matt was sitting in the other room, yelling at the rugby match playing on the television set. Sherlock quirked an eye at the scene, but quickly remembered his own rantings at crap telly. Molly ushered the boys and her sister into the room, still holding Susan in her arms. She flipped the set off, causing a groan from her brother.

''Hey! Molly, I was watching that!" He protested.

''Oh come on, Matty, it's just recaps anyway.'' She responded. He rolled his eyes, huffing a bit like a child. Sherlock stood next to Molly, keeping an eye on the small bundle who eyed him back with curiosity.

''Well, go on...you said you had to tell us something. What is it?" Pam urged with a wave of her hand. Sherlock turned to Molly.

''We're going to be married.'' She said with a smile, holding out her left hand. Pam immediately stood and spanned the room to her sister-in-law. She took her hand and looked at the beautiful ring. She squealed with delight, and Matt stood to congratulate Sherlock. The two men shook hands, talking briefly. Meanwhile, two very confused boys sat on the sofa across the room, looking at each other. They wordlessly asked if the other understood, both shaking their heads. Molly saw from the corner of her eye, and went to kneel in front of them.

''Boys?" She asked. Titus spoke for the pair.

''Auntie, what does that mean? Married?'' He looked confused. Molly set her hands on each boy's lap, taking their hands in hers.

''That means that I'm going to be Sherlock's wife. He's going to be part of our family!" She explained in a way she knew they would understand. They pondered it for a moment, and Sherlock saw the thought finally click in their minds. Their eyes glittered with excitement, and they jumped off the couch.

''Yay! That means we can call you Uncle Sherlock! Does that mean you'll come to our Christmas dinners? Or Gram's house? Do we get to come to work with you? Aunt Molly, are you going to have a fancy wedding? Can we help? Oh, yea! Pretty please!?" They alternated turns speaking, yet still coming out as if in one voice. Sherlock smirked, having noticed Timothy's correct pronunciation of his name. He nodded his head before answering their questions.

''Yes, Timothy, Titus. I plan on being around for a very long time. I have every intention of coming to see you two quite often. Someone has to ensure you get into trouble.'' He saw the look on Pam's face, before continuing. ''Well, not too much trouble.'' He said with a smirk.

The two hugged onto him, snuggling their faces into his side. Molly giggled as she watched him pat their curly heads of hair. Susan squirmed in Pam's grasp, reaching desperately for Sherlock. He looked nervously as she fussed, and had considered moving away, until he saw Molly's face. The subtle, almost undetectable trace of sadness. Her face told him what she was thinking. 'She thinks I won't be ready. I've got to be ready. For her.' He thought to himself. So, with careful hands, he reached over and plucked the young girl into his arms. She immediately curled into a tight ball against his chest. He felt his heart swoop into his stomach, and held her just a bit tighter. Molly held back a tear as she watched the otherwise stoic man smiling as he held Susan.

OoOo

They had left immediately after sharing dinner with the happy family. Molly sat silently next to Sherlock in the cab ride home. He stared out the window, contemplating. Molly watched him, and finally leaned over, kissing his cheek. She whispered a 'thank you' to him in his ear. Sherlock turned and looked at her knowingly. They sat closer together in the car.

''So, Mrs. Hudson?" She asked after a minute. He smiled at her, and nodded his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, hope that lived up to your expectations. I really wanted Sherlock to sort of deal with the idea of being a potential father, as well as reflecting just a bit on the miscarriage. Hope that makes sense. Anyway, thank you ll so much! See you later dears!


	42. Chapter 42

Yay for shout outs! Hm, that's pretty much all I got for right now. Lol

SammyKatz: oh, my dear! I am so sorry to hear about that! I shall try for all the fluffy smiles I can muster. I'm really close with my mum, so the idea of losing her sends me into tears immediately. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling. Okay, more smiles! Love you!

Supahninjagirl: lol, thanks!

Childoftheriver: lol, I like the mental image too!

Almightyswot: precisely my thought. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks!

Guest: lol, you'll have to PM me the details of this ritual. I'm very intrigued. Please do, dear. It would be most appreciated. ;) thanks!

Aviatress: hahahahahahahaha! That cracked me up. Congrats, my first ''bad'' review. ;)

A pirate by any other name: aw, yay for mist eyes! Thank you dear for liking it!

Friend2friend1: lol, thank you. Wow, perfection, I hope I can kept up the standards. ;) thanks

Misplacedhyperquill: lol, I love that line. ''IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!" teehee. Oh, Anderson finds out via Sally. Trust me, it comes into play later. ;)

Guest: yay! Read on!

Madasahatterjayy: aw, I love the word adorkable. So fun. Lol, thanks!

Lucy36: Pam is pretty awesome like that. Lol, thanks for this review, made me giggle at your guesses! ;) thanks

Amalia Kensington: nah, Mrs. H will be fine. She doesn't have to know she was last, right? Sh, don't tell her Lex! ;)

Pergjithshme: Super return grin! Sherlolly! Hope you have caught up to us on this chapter. ;) thanks for reviewing!

Ssmilk: I agree, oh, and there's a bit more reflection coming up, just a heads up for ya. Hope you like it. Thanks!

Empress of Verace: lol, I love tea. It is very important...and an awesome prop! I agree, I almost am sad to see 'Sherluck' go...but alas, boys must grow. ;) thanks for the review... I would tell you more, but you're about to read some of it anyway. Lol.

Thegoldenhairedmockingjay: lol, yes. Yes he is. Thanks!

Chaoticmom: lol, that was actually how it happened in the first draft, but I wanted Molly there for the sake of the gaping Sally. Lol. You shall just have to keep coming back to find out about the baby potential. Lol. Thanks dear! I love the reviews you leave! Always so encouraging.

Magicstrikes: I am too. Glad you like it, even though it's a bit OOC. Thank you!

Hm, I only own Timothy, Titus, SusieLoo, Pam, and Matt. All other things/people belong to other awesome people. Read on, my darlings!

Chapter Forty-Two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two had just made it inside 221 Baker Street as it started raining. Molly had laughed the entire way into the foyer, and Sherlock walked swiftly after her in amusement. Upon pulling their coats off, Mrs. Hudson had exited her flat.

''Oh, hello dears. Terrible storm brewing out there. Molly dear, you'd better stay here until it subsides.'' She said, she looked at the two standing close together, and smiled sweetly.

''Mrs. Hudson, the day will soon come where Molly will simply be here. Provided that's alright with you, of course.'' He said, knowing she would never turn away the young lady.

''Well of course she can stay...wait. What do you mean, Sherlock?" Her face contorted a bit, unsure of his hidden message. Molly looked up at him, feeling he should tell her.

''Molly and I are getting married.'' He declared as if she should have already known. Mrs. Hudson's face brightened as she clapped her hands together. Happy tears formed in the corner of her eye, and she placed a hand on each of their arms.

''Oh, my dears! I'm so happy for you. I knew way back at that one Christmas that you liked Molly here. Glad to see you've finally come to your senses, Sherlock.'' She said, giving him a maternal look. Sherlock blushed just a bit, and Molly looked over at him in surprise. He looked away quickly, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. Mrs. Hudson gushed a bit over Molly, stating how she insisted on making the cake and treats for their reception.

''Don't you worry, dear. I'll take care of everything. Don't even think about arguing with me. I'm a tough old bird, I can argue until the sun goes down.'' Mrs. Hudson said, flailing her hands a bit. Molly giggled a bit, before placing her hands on the older lady's arms to calm her down.

''Alright, alright! I'd be honored to have a beautiful cake made by you, Mrs. Hudson. Absolutely delighted.'' She gave the now smiling woman a kiss on her cheek, before following Sherlock up the stairs. He was very quiet, lost in thought as he made his way to the sofa. Molly slipped in under his head as he laid down. His hands folded on his stomach, and he breathed in and out deeply as she ran a hand through his hair.

''A bit too much attention for you, isn't it?" She asked, already knowing his answer. Sherlock sighed again, and nodded his head. She leaned over and kissed him lightly, before whispering into his ear.

''That still doesn't explain what Mrs. Hudson said down there. About you liking me, back then. Did you? At that party?" She sat up a bit, as he opened his eyes. Sherlock gazed up at her, his eyebrows knitting together in thought.

''I suppose, in hindsight, it is possible that my outburst directed toward you could have been misplaced jealousy. The thought of you being in a relationship with anyone was...less than acceptable. So, yes, I suppose Mrs. Hudson's observation was not incorrect.'' He said slowly, almost as if he was trying to figure out the thought along the way. Molly sighed, before kissing him again. This time deeper and longer. He moaned just a bit in disapproval as she pulled away. She looked at him, and ran her hands through his dark curls once more.

''Well then, I suppose if that's the reason, then it's alright.'' She said in a coy voice. Sherlock's expression changed just for a moment. He looked like he was going to bring up the obvious fact that it was five years in the past, but was cut off by Molly's laughter.

''Molly Hooper, can we agree to just run off and do this privately?" He asked after a moment. She chuckled again, leaning her head back on the sofa. Her chest moved up and down as she took a deep breath.

''I think we would have some very upset friends and family if we did that, don't you agree? I really don't want to know how tough of a bird Mrs. Hudson can be.'' She said, causing a deep chuckle from the man in her lap.

''Very much agreed. It's not a particularly enjoyable experience.'' He said with a smirk. The couple sat in comfortable silence, Molly stroking at his hair, while Sherlock laid still, enjoying the loving gesture much like a cat. After several moments, Sherlock felt her hand subside. He looked up to find her head resting on her shoulder, her eyes peacefully closed in restful slumber. He carefully took her hand from out of his locks, and held it between his own. Her fingers flexed naturally in her sleep as he brushed her fingertips. Sherlock studied the ring that now graced her finger. The small circle wrapped around the digit perfectly, and reflected the light from the lamp on his desk off it's smooth surface. He slowly rotated her hand, causing small dots of refracted light to dance on the ceiling of 221B. He heard her mumble something in her sleep, and perched his head so he could hear her better.

'What's that, Molly?" He asked in a quiet voice. She sighed, before muttering it again.

''Sometimes I can see her. In my dreams.'' Her small voice wavered. Sherlock looked up to see that she was still, in fact, asleep. Her face held a sadness that he didn't see when she was awake. Her smile blinded him from seeing the pain that was hiding just underneath the surface. She was still grieving. He couldn't really blame her. The loss had come as a shock, just as much as the information that she had even pregnant. She had bottled away her emotions, he could see that now.

''She? How do you know it would've been a girl?" He asked in a low tone. She hummed in her sleep, letting a hint of a smile out.

''I just know. She would've been beautiful, Sherlock.'' She said in her sleepy voice. He gazed at her now, his full attention on her. Sherlock carefully sat up, and proceeded to carry her into his bedroom. Upon laying her on his bed, he draped the blankets across her. He then kissed her temple softly, before whispering to her.

''I promise you, we will have a child some day.'' The only response was a light, relieved sigh, as Molly slipped further into sleep. Sherlock kissed her one more time, before turning to the living room, and exiting the dark bedroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I felt like Molly had been shoving her emotions down, and often times the only way for those to come out is when the person isn't aware they are sharing. Sleep talking can happen to people who are under a lot of emotional stress, and I really wanted Sherlock to be able to get a better look at Molly's hidden feelings. Hope that makes sense. Anyway, leave a review! Tell me what you think, what you would like to see for their wedding, any other ideas you may have. Etc. Love you dearies! See you tomorrow!


	43. Chapter 43

Wow, 805 reviews! That's awesome, I fee special. Oh, sorry this is up ate. Busy, busy day i had today. know Ive aways wondered if the creators/strs of Sherlock ever let curiosity get the better of them and come read all of our little head canon ideas. I hope so, I think they'd get a kick out of some of them. Hm, anyway, thoughts while I do shout outs:

TotallySherlock: yay. Thank you for reading! I appreciate it!

SammyKatz: haaa, nice theories and ideas. Very funny. If you ever need to talk through something, PM me. I will do my best to listen and/or give advice, whatever you need help with. Same goes for all of my lovelies!

Almightyswot: yay! Thank you for agreeing!

Aviatress: hahahaha! Well that's just rude. (Thank you so much.) You could try to be a bit kinder. (I love your reviews, they mean a lot to me!) ;)

A pirate by any other name: lol, of course he would. It's Sherlock. Lol. Thanks!

Adi who is also mou: thanks! I'm actually working on those chapters now!

Madasahatterjayy: thanks! My family gas a lot of sleep talkers and snorers. I'm neither. Ay!

Childoftheriver: lol. Thanks for the ideas, I'm implementing some. ;)

Lucy36: lol, love this review! I can't answer your questions...too much to look forward to. ;)

Magicstrikes: yay, I'm glad you liked! Thanks!

Beth-taurichick: glad you are all caught up. I am working on the wedding now, so hopefully it'll be stuff you like! Yay, thanks.

Amalia Kensington: lol, I will say, the twins are involved. That is all. Lol thanks!

Cyn4675: hm...you make an excellent point, one I may have to explore as an option. We shall see. Thanks!

Nindroid: thank you! I try really hard to keep them all in check, but him especially. I like that he comes across as 'in character', even with all the surrounding fluff. Thank you! Hope you feel better soon too! Being sick is no fun at all!

Chaoticmom: it makes sense dear. Thank you for thinking so. I like the challenge of writing Sherlock. It's difficult sometimes, but overall I just relate to his mindset about several things I think that helps tremendously.

Ssmill: aaww, I didn't mean to make you actually cry...though I'm glad tat the story is good enough to get such responses. Thank you!

Empress of Verace: lol stop peeking at my notes. ;) that's the only clue you get. Bwahahaha! I'm evil, I know. Hope you like today's chapter! Thanks!

Hm..generic disclaimer stating the usual...I don't own Sherlock. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Forty-Three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the beginning of November. Sherlock and John raced down the cold alley toward Trafalgar Square. The suspect they had been after or the past twenty blocks was growing tired, and thus, was slowing significantly.

''John! John, this way!" Sherlock shouted, pointing to veer left around the square. The man ran around as well, shoving a young woman in their way. John luckily caught her, as Sherlock shoved past. He made sure she was standing upright, and nodded apologetically. He continued to follow his friend, and soon, the man ran out of breath. He tripped over a curb, and toppled to the ground. Sherlock tackled him, and flipped him over. He opened his mouth to tell the man to surrender, but unfortunately, the man was dead. Sherlock sneered and pushed himself off the man. John finally caught up to them, and saw the dead oaf on the ground. He leaned over, checking for a pulse. Nothing. He looked at Sherlock, who was scowling like a pouting child.

''What happened?" John asked. Sherlock was regaining his breath, and shrugged absently.

''Probably severe asthmatic attack. Large middle section, most likely untrained lung capacity. No doubt he didn't think his options through before taking off in a mad dash across London.'' Sherlock said. He pulled out his phone, and called Lestrade.

''Hello, Lestrade? Yes, we've caught him. Send your least irritating coroner and forensics team. No, he's dead. Of course I didn't.'' He hung up with a scoff. John smirked, looking up at the tall man.

''He asked if you killed him, didn't he?" He asked with an amused tone. Sherlock nodded his head before looking back at John. They remained stoic for just a moment, before bursting into a fit of boyish giggles.

''So, what is Molly up to today?" He asked the detective after a minute.

''Something to do with a dress. I'm not entirely sure. Your Mary is with her, of course. As well as her sister-in-law and the young ones.'' He said offhandedly. John grinned, and Sherlock looked at him with confusion.

''It's just, it's a bit odd, you know? You've always said you were married to your work. Does that make Molly your mistress? Or is it the other way around?" He hinted, to which the pale contemplative man said nothing.

OoOo

''Come out, Auntie! We want to see you!" Titus chanted from his spot on the floor in the small dress shop. Timothy was wandering over by the small tuxedos, looking at them with genuine interest. Pam sat in one of the comfy recliner-like chairs, waiting for her sister to exit the dressing room. Mary stood next to her, bouncing Susan up and down in her arms. The small girl giggled sweetly, her little eyes squinting as Mary made silly faces. Meanwhile, Molly finished zipping up the fifth dress she had tried on. This one definitely fit better than the others, yet she couldn't be too sure if it was fit for her. She opened the door and stepped out. Titus looked up dramatically, and he jumped to his feet.

''Aw, Auntie. You look very pretty in that one!'' He said with bright eyes. Molly grinned cheekily at him, rustling his hair with her fingers.

''You've said that about all the dresses, Titus.'' She said. He crossed his arms and looked up at her in defiance.

''That's 'cause it's true!" He said matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes, before turning to the two women. Her eyes sought out their opinions. Mary's eyes scanned her friend, taking note of how the ballroom type gown flared from her hips. It was a dress suited for a princess. Mary wasn't sure it was suited for her best friend. Meanwhile, Pam's eyes scrunched in disapproval. It was very flashy, and while beautiful, it made the skinny pathologist look like a cream puff. Molly giggled at seeing the tall redhead's face.

''You're right. It's a bit ridiculous, isn't it?" The women answered by nodding fervently. Molly turned and headed back into the dressing room. Several minutes later, after mysterious zipping, moaning, and sighing sounds emanating from behind the door, Molly stepped out in another dress. Her two assistants both stared wide-eyed at the beauty before them. Pam stood up from her chair and stepped to where Molly stood.

''Oh my God, Molly. That's it! That's the one!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Molly looked for the secondary opinion of Mary, who was still shocked, a tear coming to her eye. She simply nodded in agreement, and held baby Susan a bit closer. Timothy had rushed back into the dressing room area, when he took stock of his aunt.

''Aunt Molly, you look beautiful!" He said. Molly grinned at the compliment from the young boy, and she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

The beautiful organza gown clung neatly to her slim curves. Its satin material dripped down past her hip, swooping out just the right amount. Molly stood a bit taller, and tucked the tag into one of the form fitting, mid length sleeves. The lace clung to her arms delicately, rising up them, and crossing over her thin collarbone. The gown hung nearly to the floor, exposing just the tips of her toes. As she turned around, she saw the small train in the back ruffle around her. The back was embroidered with small, clear beads. They created a beautiful swirling pattern all the way up to just above her lower back. Molly smiled as she realized. She had found her dress. She was aglow with bliss, until she had looked at the price tag. Her heart sank. Nearly a half a year's salary from her pay grade. A dejected Molly had began to unzip the gown, when the store's clerk entered the room. She held a cordless phone in her hand, holding it up to Molly.

''There's a gentleman on the phone, he says its urgent.'' She said, passing the device to Molly. She held the phone to her ear, and before she could even speak, the man chimed in.

''Whatever the price is, get the gown you want. You are to be family now, tell the clerk it is taken care of, courtesy of Mycroft Holmes.'' The low, quiet voice spoke. Molly was about to ask how he knew, but she heard the click of him hanging up on the other end. Pam and Mary both looked at her, and Molly's face spread into a wide grin. She had a dress.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay dress! So, if anyone is up for a drawing challenge, this chapter would be a good one. It can be whatever part you want...I don't rightly care. I just like to see sometimes what my readers see when they read my stories. Lol. Or ya know, just leave a review! I like those too! Thanks lovelies! See you tomorrow!


	44. Chapter 44

Oh man, so far behind today! Sorry all. I know this is up later than normal. Do forgive. How about Internet cookies for all? And shout outs:

Musicchica10: ah, hello my muse! It's alright, I understand how technology, or lack thereof, can be. Thanks for liking all the chapters you've caught up on. Hope you'll enjoy this as well.

SammyKatz: loo, I like that theory a lot. I think Mycroft is definitely more pt to showing his compassionate side, due to the fact that he deals with people of all class. Therefore, he has to act more 'human' than Sherlock. Thanks for the review!

Me: yay! Lol

Chaoticmom: I will say, it is the second. At least in my head. It's sort of his way of ensuring she'll still marry his brother. Lol. Thanks for the lovely review!

Enleia: he is human, and he was just solving a problem how he thought it best. Sort of how Sherlock was willing to blow himself and John up just to stop Moriarty in TGG. Just going what he thought best. I like Mycroft, I think he's got a great heart with a crunchy exterior to hide it. It's a Holmes thing. Lol.

Sirius: he may not be keen to liking showing it, but I'm sure he'd more readily admit to having a heart than his little brother. Lol, thank you very much.

Aviatress: lol, you rock my socks off dearest! Never forget that.

Nindroid: thank you! Lol, well, when you put it that way, it makes Mycroft seem like a pervy skirt chaser. Lol. Sorry, couldn't resist. ;) thanks for the review!

Almightyswot: hahaha, interesting mental image. ;) thanks

Empress of Verace: hm...Sherlock in a tux...yummy. I hadn't thought about his attire yet...hmmm...yummy. lol. Thanks for the review love! Always love hearing what you like.

Ifan13: lol, interesting little blurb. ;) I quite enjoyed that. Thanks!

Micah: teehee, hm...hint hint. ;)

Magicstrikes: lol, just a childish silence for being caught with his heart out. ;) thanks!

Madasahatterjayy: lol, yay sick persons! Thanks for liking the dress! And the rest too!

Lucy36: lol, nope. There will be a wedding! Hahaha, nice flat line there. Thank you for the awesome review, as always. I appreciate the input.

Hm...I own not the characters of which I did not create. Alas, yet, make we hasten to the next chapter. Tally-ho!

Chapter Forty-Four:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had insisted on having the event at the Holmes estate. It sat on an inlet of land, looking over the sea. Sherlock had assured Molly she would love it, and she trusted his judgment. It was a chilly February, as Molly and the rest of the attendants arrived at the home. Molly stepped out of the black car, and looked around at the sight. The whole house was surrounded by enormous trees, casting a calming shadow over them. Through a clearing, she could see the frozen, icy waters of the ocean swirl and wave. Molly smiled as she looked to the house itself.

The bricks were dusted with a light snow, covering up the darkness of its walls. The peaked windows sat embedded into the walls, creating a crisp and modern look to the otherwise Gothic mansion. A black roof covered the large castle like home, and Molly found herself wondering if Sherlock's mind palace resembled this. On the front stoop, an older woman waved them in, and Molly waved back at her, before turning to help Titus and Timothy out of the car. They were bundled tightly in large, plush coats. Their bulky boots crunched through the snow as they trudged up to the front door. From the other side of the car, Matt and Pam emerged. Matt held onto Susan, while Pam grabbed the large diaper bag from the back seat. The family all walked up to the house, being careful not to slip on the patches of ice that dotted the cobblestone pathway. Another car had pulled in as they approached the front, and they were soon joined by Lestrade, Mary, and Mrs. Hooper. The silvery haired man helped the tiny, old woman up to the doorway. She sweetly wrapped her arm around his, and they walked up to the house. Mary followed behind them, talking loudly on the phone.

''Make sure you aren't late! I won't see my best friend in tears on her wedding day because her groom and his best mate decided their idea of a stag party was getting shot. Don't you dare reassure me, John Watson! Just get here as soon as possible! Alright! Yes, I love you too!'' She said in a yelling tone, before hanging up. Molly had turned around at her voice, chuckling to herself. Once they reached the door, Violet Holmes stood with arms open. Molly immediately took her embrace, smiling and muttering greetings. The twins looked up in silent wonder at the woman hugging their beloved aunt. As the two separated, Violet gazed down at them. They immediately stood up straight, putting on somber faces.

''You must be Timothy and Titus. My, my. Such handsome young men. Would you like to come inside and warm up?'' She said in a regal, yet endearing tone. The two grinned cheekily as they nodded their heads. She ushered them inside, along with the other guests. After they had all gone in, Violet pulled Molly aside.

''He won't miss it, you know? He understands the importance of tomorrow, for both of you.'' She said, giving her a reassuring pat on her back. Molly smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

''I know. I'm not too worried about that.'' She said with a smirk. They entered the house along with the rest of the family, closing the large, black door behind them.

OoOo

''We won't be late. Sherlock swears he can solve this one in fifteen minutes, if Anderson will shut up and move. We won't get shot. Be rest assured, Mary...okay, I'm sorry. We'll be there as soon as we can. Mary? I love you.'' He hung up the phone after receiving an earful of shouted abuse from his girlfriend. Sherlock, meanwhile, stood hovering over Anderson's shoulder, trying to deduce what he could from the body on the cold ground. The squirrelish man on the ground huffed in protest at the detective invading his personal space.

''You know, we really can do this without you. We don't need, or even want you here. So if you have some other pressing engagement to attend, by all means, please do.'' Anderson quipped. Sherlock rolled his eyes, before shoving his way past the hunched over man.

''Thank you Anderson. Won't be but a moment here. Victim's obviously died of hypothermia and asphyxiation. He was strangled to near death, and left to die out in the cold. I'd say three days gone, judging by the rate that the snow has melted. Any trace wouldn't have been seen by passers by until just yesterday. Given this is a relatively secluded area, I'd say the killer was trying to hide the evidence. Rope marks around the man's neck suggest the killer was taller, given the angle of the pull. He pulled up and in, breaking the man's circulation quite quickly. You're looking for a large built man. Most likely a former wrestler, given the blows to the man's chest. Do you think that's enough to be going on, Anderson? Oh, and it's not merely an engagement, it is my wedding.'' He finished in a sigh. Anderson's head shot up to look at the detective as he stood.

''You mean...you mean you are actually getting married?" He sputtered. Sherlock nodded his head. Anderson muttered something under his breath, to which Sherlock grabbed him by his coat collar and dragged him to a standing position.

''Excuse me?" His eyes burned. He had heard what the man said, and now dared him to repeat it. Anderson, being incompetent, did.

''I said, it's lovely that you've found a woman who is willing to spawn future psychopaths for you.'' Anderson spoke in his snide, rat voice. John saw the flame in Sherlock's eyes ignite. In a swift move, Anderson found himself being shoved into the brick wall behind him. His feet dangled, reaching for the ground that was at least a foot below them. He gulped trying for calming breaths, and took stock of an almost evil look in the pale man's eyes.

''You'd best mind that slithery tongue of yours, Anderson. I would hold no remorseful thoughts for ripping you limb from limb and dangling your body parts over the doors of Scotland Yard as a warning to other idiots such as yourself.'' His voice was cold. Colder than his usually harsh and calculative tone, this dripped sincerely with the hints of a man who would make good on such threats. John's eyes widened, and he stepped in. The doctor placed a strong, but kind hand on Sherlock's forearm. A silent order to put the Anderson down. Sherlock's eyes cleared just enough, and he dropped the man out of his hands. He turned and briskly walked away. John glowered at Anderson, who looked as if he were in shock.

''You are a complete moron. If it weren't him, I'd have been the one shoving you into the wall.'' He said, before turning and following his friend out of the alley. Anderson looked up at Sally, who's eyes were wide with fear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, who else wants to dismember Anderson? Lol. Show of hands? Okay then. Anyway, leave me a review, or PM, or whatever you like. Thank you all for the support, see you next chapter. 2 chapters until the wedding! Yay!


	45. Chapter 45

Yay! I finally got a tumblr account! Come follow me! My user name is morbidmegz. Hope you find me! Any who, onto shout outs!

A pirate by and other name: lol, thanks. Had you liked both those chapters. I did actually get my inspiration from an organ a gown on David's bridal. Lol. My research consists of odd URLs. Teehee. Anyway, go look it up. It's under the vintage inspired gowns.

Guest: yay! Lol. Thanks!

Avatardsherlockian: lol, I can't update right away, for often ties I haven't written the chapter that comes next. I just finished this one, really. Lol. Anyway, hope this s soon enough. ;) thanks!

Xxpay4xtrashippingxx: yay 2 more! Thanks for your review!

Graylemur12: lol i liked all your suggestions, I may use some...we shall see how it flows forth. ;) thanks all the same!

Musicchica10: glad you liked how it played out. I never really liked them either. I may PM you later to run an idea by you. First I gotta see if i can work through it. I'm not quite sure about one thing. Thanks as always, your museship. ;)

Chaoticmom: he'll be fine. And his reaction is more a protective side regarding Molly, and her willingness to ''breed''. Considering all they've gone through, I'd say it's a touchy subject. One that Anderson walked himself right into. Hope that makes sense. Thanks!

Friend2friend1: Anderson is a douchebag. Case closed. Lol. Molly's dress is inspired by a David's bridal gown, if you want to go check it out...I'll put a description of how to find it at the bottom, before the chapter. Thank you for the lovely triple review. Love those.

Nindroid: lol, it is true. He's rather stupid. Thanks!

Almightyswot: hahaha, glad you like the cookies, thanks for joining the brigade.

SammyKatz: lol, yay more ass whoopers! Lol. I love it! Thanks!

Ssmill: tralalala! Weddings! I hope I do not disappoint.

BobbyFlay: lol that was honestly a really fun part to write I was like, 'well, since Sherlock's taken now...maybe I can have John...oh wait.' Lol. Thanks for loving it too!

Magicstrikes: hope I don't disappoint. Much fun to be had at the manor! Thanks love!

Madasahatterjayy: lol yay public embarrassment! I o stuff like that all the time. I watched the latest Parade's End while my family was around. Really hard to explain why I burst into giddy school girl giggles at open shirt Benedict. Lol. They already think I'm nuts! Thanks for the supermegafoxyawesomehot review! Wow...do you really type that out each time? It's exhausting! Lol

Hermione-amelia-rose1479: heehee, glad you liked it. Excellent wedding present. I think they'd love it! Glad you like the twins as well. Welcome aboard the gingership!

Aviatress: lol, I couldn't resist. It's just so...him. *raises hand in agreement* Anderson's a moron. Thanks dear!

Empress of Verace: lol, that's a lot of yays! Glad you are happy! Lol, I wake up early sometimes thinking the same thing. Glad you did for a good chapter! ;) thanks again lovely!

Lucy36: lol. Yea, I know. Lol. Haha, this is true...dismemberment implies there is something there to dismember. Perhaps I've used the wrong term. Oh well. ;) no drawings yet, I'm hoping soon though! Lol, the Lestrade/Hooper debacle. Interesting idea. Glad you like Mary/John. I do! Hope you like the chapter! Thanks!

Guest: hahahaha, yes. Slugs and maggots, weasels alike, love Anderson. ;) thanks!

Sirius7: Anderson, quite stupid. Should not be left alone with his remedial brain or big mouth! ;) thanks for liking the chapter.

Hm, sad statement about me not owning much. Lol. I own Timothy and Titus and Susan. I don't own Sherlock, Molly, John, Mary, or the other previously known characters. Just breathe my thoughts into them. I also don't own (though it'd be pretty) this beautiful gown that inspired Molly's wedding dress. It is the satin-faced organza gown from David's Bridal. In the picture I saw, it has an illusion piece to make it look like it has sleeves, which I thought was more Molly than without. Its under the Vintage inspired tab of their online catalogue, if you want to go see it. Have fun! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Forty-Five:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly woke the next morning with an overwhelming bubble of excitement in her stomach. 'Today's the day.' She thought to herself. She decided to get up and start preparing for the grand event. Even though it wasn't due for another twelve hours, Molly knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep either. She quietly tread to the bathroom adjacent to her guest room. She shared a room with Mary, the two having decided to have a final fling before the big day. Molly's mother had arrived late in the evening and went to bed almost immediately after being shown to her room. Pam and Matt were given a large suite with a private bath. The boys were given a large, joined room next to theirs. It happened to be ideal, with old papered walls. The room was done up in a style all its own. A beautiful pirate's treasure cove was painted on one wall, the bed resembled a large ship's helm. The boys found the room to cater to their young imaginative desires, completing their joy with a set of rope ladders the climbed to the ceiling. Molly had gone in to see this wonderful room that the twins raved about. She thought about the experience from the previous evening.

OoOo

''And look at this, Auntie! There's a telescope and everything!" Titus shouted from a small balcony that held a rounded window. The telescope gazed out of it, pointed directly to the skies. Violet had been watching them play for several minutes when Molly walked in.

''They remind me of Sherlock when he was that age. He'd spend hours in here, either concocting experiments or star gazing. Sometimes I'd sneak in to watch him. He pretended when he thought he was alone. For some reason, the boy didn't think it was proper to be a child when others could see him. Peculiar lad, my son.'' She said as her eyes drifted off, almost like they were watching the memory on a screen. Molly was sent back into her own flashback.

'You look sad. When you think he can't see you.'

The words, while very different in context and emotion, still rang very true for the consulting man. Molly had had the rare pleasure of seeing him completely unguarded, innocent. Almost like a child.

OoOo

As Molly showered, her thoughts drifted to the big happening. She was marrying the man of her dreams. He was marrying her. Molly smiled as the water ran down her back, warming her cool skin. She was humming a song when she heard a knock on the door.

''Yes, hello? Who is it?" She called out, trying to hear over the rushing water. Instead on answering, the person simply opened the door and came in. Molly's brow wrinkled in a bit of fear as she dared herself to peek out of the curtain. There, standing in the middle of the room by the sink, were two very sleepy little boys. They seemed to not have heard her, and were busy arguing tiredly.

''Move Timothy, I want to brush my teeth.'' Titus said with a yawn. Meanwhile, the other ginger boy splashed his hands idly in the running water.

''No. I'm not done. Wait your turn, Ti.'' He said, his voice equally thick with sleep. They shoved each other back and forth a bit, before Molly decided to intervene.

''Boys. Why are you up so early?'' She called from behind the shower curtain. This caused the twins to jump and spin around to look at her. Molly's damp hair was stuck to her neck, only her head peering out.

''Sorry Auntie. We wanted to play more in Sherlock's old room. But we have to do this stuff when we get up at home too. We didn't know you were in here. Sorry.'' Titus said, looking down a bit. Molly chuckled a bit.

''Well, hurry along then. Share the sink and then go play. I've got to get out soon though. Alright?" She said with a smile. The boys nodded, and quickly carried out their morning routine. Soon, they left the bathroom, allowing Molly to finish with her shower in peace.

OoOo

''Can't you drive any faster?" The blond man in the back seat called to the cabbie. The old man driving the car huffed a bit, before putting his foot on the gas a bit more. Sherlock sat in the back alongside John, who kept looking at his watch in nervous patterns.

''We have plenty of time, John. I'm sure Mary isn't going to kill you for being there with a few hours to spare.'' He said calmly. John scoffed as he looked over at the man.

''Easy for you to say. Molly expects this sort of thing from you. Mary, on the other and. Mary's not known you as long. She doesn't quite get 'you' yet.'' John said, gesturing to the tall man. Sherlock merely rolled his eyes, and watched the road ahead.

OoOo

Meanwhile, the guests ad started getting up and ready for the day. Mrs. Hudson was down in the kitchen already, preparing a beautiful assortment of sweets and small sandwiches. Mrs. Holmes had given her unlimited access to the large cooking area, as well as the pantry, refrigerator, and staff. Mrs. H happily worked away.

OoOo

Upstairs, Pam was dressing young SusieLoo in an adorable purple dress. The skirt was simply a tutu, with the top having long sleeves that overran the baby's wee arms. Susan squirmed and giggled on the bed as Pam worked the garment on her. Pam tickled the small girl's belly and spoke to her in a high pitched register, laughing at sounds her daughter emitted. Matt was trying to negotiate with his necktie, getting nowhere with the stubborn garment. After Pam had dressed her daughter, she stood and helped her husband.

OoOo

Mrs. Hooper had decidedly taken the longest to dress. She had packed a large wardrobe's amount of clothing options for the occasion, and couldn't decide which she liked best. Molly had already left her room in a huff of frustration. Their argument had ended in Mrs. Hooper simply sitting on the bed in a pompous tantrum, and Molly pulling out the first dress she saw.

''Just...just wear this, Mum. I don't care what you wear, but I would like you to be in attendance, and not still choosing. Thank you.'' She said, tossing the sequined gown on the bed and storming out. Mrs. Hooper sat there looking at the gown, before shaking her head.

''Girl doesn't know what she's talking about.'' She muttered to herself as she continued in her search.

OoOo

Mary and Molly were possibly the most efficient in preparing for the day. First Mary had dressed in her simple, deep purple gown. She had tossed her blond hair up into a twisted bun, with small tendrils curling down from the back. The young nurse had then helped her friend prepare. Molly sat still as Mary curled her hair into thick rings. She tied back the top half of Molly's hair, so that it was raised a bit above the rest, giving the curls a bit of a chance to show off. Next, she had applied the smallest amount of makeup. Molly's lips were a beautiful pinkish hue, natural, yet still making them stand out. Her eyes held a brownish glow on her lids now, and her cheeks had been graced with just a hint of blush. Mary then helped Molly into her elegant dress. When all was finished, Mary stood back to look at her friend.

''Oh, Molly. You look divine! You look gorgeous!" She said with a huge smile. Molly looked at herself in the mirror, almost unable to recognize herself. She smiled at Mary in the mirror's reflection, and they broke into a simultaneous squeal of joy.

OoOo

''Mummy, I can't get this shoe to stay tied.'' Timothy held his left foot up in the air. The shoelaces on the polished, black dress-shoe hung down from the top. Pam was busy getting dressed in her gown, and sighed a bit.

''I've got it.'' Matt said, touching her on her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek. He walked to where the boys sat and tied their messed laces tightly.

''You boys ready for your big job today?" He asked them. They nodded their heads in excitement, huge grins on their faces. Matt chuckled as he looked at his two boys. They sat on the large bed, each darned in small tuxedos that matched his own. Instead of a modern necktie, they each wore a clipped, adorable bow tie, which sat just under their chins. The boys scratched a bit at their necks, obviously unused to such formal wear. Matt laughed as they looked simply miserable in the suits, yet their faces held the widest of smiles.

OoOo

''I can't seem to get it out of the snow, sir. You sure you want to walk? That's a long, chilly trek.'' The cabbie called from further down the road. Sherlock made a waving motion, as if to say he was ignoring what the man had to say. John trudged through the snow beside his friend, breathing in the cold, winter air.

''So, how long of a walk is it?" He asked airily. Sherlock stopped for only a moment, looking around him at the scenery, and then to his watch.

''I'd say about half an hour if I can phone Mycroft. He could give us a lift.'' He said as he continued to walk. He flipped his mobile up to his ear. No signal, the call was lost.

''Then again, make that an hour.'' He said, and the two continued to walk up the cold hill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh no? Will they make it? Will they be late? Only time will tell. Dun dun duunnn. Lol, leave me a review! Tomorrow is Wedding chapter! Hope to see you all there! Love you all very much!


	46. Chapter 46

Yay! Thanks for all the lovely support with last chapter! I hope this one and the next do not disappoint. How about some shout outs?

SammyKatz: lol, don't do that it hurts!

Almightyswot: lol, hm...you'll just have to read. ;)

Xxpay4xtrashippingxx: yaaayyyy! Lol

Aviatress: aw! The twins and I thank you! That's super awesome! They're saved on mine too! Lol go figure!

A pirate by any other name: lol, you caught that, eh? ;) of course it's based on Sherlock's shirt..cause YUMMY! Lol. Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the Pirate room too...that I wrote with you in mind. :)

Lucy36: lol...weddings never start on time anyway, right? ;) I love Sherlock's room too! Thanks!

Madasahatterjayy: hahaha! It cracks me up when moms are fangirls of things...like, moms that are my mom's age or older. My Gram actually fangirl swoons over Martin Freeman. I think it's adorable. Lol. I'll let you stick with the long word. ;) thanks dear!

Friend2friend1: lol, gotta love those cliffs! ;) hope it's worth the wait. Thanks!

Me: hahaha, yay!

Sirius7: Molly's mom is just a posh type person, who wants to be posh more than she is. Hence the way she acts. Yea, she needs to chill a bit. Lol. Thank you for the kind words!

Beth-taurichick: lol...poor, stumpy legged John. Nah, he can manage right? Hm...shall see. Lol. Thanks dear!

Empress of Verace: YAY! I was worried all day! Glad you are just an easily excited person who gets up in arms a bit. Phew! Lol. Only child skill indeed. ;) Hi Julie's little brother! And Julie! YAY! Hope you like this chapter, and the decision I made for their arrival! Lol. Glad you liked the dress as well! Thanks love!

Musicchica10: Got it! But I'll still email you with a few more ideas! Lol. I think Molly is fine...Mary...she may be another story. ;) hope you like this one! Thanks as always!

Micah: read on, my dear, read on!

Chaoticmom: lol Oh Murphy, you inconsolable jerk! Lol. Today I had a run in with Murphy...man it sucked! Lol, thanks for the review dear! Hope you are having a good day!

Ssmill: heehee, like any smart man, John Watson knows to fearfully respect his woman! Lol. Hope you like the chapter! Thanks!

Magicstrikes: cross your fingers!

I only own the kiddies and their folks in this fic! All other characters are owned by other, much more amazing people.

Dum dum-duhdum. Dum dum-duhdum. Lol. Who's ready for a wedding? I really hope you like it. I'm not the best at capturing moments like this...so I hope I don't let you all down. Read on and enjoy!

Chapter Forty-six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Where the bloody hell were you? You've only got half an hour to be ready!" Mary shouted as she descended the stairs. John and Sherlock stood at the bottom, just inside the door. Each were chilled significantly from their hour and a half walk. Upon reaching them, Mary had gone to drag John up the stairs and force him to hurry. However, all the anger and frustration she harboured few out the window as she touched his iced hand.

''Oh my God. You're freezing! What happened?" She asked, pulling his face to her to warm it against her warm body. John breathed in the scent of her, sighing in relief that he was no longer out in the cold.

''The cab got stuck in the snow. We had no signal to call anyone. I'm sorry, dear.'' John said into the crook of her neck. Mary ran her hand along the side of his cheek, attempting to warm it up.

''Don't you worry about that now. Let's just get you two upstairs and ready, okay?" She asked in a sweeter tone, nodding her head toward the stairs. As the walked up the steps, Sherlock tapped the young woman on the shoulder. She turned to look at him, and saw the slightest hint of his nerves.

''Is she...how is she?" He asked, fearing his lady may be just as upset as the fiery blonde.

''She's lovely, Sherlock. Not a care in the world. I don't even think she realized you two weren't here yet. Sweet thing, she looks beautiful.'' She smiled at the tall detective. He nodded, giving a brief smile.

OoOo

The guests were all seated in the smaller ballroom of the Holmes Manor. Matt had escorted in both Mrs. Holmes and Hooper, seating them together. He then walked back down the aisle, next to bring in his sister. Mrs. Hudson was escorted in next, by Lestrade, who sat her next to the other older women. Mycroft stood at the very back of the room, his eyes scanning over the people as they came in. Pam walked down next, holding Susan in her arms. The little girl cooed and giggled as they passed by some of the members of staff from the large home, as well as the few other guests. She stood next to the front, across from Sherlock. He stood tall, looking about and deducing things. His mother shot him a look, and the detective was soon very careful about not letting his eyes dart around as they normally did.

John and Mary were linked by each other's arms in the doorway. The doctor's red nose and ears had calmed since their cold return just moments before. Sherlock watched him as he walked Mary up to the front. The two were smiling happily at each other, oblivious to anyone around them. 'Obviously made up for whatever argument they had had yesterday on the phone.' He thought to himself. Behind them were two ginger boys, looking around as they walked hand in hand up the aisle. Each one held a small box in their hand. Sherlock smirked as they saw him, and waved giddily. They all but ran up to the front of the room, and handed him the two boxes. The people chuckled quietly at their display.

''Here you go, Uncle Sherlock! We were extra careful. Daddy said not to lose them no matter what. We didn't lose them, see?" They said in a chorus. Sherlock plucked the boxes from their fingers, and bowed to them. John chuckled from beside him, and shook his head slightly. The boys skipped off to sit by the older ladies. Mrs. Hudson silently told them the importance of being quiet, to which the boys responded by clamping a hand over the other's mouth. Sherlock nodded a thankful glance to her, and the lady gave him a wink and a smirk. Soft music started up from a speaker system that flooded the room, and Sherlock stood up straighter than he already was. First to round the corner was Matt, who held his arm out for the unseen bride. John looked up to see Sherlock's face gazing expectantly at the door. He then saw the change of face as Molly rounded the corner. All matter of harsh, sociopath Sherlock was wiped from his features upon seeing her.

She stood there, holding a small bouquet of lilies in one hand, her other wrapped around Matthew's elbow. Her beautiful gown flowed on her as they slowly, gracefully, made their way toward him. Sherlock found his mouth growing dry, his eyes not wanting to leave her, and his heart rate increasing tenfold. Her hair bounced lightly with each step she took, and he could see the blush creep into her skin as she met his gaze. Soon, they reached the front. Matt kissed her cheek, and gave her hand to the consulting groom. He took her small hand in his larger one, and led her to join him.

''Hi Aunt Molly!" The twins shouted from the side. Molly's face let out a wide smile, holding back a laugh, as she turned and waved at them. They waved back frantically, before Mrs. Holmes turned and quietly told them to hush. They looked embarrassed, and plopped back into their seats. Molly waved again slightly, before turning to see Sherlock standing before her.

''You look... divine would be an understatement.'' He whispered to her. Her smile grew.

Molly had thought she would die from the moment she saw him. There he stood, at the front of the room. His hair was slightly slicked back, with a stray curl bouncing forth on his forehead. His long arms and torso were clad in a jet black tuxedo jacket. A black tie dangled down just under his throat, and onto his chest. Molly drank in the sight of his long legs covered in the pants of equal shade. Her eyes roved over his toned muscles casting shadowed lines on the suit. As she reached the front, she saw his deep eyes swirling with a mixture of something she couldn't quite place. They gleamed at her. Now, as he took her hand, Molly was sure she would faint from his presence. She looked him over once again, this time taking stock of his missing shoes. Molly tilted her head, raising a questioning eyebrow, to which her groom responded with a coy, innocent smirk.

A short, chubby man walked to stand in front of them. Sherlock's eyes widened at the recognition of one Mike Stamford standing in front of them. He saw the look, and chuckled.

''Yea, I'm ordained. So what? Molly and I had this arranged quite some time ago, ya know!" Mike said in his rosy voice. Molly giggled lightly, and Sherlock smirked, before motioning for their friend to continue.

''Dear ladies and gentlemen. We've all come together to witness this wonderful, and quite frankly, shocking event. I've known both Molly and Sherlock a very, very long time. I can tell you from experience, these two were always destined to be brought together, and it's finally happened. Now, I understand the couple has decided to forgo a typical wedding ceremony, and go straight for the vows and rings. So, which one of you wants to go first?" He looked between them. Sherlock cleared his that just a bit, and Molly looked up to see him staring at her exclusively.

''Molly Hooper. You have known me for a great deal of time. In all the years of our association, I have been...less than kind a considerable amount of times. Yet you never gave up on me. Your character has spoken volumes to me through several events. However, it is your love that has stunned me most of all. I am not one for sentiment, never have been. But I would be a lying fool if I didn't say to you now, in front of our family and friends, that I love you wholeheartedly. You grant me the great honor of becoming my wife, and I will strive to keep you safe for the rest of your life.'' His voice was low, relatively quiet. As if he were offering her a prayer just between the two of them, he spoke softly and slipped the beautiful ring on her finger. It was a simply stone. An opal in place of where a diamond would normally sit. Molly had admitted once to him that she didn't like diamonds. He had, of course, deduced the rest of her unsaid preference. Molly sighed as he slid it on her finger, the ring coming to a rest on her finger just above the simple engagement ring already residing there. It was her turn, and she breathed in nervously.

''Sherlock Holmes. In all my years, I can honestly say I never saw this in my future. And yet, I've always imagined it. You are extraordinary. I love you now more than, so much more, than I did when we first met. I've always loved you. You are such an incredibly wonderful, good man. I am the luckiest girl on the face of the planet to be able to call you mine. I have always wanted to be there when you needed me, and I will always be here when you need me now. Forever and then some. I love you.'' She said, soft tears flowing from her eyes freely and down her cheeks. Sherlock grinned at her obvious emotion as she carefully slid the dark, onyx band around his finger. She took his hand and kissed it, right where his ring sat. Sherlock pulled her close to him, and lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. They stared into each other for moments on end, before Mike cleared his throat awkwardly. They looked at him together, and he rolled his eyes.

''Oh, go on. Just kiss her already, ya big git.'' Mike said, nudging his arm. He announced the couple and the small crowd cheered eagerly with glee. All of this was missed, however, by the newly married couple, who were too busy studying the lines of each other's lips. Sherlock cradled her head with his hand, his other entwined in her fingers. Molly found herself standing on tipped toes to reach his mouth more thoroughly. Soon they separated, to be greeted with another cheer. Molly squeezed Sherlock's hand as he rolled his eyes. Public events had never been his sort of thing, and it showed Molly even more the amount of which he loved her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! Well, I hope that was up to your expectations. Next chapter...refreshments! Please stick around, grab some champagne, maybe some cake. Wish the happy couple congrats ya know, whatever. Leave me a review, let me know what you think! Thanks for all the support! Love you dears and see you tomorrow!


	47. Chapter 47

I am SOOOO very glad you all liked the last chapter. It makes me slightly more confident in posting this one. Slightly. Lol. These are big chapters...so I hope you like them. Any who, shout outs? K...

SammyKatz: lol, it's illegal here to throw rice at weddings. Birds eat it, their stomachs expand, and they basically internally combust. Awesome experiment, if you don't get caught. Lol. Glad you got over that sanity ailment. ;) thanks dear!

Aviatress: hahaha, FREE FOOD! Glad you liked it! Thanks!

Socken: lol, awesome. I thought it was a nifty play on his usual title. Ta!

Chaoticmom: lol, he didn't forget them. He did just leave them off because they were ruined in snow and mud...and it's Sherlock. Like he's gonna be bothered by having no shoes on. ;) glad you liked the vows. Thanks!

Guest: hahaha, nah. I couldn't make it work. Not enough people. Oh well, hope this chapter is still acceptable. ;)

Lucy36: lol, I love Violet Holmes. This whole review was just o awesome! Thank you, today I needed a good smile. :D little to no sleep here too, so don't worry, I get it!

Foreversherlock: made me nervous as crap to be honest. Lol, I don't know a whole lot about writing wedding scenes or other mushy sentimental scenes like that. It's all new to me. So thank you or finding it good!

Madasahatterjayy: lol, cake is yummy. Thanks for reviewing lovely!

Hermione-amelia-rose1479: I follow you now on tumblr. And thanks for the awesome shout out on there! That means a lot! I would LOVE to see a drawing of her in the dress. Thanks for attempting! You rock!

Ssmill: yay! Glad you liked the stuff that I considered most difficult to write. Hahaha! Thanks!

Enleia: that. Is. Awesome. When my mom remarried, we bought my step dad woolen socks, so he wouldn't get cold feet. Lol. I love funny things like that.

Bobbyflay: yaaay! Perfection, eh? Wow, and here I was thinking people would be like 'oh, she finally screwed one up.' Lol. Glad you liked, thanks for letting me know!

A pirate by any other name: hahaha, I figured you would, just had to make sure! Lol, IT'S SO FLUFFY! TA!

Xxpay4xtrashippingxx: yay! Well, I'm not the one marrying Sherlock so I'm not TOO happy for me..but ya know..whatevs. ;)

Empress of Verace: haha, the mental image of someone dive-bombing for their phone just cracks me up. Because it's something I do too. Onyx rings..it just seemed very Sherlock. I dunno why to be honest. Lol. Red nose John is a cute mental picture. Lol, they don't get drunk, don't worry. ;) nice Annie excerpt, btw. ;) thanks for all your words, darling! Hope you like the chapter!

Magicstrikes: yay! Thanks!

Sirius7: lol, eh, short and sweet reviews are just as special to me as ones with long words, it means you liked wt you read enough to want to tell me about it. So thanks!

Me: DON'T DIE! QUICK! GET THE POOR DEAR SOME ANTI-INFLUFFITORIES! lol.

I own Titus, Yimothy, SusieLoo, Matt, Pam, Mrs. Hooper, and to a small extent, Violet Holmes. But I'm not sure on that one, really. That's it. Hm, shall I shut my gob so you can all read? Okay, read on!

Chapter Forty-seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They began to serve the wonderful platters of Mrs. Hudson's food. Her prize achievement had been the cake. It was a wonderful blend of marble and red velvet mixes, deliciously balancing each other. Simple in iced design, the white frosting was laced with deep purple ribbons of the sweet covering. The beautiful, three tiered cake had already been cut and placed onto fine china sets. The servants of the Holmes Estate walking around the small ballroom with the large, silver trays. Violet Holmes was forcing her eldest into a domestic chat on one side of the room. He sat, shifting uncomfortably, as she spoke of her life from the previous months since their last visit.

Mrs. Hudson was sitting in a chair not too far away, entertaining the twins, and holding Susan while Pam and Matt each dished out a plate for their sons. The twins were quite taken with the grandmotherly lady, and they gabbed on and on to her about their latest adventures at home. SusieLoo giggled, her bright red baby curls bouncing as she squirmed in the sweet lady's hands.

Lestrade, meanwhile, was awkwardly trying to disentangle himself from Molly's intoxicated mother. The woman was sipping on her sixth glass of champagne, and had apparently taken a liking to the silver-haired inspector.

''You, Detective Lestrade, you are one very, very, very. Good looking man. I may be a ripe age. But I think we could be compelled to keep each other. Company.'' She slurred over her words, taking pauses in between to drink. She threw an arm around his waist, and Greg found himself wriggling out of her grasp as she gripped a hand on his backside.

''With all, due respect, Mrs. Hooper. I really must tell you, I'm already spoken for. Besides, you're far too gone for it to be something of fair play. I'll just...go get you a coffee.'' He said in a hesitating voice as he backed away from the cougar. She slumped into a chair, waving a shaky hand at him, and giggling flirtatiously. Lestrade immediately veered to go speak with Matt about his mother's behavior. Mike was busy socializing with John and Mary at a table. The three hadn't seen much of each other, and were all eagerly out-telling stories of their history with either member of the newlyweds.

''Speaking of which, where are they?" John asked, looking all around the room. Mike did the same, and Mary's eyes followed. She caught sight of an abandoned bouquet sitting on the table closest to the door. A knowing smile came over her face.

''I think the happy two are um, off celebrating their union.'' She whispered to John in a mischievous tone. He chuckled, before nodding in agreement.

OoOo

He pulled her swiftly up the long hall. When she didn't immediately comply, Sherlock strongly plucked Molly up into his arms, practically throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed with delighted surprise at the action, and took to kissing him passionately once again. The ever reddening detective pushed her up against the wall, pinning her there with his own body. Molly clutched onto his neck, running a hand through his thick hair.

''Sherlock, mmm, Sherlock. We have to go back. We still have to...unwrap the gifts and...and say goodbyes to...everyone.'' Molly breathed out a few words with each sigh. Sherlock's teeth, meanwhile, raked across her neck, as he stood with her in his arms. The long hall echoed her gasps, and she placed a hand on his cheek, drawing his attention up to her words.

''Molly, you insufferable woman. I don't care about gifts, or guests, or goodbyes. I care about finally getting a chance to not be interrupted with you. Yet, here we stand. Being interrupted.'' He groaned, much like a child. His head rolled back as she chuckled, placing a delicate hand on his chest.

''I'm sorry. I know. Just...just a bit longer, alright? Then I promise, we won't be bothered for days, if that's what you wish.'' She said, whispering seductively into his ear. Sherlock visibly shivered at her words, and quickly set her down. He took her hand in his, marching them back to get all the niceties taken care of. Molly giggled the whole way as they stormed through the gigantic house.

OoOo

''Then there was the time he was escorted to Buckingham Palace with nothing more than a sheet wrapped around him.'' John chuckled as he stood. Everyone else laughed, aside from Mycroft, whose face twinged with unamused annoyance. John continued.

''In the years I have known Sherlock, he's always been full of surprises. Though, I think this one will keep surprising us for years to come. To Sherlock and Molly.'' He held up a glass, toasting the couple along with the others in the room.

The two strolled into the ballroom once more, and John held back a laugh at the sheer frustrated glare on Sherlock's face. Mary lightly giggled, picking up on what most likely happened. The couple strolled in, and Sherlock quickly picked up a glass of the clear, bubbling beverage.

''Thank you all so very, very much for coming to attend today. Molly and I are absolutely delighted to have you here to celebrate with us. Cheers!" He said in a rapid fire sarcastic tone, before downing the drink. Molly bit back a hysterical laughter. His pure impatience spilled out of his every pore. It amused her to no end.

Molly saw the large table with gifts. The amount was overwhelming, as was the desire to be with her new husband. She grinned, having made her decision. She held up a glass of white wine, and the guests all turned.

''I, too, just wanted to thank you all so much for being here. It means so much to have family and friends who believe in you. We love you all dearly. To family.'' Her tone was more sincere as she raised her glass. The small crowd copied her last phrase, before drinking. Just as the two were about to leave, Molly felt a tug on her dress. She turned and looked down to see her two redheaded nephews.

''Aunt Molly? Uncle Sherlock? Where are you going?" They asked together. Molly turned a deep crimson red, and Sherlock stepped in.

''We are going to go take a nap. Busy day, and we're both very tired. In fact, I think everyone may be going to sleep soon.'' He said, looking around at the swiftly tiring group. Titus and Timothy sighed in a bit of disappointment.

''Can we come nap with you?" Timothy perked up. Molly giggled into Sherlock's shoulder, before kneeling down to their level.

''Oh, boys. I'm sorry, not this time. But I tell you what, the next time we come see you, we can build a huge blanket fort in your living room, and we can all sleep there! Is that okay?" She asked. Her voice catered to their developing needs, and it seemed to appease the clever twins. Their eyes sparkled with the promise.

''Okay Auntie! Have a good nap!" Titus said. They both hugged onto their dolled up aunt, before closing in on Sherlock. He ruffled their heads as a means of dismissing them back to their parents. The two ran in the other direction.

OoOo

Getting away had seemed a more difficult challenge than the curly haired man thought it would be. It seemed the closer to the exit they got, the more they were stopped. Finally, it came to saying good evening to John, Mrs. Hudson, and Mary.

''I'll have things set up for you both when you get back to Baker Street.'' John said, clapping a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. They had come to an arrangement of John remaining at Baker Street, residing in 221C. Mary and Molly chatted away frantically, getting in as many words as they could before Sherlock snatched up his new bride. Mrs. Hudson tearfully clutched onto the both of them.

''Oh, my dears. I'm so happy for you both. We'll see you in a few days, yes?" She said with a bright smile. Molly hugged the older woman tightly, before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see an impatient Sherlock waiting for her. She giggled, and released Mrs. Hudson. They waved goodbye one final time to their guests, before walking down the long corridor to Sherlock's suite in the mansion. As they passed through the main entryway, Molly saw a wrinkled old man standing next to the stairs. Sherlock stopped briefly.

''Stanley, do not let anyone touch that door until I give further notice. Understood?" His voice was calm, yet demanding. Stanley nodded his head firmly, and a slight grin passed his features as he looked at the two of them.

''Understood, Master Holmes. Congratulations again, sir.'' His wavering voice said slowly. Sherlock smirked at the old man, before giving him a boyish wink, and pulling Molly down the hall with him. Her nose crinkled as she laughed, and they made their way to the suite. Sherlock turned to look at her just outside the door.

''Now, what was it you said about not being bothered, Dr. Holmes?" His face spread into a playful smirk, before he picked her up and carried her into the room, slamming the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, well...as you all can probably guess...the honeymoon will be in Study in Neck Goblins. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you tomorrow! Leave me a review! What is the coolest/craziest gift you've either received at your wedding, or given someone for their wedding? Just a fun question. Love you all! Laters!


	48. Chapter 48

Okay, so..sorry this is up late. I was super busy yesterday, and today I watched the last of Parade's End and more Sherlock...so I'm going to skip individual shout outs again. I'm sorry, don't think I don't appreciate each and every one of you, because I really do. I just wanted to get this to you all before I go to bed.

Hm, I only own the twins, and their immediate family. Nothing else. Still waiting for that call. Lol. Enjoy!

Chapter Forty-eight:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been almost two full days before the staff had heard the slightest word from the new Holmes couple. Finally, early in the morning of their second day, the two peeked out, simply to ask for breakfast, before closing the door again. An hour and a half later, the food sat on a silver cart just outside their room. Another cart sat beside it, containing their wide selection of gifts. Sherlock pulled the two trays into their large suite, closing the door behind him. He looked over to Molly, who was napping in the tangled mess of sheets on the large bed. Her hair was still slightly curled from the day of their wedding. Yet, the do had now become a frayed, tangled maze on her head. Sherlock poured two cups of piping hot coffee, before sauntering back to the bed with them in hand. He carefully sat in his spot next to her on the mattress, trying to gently wake her. Molly took in a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes.

''Mm, good morning. Who knew I was so tired?" She chuckled sleepily. Sherlock smirked as he handed her a cup. Molly sat up, wrapping the sheet around herself, and took the warm mug from him. She took in a sip, and let out a moan of satisfaction for the liquid's flavor. Sherlock chuckled at the sound, remembering the several times she had made it in the past 48 hours.

''Yes, well, I think that's the definition of 'thoroughly spent', don't you agree? We have breakfast, as well as gifts, if you'd like.'' He pointed over to where the two carts sat. Molly's tired face brightened a bit.

''Breakfast, then presents!" She said cheerfully. Sherlock chuckled at her bubbly attitude, and strode over to the cart of food. His blue dressing gown flowed behind him, and Molly let out a cat call of approval at catching a glimpse of his naked form beneath it. Sherlock picked up a plate of food and brought it to her.

''You need to eat too. Regain your strength.'' Molly said as she took a bite into the warm toast. Sherlock sighed, but obliged her request by returning with his own plateful. The two ate in companionable silence, until finally, the breakfast was cleared. Sherlock pushed the car back into the hall, and closed the door behind him once again. He then wheeled over the large tray of gifts. Molly looked at them excitedly, deciding where to start. Sherlock climbed back onto the bed next to her, and kissed along her neck.

''Come on, Sherlock. We've got to at least get through half of them, okay? Let your stomach settle first.'' She winked playfully at him. The detective huffed like a pouting child, but nodded. He picked up the first gift. There were two identical boxes. They were wrapped together with a knotted bow, and each box was labeled separately. Molly plucked the one with her name on it from his hands. The label was written in Greg Lestrade's hand. 'To the detective, and his new assistant.' They opened them at the same time, and Molly giggled as she discovered the present. Sherlock, meanwhile, let out a less than amused groan, removing the thing from the container. He held up the deerstalker, as it flopped about in his hand. Molly lifted hers up as well, and placed it on her head. Sherlock smirked suddenly.

''You see, it's not so ridiculous when a beautiful woman wears it.'' He said, tossing his own at aside. It landed across the room with a light thud. Molly chuckled, and kept the ear-hat on her head. She reached for the next one. The box looked like it had been run over by a truck, and the wrapping was two different patterns. Molly laughed, knowing full well who it was from.

''To Auntie Molly and Uncle Sherlock...'' she read on the tag. Sherlock smiled as he saw the horrid attempt at spelling his name. Molly tore through the tape and paper, and opened the box to see a collection of various insects. They had all been pinned to cards, each labeled with the same of the bug. Sherlock seemed genuinely fascinated by the gift, and Molly merely cooed over how thoughtful her young nephews were. She set the box aside, and reached for another.

OoOo

They had gone through about two-thirds of the gifts, the pile now reaching its last level. Sherlock had refrained from commenting as they opened their third toaster. Molly laughed at his obvious annoyance for the repeated present, and calmed his nerves with planted kisses over his collar, reassuring him they would take two of them back. Molly reached for another box.

''Hm, this one doesn't say who it's from.'' Molly said as she lifted it into her lap. Sherlock sat up straight as he saw the box. Bright red paper covered the long, slender package. It shimmered under the light of their room, a small tag protruding on the side. Sherlock knew who its sender was, without even seeing the card. The only thing that did was to confirm his already absolute prediction of who had given it. Molly read the tag aloud, in confusion.

''No name, just says, 'To Mr. Holmes, and the woman who beat you'. What a funny sort of riddle. Do you know who sent it?" She asked, turning to him. He swallowed a bit, and nodded his head. Molly eyed him pressingly, and at the same time lifted the box top. Her question was lost as she lifted the item from its silk bed housed inside the package.

''Hm, well, whoever they are, they must know you like to beat people in the morgue.'' She giggled, holding up the black, crisp riding crop. Sherlock's eyes went wide as he thought of the meaning behind the phrase. 'The woman who beat me. Molly, in this case, by getting me to enter into domesticity. This isn't a gift for my own personal use, it's meant for the two of us. Oh.' Sherlock's thoughts stopped as he realized The Woman's clear intended use of her wedding present to them. He tried best to hide the blush crawling across his neck, but Molly caught on.

''Sherlock? Are you alright? You've gone flush. Who's the gift from?" She asked again. He too in a sip of air, and spoke.

''The Woman. Irene Adler.'' Molly's face dawned with realisation to match her husband's. She had remembered the case involving the notorious lady who nearly brought the nation to ruin. She remembered seeing her supposed body on one of her morgue slabs. And yes, she even remembered reading The Woman's file, the part about her chosen profession. Molly blushed a deep crimson color as she looked at the black switch in her lap. She bit her lip, letting out a nervous giggle, before placing the crop back into the box. They would discuss that present...later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! Finally! I now it's not much, but I hope you liked the mention of Irene. A few of you had made a note saying you wanted to see her...or t least a reference to her. Hope this worked. It was the best I could think of plot wise. So, why do you think? Should they...explore this gift? Or just tread lightly around the rabbit hole? Leave e a review, tell me what you think! Love you all dears! See you tomorrow, I hope! Stupid life!


	49. Chapter 49

Yay! Finally, I've been trying to get a free moment to finish typing out this chapter! Anyway, I shall shout out at some wonderful reviewers, and then you can read on! Just want to thank you all for reading! That is super cool of you!

Almightyswot: lol, maybe. We shall see.

Guest: not to worry, that was the extent of Miss Adler's involvement. Thank you for liking the story.

Diana: to answer your question about Parade's End, I absolutely loved it! I nearly cried at the scene with him and Valentine dancing/you know...lol. very well one, and the music was lovely! I'm sad it's over! Thanks for loving the story.

Me: lol...it IS Irene. She IS a kinky person. Just saying. ;)

A pirate by any other name: thank you dear, I quite agree. That's not their style, and I don't think Irene meant it to be used, but more a symbolic gift. Lol.

Nindroid: lol, hope you liked the other chapters, glad you liked the reference.I know you'd been wanting it for awhile. Thanks or the review!

SammyKatz: of course. Lol. I don't expect her o be popping in anytime soon, so nothing to fear. I'd like to ask, what exactly you mean by the BBC stories next time? I'm on used, and HIGHLY intrigued by your prompt. DO explain, if you please! :D

Childoftheriver: lol, shebang, that word makes me smile. Cake is delicious, I'm actually going to try it for my birthday in a month, I'm thinking Sherlock themed cupcakes or it, instead of a regular cake. Yay! Glad you liked it, and Neck Goblins. ;)

Chaoticmom: hahahaha! That is true! I may have to have a chapter with Molly wielding the crop as a weapon, just for the fun of it. Thanks dear! Hope you are doing well!

Magicstrikes: lol...I'm not sure I can do that gift any justice in writing. Maybe we'll just have to go read Petratodd's stories. She is the queen! Lol. Though thanks for liking the ref.

Beth-taurichick: hahaha, hm. They may, but probably not. We shall see. Thanks lovely!

Madasahatterjayy: lol, glad you liked the funny spin on her phrase. It had me chuckling for days! And heck yes toasters! Lol

Ssmill: oh man...Benedict with a riding crop...such a lovely image. Sigh, *stares off into space* sorry...what? Lol thanks or the review!

Empress of Verace: aw, I hate when i go to keep and miss a chance to read a freshly posted chapter. Yea, two day sex hair...bad news for comb-work. Lol. I'm sure Sherlock will kept one simply for experiments...hm. that may have to be something, lol. I'm not entirely sure I'll do a chapter with the riding crop...merely because I have other things planned. Well, you'll see what I mean after awhile. Oh, and LOVELOVELOVE that you called your friend's hickey a neck goblin wound! That's awesome! You should have them read, it wold make sense then. Lol. Hope you are having a wonderful Day and hope you like this chapter!

Ringelsocke: teehee, glad you liked it. I laughed or awhile too. Thanks!

MollyHooperRules: Moriarty is definitely dead in this story. The fluffy challenge must not be tainted with all the morbid possibilities my brain could have easily hatched in this plot line. Lol.

Patemalah21: She misbehaves. ;)

Aviatress: thank you dearest! Glad you like!

Friend2friend1: lol, not to worry, it probably won't become anything. Too much other stuff coming in the plot. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

Hermione-amelia-rose1479: oh, I agree. If anything, I think Irene has a deep respect or Molly, for being able to win over Sherlock. Something she wouldn't do, with all her crafty schemes and attempts. Anywho, glad you liked the chapter, read on!

Lucy36: lol, I like the taster debacle. That should be a case on John's blog. Oh man! I may have to write that out sometime! Excellent title, my dear, and I do think Sherlock would say you for the well wishes. I have been busy, so hopefully this makes up for the lack of chapters.

Any who, I only own my OC's, nothing more. I know it's not an Emmy, but I think Moffat/Gattiss and the entire cast and crew need a wonderful round of Applause for their excellent work on such a classic story! I think America just isn't ready for such brilliant telly, and that's why they didn't win. Anyway, read on, my darlings!

Chapter Forty-Nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had fully enjoyed a wonderful week at the Holmes Estate, before returning to London. Molly returned to her morgue, to find a backlog of paperwork needing her to sign. Sherlock had returned, of course, to interesting cases that Scotland Yard couldn't quite seem to solve. He took three on the first day of his return with his lovely wife. John had outwardly objected to him returning so soon, citing how upset Molly would be. Secretly, only seen by Sherlock, the doctor was thrilled to have his best friend back in action.

Things had gone smoothly, until Sherlock and Molly had their first argument as newlyweds. John was just walking in as Mrs. Hudson scrambled down the stairs. He saw the fear in her eyes, and stopped her just at the bottom of the steps.

''Oh, those two. Apparently, Sherlock's gone and accidentally melted a locket that Molly's father gave her. She's really upset, and, you know Sherlock. Poor boy doesn't even understand why.'' She said, her fingers fluttering about in little gestures of emphasis. She walked back to her flat, and John listened to the shouting from the bottom of the stair.

''You don't even know, do you? You don't know what melted it! It was sterling silver, Sherlock! And look, it's got a hole through it! What sort of chemical burns a hole...through STERLING SILVER!" Molly's voice climbed higher in volume and pitch, until she sounded hoarse. Sherlock huffed in annoyance as he stood across the living room from the petite woman.

''Molly, I really don't understand what is so upsetting about a locket being accidentally melted down by a toppled experiment.'' His voice was crisp, annoyed, and harsh in tone. Molly's soft breaths blubbered with choked back tears, as she spoke.

''It's more than the locket, Sherlock! What's going to happen if we have kids? What if some mysterious beaker falls over and melts one of them!? I don't think I can-'' she stopped, not wanting to cry in front of him when he was like this. Sherlock's brow furrowed in confusion.

''Molly?'' He asked curiously. Molly slowly lifted her head to look at him.

''I don't think I can stand losing another one, Sherlock.'' She spoke quietly now, her voice trembling as the tears rolled down her face. Sherlock's face struck sober with the realisation of why his wife was so put out. He moved toward her, and Molly turned to hide her face from him. Sherlock sighed in contempt for her action, and pulled her into his arms. He held her close, letting her tears soak into his suit jacket.

''I must figure out how not to upset you. It pains me to see you so hurt, Molly.'' He whispered softly into her hair. Molly sighed into his chest, before looking up at him. She simply nodded, before giving him a chaste peck on his lips. The sign that he was forgiven, or soon to be. Molly then disentangled herself from his grasp and walked into the kitchen.

OoOo

Three weeks later, Sherlock and John were on a case. They leaned over the cold body of one Mr. Peumonte, who had a stake shoved through his gut. John looked closely at the wound and the young man, talking out the details.

''He bled out, probably died in under thirty minutes, judging by the size of the hole. Late 20s, probably just out of college, I'd say.'' He said as he stood up. Sherlock leaned in closer, taking in the tiniest of details. He filtered though the useless facts, in search of things that were beneficial to know. Finally, he stood, disposing of his latex gloves.

''27, in fact. Recent student of Cambridge, going by the fraternity ring on his right hand. However, no books, no class schedule on his person, not even a ticket for the train ride home. So, he's been expelled. Most likely due to the fact that he was toting drugs out to other students. The stake through his middle means he probably fell in with one of those cult-ish gangs. Wonderful, those, they always come up with symbolic ways of killing people.'' Sherlock smiled to himself, and John and Lestrade rolled their eyes. Sherlock took in a breath to continue, when his phone rang. He looked down a it, and answered immediately.

''What's wrong? Are you alright?" His voice dripped with concern, a concern John had only ever heard him use in regards to one person. He watched Sherlock listen intently to the speaker.

''Sherlock? Could you come home? I hate to pull you away from the case, but...this is kind of important.'' Molly spoke nervously through the speaker. Sherlock took in a deep breath, she sounded distressed.

''Yes, I've solved it anyway, stay where you are. I'll be there soon.'' He hung up the phone, and turned to John.

''I've got to run. Molly needs me. Finish up here, will you?" He turned to leave the back lot. Lestrade hollered after him.

''Oi! Who are we looking for, exactly?" He yelled. Sherlock groaned before turning around and stalking back.

''Oh, must I do everything for you, Inspector? You're looking for a young gang, mostly teens and early twenties. According to homeless network, they like to stir things up just south of Trafalgar Square. Call themselves 'night dwellers'. Obsessed with those odd novellas of complete rubbish. You know, vampires, werewolves, whatever else people are publishing today. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a fairly pressing matter to address at Baker Street. Good day.'' He said with lightning speed, and turned again. This time, he made it out of the concrete area, and out into the street. Sherlock hailed a cab, and returned to his home.

OoOo

''Molly? Molly, where are you? What's wrong?" Sherlock called as he ran up the stairs. He shed his scarf and coat on the rack by the door, and frantically searched the front rooms for signs of his beautiful wife.

''I'm in the bedroom.'' He heard her call out, and his feet swiftly carried him there. Upon opening the door, he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. She held an object in her hand, and seemed to be transfixed with it. He knelt in front of her, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

''Molly?" She looked at him, and her face broke into a smile. She handed him the small pen like item. He looked down at it, just as the words left her mouth.

''Sherlock, I'm pregnant.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

YAAAY! well, I hope you all like that chapter. I know the first hlf may have been a bit boring, but I promise, the chapters are going to be much better coming up. Yay for inspiration after some horrible writer's block. See you all tomorrow! Leave me a review or PM or follow or favorite...or ya know...whichever you prefer. Thanks my dears! Love you all!


	50. Chapter 50

50...Chapter 50!? Seriously you guys, I've never written anything this long in my life! Awesome. I just have to say, it's you all that have kept this going! I would've quit or left it as a one shot were it not for all the support. So, how about some shout outs?

SammyKatz: lol, hope you like this chapter...the coping begins. ;) and lol to the sympathy belly. Those things are horrid! Oh, and to the comment with the BBC shows...if you can somehow get in touch of Gatiss/Moffat, and tell them you think I should be writing for them...I will GLADLY do that! Lol. Thank you, that's actually a very high honoring compliment.

Socken: :D

Sherlockian121: aw! Yay! Glad you finally commented! I honestly have to say there is nothing to be jealous of. I just write how I think...which is very abstract. Glad it even translates to paper/screen. Honestly, you should just try it. If you want someone to look over anything, I'd be happy to help! Don't avoid it just because you don't think it will sound any good. Trust me, you will surprise yourself! And I don't mind taking the time to write this. If it were up to me, I'd devote way more time to it. Lol. Thanks again!

Aviatress: k, glad the argument fit well. I was worried that the skip would seem out of place, or rushed.

A pirate by any other name: hm, we shall see. Lol. I will say, no more miscarriages. I will promise you that much. Thanks for being concerned. ;)

Lucy36: yes, I meant the fight. I was worried the transition from it to the second part would be weird. But I'm glad you all didn't think so. So, thanks or that! Lol, aw, poor John. Nah, I think he knows he's still Sherlock's best friend, and Molly is just in another category. Glad you liked the stab (pun intended) at the vampires. They just don't make them like they used to, do they? Thanks or the lovely review!

Ayearafterklaineoccurred: YAY! By the way, your name intrigues me. Do explain, please.

Magicstrikes: hm...we shall have to see. Dundunduunn. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Misplacedhyperquill: lol read on my dear. All will be revealed. You will find answers to the questions you seek. ;) thanks Ash!

Madasahatterjayy: lol, not nearly as excited as I was to post the news. I did a happy dance in my kitchen. Thanks for being excited!

Hermione-amelia-rose1479: lol. Oh, just wait. It's gonna be fun. ;)

Friend2friend1: lol. Really? I hope you aren't in shock. Do you need a blanket? Lol. Thanks for the review!

Cyn4675: lol. Oh Anderson. What a weasel. And Donovan, I just. Grrr. I have issues with her. Hm, well...read on. Hope you like it!

Patemalah21: lol. Hm, I don't know. Honestly, I don't know yet. Haven't written that far. Okay, I do know what I PLAN on writing, but that is subject to change at any given time. Lol. My brain is not a reliable source for information.

I-Don't-Count: thank you so much for liking how I write these two! They are a lot of fun, and definitely a challenge at times. Keeps me on my toes I guess. Glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Pergjithshme: yay triple review! Glad you liked the chapters and are now caught up! Thanks!

Ssmill: lol yes, the game, Mrs. Hudson, is ON! LOL. Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter too.

Empress of Verace: k, the mental image of Uncle Mycroft made me spit out my tea. Lol. I hadn't even thought of that relationship yet. Oh man, oh the fun! I shall PM you back...in a mo'. I missed you too. ;) thanks my dear!

K, well...I guess I can add another brainchild to the list of what's mine in this story. Lol. Well, not entirely. Half the credit for this baby goes to my muse, musicchica10...who inspired where this story is going to go. So this baby is just as much hers as it is mine! Lol. Any who, read on my loves!

Chapter Fifty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Sherlock, I'm pregnant.'' She said, her face gazing at his as he studied the test in his hand. After the message seemed to soak in, his eyes shot up to her waiting ones. A grin slowly crept into the corners of his mouth, and he stood. Molly giggled as he leaned over her, planting boyishly happy kisses on her face. Suddenly, he stopped.

''No cabs. Do you understand me? If you need to go anywhere, we will have one of Mycroft's cars pick you up and take you. No cabs, no tubes, no public transportation of any sort.'' His voice was stern, and Molly knew he was stubborn enough not to budge on this issue. Not that she blamed him, of course. She nodded in agreement, and he kissed her again. Sherlock pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her ear as he cradled her.

''I told you. I told you we'd have a child. I will keep you safe this time. Both of you.'' Molly simply smiled at the promise. She kissed him slowly, wanting to savor his lips. When she separated from him, he looked down at her, his eyes were soft, yet held a sea of unnamed emotions.

''Molly, I am... I am...'' he tried forcing the word out of his mouth, yet his pride stood stubbornly in the way. Molly looked up at him, and saw the one emotion he was trying to convey that she might understand.

''Scared?" She asked with a slight grin. Sherlock, though his face was indignant, nodded in confirmation. Molly placed her hand on his cheek, drawing his attention to her.

''So am I. Bloody terrified. But, you're the great Sherlock Holmes, and you can do anything!'' Molly said proudly, before kissing him again. She breathed a bit of her confidence into him, and Sherlock eased his mind just a bit. 'Of course I can do this. Can't I?' His mind echoed silently with no answer.

OoOo

''We'd like you to be the baby's godparents.'' Molly said as she placed a hand on Mary's. The expecting couple sat across the table in 221C from John and Mary, who's eyes lit up upon hearing the news. Mary jumped from her spot and ran around to hug Molly. They squealed delightfully to each other, causing John to chuckle.

''Oh hush, you. This is fantastic news!" Mary chided her boyfriend playfully, before turning to talk to Molly. They soon evacuated to the sofa, leaving the two friends to sit silently at the table. Sherlock looked around, making tiny, passing observations. Finally, John spoke up.

''You have absolutely no idea what to do, do you?" He asked with a twinge of amusement. It did not go unnoticed, as soon, the detective's head shot to look at his smirking friend. He glared for a moment, before finally speaking.

''Not a single bloody clue.'' The two chuckled together.

''Congratulations, Sherlock. Really.'' John said after another moment of silence. He took in a breath, and retorted.

''And of course I'll be your child's godfather. Someone's got to look after that kid if you manage to get yourself killed.''

OoOo

Everyone had been excited upon hearing the news. Everyone, apart from two very possessive, very jealous, little boys.

''Does that mean you and Uncle Sherlock won't have time to come see us anymore, Auntie?" Titus asked on the brink of tears. Molly looked at her two sorrowful nephews, and found she was almost in tears herself.

''Of course not, boys! I- we will always have time for you, and Susan. Always! Besides, who's going to teach my baby how to collect bugs, or play rugby, or read stories?" She said, hugging them to her tightly. The two bodies in her arms quivered and shook with racking sobs, and Molly teared up along with them. Pam was rubbing Susan's back, soothing her small cries of sympathy for her big brothers. Matt pulled Sherlock aside as the two women attempted to console the children.

''Let me give you a bit of advice, mate. When it comes to pregnant women, they are as changeable as the weather, and very, very extreme when they do change. I know you're the world's only consorting- whatever you call yourself, but just...be aware, man.'' The brown haired man looked over to his wife, who was hugging one of her boys. She looked up, giving him a knowing glance, before smiling at Sherlock and returning her attention to the children. Sherlock nodded his head. Though his thoughts tossed the notion away. 'It's Molly. Sweet, endearing, lovely Molly. She won't change all that much.' His mind reasoned.

However, three months later, he had seriously wished he could take that thought back.

OoOo

Sherlock came home to 221B, parting with John at the stairs. He climbed the steps and entered the living room of his flat. Almost immediately, the keen detective could sense something different in the air. He had no sooner stripped his Belstaff coat and dark blue scarf, when he was turned and pushed up against the door. He was stunned, unable to move under the fierce strength of what held him in place. Sherlock looked down, to see his wife holding him by the hips. She gazed up at him hungrily, her eyes turning a dark, rich brown.

''I've waited for you to come home all day long. I missed you.'' She said in a low purr. Sherlock felt his stomach tighten under the sound, recoiling after a split second. Molly pressed herself flush against him, and laid a kiss on his jaw.

''Molly, perhaps you should do something to exert the extra hormones in your system.'' He suggested, realizing this was definitely something she was not in control of. Molly moved against him possessively, brushing her front against his, and letting out tiny mews of need. She bit lightly along his neck, and Sherlock found he had to bite his lip to hold in a moan.

''Molly...''

''What do you think I'm trying to do here, Sherlock?" She answered his previous advice in a breathy sigh. Suddenly, she was climbing him like an elm. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders, and she hoisted her legs up, until they rested around his waist. Sherlock held her as she kissed his lips. Molly ran her fingers wildly through his dark hair, moaning and gasping into his mouth as she snogged him. Sherlock pulled away, breathing heavily.

''Molly, Molly wait. You need to calm yourself down. It's not safe to... '' He was preparing to explain to her the dangers he thought of, involving her physical boundaries whilst being pregnant. However, his voice cut off as his beloved now sobbed into his shirt. Her legs still wrapped up around his wist, and her arms were now draped loosely across his chest. She tried to speak through the tears, with the various attempts only leading to more cries.

''Y-you don't..want to...touch me...'' she blubbered into his shoulder. Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes as she kept mumbling incoherent thoughts of her apparent ugliness now that she was with child. Sherlock merely walked back to their bedroom, still letting her cling to him. Upon reaching the room, he sat down on the mattress. Molly was still stuck to him like white on rice, and so Sherlock merely rubbed her back with his long, pale finger tips. He could feel her shaky breathing soothe out, and finally, she was calm. Sherlock kicked his loafers off, and stretched his legs over the length of their bed. Molly mumbled softly in her sleep, unaware of her honesty and voiced concerns.

''Will you still think I'm pretty, even when I get fat?" She asked in a slurred tone. Sherlock smiled to himself as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He tried to imagine what the petite woman would look like as she carried their child toward the end of the nine months. Her flat belly would protrude out and her breasts would swell slightly, while the rest of her limbs and body stayed thin. Her hair and skin would be healthier, giving the pathologist a rather warm glow. She would look exactly the way his mind imagined, Sherlock knew. She would be lovely.

''Beautiful.'' He whispered into her ear, just as he kissed her forehead. He whispered it again and closed his eyes to join her in sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teehee, pregnant woman's hormones out of whack! Sociopath husband who doesn't understand people's emotions! PURE! FANFICTION! GOLD! I'm excited. So, here's the thing. Do any of you have fun pregnancy stories I can use for inspiration and ideas? I've never been pregnant, nor do I intend to be. Unless, of course, Benedict asks me to bare his children. I'm all for having that man's babies! Lol. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Leave a note! That's what people do, right? ;) thanks, love you all! See you later!


	51. Chapter 51

So I have received some of the most hilarious, entertaining reviews and PMs ever! I'm excited to use as much of your personal experiences as possible, and I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters. Lord knows I have. Any who, shout outs?

Hermione-amelia-rose1479: hahaha, k..that sounds like an awesome story! I wish to read! Thanks for the review!

Cyn4675: teehee, I'm sure after missing it the first time, he would up her security. I agree. Thanks!

Diana: oh man. That man...he will make one beautiful babies some day. If anyone ever gets around to showing him this fic...Benedict...I am at your disposal. ;) and yes, pregnant Molly is hilarious and so much fun to write! I'm having a blast! Thank you!

SammyKatz: okay, I don't like tuna or grape jelly, so tat kinda made my stomach churn. Lol. Sorry to hear you miscarried. That's sad. I've heard of nesting, and there may be a chapter coming up involving it. Have to do a bit more research on it first. But thank you for the idea! Lol 150...that may be a bit excessive...though fun if I can keep it going that long without boring you all. Thank you again dear!

LoverofVampires: yay! Glad you like it. Glad you don't have to wait for ll those cliff hangers, there were some doozies. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Aviatress: teehee, oh how I love you! Thanks!

Guest: seriously, when I was writing that part, I busted up laughing. And then had to watch an episode of Sherlock just to giggle at all of John's lines. Probably my favorite part from ch. 50? So thanks!

A pirate by any other name: that would be a hilarious episode of Sherlock. Thanks!

Friend2friend1: ouch! That sounds extremely uncomfortable! Lol confused future fathers are so amusing. Thanks for some insight and ideas!

Misplacedhyperquill: lol that's how I was when I was proofreading. No problemo. ;) thank you Ash! And yes, crazies would be crazy enough not to want Benedict babies!

Lucy36: hahaha! Yes, while I'm into doing adequate research for my stories...I'm not THAT dedicated. And it's just not something I've ever seen in my future...though the loophole still stands true. If he asked, I wouldn't even hesitate to say yes. And yes, stories involving babies and kids are always welcome. PM away, my dear. Lol. To answer your question, I think Sherlock was slightly unsure of how to go about bedding a woman who, at any given moment, could change her mind. Poor, unsure Sherlock. And a short answer...no...they aren't officially living together yet and aren't married. Yet. Lol. Thank you for the review, I look forward to hearing your ideas!

Almightyswot: biscuits are yummy. And I have an addiction for ice...even without being pregnant. Lol. But those are some fun cravings to have. The store cupboard? Really? What did it smell like? I want to know! Lol

Magicstrikes: heehee, I liked writing that part too. Thanks love.

Madasahatterjayy: Hahaha! The poor bus driver. I really did just picture him looking at you with a confused/scared look. Preggos are a wee bit weird. Thanks for the review!

Me: thank you! Is was a lovely review! All I have to say is Thank you so much!

Beth tauri-chick: heehee crying so hard you laugh? I like it. Yes, labor stories, I need to hear those asap...I'm getting ready to work on that chapter...so let me hear them. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Xxpayxtra4shipping: lol, I wish I had 10 years of free time. I'd get a TON of writing done! Thanks for liking the story!

Empress of Verace: okay, I seriously laughed at your ideas. They are brilliant, and I'm going to try to use as many as I can. Thank you for your input, I hope you like the next few chapters! Thanks!

MockingHumanity: teehee, hope you like the unfolding. ;) thanks!

Ssmill: k, I know I already PM'd you...but I just gotta say again how much I laughed at this review! It gave me so much inspiration, I actually wrote 2 chapters today on my work break... so thank you! Hope you like this chapter! Your dissertation was lovely. ;)

Cim902: HAHAHA! A POTHOLDER!? That's probably the funniest mental image I've had for awhile. Wow, more reasons why I am avoiding pregnancy. Lol. I like deodorant to work! Lol, thanks for the ideas and fun story!

K, so can I just add that I did not realize how many of you wonderful women were of the age to have growing/full grown? Honestly, based on reviews, I figured you were all in college. You youthful ladies you. Lol. Anyway, thanks again for the ideas, and please, keep them coming. Hm, let's see...

Ah yes. I own nothing, aside from my brain children. I had a random thought..do you think any of the stars/creators of Sherlock get bored...and come read our versions of things? Thoughts? Anyway, share later...read now! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-one:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The fourth month of Molly's pregnancy had gone fairly well. Sure, she had the occasional bout of morning sickness, accompanied by fairly reasonable cravings for certain foods. However, Sherlock felt these were all very easy to handle. It helped having Mrs. Hudson living just downstairs from them. The landlady viewed Molly as a daughter, and would dote upon any of her odd requests. Sherlock was allowed his regular habits of experimenting in the kitchen and shooting the walls when he was overly bored. Everything was wonderful and they were genuinely happy.

This had changed by month five.

OoOo

''Of course I've gained three pounds, Sherlock! I'm carrying a child, if you remember!'' Molly threw the tea towel draped over her shoulder at the man standing in the doorway. It hit him square in the face, and he looked up at her, stunned.

''Molly, it was merely a passing observation. I wasn't trying to insult you. I was just...'' he tried reasoning with her, yet she was too far gone at that point.

''You were just doing what you always do, which is speak your deductions, even when you shouldn't. You don't tell a pregnant woman she's gotten fat! And you certainly don't tell a pregnant pathologist that she's gotten fat! Need I remind you? I killed you once, and I can do it again!'' She sneered at him, to which Sherlock recoiled with widened eyes. He stood, unsure of what step to take.

''Molly, I'm sorry.'' Sherlock said calmly, before leaning in for a kiss. Molly swatted his lips lightly with her hand, before turning around to face the sink once more.

''No, you don't get a kiss. I'm still mad at you. Go see if John will give you one.'' She jabbed at the relationship he had with his best friend. It had been a running joke since their relationship started. Molly was stealing Sherlock away from his first love. The tabloids had once had a field day with the unconfirmed status between the two men, and it fueled the fire for the ongoing punchline. However, Sherlock found he didn't like snarky Molly making the joke. He resigned himself to further argument, and left the flat.

OoOo

It had been in the middle of the fifth month, when Mary and John started seeing Sherlock practically everyday. He would storm into their flat, most often at inconvenient times. The tall detective would throw himself onto the sofa, and immediately enter thought. One day, Mary became far too curious to just sit back and watch.

''Sherlock, are you hiding out in our flat?" She asked. The answer that came was a simple grunt in the affirmative. Mary looked to John, who was smirking from ear to ear. Before either could speak up to ask why, Sherlock sat up straight.

''It's much easier dealing with you two than wondering if I am to be assaulted when I arrive home. In short, my wife is currently experiencing some intense hormonal imbalances. Quite frankly, she's become a real pill.'' The consulting detective narrowed his eyes in contempt at the idea of his Molly being anything other than loving. John burst into laughter suddenly, which brought Sherlock out of his thought. He snapped his attentive sight to the doctor, who continued laughing.

''You're scared of Molly, aren't you?'' John asked between chuckles. The question caused Mary to join in. Sherlock grimaced, before slowly nodding. He buried his hands in his dark curls of hair, and groaned miserably. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door.

''Hello? John? Mary? Is Sherlock with you?" Her voice was coy in tone, even sweet. Mary shot Sherlock a look, and was given a terrified look of fear. He shook his head, silently pleading for them to hide him. Mary chuckled before going to the door. Sherlock then shot a glare to John, silently berating him for his girlfriend's actions. Mary opened the door, and smiled at Molly.

''Sure, he's just inside. Molly? Is everything okay?" The blond nurse asked upon seeing her friend's worried face. Molly nodded a bit, and was soon pulled into the flat. She saw a very nervous looking Sherlock on the sofa of Dr. Watson, and smiled weakly at him. She walked over to him, before grabbing hold of his hand.

Molly placed his hand gently on her stomach. When he started to ask, she simply held up a finger to silence him. She carefully moved his hand over her small bump of a stomach, and paused. There was a firm, quick jolt from under the flesh, and Sherlock's eyes grew wide at the sensation. The soft blow was delivered again, and Sherlock pulled Molly closer by her sides. John and Mary simply watched as the two silently felt their baby's movements. After a moment, Molly leaned over and kissed her husband on the top of his head.

''I'm sorry for acting like a madwoman. Please come home.'' She whispered. Sherlock nodded, letting out a sigh of relief that his Molly was back to a normal level of sanity.

''Just, no more threatening to beat me with the riding crop, alright?" He asked quietly. Molly chuckled a bit, and nodded her head.

''Agreed.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This is so much fun! I'm having fun, are you? I hope so. Anyway, see you next chapter! Leave me a review or PM! Always welcoming pregnancy/labor/baby stories for inspiration! Hm, let's see. What will happen next? And how will Sherlock manage it? Lol see you tomorrow my lovelies!


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you all so very much for the outstanding support on this story! It was brought to my attention that I am now the holder of the 2nd highest reviewed Sherlolly fic. I am very VERY humbled by this fact, and I thank every single one of you for reading and reviewing! Hm, shout outs, I think...

SammyKatz: lol I think he doesn't like being on the receiving end of snarky wit. lol. Thanks for the review dear!

Sherlockian121: Thank YOU for reading!

Aviatress: Okay, just so you know...I think it's BRILLIANT that you have such wonderful taste in telly for someone so young. Good on you! Also, I agree. I'm nearly 24, and I'm terrified at the idea of being pregnant. lol. so STAY THAT WAY! It's okay to be married to your work, trust me. ;) thanks for the review, as always. continue being awesome!

Lucy36: They need to be informed on the better site for fanfics then, because most of what I read on here is very well done. And to clarify, Mary and John don't technically live together...that is to say, they haven't admitted that Mary basically spends all her free time at John's flat, and has a spare drawer, and a spot in the toothbrush holder...etc. lol. She lives there...they just haven't made it official. glad you liked the chapter. Hope this one is no different.

Me: She is a lot of fun to write! I keep giggling and having to take breaks so I don't seem like a nutter to my coworkers. Thanks for the review dear!

Guest: HAHAHAHA! BABY SHOPPING! BRILLIANT! On it! Thanks!

Guest: YAAAAY!

Madasahatterjayy: lol...that poor bus driver. Actually, I feel bad for you the most though. You're the caterer to an insane preggo woman! lol. Thanks for the review darling!

friend2friend1: wow... I definitely would NOT want to be that woman. Though, if the birth was quick...it wouldn't be SO terrible I suppose. Anyway, thank you for the review my dear!

Cim902: I didn't know how often they get ultrasounds in the UK...though I know here in the States it's only a handful of times. My cousin had monthly check ups...but only like 3 ultrasounds. Anyway, hope the first part of this chapter makes up for my lack of that. lol. thanks for the reminding idea. I hadn't even thought of that. And name options are coming later. don't worry. ;)

Ssmill: I'm glad I can help you destress from the day and prepare for tomorrow! That actually makes me really happy! So thank you for being a wonderful reader and reviewer! hope you like today's chapter.

Hermione-amelia-rose1479: lol frakking twihards. It's okay, we should feel sorry for them. They don't know. Though that is really funny. I'm glad you made a scene in the library...one of my favorite things to do. Thank you dear!

Empress of Verace: HAHAHAHAHAHA! oh parents making odd threats! I love it! thank you for this review...it made me laugh so hard! lovely as always, my darling!

Chaoticmom: lol I have that problem NOW. i don't like touching raw meat...it's icky to me. but i LOVE eating cooked meat and poultry! hiccoughs before bed huh I didn't realize that babies did that in the womb! NEAT! Thank you for the awesome review and cool fact!

A Pirate by any other name: Lol...glad you liked the chapter. I had to bring the riding crop back somehow! But I liked the way that Sherlock and Irene both use it more as a weapon, so I figured that's the only way Molly would ever be compelled to use it too. Glad it went over well. Thanks!

xxpayxtra4shippingxx: such a joy to write, honestly! I am having so much fun with these chapters! Thank you for finding it joyful to read!

cyn4675: lol thanks!

magicstrikes: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks!

Okay folks, I only own my sweet brain children. Sadly, Benedict's offspring are NOT on this list yet. lol. Anyway, Off to watch the um...CBS show. I have to give it a fair fighting chance...even though I can deduce that it's going to be "not so good". hope you all like this chapter! Read on! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-Two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Well, everything looks fine. You're developing at the proper rate, your baby's heart beat is very strong. Would you like to know what you're having?" The nurse technician asked Molly. She shook her head, and smiled.

''I want it to be a surprise.'' She said with terms forming in her eyes. Meanwhile, Sherlock's eyes were glued to the screen, as he watched the tiny thing moved around. His hand was loosely folded around Molly's, and he barely felt her squeeze his fingers.

''I can't believe that's our baby.'' She said in a whispered tone. Sherlock's gaze broke from the picture, and he turned his attention to his wife. Tears glistened the corners of her eyes, yet a beaming smile was worn on her face. Sherlock leaned over from his set next to her, and he kissed her lightly. She looked up at him.

''You doing okay there?" She asked, stroking his hand with hers. He nodded his head with a bit more force than necessary. Molly could swear she saw a hidden tear escape the corner of his eye.

OoOo

It was the middle of her sixth month, and Molly was fine. Mentally. Physically, not so much. And therefore, she was emotionally on edge. She had still been going to work at St. Bart's. The amount of work she was able to do was another story entirely. The putrid smell of the bodies she attempted to work on only added to the nausea. By the time Sherlock and John were at the morgue for their first case that morning, Molly already resembled one of the corpses on her slabs. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with strands falling out and sticking out from the middle. Her cheekbones highlighted her unusually pale face, and her eyes were accented with dark circles underneath them. As John and Sherlock entered, the doctor was the first to note the appearance of the meek pathologist. Her head rested against the corner workbench, and her hands were rubbing soothing circles along her now rather large belly.

''Molly? Are you okay? How are you feeling?" John asked quietly. The small woman lifted her head tiredly from the desk and looked at them with drooping eyes. She slowly pulled herself from the stool and walked over to the two men. Wordlessly, she wrapped herself in Sherlock's large coat, slowly breathing in and out. Sherlock automatically took to wrapping his arms around her, and held her close to himself.

''You smell delightful.'' She mumbled into his chest. John chuckled slightly, seeing a confused look cross Sherlock's face.

''Her nose must be really sensitive right now. Tends to make women really sick if they smell something even slightly bad. All these bodies are probably making her nose sick. Molly, why didn't you just take off?" John asked from the side. Molly lifted her head and looked at him.

''Mike is out sick, and Dillon just left for the Bahamas. Something about a bloody timeshare.'' She glowered jealously. She returned her gaze up to Sherlock, and bit back the harsh tears that were nipping to get out. Sherlock saw the restricted glaze over her eyes, and he lifted her chin up.

''Molly, you're obviously not feeling well. What's the matter?" His voice was filled with concern, and a bit of confusion. He was swiftly learning what Matt had meant by the fast changing of emotions, so he wasn't really sure what emotion to comfort or look out for.

''The baby won't sit still. Just keeps twisting about and kicking me in the back. It hurts, Sherlock.'' She started to sob into his shirt, and Sherlock looked at her helplessly. He scanned the files in his mind for anything useful. Sherlock Holmes was many things, but ill-prepared was not on that list. He had been researching different aspects and possibilities of pregnancy, in hopes of better understanding his wife's irrational mood swings. Suddenly, an idea surfaced in his mind. He wasn't sure how reliable the information was, but for her, he was willing to try.

''John, get out.'' He motioned to the door, still looking at Molly. John's brow furrowed in confusion, and the detective turned, appearing more adament.

''John, please. I need a moment alone with Molly. Go get her some tea, will you?" He asked again, the time trying to sound nicer. John sighed, before nodding his head. He left, pulling the door shut behind him. Sherlock turned back to his wife, and dropped to his knees.

''Sherlock, what are you...''

''Shsh, you must remain quiet. I read somewhere that a child, while still in the womb, can recognize the tone of their parent's voice. Apparently, it's said that speaking to the infant soothes and calms it down. Remarkable really, if it works. I just didn't think you'd want John in here to see your expanded stomach.'' Sherlock explained. His hands carefully tugged up Molly's blouse, so that it now rested on top of her belly. He blew warm air across his cool fingers, and then gently placed them on the sides of her stomach. Molly looked down at him, a smile slowly spreading over her as his lips pressed closely to her protruding stomach.

''I love you.'' She whispered. Sherlock hushed her again, and concentrated on the task.

''Come on, little one. You need to relax so your mother can get some relief. Stop fussing about so much.'' He spoke impatiently with the thing on the other side of the issued barrier. Its response was to kick, hard. Molly whimpered, and tried taking a soothing breath. This was rewarded with another squirming kick, and Molly gripped onto Sherlock's shoulder with a wince.

''Maybe you should be sitting down.'' He said, pulling her over to a chair in the corner. She plopped down into it, and Sherlock immediately returned to crouch in front of her. He pressed his head next to her belly, and took to speaking again, this time, in a much calmer voice.

'' When the moon, after covering herself with darkness as in sorrow, at last throws off the garments of her widowhood, she does not at once expose herself impudently to the public gaze; but for a time remains veiled in a transparent cloud, till she gradually acquires courage to endure the looks and admiration of beholders.''

His voice was low, focusing the words to the infant inside. He quoted from memory, putting all matter of feeling and inflection on the phrases. Molly immediately felt the baby relax. Its feet stopped jutting about, and she could breathe in deeply. She drifted off herself, listening to him speak. Sherlock took notice and kissed her belly, before standing up. John had entered the room again, just as Sherlock pulled Molly's shirt back over her stomach. He held a cup of warm tea in his hand, and smiled at his friend from across the room.

''It would seem we no longer need the tea.'' He said to John. The two silently slipped out of the morgue and proceeded up to the lab, allowing a very tired Molly to catch what little rest she could.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quote is taken from ''Guesses at Truth: by Two Brothers"...written by J.C. Hare. I love this quote, such a beautiful way to describe the phases of the moon. Anyway, see you all tomorrow! Leave me a review or PM with your favorite baby story...or ya know...one that you've heard of. Lol. Love you darlings!


	53. Chapter 53

WOO! OVER 1,000 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I am so blessed to have such a wonderful group of readers! Shout outs, yes?

SammyKatz: lol..hm, that may happen. I'm not sure. ;) thanks!

sherlockian121: exactly. I want a CD of him just reading to me from the encyclopedia! Anyway, thank you!

almightyswot: amazing! Thanks for the triple review, my dear! I'm glad you are all caught up! Hope you like this one!

hermione draco holmes: you read all 52 in one setting? I wrote the thing...and I've not even gone back to read what I wrote. Is it good? Lol. I hope so. Thanks for taking the time to do that!

LoverOfVampires: Haha, you're poor uncle! I may be able to use that...not sure, but I have some ideas! Thanks!

cyn4675: as Gatiss and Moffat have said, John is the character that makes everything about Sherlock seem possible, since he's there to witness it. Anyway, glad you liked it. Thanks!

musicchica10: lol, love that you love the fluff! It's a bit of a challenge for me sometimes. But thank you!

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: aw thank you! I appreciate all the support and such kind words.

A Pirate By Any Other Name: I really thought it was a lovely quote, and in Benedic's voice, it would be gloriously beautiful. Thank you!

Aviatress: well thank you my dear! I am doing a chapter with the twins and baby, but I'm not sure if it's before or after birth. Teehee. Guess we'll just Ave to wait, yea?

Micah: no, you haven't missed it yet, I'm don't even know the name yet. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Lucy36: hm, you may be right about Sherlock being able to tell what they are having...shall see. Anyway, hopefully all other questions get answered in this chapter! Thank you for the review!

MisplacedHyperQuill: I do think their child gets the fussiness from Sherlock. Lol. Thank you!

hisdarkdesire: I love this review! That sounds like a plan. I say we do tat. Lol. Thanks dear!

hermione-amelia-rose1479: haha, that is a great story! Teachers having babies...weird. lol. Anyway, thanks for the review, hope all is well my dear!

Ssmill: teehee, glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Beth-TauriChick: lol, very nice. My mom said her water broke at church...and then my big old head blocked it off, so they had to break it again at the hospital. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the story! Good to know!

chaoticmom: lol, I liked the mental image too. Glad you liked it, hope you like this one too. Thanks!

Empress of Verace: thank you! I know the gender, you are right...you will have fun guessing. Teehee, have a lovely read! Thank you dear!

loretta loves sherlock: thank you dear! You make me feel so happy with your kind words! Thank you for the support!

Anyhow, I only own the things I've created...yay for lazy disclaimers! Read on!

Chapter Fifty-three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The beginning of her seventh month, Molly had started her process of nesting. She had been given extended leave at Bart's, as cutting up bodies was currently not an option for her sensitive nose. So now, she spent most of her time testing out paint swatches on the wall of John's old bedroom. She had gone through all sorts of pastels and neutral colors, finding none that she liked. Sherlock had avoided the upstairs room. He knew it was a delicate subject for the emotional woman, and critiquing her at this stage in her pregnancy would prove to be a bad idea. So, the consulting detective decided to bury himself in cases.

OoOo

''It's a boy. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. Boys tend to lie lower down in the womb.'' Sherlock reasoned with her, as he pointed to her stomach. Molly's belly had swelled even more within the past month, and she had definitely started to walk slower. The pathologist placed her hands on her bulging middle, looking down at it.

''Yes, but girls tend to be warmer while in the womb, and I always feel really warm. Sherlock, will you just pick a color for the walls? It's just paint, we can always repaint if we choose wrong.'' Molly held out the two paint chips she had narrowed it down to. One was a beautiful, dark olive green. The other was a deep, aqua blue. Sherlock sighed in an unamused way, obviously frustrated by her arguing what he knew to be true. Their baby was a boy, ad therefore, the green color should be sufficient. However, Molly was annoyingly insistent on the idea they were having a girl. Sherlock pointed at the blue swatch, and gave his wife a pointed look.

''See? Was that so hard?" She said with a cheeky smile, as she kissed him sweetly on the lips. Sherlock rolled his eyes and exited the room. Molly grinned with satisfaction, and proceeded to visualize the nursery.

OoOo

Mary sat across from her best friend, watching in shocked wonder, as she prepared a ham and apricot jam sandwich. Molly sighed, smashing the two sides together.

''Yes, yes I know. I don't even like ham or apricots! Mary, when can I just have this baby? I'm going crazy at home. Sherlock and John left for that case in America just yesterday, but I want him back! I have to get out." Molly sniffled as she took a bite from her sandwich. Mary smiled, and nodded her head. She went to the other room and pulled on her coat.

''Right then. Come on, you. We're going shopping for baby stuff! Without the overbearing opinion of that silly husband of yours.'' Mary pulled her away from the kitchen counter, leaving the odd concoction on the edge of the cutting board.

OoOo

Sherlock and John sat side by side on the large plane. John was typing the latest entry in his blog, while Sherlock looked around, deducing random things about the other passengers. He had taken a special interest, however, in one woman. She sat two rows up and across the aisle from them. '25, American, most likely Californian judging by the tan. Returning home from extended vacation in Wales. Seven months pregnant.'

Sherlock's eyes stared over her as she read from the magazine in her hands. The young woman twirled a strand of her black hair as she read. Suddenly, there was a change in her body language. She sat up straight, and her hands clenched onto the magazine tightly. A hand went to her stomach, and her breathing became more labored. Sherlock recognized the signs, and tapped John's shoulder.

''John, I have a feeling we'll be needing your medical expertise.'' He said in a low voice. John looked up, and gave Sherlock a confused look. The detective pointed to the girl just as she made the first verbal confirmation. She let out a strangled moan of pain, and reached up to hit the call button. John saw the edge of her belly, and moved immediately. Sherlock and John both swooped over to her, just as the flight attendant arrived.

''Yes, it's okay. I'm a doctor. Look, I need some ginger ale, and if you've got any extra blankets, we can use those.'' John said with authority. The older woman nodded her head and carefully ran to the back of the plane. John was soon in front of the girl, and she looked at him with fear.

''Hi, I'm John. What's your name?" He asked, trying to keep her focused. She breathed in and out with shallow sips of air.

''Lisa. I- I'm only seven months. Th-this shouldn't be happening.'' She started to cry, and John took hold of her hand. Meanwhile, Sherlock stared with slightly wide eyes at the girl. He felt his heart plummet to his feet. John was explaining to her about the risks involved with flying during the last few months of pregnancy, and Sherlock locked eyes with her.

''Just breathe, it's going to be alright.'' He said in a low voice. Lisa took a deep breath, and slowly nodded her head. John looked up at Sherlock to see his scared face. It made sense, right there, in that moment. The doctor saw the chink in Sherlock's armor, and stood up.

''Sherlock, I've got this. Why don't you go sit down?" He said, lightly pushing the tall, shell shocked man back to his seat. Sherlock sat down, leaving John to talk the young girl through her labor pains. Hours later, the plane landed, and Lisa was taken to the nearest hospital. John and Sherlock walked through the terminal gate, and the detective immediately pulled out his phone. He dialed a number, holding the mobile up to his ear.

''I thought you preferred to text.'' John said. The look on his friend's face, however, said this was not the time for jokes.

OoOo

The two women had been to seven different shops and boutiques, finding an obscene amount of baby clothes and nursery decor. They were just returning to 221B, when Molly's phone rang. She picked it out of her purse, and looked at it in shock.

''Sherlock?''

''Molly, are you alright? How are you, how is the baby?" His voice was filled with such sober worry. Molly looked up at Mary, who shot her a look of curiosity.

''I'm fine. We're both doing fine. Sherlock, what's wrong? You sound so-''

''I'm so sorry, Molly. I shouldn't have left you alone. Please, I just... I just need to know you're safe.'' His voice was quiet, pleading. Molly almost felt his heart breaking. She nodded her head.

''Oh, my darling man. We're safe, we're both perfectly safe. I've just gone shopping with Mary for the nursery.'' Molly said in a chipper voice, hoping it would brighten his mood. She heard him sigh in relief.

''Good. Stay that way. I will be home as soon as I can be. Molly, I love you.'' He spoke softly. John watched on as his friend was uncharacteristically emotional, seemingly fusing over his wife and their child. A smile formed in the corner of his mouth.

''I love you too. Be safe, come home soon.'' She said with a smile, before hanging up. Mary was just reading a text on her phone as Molly put her phone away.

'John said there was a pregnant girl on their plane who went into early labor. Seven months along.'' Mary said with a smile, knowing the reason Sherlock had called. Molly chuckled at the sweetness of her usually stoic husband. The two women proceeded to take the several bags up to the unfinished nursery.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry this one is up after than expected. I had to unexpectedly combat against the immature evils of the internet yesterday. Lol. Anyway, better late than never, right? Hope you'll leave a review, thanks for the reads! And I will see you all next chapter!


	54. Chapter 54

Yay for the reviews and reads! You are all such grand, fabulous people! I want to connect to you all...so if you could send me your tumblr names (if you have one) I will find and follow you. Because I like friends, and I really do consider you all friends! Anyhow, how about some shout outs?

Socken: aw, thanks! Glad you like the genius! ;)

Lucy36: I agree, I think aqua blue would be fine for a boy...but who knows. Lol, I love John too. He's quite amazing in his own right. Hm...he may be right...or wrong. Lol. That would be telling. ;) I hope someone draws a pic or two of the past few chapters...as well as when they get home. I love art...and I feel super humbled that people even want to read my stuff, let alone draw it. Thank you as always my dear. I love your reviews. Always lovely.

A pirate by any other name: It's actually based on this show I saw once...about flight attendants lol. This one lady was telling a story about how the lady went into early a or and they had to make an emergency landing to get her off to a hospital. Quite thrilling I guess. I figured Sherlock would freak over something like tat...since his mind tends to go a bit hyper sometimes. Lol. Thanks for the review dear!

Teddybearstuff: aw! Thank you! I am glad I can um...bestow...fluff. lol. You are amazing, thank you for the lovely review!

Aviatress: teehee, he is indeed. thank you!

Chaoticmom: lol, he is quite endearing, isn't he? Yep, I figured give it a day and people will find something they the more than me. Lol. Thank you lady!

Almightyswot: yes...yes it will indeed. ;) thanks!

Sherlockian121: we'll say for sanity's sake that she and baby are fine...she didn't actually deliver...false labor. ;) so there we go. Back story for pregnant girl on the plane. Haha. Thanks for reading!

Magicstrikes: aw, thank you dear! Glad you find him believable...I had worried about that. Thanks again!

Hermione-amelia-rose1479: lol, hm...are we sure it's a son? ;) guess you'll have to see, right? Aw, sad about the power going out...especially with Dr. Who. Thank you for the review my dear, I hope your power stays on.

Madasahatterjayy: lol thanks! I shall try to maintain epicosity. Lol.

Misplacedhyperquill: aw! Don't cry...well...okay, but no sad tears! I figure Sherlock has several sides to his in-character motif, it would work. I'm glad you think so. Teehee, oh Uncle Mycroft...it's still just so funny. I welcome any predictions and deductions about the tiny one's gender. Lol, thank you dear Ash. Hope you like this chapter.

Benedict-Addict Holmes: wow, 4 hours! That's amazing, thank you again so much. And by the way, love the name!

Avatardsherlockian: no worries...healthy pregnancy...I will tell you that much. No reason to worry about becoming angry...I hope. ;) thanks as usual dear!

Empress of Verace: lol, concerned/manic! Sherlock is one of my favorites to think about writing...considering his personality for already being a bit insane. Girl on the plane is fine;)... I really do like breaking records..it gives me something new to aim for. Thank you my dear, as always.

Xxpayxtra4shippingxx: he's still in his own personality...it's just a bit discombobulated by his love for Molly, and wanting her to be safe. ;) thanks for the review dear!

Cim902: lol, shopping sequence...I'm not really good at writing out details for shopping scenes. Sorry, but I hope this chapter is still to your liking! Tanks for reading and reviewing!

Ifan13: thank you for the review!

Ssmill: lol...I can imagine this too. Hm, we shall see. Thanks for the review!

Alrighty then folks. I, sadly, still don't own any rights to the canon characters created by Sir ACD or Moffat/Gatiss. Just my characters! Yay! Anyway, read on!

Chapter Fifty-Four:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The seven days that Sherlock and John were in the states went by rather slowly. The unrelenting fact was that Sherlock simply didn't find the case nearly as interesting as he once had. His mind was occupied with terrifying scenarios of Molly having the baby in some dingy alleyway, or having complications during the birth. John took the brunt of harsh criticisms from the manic detective, which he was luckily used to. Finally, after successfully tracking down the correct suspect of the heinous murder of an elderly grandmother, the boys were on a return flight home. Sherlock had refused to eat or sleep during their stay, forcing John into the wonderfully tricky situation of drugging his best friend. However, he was somehow successful. Sherlock was now passed out on the plane, curled up into a ball in his seat. John chuckled to himself, before pulling the airline blanket on himself and following his friend into slumber.

OoOo

Molly woke from her sleep with a sharp, jabbing pain in her stomach. She sat upright in bed, noting that it was still dark outside. The pain hit again, and Molly groaned out in a gasping breath. She had, at first, thought it was simply the baby kicking. But when she moved in the bed, she felt the all too clear sensation of wet sheets, she knew. Molly forced herself into a standing position, and threw her dressing gown on. She made her way into the kitchen, and grabbed her mobile from the counter. She was just dialing Pam's number, when another pain shot through her.

''Oh God...Mrs. Hudson!" She hollered as loudly as she could. She exited from the screen with her sister-in-law's number, and dialed 999. Mrs. Hudson soon entered the room, and quickly could tell what was wrong.

''Oh dear, give me that phone, you go and get things ready. I'll phone everyone.'' The sweet, older woman cooed. She rubbed Molly's back, before ushering her back toward the bedroom. She spoke with the operator, explaining the situation, and giving the necessary details to the woman on the other end. After, she phoned Mary, who was already at St. Bart's for the evening shift. She then rang Pam's number.

''Pamela, dear. This is Mrs. Hudson, yes. I'm fine. Listen, Molly's gone into early labor, I think. Yes, we're taking her to the hospital. Do you know when the boys were coming back? Sherlock never tells me anything, that silly young man. Oh, oh I see. Alright, maybe I can try to ring him then. Yes, thank you dear. We will see you up there. Goodbye.'' Mrs. H. hung up and quickly shuffled into Molly and Sherlock's room. She found Molly tearfully trying to put on a pair of dry leggings, having very little luck. Mrs. Hudson ran to her side and helped her.

''Oh, my dear. It'll be okay. The medics are on their way. I've phoned your sister, and Mary. They'll meet us at the hospital.'' She said in a calm voice. Molly tried taking deep breaths, but was interrupted with sobs of pain.

''It's...it's too soon. What-what if something's wrong? Oh, Mrs. Hu-Hudson, I need him here. Why...aren't they...back yet? I nee-eed him.'' She choked out through her bouts of crying. She rested her head against the lady's chest, and Mrs. Hudson soothed her as best as she could.

''Now, you listen to me, young lady. In the whole history of women giving birth, they have never needed a man to help, and we aren't about to start now. You just leave it to me. We're going to do this, and it will be okay.'' She spoke with a motherly authority that seemed to calm Molly down significantly. She nodded her head, and the two women went about packing bags for the trip.

OoOo

The plane landed, and Sherlock had just woken. He scowled at John, realizing the crafty trick that had been played on him. John simply laughed, trying to ease some of the tension. As soon as the plane had come to its terminal, the passengers were turning on their mobile devices. John had received a few texts from Mary, one from his sister, and two from Mycroft. He read each one, rolling his eyes at his sister's proclamation of sobriety. 'Yea right.' He thought to himself. He was just scanning over the last of Mary's texts, when a particular word seemed to jump from the screen. 'Baby.'

Meanwhile, Sherlock was listening to the four voice mails that Lestrade had left him, involving a rather mundane case involving a burglary. Sherlock sighed in aggravation, deleting the messages. The computerized voice of his answering service spoke again.

''You have one unheard message. New unheard message..'' Sherlock was stock still as he heard the voice on the other end.

''Sherlock, dear, it's Mrs. Hudson. We've just taken Molly to St. Bart's. She's gone into early labor. I know you're most likely on your way home, I hope you get this in time. Don't worry about a thing, dear. She's doing fine, and they say everything will be okay. Just wanted you to know, that's where we'll be at. Okay, goodbye.'' The message ended, and Sherlock was immediately on his feet. He grabbed the small duffel from the overhead carrier and started walking down the aisle of the jet.

''Excuse me, sir. You have to return to your seat. We're not ready to...'' the flight attendant had placed her hand on Sherlock's shoulder, causing him to whip around and glare at her viciously.

''Excuse me, ma'am, but you don't understand. My wife is about to have our baby. I might also mention she'll be delivering a month and a half prematurely, and I refuse to abandon her for the mere fact that I was stuck on some jumbo jet while it waited for its gate to arrive. So I suggest you inform whomever your supervisor is that we need it here a bit sooner. Is that perfectly clear?" He snapped with rapid speed. The attendant's eyes widened in both shock and excitement, before she nodded her head.

'Yes sir, just...just stand by the door and we'll let you off first. Congrats!" She said, before taking her way to the back of the plane. Sherlock strode past the seats of people, until he was standing by the front door of the plane. John was making his way up the aisle, as the door opened.

''John!" Sherlock yelled, practically half way down the terminal gate. John sighed, before he ran after his friend. They made their way through the airport, and out to where the cabs sat waiting for fares. Sherlock tossed his bag into a car, before climbing into the back with it. John had barely managed to close the door before Sherlock had the cabbie driving away.

''St. Bart's hospital. And do make it fast!"

OoOo

''Alright, Molly. You've still got a bit to go before we're ready to have you push, but everything looks alright. Just try to take deep breaths. I'll be back to check on you in a mo'.'' The nurse said, as she walked out of the room. Molly sighed, her head dropping back on the pillow. Mary was in the room, feeding her friend ice chips from a small cup. Molly whimpered as another contraction hit, and her friend rubbed her forehead.

''I texted John. Their flight just landed. I'm sure he'll make it, okay?" Mary said, giving a small smile. Molly nodded her head, smiling back weakly. Her mind thought of her husband. She wanted him there, with her. She wouldn't let anyone see, but she was secretly terrified.

'Please get here soon, Sherlock.' Molly thought silently.

OoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, well...let's hope that they get there in time. Lol. Anyway, thank you for the response to these chapters, they've been most challenging. Leave me a review, tell me what you think. Also, who wants to enter the e-pool of guessing the baby's gender? Was Sherlock or Molly right? Let me know! I'm also taking baby name ideas, if you've got any. See you all next chapter! Lots of love!


	55. Chapter 55

Well, I'll not waste too much time, just shout outs and then chapter!

almightyswot: wow...those are all really good reasons to suspect twins...but will you be right? Dun dun duuunnn. Lol. Anyway, love the name ideas...and the mention of Fenton made me nearly pit out my tea I was laughing so hard. Lol, good one, you. Anyway, thanks as always!

SammyKatz: lol, glad you didn't frighten your co-workers..and sadly I am not up to date on the 11th doctor and his companions...I've just started season 3..with lovely David Tennant. Lol. Any who, thank you for the name idea all the same, it is a pretty name. Thanks for reviewing!

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: I agree, poor girl's gonna need it. Lol, thanks!

Socken 54: lol, hm, we'll have to see. Thank you dear!

sherlock221bbakerstreet: Eeeeekkkkk! Lol, thank you for reading since the beginning! That's really cool!

Aviatress: lol, no! Not the riots! Stop the riots! Okay, here's another chapter...though I fear this may cause more riots! Thanks for caring so much! ;)

ifan13: lol, hm, it shall be considered. And yes, I shall check out your wonderful fanfic page! Thanks dear!

A Pirate By Any Other Name: lol, not completely unfounded, no. And yes, Mrs. Hudson strikes me as the cool as a cucumber the person in a time like this. ;) thanks as always!

Micah: telling off anyone is pretty much a Sherlock thing o do. A aha, tanks for the review! Hope you like today's chapter!

living-in-my-own-AU: You read EVERYTHING!? DANG! I've not even read everything! Lol...honestly, I usually don't like to go back and read my own things...weird quirk I guess. Thank you! That is most humbling, I thank you very much!

Adi Who is Also Mou: HEY! I thought we had a bargain, lovely! I update my story, and in turn you update YOUR story! Lol. I WANT MORE AAAB...like YESTERDAY! *stares at computer until you update* ;) love you darling!

MisplacedHyperQuill: lol, oh Ash, breathe! (Heeheehoohee) ;) hope you like the update! Thanks for the review!

hermione-amelia-rose1479: hahaha, are you alright? I hope so. Lol, you'll just Ave to read to see if you guessed right or not. ;) thank you my dear!

MadAsAHatterJayyyay! It's okay, I think I have plenty to choose from! ;) thanks for being excited and for guessing!

Lucy36: lol, I do like the mentality behind why you, and most it would seem, want Molly to have a girl...just so Sherlock is wrong! Hahaha! Lol, I won't do Bridget, no worries. I have personal reasons for not liking that name. Aw, I wish you were on tumblr, I'd think it was fun! Lol, I like your other baby names, they are definitely going in the pool of options. Thank you as always.

Guest: okay, so the name Phineas has been in my head like all frakking day. Lol. Just so you know...I like that head canon. Thank you!

Benedict-Addict Holmes: hm, read on to find out. And i shall write down the same suggestions. Thanks!

teddybearfluff: lol, some of those names I will write down. Other are names of my family members...which is just too weird for me. Lol, but thank you all the same dear!

friend2friend1: aw, thank you dear! You are also amazing! And i think that's a very interesting name! Thank you!

Enleia: hahaha! Hamish, okay, it's on the list! Thanks!

LoverOfVampires: aw, well, you're welcome! I'm writing to keep myself occupied until season 3..so there we go. Lol. Thank you for reading!

Diana: thank you for the suggestions and the review! Next review, just write out your tumblr name...not the full URL, because FF doesn't like showing URLs for some reason. Okay, anywho, thank you ever so!

Beth-TauriChick: AW! Liam is an awesome name! I will definitely consider it! Thank you dear, and glad your baby boy is healthy and still perfect! ;)

Empress of Verace: hm, perhaps you are correct, you will have to wait and see. Lol. And i like the name ideas, thank you for those. Thanks for the review! You rock!

MoonlitIvy: found you and am following you! Thanks! And never fear, new chapter is here!

avatardsherlockian: lol, I like those name ideas, and the fact that there's lots. Thank you for thinking about different options. And reviewing!

Ssmill: lol, yea...I hear it's different for everyone,and I figured I put poor Molly through enough torture. Giving her a horrible labor would just be cruel of me. Thanks for the review dear!

Nightowl12: you think what!? Your review was cut off midstream, and the ever curious child in me is going mad! Lol. Glad you read it so fast, and i hope you have liked it thus far.

chaoticmom: hm, maybe...lol. guess we'll have to wait and see yes? ;) thank you for the wonderful reviews, especially coming from a mother's perspective. It gives me a lot of good insight. Anyway, I hope you like what I've done with the next few chapters. I did a bit more research, and feel I have now adequately covered all my bases. Lol, thanks for the help!

magicstrikes: lol, you have much confidence in our detective...well...then again, so do I. ;) thanks!

Yay! K, I only own my OCs, all canon characters are spoken for, sadly not by myself. Read on!

Chapter Fifty-five:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pam and Matt had arrived at the hospital within record timing from their small suburbia home. They carted in two very sleepy twins, and one still passed out little girl. The twins were confused only for a moment, until they entered the room of their aunt.

''Aunt Molly! Are you okay? You've been crying.'' Timothy observed. He declared his statement with as much confidence as a certain consulting detective, but his small voice was equally filled with concern. Molly managed a smile, and nodded her head.

''You're right. I have been crying. I'm okay, kiddo. Having a baby hurts, that's all.'' She said between winces. Timothy looked up to his mother, who nodded in agreement. The nurse came back in and was checking on Molly, when she declared it almost time.

''Okay boys, let's go wait in the other room. You can see Auntie Molly later, she needs us to clear out for now.'' Matt said, ushering the two boys out. They waved and said goodbyes to their aunt, and soon skipped from the room. Matt shot his sister a loving wink, before following them. Pam held Susan in her arms, the small girl still asleep.

''Do you want me to stay in here?'' She asked. Molly nodded her head, before being struck with another contraction. Her whimper seemed to stir the baby from her sleep, and she started fussing. Pam sighed, before heading out, when Mrs. Hudson interjected.

''Here, dear. Let me, you stay in here and walk her through it. I'll look after little miss here.'' She said, holding her arms out to take SusieLoo. The girl immediately started babbling in a seemingly frustrated voice. Mrs. Hudson leaned over and kissed Molly's forehead, before carting the small girl out. It left Mary, Pam, and Molly in the room. The doctor stepped into the room moments later, and snapped his gloves on.

''Alrighty, Molly, are we ready to push? Sadly, I can't give you anything for the pain, you're dilated too far for that. We're just going to have to do this the old fashioned way.'' He asked, sitting down at the end of her bed. Panic shot through her like a bullet from a rifle. 'Where is he?'

''No! No, it's too soon! I need my husband here!" She exclaimed, her voice was scattered with gasps and sobs. Mary grabbed onto her hand, and gave a reassuring squeeze.

OoOo

The cab pulled up to the entrance of the hospital, and a very anxious Sherlock jumped out of the vehicle. John paid the driver, and grabbed both his and Sherlock's bag from the back seat. He walked into the hospital, seeing no sign of his friend.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was running up the many flights of stairs to the floor he knew his wife would be on. He finally reached it, and burst through the doors. His body seemed to move on its own, as he quickly made his way to the nurse's desk.

''Molly Holmes. What room is she in?'' He asked between breaths. The young nurse looked up at him, and turned to the computer.

''Are you family or friend?" She asked, her nasal voice immediately irritating his ears. He leaned over the desk, and practically growled at her.

''The room number.'' She rolled her eyes, and typed in the name. It pulled up with the answer, and she had only said half of it, before the man was on the move again. He raced down the hall, and found the waiting room, containing Mrs. Hudson, Matt, and the children. He breathed heavily, and Matt stood to greet him.

''She's just getting started, I think. You'll have to scrub up before they let you in. She's just two doors down on the left.'' He said, nodding toward the door. Sherlock sent him a thankful grin, before running to the room. He burst open the door, and came face to face with the right of a distressed looking Molly.

OoOo

''No, no! I need him here! Mary, where is he? I can't do this without him! I don't want to do this without him!" Molly cried, squeezing her friend's hand tightly. Meanwhile, Pam was running a cool cloth across her head, trying to calm her sister-in-law down. Mary was soothing her as best she could, and the doctor was trying to convince her it was okay. Suddenly, the door was opened. Molly's eyes shot to it, to see an out of breath Sherlock standing in the frame.

''Where the bloody hell have you been? Oh never mind. Just, just come over here!" Molly hollered at him. A nurse steered him to the sinks, where he soaped up his hands and rinsed them off. She gave him an annoyingly blue gown to put on, and he was finally fit to see her. He smirked a bit, before striding across the room to her side. Mary had moved out of the way, stating she was going to wit for John in the other room. She gave Molly a final hand squeeze for good luck, and left. Sherlock replaced her hand, and kissed Molly's knuckles lightly. The doctor looked up at them, and sighed.

''We really need you to push now, Molly. We can't wait any longer.'' He said firmly. Molly nodded her head, and took a deep breath in. Upon the first push, she barely felt like anything was happening. However, upon the second, she was overwhelmed with an excruciating sense of searing agony. Tears flooded her eyes, and she choked out sobs with her short breaths. Pam was reminding her to breath, and Sherlock was simply staring at her, squeezing her hand firmly in his. She was told to push, and breathe, and repeat. It was only three instructions, but it seemed like the world's largest to-do list in her mind. Sherlock leaned over to mutter an affirming word.

''Molly, you're...''

''Sherlock Holmes. Don't you dare say a single word right now!'' She growled at him, squeezing his hand to death with her usually delicate fingers. His mouth clamped shut, and he secretly pouted at his failed attempt to be supportive. Pam grinned at him, and continued to talk her sister through the ordeal. The doctor had instructed her to push one final time, and she felt the sheer relief of having the thing out of her. Her ears filled with the sound of shrill cries from the newborn. Molly breathed out in happy release, glad the a in was over. Sherlock kissed her hand again, and leaned over to kiss her head. The nurse clipped the cord, and quickly wrapped the infant in a blanket.

''It's a boy!" She said happily, holding the child up for Sherlock and Molly to see. Molly could sense the smug grin on Sherlock's face. No doubt she would not be hearing the end of this, but she was too happy to care. She watched as they immediately took to caring for her new son. His small body was carefully handed to the head nurse, who wrapped him in a double blanket, before placing him in the carefully padded bassinet. They rolled him out of the room, and down the hall.

''Is he alright? Where are they taking him?" She asked in a panicked voice. The nurse rushed to her to calm her nerves.

''It's just the NICU, miss. He's a bit underdeveloped, most preemies are. We've got to get him under observation. No worries, he's a healthy boy, just early.'' She said smiling down at Molly.

'Healthy. Thank God.' She sighed a bit in relief at the internal statement. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the doctor's voice.

''Alrighty, are we ready for round two?''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Whaaat!? Well now, I guess we'll just have to see how that goes next chapter. A special shout out to Almightyswot, for figuring it out based on all the clues I dropped along the way. And sure, I'll even give a shout out to chaoticmom, for initially thinking that it was twins, before changing her mind. ;) thank you so much for reading, and I am open to hearing all guesses or ideas for baby names. See you all next chapter! Love you, my dears!


	56. Chapter 56

Thank you all so much for the support! I have received a lot of lovely reviews and PMs recently, so thank you! Well, shall we crack on with the rest of the story? Okay, first, a few shout outs.

Thestarlitrose: lol, I think he's definitely got a challenge ahead, but he's the great Sherlock Holmes. He can handle it...right? Lol, thanks for loving the story, even if you can't check on it every day like some. I appreciate that you come back when able, that makes me feel special! Love ya!

SammyKatz: oh, okay! I was going to say, the same sounded familiar to me, but didn't know why. Thanks for the fill-in! And thanks for the review! You rock!

Ringelsocke: lol, I was actually worried it was quite obvious...but apparently not. Thank you dear!

almightyswot: HAHAHAHA! Oh wow...the mental image is rather funny. I can't do that to their child, it's horrible. Molly would never stand for it. Thanks for the fun laugh though, I giggled quite a lot! Thanks for the wonderful review!

sherlockian121: thank you for taking time to read, dear! Hope you like part 2!

Aviatress: Heeheehee! NO! NO MORE RIOTING! Thank you!

sherlock221bbakerstreet: aw yay! Glad you like it! Thank you!

A Pirate By Any Other Name: lol, it's okay...I do explain the not knowing part below...just read on. And no, I'm still mad at Moffat for throwing Sherlock off a building and then dedicating all his time to Dr. Who. Lol. 4 MONTHS TIL THEY START FILMING AGAIN! SEASON THREE! okay, any who, thanks!

Lucy36: lol, just read on...there are scientific answers to your worrisome questions. Never fear, I know what I'm doing. ;) thanks for the PM earlier, and the review!

LilyRochester: lol, apparently most people were surprised. Lol, I wasn't. ;) thanks for the lovely review! In 2 LANGUAGES NO LESS!

MisplacedHyperQuill: lol, breathe, Ash! Breathe! I hope this makes up for the cliffs...somewhat...there's less suspense in the end of this one. Any who, glad you like it, just don't hyperventilate! Love ya dear!

Adi Who is Also Mou: lol, how is your aunt handling her twins? ;) and YAY! YOU UPDATED! I loved it, now I've updated again...YOUR TURN! ;) LOVE YA!

magicstrikes: You seem sure of that statement. ;) thanks for reviewing!

MadAsAHatterJayy: AAAHH! I LOVE FRIENDS! That was a good episode! Thank you for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

hermione-amelia-rose1479: lol nice names...they are now listed. And AW PLUSH TARDIS! LOVE IT! Yay for plushies! Anyway, thank you very much dear!

TheGoldenHairedMockingjay: yay, glad you are happy! Thanks for reviewing!

xXKatnissXx: teehee, that it does! Thanks for reviewing dear! Love the name! My boss at work has my name as Katniss on the schedule...not sure why. Hahaha! Anyway, thank you!

Empress of Verace: lol, I'm not sure how long her a or would actually be. I want to be kind and say not that long...but I probably would be being optimistic. Lol. Poor girl can't catch a break! Anyway, all in good time for the details, my dear! All in good time! Thanks for the review lovely!

ifan13: lol, Westy, that one's already been used in the show. ;) anyway, thanks for the review, and the name ideas. Yay names! Hope you like this chapter, and have more awesome name ideas for me!

chaoticmom: hm...interesting names...I have listed them for consideration! Thank you dear! And while I totally agree that little mister probably wouldn't be shrilly crying...I figured Molly needed to hear it...crying is a sign of life. ;) anyway, hope you like this chapter! Thanks as always lady!

avatardsherlockian lol, I am aware! Thanks for forgiving me so easily..hope you like this chapter!

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: I like twists...if you couldn't tell. ;) thank you for reviewing and reading! You rock!

Ssmill: teehee, it's okay, most people apparently missed the few clues I gave. Thank you for reviewing dear!

Now for the part where I have to say I don't own anything previously or currently owned by other people...just the persons, tiny and adult, that are of my own creation.

(Man, disclaimers are hard to make interesting)

Chapter Fifty-Six:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Alrighty, are we ready for round two?''

Molly's eyes bugged out of her head. She shot a look to Sherlock, only to see that his eyes were equally wide. They exchanged a look, before Molly was brought back to focus by feeling the uncomfortable stretch. She continued breathing as best as she could, and gripped Sherlock's hand tighter. The man holding her hand also held his breath, his mind rapidly scrambling to process the new information.

'Twins. Two...twins.' His brain seemed to keep shorting out, unable to get by the initial news. How had he missed that? Surely there was a sign he should have seen. Yes, Molly had been big, but not seemingly so compared to other women. He realized he may have forgotten that she was normally smaller and more petite than most women. 'Of course it would be twins. I thought it was a boy, Molly thought it was a girl. Twins. Of course it's twins, you idiot.' His mind scolded him for not figuring it out. Sherlock was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Molly cursing with her cries.

''We need to maneuver the second baby around so it isn't breech. You're going to feel some slight discomfort, but it'll be over with soon.'' The doctor explained. He placed his hand on her abdomen and pressed against it where the baby's head was located. He massaged it, and Molly could feel the baby starting to flip inside her. She hissed in pain, grasping onto Sherlock tighter.

''Okay, we're ready to push.'' The doctor said finally. Molly did as such, and her tears grew larger with the increased pain.

''Oh, bloody hell! I want it over with." Her statement was punctuated with a squeeze to Sherlock's hand. The doctor was urging her to keep pushing, but the exhaustion was quickly setting in. Sherlock leaned over and met her tired, weeping eyes with his.

''Molly, focus on me. You're almost done, just a few more pushes, alright? Just a few more, Molly.'' His voice was low and crisp, focusing the crying young woman to his words. She let out a sob, and nodded her head. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and her hair was a frazzled, matted mess atop her head. She pushed and pushed again. Finally, she felt her body retract, and the room was filled with silence. Molly was breathing in and out nervously. The nurses worked to clean the small baby, which finally produced a tiny, almost quiet cry. Molly let out a relieved sigh, and could barely make out the words as the nurse informed them of a baby girl. She smiled tiredly, and her head sank into the pillow beneath it. Her body soon succumbed to the exhaustion, and she promptly fell into darkness. Pam was already out the door to inform the others of the happy news, and Sherlock was staring after the nurses who cleaned and weighed the baby girl across the room, preparing her for transfer. His eyes went back to Molly, to see her eyes closed, her breathing was slightly shallow, and so quiet, it made him nervous.

''Molly? Molly can you hear me?" He asked. When she didn't respond, he flipped to now sit on the side of her bed. He shook her by her shoulder, again no response. One of the nurses came alongside him, hovering over Molly. She leaned in, trying to get closer.

''Molly? Molly? Doctor, we need some help over here.'' She called to the man across the room. He was swiftly by the bed, looking at the monitors, calculating stats and readings of Molly's vital signs. He pulled out a long tube from the side of the bed, and hooked it up quickly to a much smaller set of tubes. The doctor then looped them around Molly's ears, connecting the small openings into her nasal passage. He turned on the oxygen, and set it to the right amount of air flow.

''What's happened? What's wrong?" Sherlock's commanding voice was just slightly shaky, as he tried to bite back the worry. They injected a solution into her IV, and a nurse recorded it on the chart. The doctors and nurses then continued to work, unfortunately having to pull and guide the used placenta from her womb. Molly's body laid limply in the bed, too exhausted to put up any resistance. Sherlock could only sit and watch as the full team of nurses finished the final steps of labor for his dear Molly. After a seemingly long time, the doctor turned to Sherlock.

''She's alright. This happens sometimes with premature births. Especially in twins. She's exerted herself a bit too much is all. Just needs some oxygen and good rest, and she'll be fine. Congratulations, Mr. Holmes. Looks like you're a father of two!" The doctor smiled, having finished his work.

''How, pray tell, did we not know there were two? We never saw two images on any ultrasound.'' Sherlock looked skeptically at the doctor, who was now fishing through his files. He pulled out a copy of Molly's last picture, and held it up.

''Ah, here. Do you see this shadow here? That would be the twin. It seems that the one was blocking view of the other. That would be why we couldn't pick it up on any of the screenings. I've heard of this happening before. I've just never experienced it firsthand in any of my patients. At any rate, congratulations on your surprise. I'll be back after awhile to check on 'Mum' and the babies.'' The doctor stretched his arm out, shaking Sherlock's hand firmly.

'The ability to hide in plain sight.' Sherlock was mentally reminded of his own philosophy. It brought a grin to his face, to think his children were already so crafty. The detective slumped back into the chair next to his wife's bed, and he slowly took a breath in. He watched as they wheeled his daughter out of the room, and down to the NICU. He had remembered reading about the risks of premature births, but also knew that they were most likely in the clear. His mind filtered through the different articles he had stored away, pulling up useful ones involving twins. He barely heard the door open to the room. He looked up, to see a blue gown-clad John, standing in the doorway.

''Is Molly alright?" His friend asked with concern. Sherlock nodded his head, sighing out a deep breath. John quietly approached him from across the room, pulling a chair along with him. He sat directly adjacent to the man, and simply watched him. Sherlock couldn't seem to drive himself to look away from her.

''Are you alright?" John asked after a moment. Sherlock nodded slowly, unconvinced with his own answer.

''John...'' he started, not really sure what there was to say. John just placed a hand on his shoulder, finally causing him to look up at his friend. John's face held that quirky half-smile it usually did, and Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

''What am I supposed to do? I am...for once, I have no clue what to do.'' His brow furrowed as he looked to the blond haired man. John's smile grew, and he shook his head.

''Oh, and you think I've any clue, do you? If you notice, I don't have any children, Sherlock. Mary and I don't even live together.'' He said with a sigh.

''Yes you do.'' Sherlock answered with a scoff, and John let out a chuckle.

''Okay, we practically do. It's just not official, I suppose. At any rate, the best thing I can say is take it on like you would any other case. Without the blood and explosions, of course.'' John said, before turning his head to where the head nurse was standing.

''I'm sorry, but we're going to need you to clear out while we get her cleaned up and into a regular bed. Won't be long, I promise.'' She explained to them. She had tacked on the last bit as Sherlock's eyes shot a wary look to her. He sighed, and John pulled him out of the room. They joined the others in the waiting room, and Sherlock was pounced upon by two very eager nephews.

''Uncle Sherlock! You have twins too! That's so cool!" They said together. Sherlock chuckled tiredly, and ruffled their red curls. He watched as they ran back to the other side of the room, and began to play.

'A case. This is definitely higher than a seven.' He thought to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm. This is more fun, because we have a boy AND girl to pick names for! Yay! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, leave me a review or PM! See you all next chapter! Love you my dears!


	57. Chapter 57

SHOUT OUTS! NOW!

SammyKatz: lol, very interesting names indeed. ;) can't say I don't like them, not sure if I'll use them though. Lol. And i would be extremely honored if anyone at BBC even just read this story. That would be both extremely awesome and humbling! And I'd probably smile for the rest of my life! Thanks for reviewing such lovely thoughts!

sherlockian121: lol, I am taking a lot of time to think through their names...it says a lot about who they are and will be. Anyway, thank you very much!

Socken: hahaha, well technically Timothy and Titus wouldn't be in the same school as the other three...but the three younger ones would surely be a handful. Lol. Thanks for reviewing my dear!

Aviatress: lol, YAY! And so you shall receive more, as payment of your good faith. ;) thanks my dear, hope you like this chapter...just don't riot the streets!

almightyswot: they will be fine, just preemie and have to get a bit bigger is all. I was a full term baby, and I still had jaundice. So, I think it just depends on the kid, but yes, they will be fine. That I will promise. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Alice Day: hey! Welcome to you! I love that on, and i can play it on the violin...so I think that you playing the harp is AWESOME! thanks for reviewing, hope you like the whole story and go check out my other stories! You rock!

friend2friend1: lol, it's okay, most people missed it apparently. Well, at least we're all caught up now yes? Thanks for reviewing and yes...now to more fun!

A Pirate By Any Other Name: lol, he would, wouldn't he? Oh names, names are very important...we shall see. Anyway, I am very excited for January. It's like belated Christmas for me! Thanks Moffat! ;) thanks for the review!

sherlock221bbakerstreet: lol, those are interesting names, they are on the list. Thank you!

louisethelibrari: lol, I like all those names, and they are on my list. ;) thank you for the ideas, and for the support!

Ssmill: ooh, I love you kids's names. Very good names indeed, I have all those on my list now..so thank you! And yea, Molly will be okay, just tuckered out. Thanks!

magicstrikes: lol, He is definitely twisted enough to think of a thing like that, one of many reasons why I love Sherlock! Thank you dear!

LilyRochester: I love genetics..AND GERMAN! AWESOME! Happy Oktoberfest to you! ;) thanks!

MadAsAHatterJayy: lol all in good time my dear. Names will be revealed, and discussions will be had. Teehee. Thanks for the review, lovely!

teddybearfluff: AW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! you flatter me with you words. Thank you so very much! You are an amazing reader/reviewer, who always makes me feel that I am not writing in vain. So thank you for the ongoing support!

Lucy36: lol, you had mentioned it earlier, so I had to include it. Glad I did not disappoint. Also, it's fine, when i was writing it, my thoughts were "Ha! Sherlock's tired. Whatever man!" So you are just as normal as me...which is not at all...so Congrats! And thank you!

Kataraang0: wow, you, my dear, are a survivor! That is truly amazing, Congrats for defying the odds. Anyway, thank you for the double review!

hermione-amelia-rose1479: lol, yes, I think Sherlock simply doesn't realize the challenge ahead of him...or at least not te severity, yet. And yes, Molly deserves a vacation after tat ordeal...sadly, she won't get one anytime soon. Lol. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks!

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: teehee, no problem dear! It's the least I can do for you all, since you take the time to review! ;) names will come soon enough, be patient. I am picking out the perfect ones!

Diana: teehee, yep, twins! And YAY COCONUTPAJAMAS! Thanks dear!

Empress of Verace: first of all, Congrats on your school award thingies! That is so cool! I'm very proud of you! Second of all, I am trying to include more of the twins coming up...it is a bit difficult to get them in these chapters, since the new twins are restricted, and the boys are too young to go back to see them. But yes, more of Titus and Timothy as soon as I can manage realistically. :D hope you like this chapter, and thank you for remembering the Twins' upcoming day. ;) (mine too)

Anonymous: on the list! Thank you dear!

Enleia: lol they are on the lost dear, those nicknames are adorable! Thank you again, Deary!

Beth-TauriChick: hahaha! Yep, knowing any progeny of Sherlock's, explosions are to be expected eventually. Teehee, thank you for your review of both 55 and 56... I do appreciate them both! Teehee.

TheGoldenHairedMockingjay: Aw! I love you! Thanks for the review!

Nightowl12: oh! Okay then. Well, thank you so very very much dear! I promise you, my writing isn't anything that special, I just do a lot of it. Just kept writing! That's all I can say on that subject, keep doing it! Thanks for the review!

Well now, here we are, the part of the chapter where I have to deny any supposed ownership to characters belonging to other, more famous/talented persons. I only own my lovely characters! Thanks! Read on!

Chapter Fifty-Seven:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly woke slowly, feeling like she'd been split open with an axe. She opened her eyes to see a nurse recording the vitals that beeped on the monitor overhead. The nurse saw her stir, and brought her attention to Molly.

''Well, good morning there, Mama. You feeling better now?" She asked with a chipper voice. Molly smiled and lightly nodded her head. She opened her mouth to speak, and felt her dry throat crack.

''Oh, here, let me get you some water. I'll be right back.'' She said, before swiftly exiting the room. Molly took the time to look around. She was now in a different room than before, this one far more relaxing with its tan colored walls and dim lighting. She looked out the window to see a gentle rain falling, the drops trickling down the window. She then caught sight of Sherlock slouched in a chair, directly under the large window. His spidery legs stretched out and crossed at his ankles, while his arms gently crossed over his stomach. She watched him breathe in and out softly, obviously consumed by sleep. The nurse stepped back in with a large cup of icy water.

''He refused to leave, said he wouldn't let you be left to the incompetent nursing staff.'' She giggled as she said it. Molly looked at her apologetically, and the nurse just shook her head.

''No, don't worry. I've been called far worse. Everyone here knows Sherlock Holmes, and the insults that come with.'' She said with a smile. Molly chuckled softly, nodding in agreement.

''Sorry, I know this may be a weird question, but did the doctor say something about two babies? I don't remember much after I started pushing.'' She asked the nurse after a moment, smiling sheepishly. The young lady smiled, and nodded.

''Yes, ma'am. You're a proud mother of twins! A boy and a girl.'' The nurse stated happily. Molly's smile of shock grew slightly, before a sobering thought grounded her.

''Are- are they okay? Are they...are they doing alright?" She asked again nervously. The nurse nodded her head, before taking a step closer.

''Oh, yes! They're fantastically well. Your son weighed in at two kilograms and is 40 centimeters in length. And your daughter, though smaller, is actually more developed. She weighs one and a half kilos, and is 35 centimeters long. We have to keep them in the NICU until they come to full size, and their tiny little bodies need to be able to retain body heat on their own, but other than that, you have to perfectly healthy babies.'' She explained to Molly, who listened intently to her words. A final thought popped into her mind, one she hoped for a good answer to.

''Can...can I see them?" She asked in a small voice. The nurse gave her an odd look, before speaking again.

''Well of course you can! Let me just call ahead, and I'll get you a chair.'' She briskly walked from the room, leaving a positively giddy Molly to sit straight up. She looked over again at her husband, who was still fast asleep. Exhaustion had finally won over his mental cognition, and he was gone. Molly carefully stood up from her bed, and stepped gingerly over to him. She planted a kiss on his lips, and he hummed in unconscious response. The nurse was back, and though she scolded Molly for her leaving the bed unassisted, she also praised the attempt. She helped Molly into the wheelchair, and they quietly left the room.

A few minutes later, Molly found herself being helped into a blue plastic-like gown, a matching hair bonnet, and thin, soft latex gloves. The nurse wheeled her to the two incubating chambers by the wall. Each had a warm light shining down on the two tiny babies. They were wrapped in blankets, and their small eyes were squeezed shut. Molly smiled as tears started forming in her eyes. She looked to the left, then to the right, and back again. For some reason, she feared that if she left one a second too long, they would suddenly vanish from existence. She was so enthralled with their details, she didn't notice as a tired looking Sherlock came up behind her.

''You didn't wake me.'' He spoke softly, nuzzling into the crook of her neck behind her. Molly jumped a bit, before smiling. She tilted her head up, and accepted a small kiss from him. He stood observing the sleeping twins, watching their small chests moving up and down rapidly in unison. Molly was wiping away tears of joy, and trying to steady her breathing.

''Oh my God, Sherlock. Look at them. They're beautiful. They're ours.'' She whispered happily. Sherlock gave her a small grin, and thought on her words.

''They are indeed.'' He said after a moment. Molly watched them, before she gasped.

''Oh, oh Sherlock! What are we going to name them? They need names!" Her hand grabbed onto his, looking up at him. He chuckled at her frantic mood, and squeezed onto her hand.

''What do you think of...''

OoOo

Meanwhile, a slightly flustered man sat in the back of a black car, driving toward the hospital. He looked to the woman next to him, who texted away on her phone.

''Why was I not informed sooner, Anthea? This is crucial information. I should have been told as soon as the medics were called.'' Mycroft spoke with a harsh tone. Anthea looked up from her mobile, and let out a sigh.

''I'm sorry, sir. They didn't really know, I suppose. I think they don't pay nearly as much attention as they would have you believe. Not to worry, the report is that they are all safe and healthy.'' She said, looking back down at her phone. She smiled just a bit, secretly amused to see her boss so worried. Mycroft gazed out the window, contemplating the recent news. He was now an uncle. To twins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

THAT'S RIGHT! DOUBLE CLIFF HANGER! What will they name the babies? How will Mycroft react upon seeing the babies? Come back next chapter! Leave me a review! Let me know what you think of the story, and if you'd like to see anything happen in particular. I'll see why I can do...love you all dearly, and thanks as always!


	58. Chapter 58

Okay, since I know you're all dying to read this chapter, and since most of your reviews stated about the same thing, and since I've got a lot of errands to do still, I'll just do one massive shout out. Thank you all so much for your reviews! And baby name ideas! In the end, if I didn't choose it, do NOT take it personally, I just went with what I thought sounded best, given the growing personalities of the new babies! I hope you like this chapter, as I put a lot of thought into it. Anyway, thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorites, and followed. I am now over 100,000 words!

And a special thanks to my muse, musicchica10. She is the reason this one shot has turned into the massive piece that it is. So, send her your appreciation for giving me a good idea of where to take this story. Now, disclaimer:

I only own the kids in this story..well..and Matt and Pam, but other than that...nada! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-Eight:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''I'm bored! When can we go see the babies?" Timothy asked from his chair in the waiting room. Titus sat next to him, his body seeming to slide off the chair in an ooze-like fashion.

''Yea! We wanna meet the babies!" Titus added in agreement. Pam chuckled as she watched her boys from across the room. SusieLoo was lying on her blanket, staring up at the ceiling with complete wonder. John, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson had long left to go home, leaving only the family of five yo occupy the room. Matt stood up, and walked over to the boys.

''Come on boys. Let's stretch those legs. We'll go get a treat from the cafeteria!" He said. The boys looked at each other, and both hopped from their seats. They followed their dad out of the door. Pam laughed to herself, before turning her attention back to Susan.

''Well now, Miss Miss, are we going to cooperate for Mummy and take a nap?" The young girl simply responded with a gleeful squeal of laughter. Pam picked Susan up off the floor, and held her close.

''Didn't think so.'' She said sweetly.

OoOo

''I am not naming our son Hamish, Sherlock. I realize you have some sort of sense of duty to name your children something unique. And I know you love John and want to please him, but that...THAT is NOT happening.'' Molly said in a very firm voice. Sherlock's lip curled at the corner, listening to the woman rant on, clearly missing his joke. He simply nodded his head and waited for her to catch on.

''Oh, you! Will you be serious for a moment? This is important, Sherlock!" Molly lightly swatted his arm. Sherlock chuckled in response, before curtly nodding his head. The two stared at their children, internally deciding what names they liked, didn't like, and many other things. Molly, of course, thought of every possible cruel name that could go along with the potential label. She very much wanted to spare her twins as much hardship as possible. No doubt they would receive enough, given their father's well known name. Sherlock, scrolled through his internal glossary, searching for beautiful, exotic words that could be used as a person's name. He hadn't thought of their potential nasty nicks, having had several of his own as a boy. Molly suddenly spoke.

''Could...could we give him my father's middle name?" She asked curiously. Sherlock turned to her, and nodded his head. He rather liked it.

''And I suppose, following tradition then, his middle name should be my father's name?" Sherlock asked. Molly smiled brightly, and stood to kiss him.

''Yes, yes of course! Oh, it's perfect! Now, what to name her?"

OoOo

Mycroft was merely going to waltz up to the room he knew Molly to be in. However, upon arriving at the hospital, Anthea stopped him.

''You do realize you need to get her flowers. Or perhaps something for the babies.'' She said, not looking up from her phone. Mycroft sighed heavily, before stepping out of the vehicle. When the door did not close, Anthea looked up curiously.

''Well...you are the expert in these things. I may need you assistance in selecting an appropriate present.'' He said coolly. Anthea smirked, sliding her phone shut and stepping out of the black car. They walked to the gift shop, and Mycroft politely opened the door for the young woman. She stepped in, immediately on a mission for the perfect gift.

OoOo

''Daddy, when can we see Aunt Molly's babies? Yea! We want to see the other twins!" Timothy and Titus sat eagerly awaiting the answer from across the table. They both dug their spoons into the bowl of ice cream in front of them, and Matt did the same.

''I'm sorry boys. They won't let you back to see the babies just yet. They're really, really tiny right now. The doctors say you're too young to go back. We'll see them soon though, just as soon as they get a little bigger.'' Matt explained to the two. Their excitement visibly deflated, and they let out a simultaneous sigh.

''But..but we're plenty big! We go to school, and play rugby, and...and Titus has an adult tooth!'' Timothy spoke up in protest. They simply couldn't be too young to see babies. They had been able to see their sister, and she was a baby. Matt chuckled, and ran his hand over the top of Timothy's head.

''I know, big guy. I'm sure Aunt Molly would love to let you go back and see them. We just have to wait and see, okay?'' He reassured the young boy. Timothy sighed, and returned to his ice cream. Titus patted his brother on the shoulder, and gave him his best smile. The rest of the time spent in the cafeteria was silent.

OoOo

''Ma'am. You have a visitor. Is it okay if he comes back? He says he has clearance, but I wanted to double check.'' The older nurse asked in a hushed voice. Molly looked over to the door, catching sight of the end of an umbrella, and one side of a black tailored suit. She smiled, especially upon seeing Sherlock's rolling eyes.

''Yes, of course.'' She answered with a mischievous grin. Sherlock scowled at her, before sighing, and standing a bit taller. Mycroft was led into the room by the nurse, and over to them. He donned the same powder blue gown that they both wore, along with the ridiculous hair net and gloves. Sherlock actually stifled a chuckle upon seeing him as such. Mycroft took Molly's hand and gently, if not awkwardly, kissed it. She smiled up at him in return. He then turned to his brother, and extended a hand.

''It would seem, dear little brother, that congratulations are at hand.'' Sherlock nodded his wordless thanks, and shook the hand that was offered.

''Now, let me meet my new niece and nephew.'' He said, gazing over to the two lit bassinets. Molly stood and slowly stepped over to the chambers that her basking children were laid in. Their eyes were shut, and they breathed in synchronized patterns.

''This is your nephew, Albert Flynn.'' She said with a smile. Mycroft shot his brother an odd look that Molly couldn't exactly describe. But she pressed on all the same.

''And this...this is your niece. Helena Marie.'' She said, watching as the tiny girl took in a big breath and sighing in exhale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, what do you think of their names? I hope you like them, because I really thought them through, and I did a happy dance when I finally came to a decision I liked. So I hope you do too! Welcome Albert Flynn and Helena Marie! See you next chapter! Love you all!


	59. Chapter 59

Well, I got an overwhelming response of love for the names, which actually surprised me. I thought maybe you'd all suddenly hate me, or think the names were atrocious. Thank you for proving my mind wrong, yet again! Shout out time!

Aviatress: yay! Glad you enjoyed...Huzzah to the end of rioting!

Nicole Brander: lol, I actually picked the middle names based on their meanings..and where I want to take that information in the story. And, I got Albert from Albert Einstein, the origin of Helena is explained in this chapter. ;) thanks for liking the names, and the story!

Benedict-Addict Holmes: if someone draws them, I shall post a link. I hope someone draws them, that'd be awesome. Thank you for liking!

Beth-TauriChick: lol, its okay, I hope this chapter has something to your liking in it. As well as most people's I'm sure. Thank you for the love! Love you and thanks!

friend2friend1: lol, nah, they'd get caught...but I hope they make you smile in this chapter anyway! Thanks for reviewing!

SammyKatz: lol, it's more like Anthea is the gooey center, and just forces Mycroft to act accordingly soft.

sherlockian121: lol, eh, writing fast comes and goes. Yesterday I wrote last chapter and this one...today...nothing. crap. Thanks for the vote of confidence though!

MadAsAHatterJayy: Epic. Review. Lol. Thanks!

sherlock221bbakerstreet: I shall indeed PM you with suggestions on how to start...I have several. Lol, thank you for the review my dear!

Lucy36: lol, there is a bit of a joke...but don't worry, it will reveal itself later. Thanks for liking the names, and the chapter, and everything!

hermione-amelia-rose1479: lol, your review made me giggle. I don't know if all/any of that will happen, but we will wait and see. Thank you for reviewing!

MisplacedHyperQuill: lol I hope you chapter! Thanks for liking the names!

TheGoldenHairedMockingjay: thank you dear!

A Pirate By Any Other Name: lol, Maybe not scrubs, but one of those gowns at least, I agree. Very funny mental image. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, my dear!

Pergjithshme: lol, it's funny because until someone else had said something, I wasn't even thinking of Flynn Rider, I have my reasons for picking that name...they will reveal themselves soon enough. Thank you dear!

Empress of Verace: lol, I didn't see Molly or Sherlock wanting their kids to have matchy names like that. And to answer your question, I did see yesterday, but didn't have time. I think as far as the Mycroft/Anthea pairing goes, it slightly exists. It will never be professed, and never acted upon by either member, because of who they are. They may harbor those feelings, but it's an unspoken romance as far as this universe is concerned. Lol. Sorry if tat disappoints, but I just can't get past my head canon of Mycroft, who is basically just an old stick in the mud who spends all his spare tie at the Diogenes Club. ;) tank you for being curious though, most people wouldn't really notice or care.

Guest: lol, hm...perhaps they do. Thank you for reviewing!

07Dwelling29In19Fantasy94: I know, I do feel bad for making them Ave to wait to meet the new twins, but I promise when they do, it will be fantastic. Thank you fr reading and reviewing!

LoverOfVampires: hey dear! I hope you got my PM about there being another chapter. FF is a bit slow sometimes at completely downloading the newest chapter onto the net, so I hope you were able to come back and read it, if not...then you have 2 today! Just give it some time!

magicstrikes: thank you for the warm welcome, my dear!

Any who, I own twins, both new and older sets, as well as miss SusieLoo, and her parents. That is it. The basis of this fic is already pre owned. Credit goes to the mad geniuses tat are Sir ACD, Mark Gatiss, And Steven Moffat. Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-nine:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''This is your nephew, Albert Flynn.''

''And this...this is your niece. Helena Marie.''

''Well, while it is obvious to me the origins of Albert's name, your father's middle name and our own father's first name taking place of the second name, I find I cannot recall any links in either family history of anyone being named Helena. Why that name? If I may ask.'' Mycroft spoke with his usual diplomatic tone. However, Sherlock could see the pure curiosity that lied under the bright eyes of his brother. Molly looked over to Sherlock, who gladly began his explanation.

''Are you familiar, dear brother, with the Cascade Volcanic Arc found in and near the Pacific?'' Sherlock asked. Mycroft tilted his head slightly, before nodding.

''There is a volcano, located in the United States' Washington. It's name is Mount St. Helens. I have studied it before, and it came to mind again when we were discussing names. Mount St. Helens is known specifically for its explosions of volcanic ash. This ash shares the same swirling gray color of our own Helena's eyes. Aside from that explanation, which I find favorable, Molly also liked the name for the mythological tale of Helen of Troy.'' Sherlock smirked, receiving a devious grin from his wife.

''Preferred it actually. But, then again, I suppose we both like it because either way, it means she's the most beautiful little girl in the world.'' Molly said gushingly with a huge smile. Mycroft grinned back at her, before turning his attentions back to the two small infants in the cribs. They were small, frail and precious looking. Mycroft had a new urge overcome him deep within his chest. He turned to Sherlock after a moment.

''A word, brother.'' He said, signifying that they go into the hall to speak. Molly watched them leave, curious as to what they would discuss. Upon stepping into the hallway, Sherlock turned to meet his brother's gaze.

''If you are going to ask my opinion on their surveillance, you already know the answer is no. I am perfectly capable of caring for my family.'' Sherlock stated with a cool voice. Mycroft sighed, before running a hand over his face.

''I trust Mummy's been informed.'' Sherlock nodded in confirmation.

''Sherlock, you know I will always have eyes on you, let's not pretend they don't exist. I merely wanted to privately convey my congratulations. Your children are lovely, dear brother, and I will do everything in my position to ensure that they remain safe.'' Mycroft spoke, his voice growing a bit soft. Sherlock nodded his head in a bowing motion. After a moment, Mycroft's arm extended ever so slowly. Sherlock looked down, to see an open and awaiting. He gave it a confused stare, before moving his own hand into place. The brother across from him shook firmly, before grinning just in the corner of his mouth. They separated, and Mycroft turned to leave.

''Oh, by the way, there are gifts for the children in Molly's room.'' He stated from further own the hall. Upon turning to return to the room, Sherlock heard two sets of small footsteps as they barrelled down the opposite end of the corridor.

''Uncle Sherlock!" He heard the unison cry of Timothy and Titus. He turned, only to have them plow directly into him. They latched onto his long legs, hugging him tightly.

''Daddy says we have to go home, but that we could come look at the babies through the glass. Are they cute? Do they have hair? What are their names? Why are they in a special room?" The twins fired off their questions in rapid succession, causing Sherlock to simply chuckle.

''To answer your questions, boys, they have hair, even if it is too short to see. Their names are Albert Flynn and Helena Marie. They are in tat room because they need special care until they are big enough to retain body heat. And of course they are what you call 'cute'.'' He said smirking at the last statement. The boys looked at each other, then back up to him.

''Uncle Sherlock, you can't call your baby boy Albert, he'll get picked on! Yea! We're not gonna call him that! We'll call him Flynn! Or Albie! Yea! Albert is an old man's name! He's a baby!" The two chided back and forth. Sherlock merely rolled his eyes, before nodding, agreeing to their terms.

Matt and Pam soon rounded the corner, along with young Susan. Her small hand made a fist as she managed a wave at the detective. The twins were jumping up and down, trying to peer into the large bay window that lined the wall into the nursery. Molly could hear their ruckus from inside, and she turned to see as Matt picked them up in both arms. They spotted her, and frantically waved. Molly giggled at the sight, and waved back. She then pointed to the two bassinets in front of her, before holding up two fingers on her left hand. The boys gave an excited cheer, one that could clearly be heard from inside the nursery. Molly chuckled, and her attention immediately swooped to her own two, as their small cries called out.

She turned to see Albert's face scrunched into a deep pout. Clearly upset with being disturbed, he managed a loud cry that shook his tiny body. Meanwhile, a much quieter Helena simply whimpered in the other bed. Outside the window, the older twins were being told to be quiet. Pam was pointing to the new babies, showing SusieLoo the small creatures. The young girl pressed her face flush against the glass, and her breath quickly fogged it up around her. Sherlock saw Molly's gaze besetting her children, and proceeded to say his goodbyes to the twin boys, as well as Matt, Pam, and young Susan. He raced back into the room, and joined his wife. The nurse came to where they stood, and glanced over the tiny babies.

''Oh, seems they're awake.'' She said. She returned to across the room, fetching a set of fresh blankets. When she returned, she instructed Molly to sit down in the chair. The nurse then laid the warm blankets across Molly's chest, draping it over her shoulder. She then handed one to Sherlock, instructing him to do the same with it.

''Alright, who wants to hold whom?" She asked with a large grin. Molly looked up at Sherlock, who's eyes had began bugging from his head. She smiled, before nodding in assurance.

''I'll take her, since she's smaller. Sherlock can take Albert.'' Molly spoke for them. Sherlock's body eased just a bit, but not enough to ease his own worries. ''Oh, I should inform you, your nephews have renamed our son.'' Sherlock spoke, watching on. Molly giggled a bit.

''Oh, and what is his name now?" She asked with a sarcastic streak lining her words.

''Apparently we are to address him as either 'Albie' or 'Flynn'. Albert simply won't do, according to them.'' He said, chuckling a bit. Molly laughed harder, and nodded her head.

''You know, I think they may be right. Albert is a bit too formal for him right now. I like the ring of 'Albie'.'' She said, and upon seeing Sherlock's look of disgust, she laughed out once again.

''I'm joking, Sherlock. We can call him Flynn, until he grows into his name.'' She said, touching his arm. Sherlock breathed out a bit, before nodding.

The nurse carefully lifted Helena from her spot, before tucking her gently into Molly's arms. Molly's eyes flooded with tears as she felt the delicate weight of the baby girl in her hold. She looked down at the bundle, who's eyes squinted open, revealing a deep smoky color. Molly smiled down, and cooed softly.

''Hello there, Helena.'' Her voice spoke. Meanwhile, the nurse was lifting Flynn, and placing him into a very nervous, if not a bit scared, Sherlock's arms. Sherlock looked unsure as the nurse smiled to him.

''Its alright. Here, just take your arm and bring it under him like this.'' The nurse said, making a swooping motion with her own arm. Sherlock followed her action, and soon found a tiny boy cradled in his grasp. He looked down, as the baby started fuss in just a bit. His eyes searched rapidly for one guidance, and then, instinct took over where lack of experience dropped off.

''Sh, it's alright. There's no need to fuss now.'' His voice rumbled lowly in his chest. The small boy's actions immediately stilled, and his breaths grew calmer. Sherlock's mind flashed back to a pregnant Molly in tears as their baby kicked into her spine. He thought on how his voice had calmed the erratic moves. 'Ah, so that was you, then.' He thought, looking down to his son. He looked to Molly, who seemed mesmerized by the infant in her hands. Tear streaks highlighted her cheekbones, and she wore a lovely, glowing smile on her face. The face of a new mother. In that moment, Sherlock was struck with a blow of reality.

He was a father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! I hope you like this chapter! I hope none of you actually thought I would keep calling the poor little guy Albert. I do like the name, especially when you say 'Albert Flynn'...but for now, Albert simply doesn't fit. Hope it's cool if i refer to him as Flynn...and on occasion Albie. ;) Leave me a review, let me know what you think/would like to see next! Thank you all so very much for being supportive! I love you all very much! See you next chapter!


	60. Chapter 60

HOLY CHAPTER SIXTY BATMAN! QUICK SHOUT OUTS!

teddybearfluff: lol thanks! Glad you liked it!

07Dwelling29In19Fantasy94: yay! Happy tears are accepted! Lol. Thanks!

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: glad you like the names. ;)

sherlockian121: I hope this chapter is to you liking, it's a bit rushed, I hope the quality isn't lacking. Thanks for liking!

LoverOfVampires: lol, it's okay, glad you got it figured out dear!

sherlock221bbakerstreet: oh, I'm sure there will be a few chapters with just him. ;)

A Pirate By Any Other Name: glad you like the nickname and the chapter.

almightyswot: haha that's a good reference to another good show. ;) 'That Guy's a dad.'' Anyway, I do plan on involving Uncle John quite a bit, just a bit in this chapter. ;) thanks for the triple review! Hope you are feeling better soon!

SammyKatz: lol Batman! Nice. Anyway, I hope there's a bit of what you wanted in this chapter.

friend2friend1: guess you'll jut have to see, huh? Lol, hope you like the chapter. Thanks!

magicstrikes: I love waking up to reviews! Lol, good start to my days. Thanks dear!

Aviatress: lol, yea, boys tend to be a bit jumpier. Lol. Little dorks! Glad you liked the chapter!

Ringelsocke: this is a thing I know, part of the reason I picked it. Trust me, you'll see later. ;) thanks!

MisplacedHyperQuill: aw, glad Mycroft is getting some love too. He's really tough to write for some reason, so I'm had you like my portrayal of him. Thank you Ash!

MadAsAHatterJayy: lol, I think Sherlock's reaction would have been over before a break down could set in, but yea, he may have had a mini stroke of panic. Lol. Thank you!

Lucy36: lol, nah, he'll be called Albert when he's in trouble...and probably by Uncle Mycroft and Grandma Violet, but nobody else. ;) anyway, love your review, and I'm had Hector grew into his name. Haha! Thanks dear!

hermione-amelia-rose1479: lol, a little bit of Lestrade in this chapter for you, but just a bit. Also, I think Mycroft is more human than Sherlock in a lot of areas, even though he has a stiff upper lip about showing it. So yea, emotions do happen for him a bit more I think. Lol, anyway, hope you like this chapter, thanks as always for reviewing! Sorry the Doctor are you sad!

Empress of Verace: haha, thanks for the lovely review! I actually Ave a reason behind the volcano origin of Helena's a me, but it will be reveled somewhat later. Love ya! Thanks again!

chaoticmom: teehee, yea, that part is going to be a bit jumbled, the family get together that is. This chapter is not my favorite, but it had to happen somehow. Lol. Hope it doesn't suck too much. Thanks!

Ssmill: lol, those are going to be fun chapters coming up indeed. This chapter kinda transitions into them. I just wanted to get them home first. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Once again, I do not own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, or Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. I only own my OCs. That is all. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixty:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The nurse had told the new parents it was time to leave, as the twins were fast asleep. It had taken some coaxing from Sherlock to get Molly to return with him to her room. She reluctantly left, after blowing kisses to her two children. Upon entering it, Molly's sleepy eyes widened as she saw the lavish gifts in the corner. Sherlock looked down over her shoulder, watching her face grow excited as she saw the matching sets of presents that lined the wall. There were baskets upon baskets of toys, blankets, and small clothes. One set was a beautiful lavender purple, while the other was a crisp, bright blue. Molly smiled as she looked up at Sherlock.

''Well, it seems they've already got Mycroft wrapped around their fingers.'' Molly giggled. She climbed up into her bed, and slid over to one side. She then patted the mattress, signaling for Sherlock to join her. He sat on the edge of the mattress, and then kicked his feet up to lay beside hers. Molly curled into him immediately, letting out a deep sigh.

''Are you up for this challenge, Sherlock?" She asked into his chest. Sherlock was silent, and Molly felt her face being lifted up to his. He kissed her gently before looking at her with intense eyes.

''There has never been a more promising case presented to me in my whole life.'' He whispered to her. Molly grinned in return, before sleep won over. She rested on him, as Sherlock entered his mind place, preparing new rooms for his two twins.

OoOo

It had been two weeks, and Flynn and Helena were now fully healthy and on the right track for development. Molly was giddy as could be, and Sherlock was simply pleased that he would no longer have to deal with the horribly ignorant staff of the hospital. They had already completed the nursery, and had called in the cavalry, as it were, to help bring home the things from Bart's. The only thing left now, was to bring home the twins.

OoOo

John and Mary had organized the welcome home party, so that as soon as Sherlock and Molly walked through the dark door of 221B Baker Street, they were greeted with a multitude of cheers. The cheers had mildly startled Flynn, but had left a wide-eyed Helena to sob helplessly in her car seat. Molly giggled sympathetically and lifted the small crying girl out, to hold her close. Meanwhile, the twins were already fawning over their calmer cousin. The tiny boy looked up with big blue eyes, staring at the crazy mops of red hair tat bounced above his head.

''He looks just like you, Uncle Sherlock! Cool! Look, he looks like Aunt Molly! No, Uncle Sherlock! No, Aunt Molly!" The boys had began arguing, which led to a tackling fight between the two. This had, in turn, led to the breaking of Flynn's cool composition, and the baby burst into tears. Sherlock had passed the carrier to Matthew, who gladly took it, trying to calm down the infant with the help of John.

''Boys!" Sherlock's deep voice bellowed, to which the two boys stopped. Timothy's head was currently tucked under Titus's arm. Titus's leg was in Timothy's arms, and part was being gnawed on by his teeth. The two stared at the tall man, who merely loomed over them. They dropped each other, and eventually stood up. Sherlock leaned over them, glaring into their eyes.

''Now would be a very good time for you to be quiet.'' His voice glowered. The twins nodded somberly, before quietly sneaking over to gaze at Flynn once more. John had pulled him from his car seat, and was carefully holding him against his chest. The boys cooed and spoke to him with their high pitched voices. Across the room, a gleaming Mary seemed to be in a trance as she watched John interacting with the baby boy. She smiled, until she heard a whisper next to her.

''Do you want to hold her?" Molly had asked, seeing the glow in her friend's eyes. Mary's head snapped around, seeing Molly's arms wrapped around the now calm little girl. She nodded her head nervously, and Molly proceeded to walk her through the steps of cradling the baby. Once Mary had Helena in her arms, she was completely gone. Lost in happy thought, she quietly blurted to Molly,

''John's asked me to marry him.'' She said, not looking up from the small girl. Molly gasped, before pulling her further into the kitchen.

''Are you serious? Oh my God, Mary! That's so...I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed. Mary smiled brightly, and little Helena let out a light squeal. They discussed the details of the proposal in the small kitchen, while the other room was filled with small chatter from the other guests.

OoOo

''So, Sherlock. Looks like you'll be taking some time off, yea? What will I do without you?" Greg asked as he sipped from his wine. Sherlock stepped closer, nodding his head a bit.

''Oh, it won't be too long, Lestrade. I'll be back before any major crime breaks out. I'm sure Anderson can somehow manage.'' He said with a smirk. Lestrade simply shook his head, before shaking Sherlock's hand.

''Never thought I'd see the day where this was what you would be doing, mate. Never.'' Greg said, causing the pale detective to lift a brow suspiciously.

''But really, she's good for you. And I guarantee you, they'll make you a better man. Maybe you'll be less of a sociopath git.'' Lestrade said as he pointed across the room to where each of the new children were located. He nodded his head, before catching sight of John trying to get his attention. Flynn had been passed on to Mrs. Hudson, leaving the doctor alone, nodding his head for his best friend to join him.

The two had gone to stand by the window. John was just about to open his mouth to speak.

''You've asked Miss Morstan to marry you." Sherlock said coolly. John's mouth dropped open, and he sputtered over his words. Finally, he looked up at him, waiting for the inevitable explanation.

''Mary and Molly were hugging each other in the kitchen. Also, you have a bit of dust on your left knee, obviously kneeling somewhere outside. There's a trace of lipstick on your lower lip, matching Mary's shade, signifying some happy event or news. Most likely a proposal. That, and I caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger.'' Sherlock said in a single breath. He smirked, before looking at his friend. John rubbed his temple, and nodded his head.

''Yea, okay. And here I thought it would be a total shock to you. Shame on me, I know.'' He chuckled. The two remained in companionable silence, looking out the window to the streets below.

OoOo

The party had ended not long after the boys accidentally broke the standing lamp in the corner of the room, leaving half the room in darkness. The guests had all gone home, leaving the happy, tired family of four alone in their flat. Molly was placing Flynn in his crib, as the boy had already passed out. She rubbed small circles on his stomach, and he breathed in deeply. Meanwhile, Helena softly squirmed in Sherlock's arms, refusing to grow comfortable. He had tried speaking to her as he did with Flynn, but it was no use. The small baby girl was restless in his hold, no matter the position. Finally, an idea popped into Sherlock's head. He carried Helena down the stairs and into the living room. There, he laid her on a blanket on the floor, and sat next to her, violin in hand. She cried quietly, making only tiny bursts of noise. He held the instrument up to his chin, and pulled the bow slowly across the strings. He then began playing a soft lullaby that had been recorded in his mind palace. Up in the nursery, Molly heard the beautiful, familiar melody sing out from the violin, and she smiled to herself. Flynn was sound asleep, and not long after, so was little Helena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, I know this chapter seems a bit scattered and random, but I promise it's merely a transition into some pretty awesome chapters ahead. Hope you liked it, or at least tolerated it, and will come back for the next chapter! Thanks so much! Love you all!


	61. Chapter 61

Hm..shout outs are staying put...for reasons! lol.

amelia: aw, thank you my dear. Yea, considering there's only a few chapters left, I'm not going to change the format now...but on my next story I may try it at the end..we'll see. Lol. Thank you for being so cool!

Guest: lol, sorry...you're just going to have to endure, since that's how all the chapters are. I may try posting them at the end in whatever fic I write next, but if you don't want to read them all, just look for the alternating O's. OoOoOo...they look like that. Hopefully you'll continue reading despite the inconvenience. Thank you for reading!

louisethelibrarian: lol well, there's a bit of what you were asking for in this chapter, hope you like it.;)

Las89: aw, thank you! Many kisses to you too! I'm glad you like the story and I'm even more glad that you think my writing has improved. That is what I aim for constantly, so thank you!

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: lol, thanks dear!

SammyKatz: AW! I love newlywed oldies! Lol...that's newlywed couples over 55. Thank you for reviewing dear, tell them Congrats!

almightyswot: thanks! Glad you liked!

teddybearfluff: I'm glad tat you liked it, even for it's highlighted style. Thank you!

Aviatress: yay! I'm glad you like and that you keep coming back! Thank you darling!

Micah: here's more!

friend2friend1: lol, 221B is why I strive for my flat to look like. I think it's fairly close...I just need a skull 'friend'. Lol, thanks!

sherlock221bbakerstreet: Awesome as ever...yes you are!

MadAsAHatterJayy: teehee, I like violin lullabies! Thanks for agreeing!

Alex455: not anymore. The miscarriage was about as angsty and dramatic as I got. But after this fic I am going to go back to some darker stuff, so keep an eye out! Also, you can go read my other stories, if you've not done so already. Thanks!

Lucy36: oh, nothing in particular! Lol, just read silly! Thanks as always dear!

Pergjithshme: hahaha! Nah! Albie is the nickname of a guy I went to high school with...I didn't really like that name then! Lol, but i had to toss it in there as a joke. ;) hope you like this chapter!

07Dwelling29In19Fantasy94: um..YEA! could you imagine what Loo and Benedict's children would look like if they had any together? They'd be GORGEOUS! *dies a little* lol, thank you for reviewing!

TheGoldenHairedMockingjay: yep! Yep she is! ;)

lostmypen120: lol, I push myself to the extreme limit of writing several chapters a day. Then I sleep on the ones I am ahead with, and change what I feel can be improved...so usually I have about three day's worth of updates all the time. Most of the time...that did not happen yesterday. Lol. Thanks for asking dear! Hope that makes sense!

hermione-amelia-rose1479: lol, wake up! *fans you back to life* hello! Hope you like the new chapter!

magicstrikes: lol thank you!

Ssmill: more! Here ya go!

Guest: thank you for liking those things!

Empress of Verace: you were first! Yay! And thank you for the lovely comments on everything. I recently watched the Loo/Benedict interview...I ship them as a couple in real life too! SO FRAKKING CUTE TOGETHER! GAAAAHHH! Lol, anyway, loved the interview. Thanks for mentioning it. I'd almost forgotten.

Well, I don't own anything other than the children. Lol. All other characters are belong to...not us. :( Enjoy!

Chapter Sixty-One:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

In the weeks that followed, things seemed to go without a hitch. The twins were on the same schedule, differing only when it came time to eat. Molly had attempted once to feed them together, failing miserably. They were happy, healthy babies, and had finally started sprouting visible hair on their heads. The fine hair was almost invisible, but Molly took note, cataloguing their every milestone. Sherlock had never been more pleased, conducting small, safe experiments with his children. He was especially pleased that nature had dealt him some ideal variables by giving him a son and daughter.

Molly, while outwardly objecting to the tests he put on their children, was secretly just happy that he wasn't clawing at the walls with boredom. She had grown very accustomed to his habits when he was without a case. She had made one simple rule about his experiments with the children.

''No mysterious solutions.'' She had looked sternly at him. He smirked at her knowingly, and agreed to the terms. In all, those first four weeks were priceless and peaceful.

That ended at the beginning of the following week.

OoOo

It was early in the morning when Sherlock was roused from his thoughts by a crying Helena. He shoved himself out of the arm chair and walked up the stairs to the nursery of the two. Inside, while Flynn laid fast asleep, Helena sobbed in agony. Sherlock leaned over her crib, and picked her up. Her small body squirmed and shook as the cries racked through her. Sherlock slowly bounced her up and down in his arms.

''Alright, Helena. What do you need? What's the matter, little one?" He spoke softly, holding the crying girl to his chest. Helena's lip trembled as her tears continued, and she nestled closely to him. Molly was soon in the room, her tired eyes looking around.

''Is she hungry? Here, let me see her.'' Molly said, holding out her arms. Sherlock had settled the girl into her mother's hold, and Molly flipped her around, preparing to feed her. This provoked more cries from her, stopping Molly in her tracks.

''Okay, not hungry. What's wrong, baby girl? What's the matter?" Molly asked to the unresponsive infant. She checked her diaper, to find it empty. Molly cradled Helena close, humming sweetly. Helena seemed to perk up, listening to the sound. Soon her tears stopped, and she slowly went back to sleep. Molly continued to hold her, rocking her back and forth. Sherlock watched in silent awe.

''Is it possible for infants to dream? Perhaps she's had a nightmare." He asked quietly. Molly shrugged her shoulders.

''I don't know. But whatever had her upset, she's calmed down now. I don't want to put her back down, not until I'm sure she'll stay asleep.'' Molly said in a soft voice, looking down as the little girl yawned.

Just as she fell asleep, Flynn was awake, and in desperate need of attention. His cries hit new levels of volume, inevitably waking his sister from her nap. The two now cried in alternating trills. It reminded Sherlock of Titus and Timothy, communicating as one voice, while being completely independent. Molly had discovered Flynn's issue right away, needing a fresh diaper. This left Sherlock to attempt to once again calm his inconsolable daughter. The tag teaming of crying and sobbing continued on for another two and a half hours.

Finally, after an hour of feeding, burping, and changing the set of them, another hour was spent cuddling with baby Flynn. After two excruciating hours of steady violin playing to baby Helena, both twins were calm. No longer asleep, but calm nonetheless. Molly sighed out in tiredness, before slumping on the sofa next to Sherlock. She had just closed her eyes, breathing in deep.

''You should go to sleep.'' He said, before pulling her into a standing position. Before Molly could protest, she was being steered down the all into their bedroom. Sherlock gently pushed her back so that she sat on the mattress, and then laid her back. Molly chuckled tiredly, and finally nodded in agreement. Sherlock pulled the blanket over his already dozing wife, and quietly closed the door shut as he left her to rest. He then returned to the nursery, where two very awake twins lay in their beds.

''Alright you two, up we come.'' Sherlock said as he hoisted the two from their cribs and into his arms. He walked carefully over to the chair that sat by the window, and sat down in it. The babies looked up at his face with curious expressions. He sat still, just staring at them. Sherlock had suddenly been reminded of a request from Molly.

''I know you're going to memorize every detail about them at some point in time. When you do, can you write it down? I want to be able to see...what you see.'' She had requested. So, with pen and paper set aside for later, he began with the two twins as a pair.

'Both share similar traits. Starting with the small upturn of their noses. It resembles Molly's. Their eyes are the same in shape to Molly's does eyes as well, yet the color is closer to mine. That, of course, is subject to change. Their hair, what little there is, seems to be curly. A Holmes genetic trait. They seem to mirror each other, Helena more dominantly right brained, whereas Flynn is left brained. Another variable subject to change. But data is data.' Sherlock recorded his findings in his mind palace, under the banner labeled 'Twins'. He decided perhaps it was best to catalogue each detail about each child individually, but was interrupted by a bout of spit up coming from Flynn. The gassy boy giggled just a bit after projecting his stomach's contents all over Sherlock's crisp, black button up. Helena, upon hearing her brother's gleeful laugh, joined in the refrain. Sherlock sighed, before hoisting himself and the twins from the chair.

''Oh, so that's funny, is it?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. The twins stared up at him as he carefully placed them back into their cribs. He then fetched a clean shirt from downstairs, making it his plain gray tee, instead of a dress shirt. Sherlock then returned to the nursery, to see a sleeping Flynn in his crib. Helena simply stared up to the ceiling, seemingly bored. Sherlock picked her up, and returned to his spot in the soft chair across the room.

''Alright, Miss Helena, I guess we'll start with you.'' Sherlock held the baby girl out in front of him, her body draped lengthwise on his legs. She looked up at him with wide eyes, just watching him as he watched her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hm, cataloguing babies, eh? Next chapter is mostly about Helena. Hope you liked this one, there's more to come. Leave me a review or PM! See you next chapter! Love you my dears!


	62. Chapter 62

Hey hey for an early update! Mainly because I finished earlier than I thought, and also because I have a loooong day tomorrow...and I need my sleep! What little I can try to get, that is. So, shout outs time!

Aviatress: lol never stop reviewing! To you, it may seem mundane. To me, it's sincere encouragement, of which I need often. So thank you!

Amelia: aw, thanks! Yea, don't worry, I intend to continue writing...and you are more than welcome to go back and read and review my older stories! I still enjoy getting reviews on them. I'm glad you like what I do, and i hope you will keep coming back for more in the future. Thank you!

Guest: lol yes, that is true from what I hear. Haha, thank you for sticking with this story, and myself.

louisethelibrarian: well, I figure, if anyone in world is perfect for Sherlock, it's Molly. And if I had to see Benedict with someone who wasn't me ;) it'd be Loo. Cheltenham just proved how cute they are together. Thanks for agreeing, and the review!

Socken: lol it's okay to recycle some of the good oldies. ;) I enjoy them all! Thank you!

sherlock221bbakerstreet: ouchy to the braces! Trust me, they hurt now, but they are so worth it in the end! Love ya, glad I could make you feel a bit better!

Benedict-Addict Holmes: aw, thanks! Love you too!

SammyKatz: I agree. Molly sees a lot of the more human things in people than Sherlock does, hence why they are perfect together. Lol. Thanks!

Ssmill: hope you like it. I am definitely most proud of this chapter, as far as writing out how I think Sherlock sees the people he deduces.

almightyswot: spot on, I'd say. Glad you caught that little hint there. ;)

MadAsAHatterJayy: I am nervous when close to babies, but i do like observing them from a comfortable distance. An interesting group, babies. Lol. Thanks for the review!

hermione-amelia-rose1479: lol, nice! Thanks for reviewing dear! Hope you think this one is kawaii as well. ;)

Pergjithshme: oh no! Stop dying on me! More chapters to be had!

childoftheriver: aw thanks! It isn't how I ever originally ictured it to be, but i am much more pleased with how this story has turned out. Thank you!

chaoticmom: lol, that would be telling. You know I can't do that..yet. hope this chapter is to your liking and answers any of your questions. If not, then stick around. ;)

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: thanks!

lostmypen120: no prob! Glad you like parental!Sherlolly, it is definitely a challenge.

magicstrikes: lol, hope this quenches your craving a bit. Thank you so much!

Empress of Verace: lol we need to create a Beneloo fanfiction page. That would be fantastic! Anyway, thank you for liking the last chapter. Hope you like this one, and if it doesn't answer your question, I know the next one does...so just stick around. ;) thank you, my dear!

Hm...I own only the lovely characters my mind has so willingly let me imagine. All other creative genius belongs to former and current creators of our lovely little world. Thanks goes to them! Enjoy!

Oh, I also do not own The Scientific Journal. That is all.

Chapter Sixty-two:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Little Helena was the more petite of the Holmes twins. She was shorter than her brother by a full inch, and weighed less by half a kilogram. Sherlock was proud of himself or picking such a wonderfully appropriate name. Helena. Yes, it had been inspired partially by Molly's love for mythology. The tale of Helen of Troy was her favorite. Young Helena was by far the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. Sherlock knew he was slightly biased, but even looking from a completely analytical standpoint, she bore the perfect combination of genetic encoding to make her as such. It was that first time he had seen her eyes, though, that sent Sherlock's brain into an article flipping frenzy.

He had memorized that color some time in his past. He scanned the encyclopedias and books of his mind palace, until finally he found it. It had been an article in The Scientific Journal. Volcanoes of the Pacific Ring. More specifically, Mount St. Helens. The detective read over the key points of the article, his mind highlighting for him the word 'ash'. Of course, the photo in that issue had shown a massive ash explosion from the mighty crater, a deep, swirling gray cloud high in the air. The same gray as her eyes. How appropriate, too, that she was somewhat named after a volcano. Sherlock had seen his brother, Mycroft, quite softened by the children, especially little Helena. 'Hm, and so the Iceman is melted by volcano.' The decision had been concreted even more to give her the name when he searched for the meaning of her name. 'Light'. She was seemingly a tiny, bundled explosion of light. She made the whole room glow with innocence and love. Sherlock's cranky disposition even lightened upon entering the nursery. It was completely unexplainable to the scientific man, yet, it made perfect sense. She was the perfect combination of the two of them. Molly's bright and bubbly disposition, and his own curiosity and inquisitive nature.

Sherlock had started with her eyes, noting their color. He saw the shape that they were, the same wide, doe's eyes of her mother. She had slightly rounded cheeks, which curved down to her tiny point of a chin. Her gummed smile was effervescent, contagious. Helena had the same turned up end on her nose as Molly, but held the ears and lips of Sherlock himself. She had a tiny freckle dotted just on the side of her small nose. He noticed how the tiny hairs that had begun sprouting on her head were tiny curls not unlike his own as a boy. He could just make out the color, a light, strawberry brown. Deciding to move on, he looked at her fingers. They held tiny fingernails, and curled tightly around his index finger. He watched the small muscles in her hands flex as she attempted to grip onto him. They were developing quickly, but were still in an early and weak stage. He felt the weight of Helena's tiny body on his lap, measuring it and comparing to other objects that he was more accustomed to. He pulled off one of her booties, revealing a tiny foot. Sherlock lifted it to view it closer. Helena let out a giggle as he ran his thumb over the bottom of her five little toes, and they curled upon reflex. Sherlock's face slipped into an amused grin as he repeated the action, producing another giggle from the happy baby.

''Ah, it would seem, my sweet, that you are ticklish. Consider that noted.'' He said in a mock professional tone. Sherlock continued to study every detail of little Helena, charting the sounds of her gurgles and little laughs. He noticed how she would often start off her kicks with her left foot, and that her left hand was slightly stronger than her right. She was still too small to fully support the weight of her head, but her gaze was attentive, and she could move her head around to see different things. He soon found that she was yawning with sleep, and her breathing evened to a steady pattern. The pattern had relaxed Sherlock, and he soon fell asleep too, with Helena wrapped safely in his arms.

OoOo

Molly had awoken to feeling somewhat more rested and alert than before her husband had forced her to bed. She heard no noise coming from the living room or nursery. So, she quietly made her way up the steps and carefully opened the door. The sight in front of her made her retreat immediately to fetch her camera. Sitting in the chair was a long legged man. His arms were curled snugly around a small breathing bundle, who was curled tightly into his chest. The gray tee he wore was stained a bit with a moist spot of drool, and his curly hair slumped to the side of his tilted head. Molly came back in, and snapped a quick photo of the sight. Sherlock was serenely dozing with with an ever content Helena on his chest. His large hands held her securely to his front, and the two breathed in harmony. Molly simply braced herself in the doorway, watching her family sleep. She then crossed the threshold and pulled a blanket from the rack between the two cribs. Molly carefully flicked it open, and proceeded to cover up Sherlock and the baby girl. She lowered a kiss on each of their heads, before going to check on Flynn. She leaned over his crib, to see a very alert boy gazing back up at her.

''Hello, little man. Let's say we go downstairs and let your Papa and sister sleep. Yea?" She whispered in an entertaining voice. Flynn's small legs kicked excitedly, and Molly pulled him up out of the crib. She then made her way downstairs again, pulling the nursery door closed behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next chapter continues the studying of the babies. Lol. Hope you'll leave me a review, or PM me! Sadly, next chapter is also the final one! I love you all, please don't be too upset with this fact. See you next chapter!


	63. Chapter 63

Okay, you literally all wrote the same review. Lol. I have a final author's note at the ed of the chapter that will answer your questions, and i hope you understand my reasoning behind things. Special thanks to these lovely people, for constantly reviewing and giving me encouragement.

Guests of all kinds, SammyKatz, almightyswot, Aviatress, Adi Who is Also Mou, sherlock221bbakerstreet, casper22, Amelia, Micah, A Pirate By Any Other Name, MadAsAHatterJayy, avatardsherlockian, Alex455, Lucy36, Pergjithshme, louisethelibrarian, Beth-TauriChick, teddybearfluff, childoftheriver, chaoticmom, lostmypen120, XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, hermione-amelia-rose1479, Empress of Verace, magicstrikes, Ssmill, thestarlitrose...and anyone else I may have missed.

And thanks to all of you who read this story. It definitely wouldn't have gone as far without you.

Hm, wow. Okay, I only own Timothy, Titus, SusieLoo, Helena, Flynn, and Matt and Pam. All other characters, pretty much, belong to the amazingly brilliant Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Sue Vertue..etc. we applaud your wonderful work with our humble adaptations on your characters. Thank you. Enjoy!

OoOo

''That's okay. All stories, even the ones we love, must eventually come to an end. And when they do, it's only an opportunity for another story to begin.''

"Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium''

OoOo

Chapter Sixty three:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Molly sat in the easy chair of 221B Baker Street, reading out of a leather bound composition notebook. It had been another seven months since the twins were brought home. Across the room, a newly married John and Mary Watson sat playing with Helena and Flynn. The couple looked absolutely smitten with each other, as well as the two babies. Mary held onto Helena, who was a giggling mess as her small feet were tickled. John, meanwhile, had Flynn, who was attempting to crawl over him like some sort of human summit. Sherlock was sat in the kitchen, coming close to a breakthrough in a level eight case he'd been on for the week. So, with harmony balancing in the flat, Molly turned back to her reading.

'Albert Flynn. Currently eight months. Flynn has the exact same shape of eyes, along with lips and a slight upturn of the nose, as Molly. His eyes are a blue-green, which seem to echo the waters of the Mediterranean. The two colors blend and collide, causing an interesting pattern in his iris. He is still growing at a more rapid pace than Helena. Flynn is more dominant on his right side, pushing off into his crawl with his right foot, and reaching for things with his right hand. He still kicks, which may be a tick of energy. Obviously being bored is an inevitable fact we may have to face in our children. Flynn sleeps during the day at present, and is awake during the late evening. Of course, this is subject to change again. Flynn is not ticklish on his feet like Helena. However he does possess a soft spot directly below his chin. He is also much more audible than his sister. Flynn has three basic laughs, depending on what brings them on. He snores lightly in his sleep, producing an almost growling noise as he breathes. He also currently has five different types of cries. One of which is to signal hunger. It is a guttural sob, yet produces no tears. There are two that are incredibly similar. The key factoring difference between his plea for sleep and his plea for attention, is the two second pause between bursts. If it s a longer pause, he simply needs a nap. However, the quicker, more urgent sounding of the two, signifies his feelings of neglect. His cry of needing changing produces small, bead like tears, whereas his cry for needing burped produces larger, more obvious drops.

'While his name comes from a more traditional origin, being inherited, Flynn's name fits him perfectly. Albert, originally the middle name of Molly's late father, Phineas Albert. It's meaning is 'noble and bright'. While he may not be any faster than others in the physical aspects of developing, our son certainly exceeds his peers mentally. He already exhibits clear signs of fast tracked learning abilities. Given the proper tools and tutoring, he will prove to be an excellent observer. Unlike Helena, who has a lovely balance of both our personalities, Flynn has a personality and characteristics all his own. In fact, some of the small things he does mirrors the mannerisms of Timothy and Titus. Flynn, the name of my father. Little was known on the history of the name, until I recently did some research. In essence, it means 'descendant of the red haired man'. Highly appropriate, given the bright red hair that had sprung from his head. The genetic origin of red hair traces to the Holmes side of genealogy. Five generations have all had red hair in one or multiple children. Flynn is no exception. The bright red will either dull over time, or change completely, once he reaches a certain age. The possibilities of it staying past age five are slim, as is evident by the difference between Mycroft and myself. Two siblings of the same blood line, yet his hair remained with a reddish hue, while mine darkened by age six. Flynn has...'

Molly's eyes went wide as she read the paragraph, trying to make sense of it. She looked across the room to her husband, who was concentrating on a small piece of ribbon. She tried imagining him with red hair. His raven locks lightening into bright, ginger curls. She was instantly reminded of her nephews, Titus and Timothy. The mental image of the twins standing next to their beloved uncle, all with matching red ringlets of hair, forced Molly to giggle out loud.

''What's so funny, Mols?" Mary asked as she held Helena, who was blowing a soft raspberry on her cheek. Molly's hand had quickly clamped over her mouth, trying to stifle the laugh. It was too late, however, and Sherlock's head had perked up to listen to the conversation. So, knowing no other way round it, Molly addressed the question directly.

''Sherlock...this bit here toward the end of Flynn's updated observations...is that true...did you really have red hair as a little boy?" Molly's smile only widened upon seeing her dear detective's reaction. His face actually turned a slight shade of pink, and he quickly looked away from them. John sat up from his position on the floor, holding Flynn in his hands. He looked at the small boy, whose hair was a bright, almost dangerous shade of reddish-orange. He then looked to his best friend in the kitchen, and his mouth dropped.

''Oh my God...you used to be ginger!?" John cried out in shock. He then burst into a fit of laughter. He tried inhaling, but was overcome by wave after wave of pure giggling fits. Sherlock scowled at them, and Molly stood to go make amends. She laced her arms around him from behind, and stroked his chest lightly. The brooding man sighed, before finally speaking to her.

''It faded away. But I did spend a good portion of my early childhood being called...'' he snapped defensively. Molly smiled, kissing his head.

''Being called what?" She asked quietly. John was still chuckling in the other room, and being scolded by his new wife.

''A gingersnap.'' His face drew into a look of contempt for the nickname, producing another hard laugh from John. Molly twirled his stool around to face her, and smiled down at him.

''So that's why you took so well to Timothy and Titus? Because they reminded you of yourself as a little boy?" She hugged onto him tightly, and he breathed a heavy sigh again.

''Perhaps, it is. However, I think it was more to do with the fact that they were observant enough to see my hidden feelings toward you that caused me to attach myself to them.'' He said, cocking a brow at her. Molly chuckled, before planting a kiss on his lips.

''Well, ginger or not, Helena and Flynn will always have the best protection around. Those boys are going to be quite intimidating if they continue with the rugby. And their Papa, well, surely nobody will mess with the son and daughter of the world's only consulting detective, right?" Molly asked coyly, her lip curling into a mischievous smirk.

''Right.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sigh, okay folks...that's a wrap. We started with one set of Ginger Midgets, and ended with another! I set out to make a multi chapter story, based on an idea that my muse, musicchica10, sent me. I never dreamed it would last a whopping 63 chapters, or that I would receive such amazing support throughout the whole thing. I hope that despite this story's ending, you will continue to come back and read whatever I write next. I do plan on doing the occasional update involving Fam!lock, and perhaps a full sequel. Just not sure when, but it's on the back burners. I simply need to take a break from it, for the sake of not getting burned out on my own characters, and therefore having the story suffer because of it. I will not allow that to happen. Basically, I need a break from fluff...IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! Lol.

I just wanted to say a final thank you to musicchica10, for giving me something to go off of. I hope this was what you had in mind back in July when we first discussed the idea. Lol. And a huge thank you to whytejigsaw, who helped me hone in when I was beginning to get a bit broader in thought. You definitely gave me the right idea on how to compact my ideas, creating what I hope is a tasteful ending to a wonderful story. I could not have done any of this without you all giving me such fantastic encouragement along the way. Just wanted to say I thank you and love you all very much! On that note, do PM me if you have any prompts or requests! I am free for business! Lol. Thanks!

The End? ;)


End file.
